Shifter of Shield
by keeperofwords
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May is not one the organization's most talented agents but carries a dual identity as a shifter. When Hydra seeks to use shape-shifters as a means to dominate the world, May and the agents of Coulson's team must stop them in a mission that becomes very personal to her.
1. Chapter 1

This is AU Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D story. I love the Marvel Universe and don't own it or its characters.

This is a story the muse in my head just wanted to explore and share . I appreciate any feedback to both

feed my muse and help me tell this story of the Shifters of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Chapter One

Perched high in a pine tree, the snow leopard rested with eyes closed in the late morning sun. The only indication that the beast was not asleep was the snowy white tail that dangled down from the tree limb. Every few minutes it swooshed in the air. Senses alert, the leopard heard the sounds of a vehicle engine come down the road maybe three quarters of a mile in the its direction. The snow leopard chuffed in irritation when a few minutes later it was followed up by the vehicle pulling to the side of the woods and thud of a car door. The leopard chuffed in irritation. The tail that once had been moving lazily now swooshed aggravated back and forth. Eyes remained closed as the leopard extended its senses. Ears flicked to the side eyes closed as she listened to the sound of a locking mechanism being engaged followed by the sounds of a single pair of footsteps moving in her direction.

The snow leopard nose knew the scent the wind carried its direction. There was no danger. So instead of leaping from her perch and running, the leopard stayed. It chuffed again.

"When you said you were going for a run last night I expected you back at dawn," a male voice drifted up into the tree.

The leopard opened amber colored eyes and stared down at the man. It let out a big cat yawn.

"I get the full moon but Melinda, damn I had to drive the SUV an hour just to lock on to your heat signature," Phil Coulson grumbled becoming more annoyed when the leopard merely blinked down at him. Coulson grimaced when the leopard suddenly sprung from its branch and landed onto one of similar size in a nearby tree. Coulson sighed crossing his arms and leaned against the tree the leopard had jumped from. He really hoped he would not have to chase. When he moved to step closer to the animal's perch, a low growl of warning erupted. Up in the tree's the leopard's eyes glowed sharply and accessing. The cat irked at Coulson's presence.

"I don't pretend to understand all that you went through at Bahrain on that mission where you and Clint were taken by Centipede," Coulson calmly spoke to the Leopard who was climbing higher in the tree. "You know that I was there at the raid when Tasha got you out of that breeding lab with the other shifters," he remembered. You channeled your anger over that violation placed upon you to make those people pay."

Walking to the tree where the snow leopard perched, he tilted his head upwards shielding his eyes from the bright sunshine to look directly at the animal's glittering amber eyes. "I am sorry I walked up here complaining the way I did Melinda," the agent apologized. "In the year and a half since it happened, I don't think any of us on the team don't understand your need to run and for your panther to roam free in the wild. I know she for helps you with all that's happened."

The leopard rose in one fluid motion and leapt to stand in front of him. She ran the side of her face into his suit leg gently then bumped him with her shoulder. Only past experience of being knocked off of his feet from his fellow agent's friendly bumps kept the agent from stumbling onto the grassy ground.

"Mel," Phil spoke as he stroked the animal's silky coat of her beautiful coat paying special attention to stroke her under her white chin. "Mel, you are such a beautiful creature in both your forms," he added genuinely wishing he and his partner could spend the day out here alone with May. The leopard rewarded him with a purr and he fell to his knees gathering a willing leopard into his solid frame. The leopard melted to him purring. "Please wear the communicator earring next time please" the agent's voice finally broke the silence. "I got worried at sunrise and I could not find you," his voice broke. "I can't lose you." The feline gathered in his arms shifted forms and he gathered her closer. A softer purr still rumbled into Phil Coulson's chest.

"I am sorry" May finally spoke her head tucked into neck her mate's and her boss. Nobody but Coulson got to see this side of the quiet deadly agent who could track out any target with her feline senses and could bring down or kill any threat with her bare hands. "I just felt so caged in the bus yesterday. The leopard was so restless and my emotions over the chatter of Centipede starting to manipulate shifters D.N.A. sent me over the edge," May explained to her life-mate of a year and a friend for much longer.

The snow leopard dual life as an agent of shield was a difficult balance. And Coulson knew the urge to run and be free was a direct polar opposite from the rigid structure of being one of the best agents in the Shield Organization. So he let her run when mission's allowed and a safe place to do so presented itself. Melinda up until tonight had always been reliable to return at dawn. Tonight had the first time he ever had to go look for her. Phil did not speak anything in response just waited for the woman in his arms to share what she wished.

"There is something happening Phil," May explained, "Something is not right," she added her body stiffening a little in his arms and shuddering. Miss-understanding his partner's response for being cold

Phil shucked off his jacket putting it around Melinda's naked form like a blanket. The cell phone he had placed in his pocket deciding at that moment to ring.

"Coulson," the agent answered pulling his ringing cell phone from the jacket pocke draped in front of Melinda May. "Yeah, I found her. We should be there within the hour. Mission briefing soon as we arrive," Coulson spoke in quick short sentences to the caller.

"Fury?" Melinda asked taking her partners hand in her own pulling them both up. She handed Coulson back his jacket and plucked at the buttons on his dress shirt. "Can I wear that to the S.U.V? Did you bring me any clothes?"

"In the passenger seat," Coulson answered in response unbuttoning the shirts buttons and removing it from his bare chest. "Come here," he beckoned pulling his chosen mate to him taking a moment rub her bare back in the same manner as he had stroked her fur a few minutes before. 'I love you Melinda May. I am here for you always."

"And I you," May answered back reaching up his bare shoulder and pulling him down in a gentle kiss.

Coulson could not miss the change in May's demeanor and the twinkle that had entered her eye.

"Meet you at the bus," May spoke into his ear blowing into it and taking off into a run morphing as she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the positive response to this AU story and those who have reviewed it, are following it and added it as a favorite. It feeds my muse. Thank-you.

Chapter Two "Shifter of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Director Fury," Melinda May nodded her head in acknowledgment of her superior; her voice even. It masked any emotion of surprise of this unexpected visit. Agent May made her way up the ramp into the cargo bay of the plane and extended her hand to shake Fury's.

"Agent May," Fury answered shifting a thick file in his right hand to his left then clasping the female agents firmly. "Coulson?" he asked noticing that only one of his two lead agents on his team had returned to the plane.

"Ohh, I ran on ahead," Agent May replied pressing the com in the cargo bay and speaking into it. "Ward, Coulson is 20 minutes out," she updated her team-member before turning back to the director and straightening her leather jacket she had dressed into only moments before in the forest.

"And I am sure with you Agent May, that means literally," the dry humor of the bus's pilot threatening to grate on his nerves. Looking at his watch impatiently, Fury spoke once more "May, I must speak to you privately before the briefing. Coulson's office."

May let Fury lead the way climbing the steps behind him noting Fitz and Simmons in the lab and suspecting Ward was probably in the cock-pit. Reaching into Coulson's small fridge, she grabbed a bottled water opening the cap and drank it down thirstily. "You want one director?" she inquired closing the fridge when she shook his head side to side with-out comment.

"Agent May," Fury spoke instead handing her a file. "This is your private copy of the mission I am presenting. It is a little more personal than what I will share with the team in the briefing. You can read it later but suffice it so say what happened at Bahrain in Centipede's lab did not end when you and Barton were injected with Dr. Malus's serum that changed you into shifters. "

"But the facility was blown up with all of the equipment and serum," May spat incredulous her angry outburst masking her inner conflict. "Dr. Malus was killed. We found his D.N.A. at the scene."

"Let me be frank Agent May," Fury continued ignoring the slight growl that erupted in the back of his agent's throat. "They took a sample of your d.n.a. They then harvested some of your eggs after they injected you with that serum that had turned you to a shifter. The same similarly occurred with Barton, removing his d.n.a. and seminal fluid. Woo, Blake and Carter on your strike team were treated likewise." Deciding to give his agent a moment to gather her thoughts, Fury turned away from May and moved to look out of the window. Fury spotted a S.H.I.E.L.D. S.U.V. turn into the remote airport silently noting Coulson's return. He sighed then turned a around to speak to May once more holding out his hand up for a moment when she started to speak "Someone got out of that facility and someone has sought to take the research to the next level."

A knock on the door caused May to un-characteristically jump as she fought with her leopard to remain calm until she heard the rest.

"May?" Fury asked seeking permission for the shifter's mate and superior to join their private conversation. Seeing a slight nod and noting the growling had stopped Fury called, "Enter Coulson."

Phil Coulson entered quietly not saying a word just moving to stand against the wall directly behind May in silent support.

Not addressing him further, Fury turned his attention back to May. "May, bottom line we have reason to believe there is credible intelligence to suggest that Centipede has moved beyond merely injecting subjects to become super-human and shifters for their own devices. Centipede is using your genetic material as well as probably those that were the strike team in Bahrain to breed into biologically created shifters."

May felt Coulson instantly beside her. He did not say a word but did take his partner's hand. May's brown eyes flickered with grief a mere second before hardening with anger. Flickering feline eyes drilled into the director as her mind turned over the possible implications of his statement. "My baby, MINE," the agent voice roared as her leopard's possessiveness to her offspring sprang forth. Only Coulson's strong grip that suddenly was around her waist pulling her backwards kept Fury from feeling the full power of a mother leopard seeking to protect her young.

Refusing to be intimidated by May's instinctive emotional response, Fury looked into the angry agent's eyes. "I want you in on this," he spat getting into the shifter's personal space. "But you are no good to me, no good on this team or your possible offspring if your leopard goes off like this." His voice fell to a whisper as he observed May now leaning into Coulson with his arms gathered around her gently. May's eye were slowly shifting to brown as he watched on. "Are you in?"

After a few tense moments, May straightened in Coulson's arms and walked from both agents to stand by the plane's window. Melinda May looked outside at the breeze blowing in the trees focusing on soothing her dual nature. When her leopard calmed, May turned to address the director as well as Agent Coulson her superior officer. "I apologize for my outburst Director Fury as well as you Agent Coulson," her voice soft and regret. "This news and the possibility that I have off-spring out there some-where under Centipede's imprisonment clouded my reactions for a moment." She shook off the negative emotions physically like a cat and walked back to the director and her commander. "Thank you for coming to me Director Fury. I'm in."

Neither Coulson nor Fury spoke merely nodded. Fury left the office first. He was followed quickly by Coulson and May as the three agents left to brief the team.


	3. Shifter of SH IELD Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again for the positive response and feedback. Please send me reviews. I am introducing a certain red-head Avenger we know in this chapter.

Chapter 3 "Shifter of S.H.I.E.L.D"

A woman's groan followed by a newborn's loud cry echoed in the delivery bay. The male infant was quickly cleaned, weighed and measured by a flaming red haired assistant in a white lab coat. The surrogate was quietly whisked away out the delivery area, her usefulness forgotten.

"He's in excellent health Dr. Malus," the flaming red head told her superior tapping on the tablet in her hands entering the infant's statistics. The woman quickly took a blood sample by a quick prick of a lancelet on the baby's heal.

"Excellent Ms. Peters, hand him to me and let me check if he is dominate for the shifting gene," Dr. Malus directed his assistant of twelve months. She had come to him highly recommended from his contacts In Rising Tide. "Take the sample to the lab and bring me back a shift negating collar," the scientist's voice rang with command. "Tell the lab to run the male's sample into the database and confirm it to the agents from Bahrain."

"Very well Dr. Malus," Ms. Peters replied in a clear and crisp voice slipping quickly out the swinging door.

Dr. Malus nodded at two men also in lab coats. The one nearest him buckled the writhing infant to the lab table while the other stepped forward with a tray of instruments. "Let's see what we have here," the scientist spoke aloud to nobody in particular setting a dial on the table to the lowest setting.

He grunted in satisfaction at the sight before him. The infant writhed in pain and began to shift before them. A small cloud leopard lay there yipping in pain.

"Ms. Peters?" he yelled for his assistant who came bustling back in before he finished yelling her name. "The collar please." Dr. Malus snapped it into place while the woman in the lab coat unbuckled the animal from the table. He stepped back and looked down at the still crying creature a thin smile appearing on his lips. If this one lived 48 hours it would be his second success in my breeding program. "Take him to the female cloud leopard Centipede stole from the wildlife refuge. Put him with her cubs."

"I will make sure he nurses Dr. Malus and I will weigh him in the morning." Ms. Peters promised her boss taking the animal in her arms and cradled him to her chest. "I will also check the female snow leopard cub and take her in to be fed by the cloud leopard also."

"That's right, the jaguar rejected her," Malus replied distractedly having moved to his computer where he sat with his fingers busily typing. "Yes, try her with the cloud female. I don't want you to bottle fed her again Ms. Peters unless she becomes de-hydrated. I want human contact limited until we transfer the shifters to our training camp in Ghana."

"When will that be Dr. Malus," the red head questioned moving towards the exit as she spoke.

"72 hours, once we see if the male lives and see that the female gains some weight," Dr. Malus replied distractedly. "I will transfer them to Centipede to raise and train. I then will move to kidnap some more of those women from the villages to the south and impregnate them as surrogates. We need more subjects to test before we move to expand the operation to a full scale breeding facility."

The swing door flapped back and forth as Ms. Peters stepped down the hall with the cub. The red head's heals clicked on the tiled floor as she walked over to another door. She pressed a code into a series of buttons on the wall then stepped inside the room with a giant walk in cage. A lightly sedated cloud leopard and two cubs ignored her. The animal barely lifted her head when the assistant stepped inside. Its normally bright eyes dulled with sedation. A sedation carefully selected so as not to interfere with her milk's nutritional value. She tucked the small male shifter against the female's teat. He took to it instantly. The adult cloud female submissively accepting the extra mouth to feed.

'_Wonder if she will accept another mouth_," the red-head asked herself walking to the back of the room to another door which we pressed yet another code to enter inside.

A tiny collared snow leopard shifter huddled in a cage curled in upon itself in it's litter box. "Ok little one," the woman spoke in a whisper to the cub almost four weeks old.

It had been nearly impossible to acquire any snow leopard, even though they were in remote China. The Snow Leopards were an endangered species and finding a lactating female had been impossible. So they had to substitute other cats. They had been unsuccessful finding one to accept a strange cub. Dr. Malus had decided two days past when the male's due date approached to get Centipede to use their resources and bring them a lactating Cloud Leopard. This male shifter and been accepted. The red-head hoped this female shifter cub would be as well.

The scientist's assistant gathered the animal in her hand turning her body purposely away from the room's camera so it would not capture the woman's gentle stroking of the cubs head and under its chin. This creature had spent almost all of its life so far without any contact with either human or creature. Ms. Peters hoped to rectify that tonight or either she would give this little one another bottle. She did not want it to lose any more weight waiting for an adult female big cat that would accept it to nurse.

The red head stroked the female cub once more before straightening to a more neutral pose and striding from the room. Back to the room with the cloud leopards, she and the little snow leopard female went. The adult leopard still lay there submissive, the three cubs with her tucked together sleeping. None of the cloud leopards stirred when the red-head placed the female shifter cub in the cage. The starving cub slipped on its belly towards nourishment. The mother did not push the snow leopard away and let it drink.

_That's it_, she said to herself before letting herself out of the room with the leopards and walking up a stair-well and stepping out onto the roof. Alone in the darkness, the red-head walked to a cage of pigeons and took one out. Quickly, she placed a note she had prepared earlier on the animals legs. She walked to the ledge of the building and threw the bird into the air. Its message the woman hoped would reach its destination by morning.


	4. Chapter 4

AN 1: Thanks for all the review and those who are following it or adding as a favorite. I appreciate it, your interest and feed-back

AN 2: I wanted to respond to the character of Ms. Peters introduced in Chapter 3. I picked the character I pictured in my mind best suited for a poor situation with only herself to rely upon. A character that had the skills to do what she must do to help those in her protection survive. Will she be able to live with what happened? More to come on that

Chapter Four

"You are going here," Fury told the team gathered around him, pointing to a map on the screen in front of the team. "The coordinates are already downloaded in the plane's computer."

"In this mountain range in Asia, Agent Romanov has been working deep undercover for the past year at a Centipede funded facility which has been seeking to gestate shifters using surrogates and implanting Embryos." Fury explained punching some buttons in to zero onto the facility he was sending the team.

"It's a purely science facility, limited weaponry. It is set up here," Fury explained pushing a button on his tablet and bringing up a drone image of a two buildings set into a mountain.

"Sir, that building is built right into the mountain," Ward noted trying to plan in his mind a point for the team's entry. 'Is there an access road?"

"Or landing strip?" May added anxious to get underway on what she was already calculating a five hour trip.

"Single one vehicle road going to the roof top. Centipede has guards at the bottom of the mountain and a look-out tower here," Fury explained zeroing on the highest point on the mountain.

"That's not big enough for a landing strip only a helicopter," May noted tapping quickly into her pad pulling up satellite images of the area below trying to figure where she could land the plane.

"Do any of you recognize this man?" Fury asked as an old driver's license picture from New York State appeared on the screen of a fifty something year old man. "His name is Karl Malus,"

"Karl Malus as in Karl Malus who spear-headed the mission against shield of the super strength soldiers a few decades back when Captain America was the first Avenger?" Fitz asked recognizing the name. The man's name has a reputation of a brilliant scientist, surgeon and an expert in genetic manipulation. "He wanted to create his own super soldiers with superior strength."

"He died in Bahrain sir," Coulson interjected remembering the day vividly when they had rescued May, Barton and the others. He had seen himself Dr. Malus setting himself on fire and the d.n.a. they had tested later proved it.

"Malus had a son. This man, Dr. Tomas Malus," Fury added pulling up a video of a man speaking at a conference last year in Belgrade on screen muting the sound. "He has taken on continuing his father's work and has our agent's genetic material his father extracted almost two years ago."

"With Centipede funding, I'm sure." Coulson interjects. "It's a win for them to have both super soldiers and an army of deadly shifters at their disposal."

"They are seeking to expand their army with specialized soldiers," Ward surmised.

"I know him," stated Simmons "He runs the Institute for Supernatural Research. He is an excellent scientist and biologist. His papers on genetics are in all the journals."

"Sir, what is the mission?" Coulson inquired wanting to move the discussion back to the task ahead of them.

"We received a message via Romanov early this morning. In it she stated Malus had successfully delivered shifters via surrogates. He intends to move them in 72 hours. Your mission is to meet up with Romanov and extract any shifters. This mission is highly classified so no contact till your mission is a completed."

"Sir, the scientific material would be a great find and asset if we could retrieve even a portion of it," Simmons interjected.

"And the d.n.a of our agents are in those labs," Ward cut in, he voice now spoken with a distinct chill in it.

"Extraction people," Fury asserted. "Romanov has been under strict orders to see to the welfare of any offspring born from our agents fertilized embryos without compromising her cover. She will keep any offspring safe till our arrival and protect them with her life. Romanov has an emergency cell that you may call to her only. Contact her upon your arrival to secure the offspring."

"How many sir?" Simmons wanted to know so she could set up the lab appropriately to meet any medical or physical need they may run into.

"Unknown," Fury answered. "As is any medical needs. But Romanov orders were to see to the general well-being of any offspring while maintaining her cover. She is aware that lives could be endangered if she does not maintain her cover. She will wait for back-up."

"In and out," May spoke up, "The more time there the more at risk to any innocents." Deep down, she wanted to go find and retrieve the biological eggs they had taken from her a year and a half ago, but not at the price of endangering her possible baby.

"Head out people," Fury demanded in his deep throated voice leaving the Command Centre and disembarking the plane to a waiting helicopter. "Remember no contact till extraction of Romanov and any offspring."

Coulson started barking commands even before Fury had exited the plane. "May get us off the ground. Ward study the drone images, study the geography of the region get me the lay or the land so to speak. I want you and May to work together set the details for the extraction logistics" Coulson spoke to his two most senior agents.

"How long to get to the coordinates?" he asked the pilot.

"Five hours." May answered back checking some figures on her tablet she looked back at the team. "We won't need to refuel till an hour into our trip out of Asia," she tells her superior.

"Dismissed," He tells Ward and May waiting till he hears the shut of the cock-pit door before speaking with Simmons and Fitz.

"Simmons, get all that you need to treat and see to the health and welfare of an unknown number of children. Fitz I want you to do likewise, only for their shifted forms and containment," Coulson added thinking how hard this mission would be on his lover. "Please prepare something for either sedation or if necessary to euthanize."

"Sir, you don't honestly think we would have to put down a baby?" Fitz asked incredulously of the possibility.

"Unknown," Coulson answered not liking the knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach of having to possibly put down his lover's baby if it was feral, violent or sick. "But be prepared just the same." Finishing all the instructions to his team, Coulson turned to go.

"Sir," Fitz spoke again as Coulson stopped short in the lab's door. "How are we to tell a shifter from any regular animal we encounter?"

"Good question Agent Fitz," Coulson spoke without turning around to face the two scientists. "You got till Asia go come up with that answer."

Up in the cock-pit, Melinda May's forced herself to focus on flying the plane. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. _An offspring? And one of her best friends there at the facility. There for a year? Why had Romanov or Fury not stopped this before now? Had Natasha watched on impassively as her baby was helpless probed and studied? Could she and Natasha get past it? Would she want to, particularly if an offspring that was found to hers, was dead?_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all of those who are following, reviewing and marking this story as a favorite. Please review and it feeds my muse.

Chapter 5

The small cot in her room shook back and forth while the few objects set beside the nightstand toppled to the floor. The red-head rolled out of her bed and knelt on the ground in one fluid motion. She crouched on the floor waiting for the earth to quit shaking. Only then did she slip on her clothes. An alarm siren was now blaring noisily. Instead of just her usual accessories to do her job as Dr. Malus assistant, the woman stuffed a small gun into her bra and a knife in one boot and her shield cell phone into her other boot. She then shucked on her lab coat and placed her Centipede communicator in her ear. When she stepped out of her room and into the hall, she noticed the lights that blinked over the hall's emergency phones were blinking blue. That meant one thing; Dr. Malus had ordered an evacuation.

She and all those who worked here knew the procedure that was now to be followed. Dr. Malus would grab the d.n.a of the shield agents from his safe as well as lap-top of data and take the stairwell to the roof where a helicopter always stood by. Because he was so valuable to the Centipede's cause, he was the first priority for them to evacuate. As chief assistant, Ms. Peters, was to see to the shifters. Her own assistants saw to the other big cats housed here. All the medical staff together were to get the animals to the centipede vehicles where Centipede drivers waited to take them down the mountain to the nearest air strip an hour away. All the while Centipede would be scrambling to send a compliment of its agents in here to assume command. There would be no consideration for the welfare of any surrogate mothers housed there because there were none currently pregnant.

Her priority was to get to the cats. Because they were her primary responsibility; her assigned living quarters was only a quick sprint away up two halls. The hall was packed with Centipede guards and staff running about in chaos. "Damn," she cursed under her breath as an after-shock jolted her from her feet. It was stronger than the first had been. There was a pop and the lights went dark. She waited for the back-up generator to kick in before she started walking again. But it never did. In her ear, Dr. Malus buzzed into the earpiece. "I am taking off now. Secure the animals. And go down to the airstrip "

"Yes, Dr. Malus," she replied in a quick voice. A series of high pierced human screams was coming from the direction of the leopard room. Still unable to see, the red-head reached for the flashlight in her lab coat pocket and took off for a run towards the room. "Damn it move "she attempted to scream over the siren at the crowd of people in the hall with her. Since the power failure, they all were rushing for the exit stairwells. She plowed through them at a full run when she heard an adult cloud leopard loud roar followed by another series of screams and a pop of what she thought may be a gun.

When Romanov shined her flashlight in the door's direction, she was surprised to see the door wide open. Romanov moved the flashlight to her left hand and reached into her shirt for her weapon.

Cautiously, she leaned her head into the door facing shining her flashlight into the darkness. She pointed the light in what she knew was the cages direction. And suddenly she was on her back, an angry leopard on her chest. It slashed at her face and bit into her shoulder. Adrenalin surging, she wrestled the beast while her heart pounded in her chest. Her work-outs with Melinda in her leopard form helped her anticipate the beast's moves. Pain was dulled her usually quick reactions. She could not let it get to her neck. Romanov pushed upwards on the leopard's body and rolled to the right. In a continued motion, she shifted her right leg to kick the animal in the direction of the hallway. Unable to see anything except multiple pairs of glowing eyes, Natasha swallowed fumbling wildly for the flashlight. She had to find the babies. She had to protect the shifters. Behind her she heard a whuff and a series of yowls to her left. The adult whuffed again and it seemed the young seemed to be following her call. Romanov struggled to get up, she had to follow them. She had to retrieve the baby cloud and baby snow leopard. She could just not manage to sit, everything hurt.

Romanov licked her lips and tried to concentrate through the pain to reach the phone into her boot_. Get the phone, Get the phone_, she kept telling herself as she blinked over and over through the pain swallowing hard to keep from crying out. She did not want to risk regaining the angry leopard's attention. She managed to grab it only have it slip out of her hands beside her_. Pick it up_, she ordered herself. Turning was agony on her shoulder. But she managed fumbling for the phone beside her. Finally successful, she started to pull the object to her face when a single pair of tiny glowing eyes caught her attention.

Little one?" she whispered to the approaching creature its white body finally illuminated by the flashlight that lay useless a short distance from her. Natasha barely registered the animal curling up against her as she concentrated on punching a single numeral into her cell phone and waiting for an answer.

"Mel," her voice broke off when it was answered and then the darkness overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again I want to thank all of you are reading the story. Thanks even more for the reviews and the follows. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 6

It was twilight when Melinda May landed the plane in Asia. She had chosen not to land it at the area's only air strip, but in a field in the general area. No one would see the plane from the road and they were close enough to the airstrip, that they could watch any plane landing or taking off. May went through her check of the gauges and noted the fuel level. She had about an hour's worth once they got air-born again. She turned her head over her shoulder when the cock-pit door opened then turned back to stare out the plane's windshield.

The pilot remained silent as her partner entered. Phil did not speak just moved to sit down in the co-pilot chair across from hers. When May did not look up or verbally acknowledge him, Phil reached over his hand and took the clipboard from her hands setting it on the floor. Silently, he reached out his hand letting his fingers slide over her Melinda's wrist before he wrapped their fingers together. The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes holding hands.

"The team is ready Melinda. It's a grab and go. In and out" Phil stated breaking the silence. "Fitz just called me. He's got some adjustments in the software on each of our shield cell phones," he shared. "He says will help us detect any shifter in the facility within a few seconds"

"I know," Melinda answered in her deep silky voice turning in her chair to face her life partner. "He tested it on me," she spoke in such a way that Coulson detected two things. Firstly, detected a relief in her voice. But also there was also something else, maybe it was anger at Bahrain.

"You ok?" he asked already knowing she was not but he asked anyway. He shifted her hand gently so he could rub his lover's palm with his thumb. He resisted the urge to pull Melinda into his lap and hold her close. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok. But honestly he could not promise that.

Melinda did not answer him. She merely stared straight ahead into the sunset. She and her leopard were unsettled and she desperately wanted to go on a quick run but that was not an option right now.

Phil Coulson, not knowing if the two of them would have any privacy for a while, stood up and stepped forward. He pulled at her hand urging her up to him then pulled her unresisting body into his. He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "I'm here Mel," he said simply finishing his words with a kiss.

"I know," she answered in a whisper while she buried her face into his neck and kissed him there.

"We are in this together," he said kissing her again his kiss this time slow and thoughtful.

"You and you leopard are not alone, Melinda. We are going to go do this and come back in the morning and go on with our lives better and stronger for it."

"No matter what happens," Melinda finished his sentence for him giving him a smile that was just as intimate as the kiss they had just shared. Exiting the cock-pit, Coulson kept hold of Melinda's hand all the way down the stairs and into the lab before he let it go with a squeeze.

"What you got?" Coulson asked Fitz and Simmons who had their five cell phones laid on the table in front of them. Ward entered the lab right behind his two superior officers. "You had found a solution to the question you posed to me earlier about shifter detection?"

"Simmons and I have added a program that uses the camera feature of your phone," Fitz stated picking up one his shield issued phone to demonstrate.

"A shifter has very distinct brain wave pattern and we have come up with a way to measure it by just taking a picture with your phone," Simmons explained urging each of the team members to gather their own phones in their hand.

"Your phone has been programed to recognize the brain waves of animals, humans and shifters" Fitz explains. "When you double tap your phone's camera button, the shift detector is activated just point and shoot." Fitz demonstrated turning his head towards Agent May for permission to take her picture.

May raised her eye brow at that request but merely stepped away from the others at the table when Coulson cleared his throat. She stood still patiently waiting for the phone's click resisting the urge to sigh. Stone-faced, she merely moved back to stand back beside Coulson waiting for further briefing.

"The picture flashes on the screen while the computer program's measures the individual or animals brain activity and flashes its findings on the bottom of the screen." Fitz explains proudly. "The display letters are green if the creature is a shifter, See?" he showed everyone Melinda's picture on the screen.

Melinda's brown eyes glared and flashed in irritation of being an example.

"While a shifters brain activity is generally distinct," Jemma spoke up, "Everyone has a unique brain rhythm that is just as unique as your fingerprint," Jemma explained direction the team's attention away from Fitz. "I can later download the picture and brain wave pattern in the database. If you ever encounter the individual after that and you click your phone...

"It will state the identity or name at the bottom of the screen from what is saved in the database." Fitz stated proudly.

"Right, thanks to both of you," Coulson said quickly turning Fitz's phone's picture of Melinda over face down on the lab table. "We are geared up. Each of you has seen the specs of the building. Ward will stay on the plane. He will run the coms and do an emergency take off if necessary. Simmons you stay with him and prepare to receive passengers or casualties. Fitz, you are with Melinda and me on the mission. Melinda will run point. We will use her leopard senses to our advantage. She stays in human form," Coulson finished saying the five words for his lover benefit only. He knew Melinda would be tempted to change if she felt she could handle what-ever situation she came across better in the leopard form.

An alarm went off in the lab in the lab as a map of Asia appeared on the screen. A red pulse blinked brightly on a particular location. "That's an earthquake sir and it's directly at the co-ordinates of the Centipede facility." Ward relayed to the others in the room.

"Operation is moved up people," Coulson's voice quickly responded. "May get us in the air,"

"Wheels up, buckle up," she yelled as she ran up the stairs and into the cock-pit. "Ward with me," she ordered the other experienced pilot on the team. "You are co-pilot," she instructed throwing open the cock-pit door and thrusting a clip board at Ward to start the pre-flight check.

When her cell phone rang, she thought at first about ignoring it but something told her she needed to answer the call.

"May," she responded to the call woodenly while simultaneously buckling in and pushing buttons above her head. "Mel," a tired voice called out to her in a whisper before a thunk of the phone was heard. May could hear the sound of animals growling in the background. After only a moment, May suddenly pushed the throttle. The plane responded taxiing down the runway and lifting in the air with a jolt.

"What the hell Agent May," Ward growled "I haven't finished my check," his words dying out as he saw the glittering amber eyes beside him.

"Colson to the cock-pit," Ward quickly reacted pushing the com button and turned to face forward away from the shifter's eyes.

"Report," Coulson demanded sprinting into the cockpit as soon as the plane is air-born.

"Its Tasha," Melinda spat out the two words her eyes never leaving the horizon. "We need emergency extraction. Now!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to continue thank those who are reading and sharing comments with me. Please continue to review and share your comments with me.

AN 2: I really love to watch Agent May in action! Chapter is a bit longer.

Chapter 7

Agent May leaned out of the plane's door ready to jump out as soon as Ward got her close enough to the ground she could do so without injury. They were hovering just above the roof. Her leopard shifted restlessly wanting to take flight.

"May," Coulson whispered with emphasis into her ear.

He wanted May to be the dominant personality in control before they exited the plane. Coulson stood fully erect again and looked over at his science officer dressed in body armor. Fitz carried a backpack on his back. Coulson, straightened his own bullet proof vest then looked into Fitz's eyes. "Tranquilizer gun?" Coulson requested to the younger agent holding his hand out. When the scientist placed it in his hand, the senior agent stuffed it in his pocket. He was the only one of the team with the tranquilizer gun. He would make the call whether any animal was to be sedated or killed.

May made a point of brushing up against Phil when she jumped down. She wanted that physical connection before she launched herself into the hostility below. She landed with a thud, immediately zeroing onto her first target. She fired at the stairwell door where two guards blocked the only entry in the compound's stairwell. She took one out and then the other. She wrestled with the door, then motioned Coulson and Fitz forward.

"Where's Romanov's cell phone ping coming from?" Coulson asked the young man who held a tablet in his hand tracking the signal. Both men turned on their flashlights when they entered the darkened stairs.

"Down two levels, then to the left," Fitz told the team to her his face never leaving the screen.

Agent May rushed passed both agents. She closed on her eyes and released her leopard senses. Her feline self could see perfectly in the blackness. Her nose scented all the various scents around her. Her ears began to search for hostiles. She started down the stairs on point then abruptly turned looking her partner directly in the eyes. She needed him to see her leopard eyes that now glowed into the darkness. Coulson needed to know she had tapped into it and she wanted him to help her not to let her leopard overtake her human self completely. As he had told her earlier, they were in this together.

"We are coming May," Coulson answered her telling her something more than what he actually said. May responded by waiting while Phil descended the stairs to stand beside her. He clicked his gun in readiness. "Fitz, keep up and be alert," the senior agent told the youngest of the three. He knew Fitz would trust his instruments over Melinda May's snow leopard senses. But he was seriously at risk of falling behind or being injured if he did not pay better attention to his surroundings.

May struggled with her dual nature not to take off and leave the others. She did not need to wait for Fitz to tell her where Romanov was. She had scented her the minute she got onto the stairwell. And she smelled something else to beside her. A strong odor of blood. It was so mixed with different humans and what she thought may be beasts she could not tell more.

May stopped abruptly raising her hand for the others to stop when she reached the fire door two floors below the roof. She listened tilting her ears to one side then another. She could hear the sound of a large cat leaving from her direction. She also heard tiny yowls of smaller ones. And the sounds of human voices running away from her direction seemingly to catch up with the cats the capture them.

"Cats took off that way. It's got young and humans are chasing them," she told the others gently opening the fire door cocking her head to listen, while sniffing the air. "Tasha's this way," she told the others about to stride away until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She did not shrug it off recognizing the feel of her mate. But the leopard tensed when it was touched not liking to be told to hold back. "May," a voice hissed into hers again quietly. And Melinda May breathed deeply nodding. The leopard once more submissive to the human side.

May surged forward when Coulson dropped his arm from her shoulder. She kept her human form but moved with the swiftness of her leopard self. Not sensing danger in front of her, she lengthened her strides. The smell of blood was stronger. And Natasha's scent was very strong. She was alive. She could hear her breathing. She smelled something else also. Her senses told her it was up against her friend. Her throat constricted as she found herself literally stumbling in the room only to fall to the floor on her knees. A growl erupted from her throat as she stared down at her friend Natasha unmoving on the floor. Blood from a shoulder wound pooling on the floor. Natasha's face having ugly slashes. It changed to a purr when she spotted the little creature beside Natasha curled in the crook of the fallen agent's good arm. When she reached to pick up the little cub, Romanov seemed to come alive.

"Noooooo," she cried weakly attempting to cover her body over the animal in a last defense.

"Tasha, Tasha, I am here," Melinda spoke rubbing the red head's back and gently pulling her over so the she could take Romanov's chin her hands. "Look at me Tasha, its ok, relax," Melinda spoke to her friend while Coulson reached beside the two women and took the cub into his arms.

Natasha seemed to fight her at first till Melinda stroked her face. Any anger she was feeling earlier at her friend was gone now. This woman had fought and was willing to sacrifice her life this innocent cub. Natasha's green eyes opened to slits then closed when she saw who was now holding her in her arms. "We are getting you out of here," she murmured, her eyes now moving wildly looking for the baby while tucked Romanov into her in a soft but possessive embrace.

"I got her Melinda," Coulson said in his mate's ear falling to his knees to both show his partner the baby and check on his fallen colleague. "Here," he spoke gently handing the baby to Melinda and taking Natasha in his arms and standing up.

When Fitz reached for his cell phone to check if it was a shifter, Melinda growled tucking the cub into her chest. This baby was hers she knew instinctively. She did not need a damn scientist to do a test to tell her so.

"No Fitz, later lets go," Coulson ordered the scientist.

"Melinda," he growled back raising his voice to a volume to match Melinda's growl. "Fitz is not going to do anything to mess with your baby." He shifted a non-responsive Natasha in his arms just enough to lean his head directly to his partners ears. "Melinda," he hissed in a whisper gaining the agents attention. He was relieved to see Melinda's eyes while still amber, were no longer glowing.

May retrieved her gun from her waistband after zipping up her leather jacket with the baby tucked inside.

"OK, let's move out. Melinda what are you sensing out there?" Coulson began to issue orders to the team.

"The leopard at the end of the hall's been captured. They caught the young. I think I may hear someone dragging a cage," May told the others. Her senses scenting and listening for threats before they entered the hall with Natasha and the baby. She cocked her head before speaking further. "Someone has also broke a window" she continued on closing her eyes and concentrating. Melinda then smelled the air. "The only death I smell on this entire floor is human," May told the other agents without emotion. "The leopards alive so are the cubs."

"Helicopter approaching from the south sir," Ward's voice sounded off in the evacuation team's ears. "It's on radar. It will sight us soon. Fury says it is not ours.

"Acknowledged. We are heading back up the stairs now," Coulson told the younger agent flying the plane. "Tell Simmons, We have a causality and also have a snow leopard cub with us."

The three agents moved in a tight unit to the stairs. Melinda again checking the stairwell first before motioning the others to enter it. "Coulson, speed up," she growled as she saw activity coming in their direction. Four men with guns were heading their direction. "We got hostiles approaching."

May cradled her left arm protectively to her chest, then effortlessly jumped up to the next stairwell with feline agilities. She listened at that door for danger and heard nothing. She leapt up again waiting back at the door to the roof. She carefully opened the door, scanned for danger. Satisfied, Melinda then opened the door wide letting Fitz and Coulson rush past her with Romanov to the waiting plane.

"Go, "May screamed to her team leaning over the stairs and fired her weapon with a quick series of pops. Slamming the door back shut behind her, she then took off towards the slowly ascending plane leaping upwards.

"Got your back," Coulson grimaced pulling May's awkwardly launched body into the bus then shutting the door. May stayed in his arms not moving away until a series of tiny mews drew the couple apart. Melinda's hands shook and her fingers fumbled at the zipper of her jacket.

"Let me," Coulson leaned his head into Melinda's and lowered the jacket zipper Both of them mesmerized at the sight of a tiny blue eyed white snow leopard cub blinking up at them. "She's beautiful Melinda," Coulson whispered. "She looks just like you."

Melinda tucked the animal right under her chin and rubbed her scent into the tiny body. "I don't need a damn scientific test to tell me she's mine Phil." Melinda replied tilting her head just a bit and sniffing the small body she held. "She smells right. She's mine."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Again thank you again for all of those reading, following and reviewing this story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 8

"Agent May, to the lab," Simmons's voice rang over the speaker, "Agent Romanov is refusing treatment until she speaks with you."

In a lightning fast motion, May was up the stairs, her daughter still cradled close to her chest. She pushed her way past a surprised Fitz. Simmons looked very relieved to see her.

"No, you can't touch me," Romanov cried out, her brows furrowed in pain. "I told you, I want Agent May," she grimaced trying to sit up. "No needles, No, I must talk to Agent May."

Not acknowledging the scientists, May rushed to the table where the red head lay still in her white lab coat that was stained with sticky red blood. Romanov's left shoulder blade was torn up with an angry flesh wound.

"Tasha why won't you let Agent Simmons treat you?" May spoke both intimately and exasperated. She shifted the baby she held in both arms and handed her grudgingly to Coulson. Then Melinda turned to the wounded agent giving her full attention to her friend. "Tasha," she rebuked. Romanov groaned frustrated that her body was not responding in her mind's desire get up and off the table.

Melinda May's lip thinned with displeasure. Simmons was moving to the table with a large needle, clearly thinking this was a good moment to sedate Romanov when she was distracted. "I would not do," Melinda tried to warn the younger scientist but was a second too late.

"Oufff," Simmons cried finding herself pushed backwards towards the wall of the lab by an injured but an obviously not fully incapacitated Black Widow.

"That," May let the last word, her eyebrows slated in a frown. Melinda exhaled a breath and counted to ten. She did want not need her own anger to spring out at the moment while Romanov's blood pooled all over the lab table. Natasha's skin was pale and clammy from shock. "Back up all three of you," May ordered her superior officer and the two scientist. "And for God sake, don't come up to her with that needle. You don't sneak up on the Black Widow. She could have killed you."

"Glad she is on our side," Fitz said under his breath suddenly noticing the leopard cub in Coulson's arms and reaching out a curious finger to touch the cute creature. His action was met by an angry shove out of the lab. Melinda May had moved so fast he had never seen her.

"I wouldn't suggest you touch a mother shifter's young without permission," Coulson warned Agent Fitz who was hesitating to come back through the door. May had moved once more to Romanov's side and was ripping the lab coat and shirt from Natasha's torso. May quickly placed a sheet up to the agent's chest for modesty's sake. Her movement were so quick that Phil was sure it had been done so not to give Agent Romanov time to refuse it.

"Give me something to put pressure on the bleeding, "she ordered the female scientist who was hesitating coming to close to either of the female deadly skilled agents. "For god's sake," May spoke rolling her eyes and reaching forward to pick up the sterile cloth and turning back to place it on Romanov's shoulder. "Just put the needle down on the instrument tray and come stand across from me where she can see you and your hands." May told her.

"Phil, stand beside Simmons so Tasha can see the baby," she told her superior officer. Her voice noticeably quieter and with an intimacy that told Coulson she spoke to him as his lover. "And hold this compress down for me Simmons. I want to try something different try to calm her down."

"Ask her about the collar around the wee one's neck and if there are any more shifter cubs back there," Fitz called from the doorway.

At this Simmons herself rolled her eyes. "Not now Fitz," Simmons growled out. "Do shut up."

"Tasha," Melinda May tried again choosing a different and highly unorthodox tactic on her friend who lay before her in a state of panic and fevered pain. Melinda started to purr. May then began to pet her friend's head. After all, the woman had spent an entire year with mostly only animals for company. And as she had hoped, it worked. Her leopard senses could hear her heartbeat slow down.

Melinda, moved her fingers through Romanov's hair. It had grown quite long in the year since she had seen her. "I am here Tasha. Relax and open your eyes," May requested moving her body so it was the only thing that Romanov's saw. "That's right," May encouraged as pain dulled eyes turned her eyes and looked at her.

"Melinda?" Romanov asked her mind fuzzy. "Where?"

"We are on the bus. Heading towards Macau." Melinda stopped purring to explain.

"The babies," Romanov suddenly shrieked trying to sit up only to find a firm hand pushing her back down on her good shoulder. "I got to get the babies, the cloud male and snow female. They are ours. The female is yours Melinda. Gods, I got to get out of here and get them. Those monsters, those monsters," she spat out hurriedly adrenaline shooting through as she continued to try to fight Melinda's hand that held her down.

"Shhhhhhhh," Melinda spoke her patience increasing each second. Natasha's determined devotion to her daughter and the male cub was deeply stirring to both her human and her leopard nature.

The leopard in her instinctively started to purr again as Melinda wiped frustrated tears from Romanov's face. "Natasha, look, look," Melinda spoke again beckoning Phil closer with a tip of her head her direction. "Look, my little one is right here beside you," Melinda explained. Her right hand released the agent when she stilled. Once more to start stroking Tasha's head with her right hand while the left thumb wiped away the agent's frustrated tears that flowed fast down her scratched checks.

"She's here?" Tasha spoke the adrenaline ebbing. "Good," she murmured feeling reassured when the baby was lifted over the table so she could see with her own eyes. Natasha was very tired. "Melinda?" she asked blinking sleepily, "Where is the boy? Where is the boy?" Natasha questioned. Romanov had to know. She had to know before the pain overtook her again.

Melinda's eyes shot over to Coulson. They flickered Amber not knowing immediately how to respond.

"Natasha, its Phil, I am here beside you," Coulson leaned down to Natasha. He was carefully to make slow movements so not to startle the Black Widow again. "We will get him. But first you have to consent to treatment so you so you can help us," Coulson promised. He let Natasha see the little cloud again extremely relieved when Romanov nodded.

"Stay," Natasha blinked up at Melinda who still was leaning over her prone body. "I, I don't like."

"I know," Melinda spoke in a soft voice her fingers now running again through Romanov's hair. May knew from what happened in Istanbul that Romanov had a deep fear of being helpless. She also had an equally strong fear of being so incapacitated she would be unable to defend herself and her team. "I'll stay and work on you. Will you let me give you something for pain so I can clean your wound?"

"You'll do it? Like in Istanbul?" Natasha asked fighting sleep. Romanov nodded her head in consent to the pain medication which Melinda quickly administered with a proficiency of a field medic. "So tired Mel. I was there so long," she confessed to Melinda eluding to her time on this secret assignment.

"Yes," she said simply "Close your eyes and rest Tasha." Melinda soothed her friend's concerns with a softness in her voice that very few individuals ever had heard.

"Phil," Melinda spoke to her mate across from her who now rested the sleeping daughter in the crook of his arms. "I got this," She told him. "If you, Fitz and Agent Simmons stay in this room and in a place where I can see you." Melinda told him, "I will let the THREE of you check my daughter over. You don't leave her side though," she warned Coulson about staying with the baby.

"OK Mel," Coulson responded leaning the sleeping cub forward so Melinda could kiss her. He took the cub to the other table with Simmons, then called Fitz back into the room. While Simmons and Fitz checked the cub, Coulson stood guard protectively. He looked away a moment so he could watch Melinda work on their sleeping friend.

"We will get him back Tasha," I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks again to those reading, following, reviewing and those that are making it a favorite.

AN 2: Introduced officially one of my favorite characters on the show

SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS

Chapter 9

"I asked for Agent May in this briefing as well, where is she?" Fury spoke onscreen to Phil Coulson who stood in the Command Centre.

"Agent May will be here momentarily sir," Coulson explained straightening his tie and looking over his shoulder as Melinda May slipped in.

"I am sorry sir," Melinda told Fury. The agent held a bundle in her hand but she spoke nothing about it. "Just a moment more," she asked for the director's patience as she stepped into the bedroom attached to the Senior Agent's office put something on the bed. She surrounded it with pillows then silently moved to step just to Coulson's right hand side a step behind him.

"I know the earthquake in the area stepped up the timetable of your mission," Fury stated through the view screen. "Do you have Romanov and what is the status of the presence of infant shifters?"

"Agent Romanov is currently resting in medical," Coulson told Fury nodding to May to step forward and to stand beside him. "Agent May can you give the best information of Romanov's condition."

"Romanov has sustained a bite injury with some muscular tearing of her left shoulder. She also has some scratches to her arms, hands and face from an encounter with one of the leopards at the facility," Agent May answered impersonally. She moved her hands to clasp them behind her back and let her legs fall apart slightly. "She is currently sedated on pain medication. Her wounds have been cleaned and stitched and she is having antibiotics administered to fight off infection of the bite. As a precaution, I also have started a series of rabies treatments."

"You? Agent May? Why are you treating Romanov and not Agent Simmons?" Fury questioned wanting the most experienced medical professionals on Coulson's team to treat Romanov.

"Agent Romanov came into the lab very combative and uncooperative Director," Coulson spoke out before May could answer. "She initially refused treatment and would only speak to Agent May. Agent May was able to calm Romanov down and administer proper care per her advanced shield field medical training."

"Let me guess, Romanov would not let anyone touch her," Fury surmised. He knew the Black Widow's history from Istanbul and how it left her changed and resistant to medical treatment. "When can she de-brief?"

"She's resting comfortably now sir and I don't expect her to wake for a number of hours," May explained. "I do not have Simmons's medical degree but I anticipate she may not be cleared for field work for at least a few weeks. Her shoulder will need time to heal."

"Understood," Fury spoke with a nod satisfied with what he had been told. "Now the second part of your mission, did you extract shifters from the facility? And where are they currently?"

"Yes sir," Coulson answered Fury while May remained silent. May's face stared expressionless straight ahead but her hands wrapped behind her back had clenched together so tightly that to a normal person it would have been painful.

"Go on, "Fury ordered his face seeking any kind of reaction from May before addressing Coulson further. His usual stoic face relaxed slightly as he asked. "What did you find Phil?"

"We have recovered a female snow leopard shifter. The female shifters DNA matches Agent May and what we expect to be that of Clint Barton. Romanov spoke to us back here on the plane of another male shifter cub. He was on site but we regret not recovered. We had to evacuate an injured Romanov and Agent May's daughter shifter. We were engaged by armed guards at the facility. And Romanov needed immediate medical attention. We made the tactical decision to retreat." Coulson explained in detail to the director.

"We had unknown Intel to suggest the number of shifters," Melinda told Fury standing straight her hands now moved to her sides. "But I determined by my sense of hearing before we left that Hydra had contained all of those in animal form in cages. And they were guarded by a greater number than Fitz, Coulson and I could engage successfully without further risk of greater casualties."

"Ward notified HQ of a helicopter leaving the facility right before we entered the facility. We speculate it was carrying the Doctor and he had already left the facility when we arrived," Coulson continued

"Yes, we detected a single plane had left an airport in area and is headed towards Thailand. Garrett has the plane under surveillance." Fury told Coulson and May. "When they land we will try to confirm he has the boy shifter and the d.n.a. from our people."

"Fitz has been checking video and pictures of drones we released in the area." Coulson told the director. "Hydra has not sent more agents in the area. Video showed a single helicopter hovering at a window after May, Fitz and I evacuated. The pictures clearly show several large cages being loaded on a military sized helicopter."

"Sir, if I may," May asked Fury, "Permission to return to the site after we re-fuel and look for clues for the boy shifter. There has been no more after-shocks and it may be safe to re-enter the site"

"Denied Agent May. I already have a team in route to the area. Barton is leading it," Fury told his agent. "Your team is to go to Macau to refuel. I will meet you there" Agent Fury stood up from his desk and moved closer to the camera. "Melinda, spend time with your baby. You need to bond. Natasha is going to need you. You can see what she can tell us so we can get the boy back. See you in Macau" Fury ended the call but not before giving Melinda a soft smile.

Coulson pulled Melinda to the couch after the call ended. He drew her close and put his arm around her. Melinda's body was tight and hard against him. He knew Melinda May was not one who liked to be told no. This was especially true when there was an innocent helpless child involved. "Melinda It's not your fault we did not get the boy. We did not even know how many children were there. We only knew that both Hydra guards and medical personnel were securing the animals. We would have risked the welfare of Natasha and the baby had we engaged them."

Melinda let him run his fingers through her dark silky hair. It was very similar to how we stroked her when she was in her leopard form. "I wonder if she will have hair like yours Mel," he asked hooking a finger around a particular a strand of Melinda's hair and rubbing it with his thumb. "Will it be silky, black and exotic when she is in her human form," Phil asked referring to the cub sleeping in the next room.

Melinda looked up at him with amusement. "What if is brown like Clint's. And Clint does not have an exotic bone in his body," she answered dryly feeling herself relax. She knew Phil was trying to ease her out of her bad mood.

"Is it so bad to spend time getting to know your daughter or shall I say our daughter?" Coulson asked May. "Melinda, I want to be here for you and the baby. I am not a shifter like you or Clint."

"Phil," Melinda spoke leaning into his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. She placed an arm on his thigh possessively. "Skye won't care if you are a shifter or not. She will just need you to love her."

"Skye?" Coulson asked tipping Melinda's chin up and looking into her brown eyes. "Is that what you are calling her? Skye?"

"Yes, Phil," Melinda said sitting up and pulling him into the bedroom. They both stood looking down at the small little creature curled in upon itself sleeping on the blankets. "I just want to look at her Phil. She is so perfect." Melinda moved to the other side of the bed and laid upon it. She curled her body around the little cub and propped her head on her elbow. She gently stroked the soft baby fur with her fingers.

"Why Skye?" Phil inquired. "I know there is a reason knowing you." He said moving himself around the bed as well. He sat down and leaned against the headboard realizing suddenly Melinda, Skye and he were now a family.

"Back in Bahrain," Melinda finally spoke to him. "You carried me out of there that dark hell hole. I was sick, injured and felt so violated," she continued frankly. "I remember looking out into the bluest sky. It was splashed with a brilliant sunset with the colors of orange, pink and violet."

"I did not remember that," Phil told her shifting and lowering himself to spoon against her. He once again started to run his fingers through her hair. "I just remember how blessed I felt to have found you. I knew that day I loved you like I had never loved another woman and I wanted you at my side forever."

"I was looking up at the sky at the sunset," Melinda continued. "I remember such beauty after walking out of such evil." She told him, her eyes still fixed only on her baby beside her. "This child "Melinda explained to him as she pushed her hips into his wanting to feel him closer. "She is that "Skye".


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks so much of all who are reading, reviewing commenting and asking questions about this story. Please send me your reviews.

AN 2: To answer the questions about Skye. This is an AU story. The only Skye is Melinda's shifter snow leopard. Agent Fitz will be the team's computer hacker as well as a scientist with Simmons. I have always thought Skye should be May's daughter and wanted to explore that. Also, I love the character of Skye on the show so much I just could not bring in another strange character to do that role.

Chapter 10

It was 3:00 AM. The lights in the lab were set on low with just the minimal light. The only sounds in the room was an occasional beep from the medical equipment that was monitoring Natasha Romanov's condition. In the room, Natasha Romanov slept in a bed against a far wall. She was attached to an IV pole and was sleeping fitfully at best. In the other corner of the room, an adult female snow leopard rested in the corner with a smaller snow leopard curled beside her. The small one was asleep. Its face and nose tucked into the fur of the larger one. Every so often, the adult leopard would bend down and lick the smaller one. But mostly the adult snow leopard watched. It watched over her young gathered beside her. And it watched over the red-head in the bed on the room's other side.

"Melinda," Coulson peeked his head into the lab whispering so we would not wake any of those who were sleeping. "Planes refueled but Fury will not meet us till tomorrow near sun-down."

The leopard chuffed at him in acknowledgment. Its amber eyes continued to travel back and forth from Romanov to Cub Skye. The leopard longed to run her forehead up and down her daughter's back. She wanted to fill her nose with her unique scent and commit it to memory. But the scent was tainted by a strange flashing collar. She wanted to chew it off, but the Melinda May part of her personality warned her to be cautious and wait. Wait till morning after Fitz reported his results of the analysis of the device.

"No shifter device Mel," Coulson warned the leopard mother as he pulled out his SHIELD Cell phone and pressed the phone app. "I just have to have a picture of the two of you together, a picture of my two favorite leopards." Coulson admitted. He had only been a few hours and he was already feeling like a proud father. A father that wanted pictures of Baby Skye Cub with her Mother Leopard Melinda.

The snow leopard cub had begun to wake. Its little pink tongue poked out of her mouth. Cub Skye began to yowl a pitiful cry. She swiveled her body searching for sustenance along the larger snow leopard's side. She was just about to suckle when she was wrenched up in the cold air of the lab. The furry body beside her was now a hairless warm human. And Cub Skye protested. A loud series of yowls filled the lab.

Romanov wakened instantly. She tried to sit up and roll out of bed to stand at the same time. Forgetting she was injured, Romanov only succeeded in falling out of bed and ripping out her IV. Romanov groaned and tried to push herself up to answer the baby's cry. Natasha only managed to scream out in pain. It was a scream that a nude Melinda May was positive was not as loud as her offspring but it was close. And the louder and longer that cub Skye yowled the more Natasha thrashed on the floor. And Natasha's bandage was turning red.

"You better put on some clothes Melinda," Phil bit back a chuckle at a naked Melinda May. Cub Skye had made her protest known of lack of food. She angrily used her baby claws to put a mean scratch very close to Melinda May's breast. So Melinda held the baby by the scruff of the neck in one hand while trying to pick up the IV pole that lay on her dear friend Agent Romanov with the other hand. And Romanov was trying to clutch at Melinda's same hand. It was an interesting show for Agent Coulson but not one he wanted Ward and Fitz to see. Nor would Melinda want to if she had not been so distracted by Cub Skye and Romanov. Melinda May had about slipped in her bare feet on the busted IV bag on the floor.

"Does it look I have any free hands to do that right now Philip?" Melinda May spat out. Her voice unfortunately ending with a frustrated growl. At that growl, Natasha started fighting to get away from her and her daughter did the same.

"Damn it," Melinda said purposely changing the sounds in the back of her throat to a purr. Her baby calmed immediately. "Hold her Phillip and block the damn door to Ward and Fitz. Get Simmons in here to help me with Tasha before she hurts herself worse."

"Watch her claws, trust me," Melinda warned her lover "you best hold her by the scruff till Fitz gets you a bottle." She handed the still protesting cub over to him who could not suppress a smirk at the view. "Shut up, wipe that grin off your face and keep the men from staring," May told Coulson in voice as cool as ice water.

"No closer boys," Coulson told the men who had stumbled from their bunks into the room. "May's not decent in there. You don't want to see if "the Calvary" will scratch your eyes out if she catches you staring at her."

"Right sir," Ward told his boss not able to resist a quick peek through the glass before masking a smile with a yawn and shuffling back to bed.

"She, She's naked?" Fitz realized suddenly turning red and backing away so fast he almost fell in embarrassment. "I will get the wee one a bottle," he rushed off.

Simmons walked in the common area only moments after he left with a pair of black yoga pants and a black tank top. "I grabbed May's workout clothes out of her cubby in the training area sir," Simmons told the men her voice soft silky voice as she rushed forward with the clothes in one hand and an already made bottle in the other to hand Coulson.

"Thank you Simmons," Coulson told her gratefully taking the bottle and trying to push it in the baby shifter's mouth.

"I got a towel to wrap her in," Fit spoke rushing back to hand it his superior. "It should keep her from scratching out at you so much" Fitz offered to which Coulson nodded thanks.

Simmons noticed out of the corner of her eye how the cub resisted the bottle at first before giving into her hunger. The cub was clearly confused and she and Fitz best work on seeing if they could get her into a human form come daylight so the baby shifter could receive nourishment more properly.

"I had to sedate her," Melinda told the only other female agent on the team as she came in the room. Unashamed of her nakedness in front of Simmons, she gratefully accepted help to get Romanov back on the bed before taking the clothes and stepping in the far corner of the room to turn and dress.

Simmon's removed Romanov's bandage and looked at the shoulder with a critical examination. She pulled one of your stiches Agent May. But that's easily fixed." Simmons told an approaching May. "I am more concerned about how warm she feels."

"I noticed that too," Melinda confided to Simmons. "And her color is still off. Her body has not replaced the blood she lost yet. Her body is weaker to fight infection."

"Agent May, do you happen to know Agent Romanov's blood type?" Agent Simmon asked not looking up as she expertly replaced the torn stitch. "We may be forced to go into Macau and see about acquiring blood from a blood bank for her."

"Do you think that will be necessary?" May asked moving to sit beside her friend and feel her forehead with the palm of her hand. It was warm and hot to the touch. "Agent Romanov is O negative."

"That's a rare blood type," Simmons muttered to herself re-wrapping the shoulder with a clean bandage and pulling the sheet back over the redhead. "I think it best we get Fitz to do some checking right now and see if he can acquire it in town."

"Agent Coulson, you and Fitz can come in now," Simmons called out of the lab's infirmary room to the men waiting just outside.

Coulson entered carrying a much quieter baby Cub Skye who had almost polished her bottle. She was wrapped in a black towel with a shield logo. That sight alone made Melinda smile and she committed it to memory.

"Fitz take Coulson's picture with the baby," May ordered the surprised youngest man on the team as he strode in keeping his eyes still averted. Melinda's eyes twinkled at the sight. Fitz was so cute sometimes in is actions and quirks. "Use Phil's phone it's on the lab table."

Suddenly seeming to shake off his embarrassed, Agent Fitz happily complied. He took the picture asked asked by Agnet May, he then suggested to the couple he take another. He took another one of Coulson leaning into Melinda holding the baby shifter cub. The cub was really cute but he would have to get his nerve up before he asked Agent May permission to touch her baby again.

"Thanks," May told him gratefully taking the phone from him and looking at the three pictures of Skye on Phil's camera.

"Fitz, could you check for me with the hospitals and blood banks here in Macau for O negative blood?" Simmons asked her fellow scientist.

"Could you brief me Simmon's on Romanov's status?" Coulson asked Simmons handing Melinda the baby cub and looking Simmons directly in the eye. "If she needed blood why did we not do this sooner?" Coulson asked. If his team had been negligent in Romanov's care it would not only be Fury that would come down hard on them. He hated to consider how Stark and the Avengers would react.

"Phil," Melinda answered before Simmons. "Natasha is strong. We thought she would replenish her blood with a few hours rest. We were in remote China. There were no facilities around us to get any blood." Melinda finished looking down at her friend pale sickly completion.

"Sir," Simmons elaborated grabbing her tablet pulling up Romanov's vitals since she had been admitted into her care. "Her color remains poor. Her body temperature has gradually risen. But her respiration is normal." Simmons briefed Coulson showing her the vitals over the last few hours on her tablet.

"Check into getting the blood," Coulson told Fitz who moved to the other room to find the information and see how fast he could acquire it. "I will send you and Ward to get it as soon as it can be acquired." Coulson decided aloud.

"Phil," Melinda spoke to him. "Remember Natasha has a very rare blood type it may not be easy to acquire as fast as she needs it. "

"And Sir, I am not complete comfortable of any blood we acquire if I did not have sufficient time to test it. I would want to make sure it is disease free and clean to use." Simmons cautioned. "That will take time."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Coulson asked Simmons moving to sit on Romanov's bed and taking her hand. It was warm. "Why is she so hot?"

"She seems to have caught an infection from the animal bite." Simmons replied Melinda remaining silent. "Her low blood volume has made her system weaker. So it may be harder to fight it."

"Should we contact Fury?" Coulson asked trying to come up with a solution. "Keep this in house? Can we wait till tomorrow night?" Coulson looked up at Melinda asking her something with his eyes while he addressed Agent Simmons. "Have him bring some in?"

"I have not any luck Sir," Fitz came rushing it. "In the morning, I may be able to check with the International Red Cross".

"That will take too long," Melinda told the group standing slowly from her chair after soothing her daughter to sleep. "My blood type is O negative." Agent May told the others. "If it is our only option I will give her a transfusion."

The others nodded while Melinda looked on to Tasha's face. It was so pale and sweaty. She would do it to save her friend_. But how would Natasha respond if it turned her into a shifter_? All of those in the room asked that of themselves silently.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Once again I say thank you for all the reviews, comments, questions and those who read and are following this story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Spoilers right below if you missed tonights episode. Please scroll down to the chapter.

AN 2: I must say after watching tonight's episode it took me a good hour to get my heart out of my throat to write. So I decided to write a calming episode. My feelings about Melinda May is she is no traitor. I do believe she cares for Phil Coulson a great deal. So much she put first her Mission to watch over him and his well-being over that the risk Phil's anger and feelings of betrayal if he found out. Unconditional love and concern. Just my thoughts. So I really hope Phil can get over his anger and Melinda can do what she can to get his trust. And please I hope it does not take till the season finale!

Chapter Eleven

Melinda propped her laptop in her lap and shifted her chair closer to Natasha's bed.

"Morning Clint," Melinda May spoke into the screen to chat with Hawk-Eye. He saw sitting alone in the cockpit of what was obviously a Shield airplane. "I appreciate you getting back to me so quickly. I know you are on a mission."

"As are you Agent May and Good Morning to you also," Clint Barton spoke to his old friend. "But it is obvious neither one of us have been to bed yet." Clint picked up what was probably his third cup of coffee and took a huge sip before continuing. "Mel, you're awfully quiet. Even for you." Barton observed "What's happened? Fury said you safely extracted one shifter cub and Tasha" asked trying to keep panic from coming into his voice.

Barton leaned closer to the screen waiting for an answer expectantly. "Is the shifter?" Barton tried to ask but he could not quite get out what he wanted to verbalize so he took a breath and tried again fumbling with his words almost stuttering. "Is the baby, your baby ok?" he tried again still not quite being able to say what he wanted to ask. "Is it a…" he tried but abruptly quit. "Is is mi.." he tried again angry with himself for failing miserably at this conversation.

He had never thought of himself as wanting to be a father. He had parent issues from his past and wanted no part of that. But when Fury told him a cub shifter had been extracted with Romanov, he felt himself asking, "_Could it be his_?" His leopard instinct was telling him it was. Deep within himself, Barton hoped it was his offspring. He just couldn't admit it yet. Being a father scared him more any mission he had ever been on either of Shield or with the Avengers. And even if he was not exactly the father type, if he had an offspring he wanted to be a part of its life.

Melinda seemed to know what his questions were without him finishing them. She gave him a soft smile trying to put him at ease. "She is beautiful Clint. A tiny snow leopard," Melinda told him leaning the laptop camera so the camera panned to Natasha's bed. On screen, she showed him a very peaceful sleeping cub. "They tested my dna already I am her mother. And since we were only ones turned into snow leopards at Bahrain, I think you need to have your dna tested Clint. You are most likely her father."

Melinda panned the screen away from her daughter and pulled her laptop into her lap. "Tasha needs a blood transfusion Clint," the Asian told her friend on the other side of the screen.

"Melinda what's wrong with Natasha?" Barton asked his voice hard but concerned. "Fury said she was safely extracted and resting?" He ran his fingers through his short hair. "I want to see her Melinda, show me. She's with you right now isn't she?" Clint guessed. "It is Romanov's arms I see the baby snuggled in." Barton deduced. So Melinda May turned the computer's camera to the bed again. This time showing Romanov's face.

Clint noticed how pale she was. She had scratches on her face and a big bandage on her shoulder. Her red hair lay wet to her forehead.

"She was bit by one of the cloud leopards," Melinda told him as she shifted the laptop again so the camera this time was yet closer to their mutual friend's wound. "It bit right into her shoulder muscle. She has an infection, is running a fever and she lost a lot of blood in the attack." Melinda kept the camera at Natasha but kept talking. "What do I do Clint? She needs blood. She needs blood now to fight to the infection." Clint was not used to hearing Melinda May's voice sound so uncertain. It was shaking.

"So get someone on the team to donate," he spoke without hesitation. As he spoke he remembered something. He remembered Romanov had a very rare blood type. Romanov always went out of her way to donate blood to Shield Medical. He had accompanied her many times. He then remembered something else. Melinda May had up till a year and a half ago, been a regular blood donor at Shield Medical also.

"No one on the team is her type except me Clint," Melinda responded matter of factually finally moving her computer back onto her lap so she could look into Barton's face. "Fitz can't find any for her in Macau. We can't wait for Fury to get us some." Melinda continued with her voice barely above a whisper. "I am the only one. I am the only one that can help her right now."

Barton sat there looking into May's pained eyes. "What happens if you wait?" he asked her finally.

"She may fight off the infection but there is also a good possibility she will not." Melinda told him shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "If the fever does not go down, we might lose her Clint."

"Then we don't lose her." Clint's voice told a stunned Melinda May.

"I don't know what it would do to her." Melinda confessed, "I don't want her to die but what is she turns like us. I don't want her to hate me."

"Tasha could never hate you Melinda May," Barton told his friend on the other side of the screen. "You have been through so much together and always been there for each other. She loves you just like you love her. You're more than a sister to her."

Melinda shifted the laptop once more to show him Natasha's face again then turned it back to herself again. Romanov body beaded with sweat and her face grimaced in pain despite being asleep. "What do you think she would say if I asked her?" May looked at Barton's once more wanting a reply.

"Ok," Barton thought for a minute and then continued. "If it was your baby there. Your baby was sick and needed blood," he spoke getting Melinda to look at this from a different angle. "She was not a shifter and you were. You both shared the same blood type though. What would you do?" Barton watched from his side of the screen as May's expression changed from one on uncertainty to determined resolve.

"You better damn well help me if when she starts getting cagey after a mission and wants to run." May told him her heart feeling less and less heavy. "And when her eyes flash amber and she attacks Fury next time he makes her mad you better be there to keep him from throwing her into the brig."

"Promise given Agent May, just like she promised something similar for you remember?" Barton yawned grabbing his now cold coffee cup and drinking another swallow. "I got to go. We are going to go download everything we can off their computers here then wipe there systems clean. I got to finish this clean up tomorrow."

"Who is with you?" Melinda asked curiously already feeling better now that she had called her fellow shifter. "The old team from Bahrain. Fury only wants shifters or those with intimate relationships with shifters in the ranks on this one. This is not a Shield Mission Melinda. He approached us all personally in person."

"_Me too_," Melinda realized on how Fury approached her as well. It was not over a video screen in the Hub and come to think of it, the helicopter he left upon after giving them the mission did not have a Shield logo. She knew she would talk more to Coulson later about what that might mean. But for now, she had other things to focus on.

"Phil or I will call you later and let you know how she is," Melinda nodded also giving him a silent thanks with her eyes.

"Sure and make some pictures of the baby, you and Phil take good care of her," Barton spoke through the screen then it went black.

After her conversation ended May sat in the darkened room. Again she checked Natasha's temperature using the back of her hand. She was so hot and seemed to be mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm,"Natasha murmured, "Mmmayy," the sick agent called out in her sleep.

"Shhhhh," Melinda whispered in her redhead's ear. "I'm here, Tasha. Rest now, Shhh," she tried to soothe her sick friend her alto voice with a purr. Natasha and Baby Skye both seemed to like it when she did that. Seeing Natasha seeming drift further to sleep, Melinda re-took her hand and sat back in the chair beside the bed. After twenty four hours with no sleep, she decided to close her eyes. Just for a moment, she told herself falling into a light doze.

"Mmmeeellll," a gravelly voice whispered from the bed shaking Melinda May awake. "no hate you."

"Tasha?" Melinda asked blinking her eyes to wake up and scrambling from the chair to lean over the bed to look down into her friends face. Romanov's eyes remained closed but her lips were moving speaking to her in a faint whisper.

"Heard you," the redhead managed to get out. "Do it. You got my back." She told Melinda in typical Black Widow fashion.

"Yes, I do," Melinda told her touching Natasha's lips to quiet her from tiring herself further. "Let's do this," she whispered feeling suddenly stronger. Kissing her baby and then stroking her friend's warm cheek, Melinda walked out of the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe but I do appreciate them very much.

AN: I cant thank you enough for your continued support, reading, following, reviewing. Thanks it means a lot

Chapter Twelve

"And so," Fitz droned on, "the collar seems to dampen the brain waves of the shifter so it cannot change." Fitz explained going to the holo table and pulling up a digital model. "It's fascinating actually." He admitted.

"How do we get it off?" May cut him off not really interested in the science just the results. She paced back and forth restlessly around the room. As she watched the clock, she inwardly made a decision. If Natasha fever had not gone down in another hour, she was giving her the transfusion.

"May is right," Coulson told the smaller man beside him. "I don't need the science right now Fitz, I just want to know how get this thing off of an infant shape-shifter safely for her and for us. We don't need this thing blowing up the plane if we tamper with it."

"It seems to have a computer chip embedded it," Fitz went on with his explanation basically because he did not know the answer to Coulson and May's question. "And I think the blinking light is somehow working in tandem with the shifter's brain waves."

"The answer Fitz," May pressed him again. "You can study the damn thing when we get it off of her."

Coulson did not speak but merely shifted his body closer to his lover and brushed up against her to hopefully to calm her. "Bottom line, you are telling us you don't know." Coulson surmised.

Fitz nodded not wanting to look Agent May in the eyes. Her eyes were not their normal brown color but they were not Amber either. He knew that his news or lack thereof had not been well received by her. Melinda May could be scary and lethal in human form. He had never seen her attack anyone in her leopard form but did not want to provoke it.

"Maybe Agent Romanov could be of assistance if we wait until she receives the transfusion and is a little more lucid?" Simmons spoke from the doorway. She had been checking on Natasha's vital and heard their conversation. "Are you ready to get started with that Agent May?" Simmons asked knowing her question had diffused the tension in the room.

" I want to feed the baby first, so she won't wake hungry while we do it," May told her watching her daughter who sat awake curled with her head on Natasha's arm and her body still crooked up almost in Romanov's armpit. Baby Cub Skye clearly had built a bond with Romanov back at the Hydra compound. And Natasha seemed to remain more still when Skye or Melinda was nearby.

"I will get a bottle," Phil offered stepping out of the lab and walking to the kitchen running into Ward.

"Ward," he said greeting the field agent who had come for a bottle of water after training. "So, did you sleep well?" Phil asked the agent pulling out the formula can and starting the process of making the bottle. "I mean after being woken up after the commotion in the lab," he pressed knowing he was making Agent Ward uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir?" Ward replied not sure where this was going but having an idea it would not be something good.

"I saw you checking out my life partner, Ward." Coulson said simply. "I caught the stare and the smirk," Coulson continued on pouring water into the bottle and putting the nipple on it. He shook the bottle mixing it. He really was enjoying this. Ward had turned bright red. He did not know Grant Ward blushed. "You are going shopping with Simmons around mid-morning when Agent Romanov is stable."

"Sir?" Ward asked his superior trying to stand still instead of shifting back and forth on his ankles with nerves. "And what am I getting?"

"Baby clothes, diapers, wipes, that type of thing," Coulson said matter of factly walking past the stunned and unhappy looking Agent. When he received no reply, Colson spun around on his heels and gave Ward a direct glare. "Are we clear Agent Ward?" he told him. "Agent May saw you and she is making you a list"

"Yes sir," Ward spoke suddenly wishing her had never left his bunk this morning. He looked up into the lab and caught a glaring Melinda May so he decided a shower was in order. He guessed he was going baby shopping.

"You are so evil Agent Coulson," Melinda spoke to her lover who was walking towards her with a smug sense of delight. "Just because he saw my butt? What are you going to have him get a pink pack and play with a Disney Princess theme? He will love that" she said sarcastically.

"You know that we soon may have not just two female shifters on board but three," Coulson explained handing Melinda a bottle and the little shifter noticed it immediately. She sprung up on her tiny feet and startled to yowl practically climbing over Natasha Romanov's body. Tiny eyes were sharply following the bottle.

"Gotcha," Melinda said rubbing Baby Skye Cub's head before she could step off the bed and fall on the floor. "She's moving around a little more," Melinda told Phil, sitting down in the chair beside the redhead's bed and pressing a firm hand on Baby Skye Cub's back to hold her still. "Nope, hon, I don't need my legs scratched in addition to my chest," Melinda told the baby holding the bottle to Baby Skye Cub's mouth.

Phil smiled as he watched the two of them before going to get a pad and pen and sitting in the seat by Melinda that was big enough to fit the two of them. It was a snug fit but neither Melinda nor he did not mind. "Pink Play Pen with a bassinet huh? What else do you want me to get him to pick up to embarrass him?" he asked catching Melinda looking at him amused as she looked at what he was scribbling.

"Why did you write tampons Phil?" Melinda asked trying to sound irritated but failing at it miserably.

"Ohh, why not," Phil said. "Ward and probably Fitz will never look at three of you after a shift from here on out. If or when Natasha changes after the transfusion. she will going to feel awkward enough and won't need an audience."

"Especially until she learns to control it," Melinda muttered agreeing with him going back to the earlier topic, Melinda asked her life partner a question. "How are you going to keep Simmons from just getting everything and he not waiting in the S.U.V.?

"Simmons will have the real list. Ward will just have the one to embarrass him. I will tell each of them to get the things on their list." Phil tells her matter of factly.

Both nodded. Phil put the pad and pen down and wrapped his arm around Melinda's shoulder. They just sat quietly watching Baby Skye Cub feed. "I'm her mother, Phil," Melinda told him laying her head on Coulson's shoulder. "She is so amazing and she came from me," Melinda told him her feelings. "I can't wait to hold her in the cradle her close in her other form. I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"Still mad Fury made us wait to go after the other shifter cub?" Coulson asked. He took the bottle away after Baby Skye cub finished. The little one had the bluest eyes. Of course he figured that would change as she grew.

"No, I am grateful and appreciate his caring," she admitted. "I love her so much already Phil and it's not been quite twenty four hours since we found her." Melinda smiled down at the cub who was moving around in a circle on her lap. Baby Skye Cub found just the right spot to settle in then drifted back to sleep. "I see Tasha still trying to do her damn mission, trying to protect both of the cubs. And she is sick and might die. I just want to get that baby back and get him to his mother also."

"We will Melinda and we will get Natasha well and the two of you can lead the charge. I have no doubt." Phil told her leaning down to share a soft kiss. "You ready to do this?" he asked referring to the transfusion.

"Yes," she told her life partner. She gently shifted the baby cub till it sat on Coulson's lap and she stood up. "I feel a lot better about this since Tasha gave her consent." Melinda stood up and stretched before bending down to first kiss her partner and then her baby.

"I'll go get Simmons."


	13. Chapter 13

The Marvel Universe and Shield are not owned by me. I do however appreciate them very much so I wrote this story.

AN: This chapter is shorter but hopefully will give you a lot of details of things. Please send me your reviews, questions and comments and let me know what you think

AN 2: I again want to thank each of you who are reading, following and marking this story as a favorite. It means a lot to me.

Chapter Thirteen

Each of the members of this shifter team had been recruited for this mission by a personal visit from Fury himself. Agent Jimmy Woo was now a cloud leopard shifter. Agent Felix Blake was a panther shifter. Agent Helen Carter was a cloud shifter. Their team leader, Clint Barton, was a snow leopard shifter. Each had their own reasons for being here and wanting to not be here. Their status as Shifters was classified as Level 10 only. Each had a job and were recognized as distinguished agents to the organization. But each had been sworn by Fury alone to keep the changes they had undergone at the Hydra Compound in Bahrain a secret.

Each of them really knew why the secrecy, though they did not talk about it aloud. Their careers and freedom would have been over. They would have lived as an experiment the rest of their lives. Fury realized that and left each of them to discover their own identity. But it had been alone. Their team from Bahrain that had been experimented on, had been violated; had been broken up for their own safety.

That is until two days ago, when each had been contacted by Fury and gathered in the naval base in Virginia Beach, Virginia. The only one not there that day had been Agent Melinda May. Fury told them that she had been sent on an extraction team that had gone ahead in China where they were going now.

"You are going into China into a secret Hydra Base. The eggs and seminal fluid stolen at Bahrain had been utilized at the location they were heading. Infant Shifters had been born at that base when test tube babies from their team members had been placed in surrogates," Fury had told them. After briefing them, each of their eyes glowed amber. Upon seeing that reaction. Fury had threatened each of them with shooting them with his tranquilizer gun, if they fully shifted and lost control. It was only after he had yelled in each of their faces they would be off the mission, the agent shifters found their self-control. Then Fury talked some more.

So the cloud leopards, the panther, and the snow leopard shifter had remained in human form and listened. When Fury had told them of Romanov's extraction by May's team, each had been conflicted. One shifter cub was safe with Coulson's team, he added.

Each had been angry when they learned had been left out of the loop for an entire year. But each of them readily agreed to the mission when they learned of the baby shifters. Dr. Malus continuation of his study of shifters incensed each of them. He had escaped at the earthquake, Fury had told them. Fury did not know where he escaped, with what he had taken, or what he abandoned. Except for one thing, Dr. Malus had whisked away a shifter cub that was one of theirs.

So each of them now sat in their lane utop this abandoned Hydra facility that had been left in a hurry. Written notes had been confiscated, along with the hard drives of the computer system. A group of imprisoned women who had been used as surrogates had been liberated by them. And the group had gathered imprisoned big cats housed there to start a new better life in a wildlife refuge in Oregon, U.S.A. Former Shield agent and biologist Barbara Morse would come join them in two days. She would go through the labs and cool storage to search for clues and to seek what had been stolen and manipulated from their bodies. Each of them hoped she would tell them if any part of themselves was still here. Was it hidden in a cool refrigerator locked away? Each of them had to know. They were driven to know. They were driven to complete this mission. The mission to seek answers and recover what they could. Only then could the bigger mission to save the baby shifter and find Dr. Malus be undertaken.

So they had painstakingly worked through the chaos. Each of them digging into their shifters strong will to push themselves past their emotions, their sleeplessness and their anger at the entire organization of Shield. And each of them pushed aside their feelings of betrayal at director Fury because he had shown himself as an ally who each of them now had to trust. Fury had called them the "Shifters of Shield" Response Team. And promised them, they would never be disbanded again.

The security tapes of the Hydra Medical Facility that had been abandoned after the earthquake had to be reviewed according to Fury's orders. Because of the monotony, each agent on the team had been taking turns.

It was now Agent Jimmy Woo's shift. He sat in the plane in its Commande Centre staring at a video monitor. He had lost track how much coffee he had drunk. Today he reviewed video of the hallway that was outside the animal cages and Romanov's quarters. The time on the camera told him it was the middle of the night. So he stared basically at a lot of nothing. He was up to about two months into when Agent Romanov went undercover at the facility when something caught his attention.

The growl that erupted from his throat sent the whole team stumbling from their bunks and running to the Comande Centre. Agent Woo was mid shift when Agent Blake tackled him. Agent Barton stared at the video screen with Amber Eyes blazing. Agent Carter stared also at the screen to stunned to cry.

The team watched the whole night in question not once or twice but five times. Silence only broken when Agent Carter screamed in rage and Agent Barton moved woodenly to open cockpit so he could get a secure line to Fury.

"He was heading to Macau to meet Coulson and May's team at nightfall. He said he would tell them he would be late and come here first." Barton told the team when returned.

"Do we call May and Rominov and tell them?" Agent Carter asked her team's opinion having regained her composure and steeling her will to see deal with the after-effects of Bahrain.

"No, not yet," Barton answered quickly. "We got to look at the medical tapes first. We have to be sure."

"We set up another area to view them in the science lab," Blake offered an option to team. "We can get through the entire night and the next day by the time Fury gets here if we work in tandem."

"When we have a time frame, I can tap into their computer to find the medical subject reports for those dates," Woo told his fellow shifters. "See where the info takes us."

"Ok, people," Barton told his team members. "Let's move."


	14. Chapter 14

AN I don't own the Marvel Universe or the characters. But I appreciate them very much so I wrote this story. Thanks you for your continued reviews, follows, and those who added the story as a favorite.

Chapter Fourteen

They had moved a second bed into the room so Melinda could lie down. And now, May lay there connected to her dear friend by a tube. The Asian's shape-shifter adapted blood flowing into the redhead's arm. At first, Coulson and Simmons hovered close to Natasha and Melinda. None of the four of them really knew what to expect.

"Would Natasha have a seizure and her body rebel against Melinda's blood?" that question was on everyone's mind. So with this in mind, Simmons had thought it best to let the blood enter Romanov's system very slow. And so far there hand been no incidents.

"Coulson, Fury wants to talk with you," Ward's voice entered the com in the room. "He said in private."

"You go on Phil," Melinda told him. "Natasha's doing fine so far and this is going to talk awhile." Melinda shifted her head on the pillow and turned it so Phil could kiss her. "Go on, I want to know what he has to report," Melinda encouraged him.

"I am curious too. You might try to sleep Mel. It's been around 48 hours since either of us have slept." Phil said standing and stretching his tired muscles. "I will tell Simmons to let the three of you rest and just turn on the video monitor in the next room. She will see that Natasha, Skye and you have some quiet and privacy."

And Melinda was tired and her baby's purr in her sleep was just the thing to help her begin to fade into sleep. But first she had to speak to Simmons. "Simmons," she called to the doctor scientist who sat at a computer typing in the next room. "I am going to sleep. Can you wake me when I need to stop giving blood?" she asked.

"Of course Agent May," Simmons told her coming in the room and walking once more to check Natasha. "Her temperature is still high, but her other vitals look good." Simmons looked over at the sleeping cub resting by Agent May with a smile. "You are so perfect together," the young scientist voiced to Melinda May. Suddenly realized she said it aloud, Simmons gasped in embarrassment and looked down.

"Jemma?" May's silky voice spoke softly and more intimately to the scientist than her usual voice. May waited for the hazel eyes to meet hers before speaking again. "Thanks and I don't just mean for helping me with Natasha."

And upon hearing those words, Jemma Simmons face melted into a tentative smile which May easily returned. Jemma wanted to ask the shifter a question but hesitated. She nodded once more to May then turned to go only to have the shifter's hand reach up and touch her arm.

"Jemma?" May questioned the young scientist "its ok, talk to me." Melinda May urged. And with that statement, Simmons eyes started to water and she swallowed to hold back tears. "Pull up that chair and talk to me," May ordered Simmons firmly but gently.

"It's just what they did," Simmons said awkwardly, clearing her throat to that hurt as she was fighting not to cry. "It's just so wrong and she is so beautiful and, and, what they did to you but, but, you didn't let it change you, you, you are so strong, so dedicated, and, and, you with her," Jemma tried to explain to May, "I, I, see you both together," Jemma voice stuttered with emotion. "It's so ..." Jemma gave up and took a deep breath feeling she had totally made a fool of herself and made no sense at all.

And May said nothing only reached over her hand and placed it on top of Simmons hand and held it there while the young woman cried. To Melinda May, Jemma Simmons seemed so young right now. She and Fitz both had this innocence about them that Melinda hoped they would keep despite what they experienced working in the field. She decided to herself that she would make it part of her role in this girl's life to help her keep it that way. The girl probably did not even realize it, but she was lifting the top of her hand into Agent May's palm. But Melinda did so she ever so gently wrapped her hand around Jemma's and took it into her own.

"Let's see," Melinda started not letting go of Jemma's hand as they talked. "Yes, it is wrong and Hydra has been hurting, exploiting and violating innocent people for evil purposes for too long. But we will fight them and we won't let them get away with what they have done." Melinda explained. "And, I am going to need your help in the days ahead for us to that."

"Me?" Simmons said surprised, "What can I do? I can't fight? I can't even figure out how to get the collar off of your daughter."

"Jemma you are selling yourself short. You are a brilliant research scientist and a caring doctor. And you are a fighter," May told Jemma still holding the younger woman's hand. "And you fight for your patients and principles every day. And now, on this mission, the team needs that."

Jemma at this looked into May's face. Both knew at that very second, a bond between the two of them was born.

"Agent May?"

"Call me Melinda when we are alone, ok?" May told the Simmons.

"Melinda, I'm sorry I broke down like this," Simmons apologized and started to pull her hand away.

"I'm not," May told her refusing to let the other woman pull her hand away "Jemma, I am sorry I have not been there for you since Coulson put the team together. You and I are going to start having our own private de-briefing alone in the cock-pit after missions. You and I are the only women on this team and I think it would be good for both of us." May told Simmons in such a way that it that this was an order. "And as a warm up to that it starts now. You are going to tell me what you were thinking about when you first told me that the baby and I looked beautiful together."

Jemma felt more inclined when May raised her eyebrow like she had grown used to seeing. Only this time it seemed different because May's brown eyes were soft and honest.

"My mum was not around much. I had Nannies. I don't even have a picture of her holding me," Jemma admitted giving up pulling her hand away. "It makes me think of things that's all. And you and the baby are wonderful together. Agent May you are going to make a great Mom."

"Melinda, remember, when we are alone." the Asian reminded her. Melinda knew there was more to what Jemma was telling her and she was pretty good at reading people to figure some of it out. For now, she kept these thoughts to herself. Deciding both her and Jemma had enough, May decided to end the conversation. "Jemma, do you think Romanov has had enough?"

"Ohh, yes, Agent," Jemma stood up but only after Melinda squeezed her hand before letting go. "Melinda," she corrected herself. The scientist detached the tube, observing that her patient's color already was improving. "Agent Romanov's color looks a bit better. She also seems to not having any negative reaction to your shifter enhanced blood."

"You did not get your nap," Simmons suddenly realized then quickly rushing out of the room getting some juice and bringing it back and handing it to Agent May.

"I will now. I am glad we talked and we WILL talk again," Melinda told her rising up to drink. "Skye and I need a favor," Melinda told her after drinking the juice and handing back the glass. "Ward's going shopping. Would you go with him and pick out some sleepers, onesies and baby blankets for me? I would appreciate having a woman's touch to the things bought for her."

"Ohh of course Melinda," the young woman's face brightened. "I would be happy to do that for you and Skye?" she finished her statement with a question. "Is that the baby's name?"

"When I saw her, it reminded me of the sky I saw on a mission long ago," Melinda told the young woman honestly but not sharing with her on the same level she had her life partner. "Want to pet her?" Melinda asked.

"Really?" Jemma asked excited, knowing from earlier what a big deal it was to have permission to touch a mother leopard's young. "Skye's fur is so soft," the doctor scientist told May gently stroking the baby cub so not to wake her. May simply nodded. The senior agent watched proudly the attention Jemma gave her cub shifter. "Melinda, I understand there is a team back at the facility where we picked up Romanov and Skye. I will try to contact them and see if they have find out anything about the collar. Maybe we can get it off by the time Fury gets here." Jemma promised then slipped out of the room.

Melinda May looked over at Natasha one more time then settled down to sleep. Unless, it was critical, May expected Coulson to let her sleep. Fury's phone call could wait.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I appreciate so much all of you who are reading, following and reviewing this story. Please review and share your thoughts and questions.

AN2: Longer Chapter, going to Cap 2 tomorrow. Can't wait.

Chapter Fifteen

"My arrival to your location will be delayed," Fury told Coulson through the screen. "Barton contacted me during the night. They have discovered something from the site that they stated is imperative for me to see immediately." Fury informed his agent his expression tight.

"Can you elaborate Sir," Phil Coulson asked concerned his team might have missed at the facility. "_What is they had left an innocent shifter behind_?" he asked himself not stating it aloud.

Almost guessing what Coulson was wanting to know, Fury stated, "Your team did its job Agent Coulson. No other shifters were left behind. Hydra did however leave some women had been used as surrogates. Our people had to extract them along with some wild big cats that we are re-locating off site."

"Then what is it sir?" Coulson inquired. He knew the possibilities were endless but his gut told him it was something that was of a personal nature. His instinct also told him it was not something good.

"Not Melinda, Phil," Fury's voice softened losing its hardness. "It is about Romanov."

"But she is here, I don't understand," Coulson's mind worked through the possibilities. "And honestly I can speak for Agent Romanov's character. She is a highly principled woman and agent."

"No, No," Fury shook his head and put his hand to stop Coulson's rant. "Romanov has proven herself over and over in the field. If I did not think her one of Shield's most passionate agents for staying true to her ideals, I would not have given her the assignment."

"Then what is it sir," Coulson pressed. "And let me get Melinda in here. She is given Natasha a transfusion so it may take her a few minutes to exit medical."

"No Phil, not yet. I want to know first what Barton's team has uncovered and then I or Barton will speak to you and Melinda." Fury ordered Coulson. "I had Barton practically growling over the line when he and I talked. I don't want to give May a reason to do likewise until I meet with Barton's team. You will not speak to Agent May about this or Agent Romanov. This is a direct order."

"Understood," Agent Coulson told his superior though he did not like it. "How long till we can expect you?"

"Unknown, but if it becomes clear that I need to be at site an extended period of time I will contact you," Fury explained and then cut the communication.

Phil Coulson sighed and stood staring at the blank screen a full minute. He would follow orders but it would not matter what he said or did not say to Melinda. Melinda May could read him like no other person. She had been able to even before they became lovers. And after they became lovers and she had become a shifter, it had not mattered he had higher security clearance. She always figured it out. Coulson did not know if it was the leopard, her skills as an agent or they were life partners. But Melinda May would know something was going on with-out him saying a word.

"Where's Barton," asked Fury after he disembarked from the single engine dark plane. It did not have the Shield logo.

"He went for a run sir," Blake told him as the director stepped up the plane's ramp way. "He is not far though, he should have seen your approach and will be here shortly."

"Let's go to Commande Center then Blake," Fury told the agent heading for the stairwell. Fury led the way up the stairs.

"Son of a "Agent Woo cursed from the science lab where he continued to go through the video. He pounded the table waking up a startled Agent Carter.

"You almost pounded my head in the table, Woo," Carter growled. "I need this head you know." She lifted her head and blinked her tired eyes to focus on the screen.

"Well I'll be damned," she spoke to Woo sitting up and straightening herself in her seat. "That's like the fifth time and always the same date of every month."

"Only this time, look," Woo told her taking the time to zero in on something on the screen. "This time we can see something clearly on the lab table in a test tube behind them. Watch this. Something is over in the corner there," Woo brought to Carter's attention.

"Wonder what it is? I don't see them injecting her with anything?" Carter asked to nobody in particular.

"Fury is going to" Woo exclaimed taking the pen beside the mouse and writing the date and time on a pad he was making notations on.

"Fury is going to what?" a voice thundered into the lab causing both Agent Woo and Agent Carter to jump.

"Director Fury," both agents exclaimed simultaneously pushing themselves out of their chairs and coming to stand at attention.

"Fury is going to what?" Fury questioned his words cold and exact.

"Sir, maybe we should wait for Barton," Blake suggested moving around from the back of Fury and stepping into the lab.

Fury ignored Blake and stepped around Agent's Carter and Woo letting his eye fall on the screen.

"Is there more," Fury's voice spat as he watched the muscles in his jaw hardening.

"Yes sir, a lot more unfortunately," Carter hesitantly volunteered. "And we are not halfway through all the security tapes."

"Blake go shift and get Barton back here right now," Fury's voice thundered deep with a clear edge.

Blake sprinted down the stairwell undressing and quickly changing forms to get Barton. Blake knew the director's patience was short at best and with news it would only be nearly nonexistent. Luckily for Blake he only got as far as the end of the ramp way before he met Barton already re-dressed sprinting into the plane. He nodded to Agent Barton changing back into his human form before following him back up the stairs. He picked up his clothes and dressed along the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury spoke pointedly to Barton barely giving Hawk-Eye time to enter the door before he demanded explanations.

"It appears Agent Romanov was being used as more than an assistant to Dr. Malus," Barton told the director forcing his voice to stay even and steady instead of rising in the anger.

"Explain," Fury demanded.

"We first looked at the tapes outside Agent Romanov's quarters. We noted that after two months of assignment in China, Agent Romanov was taken drugged from her quarters in the middle of the night and returned an hour or so before sunrise."

Fury did not speak but merely motioned for Barton to continue.

"This was the start of a pattern we observed. She was always taken on the same time of the night on the same date of a month," Barton stated. "Agent Woo can brief you in better detail."

"On the first night when she was taken, another tape that Agent Carter watched of one of the medical labs showed Romanov being treated similarly that Carter and May were treated in Bahrain only this time for whatever reason she was not changed into a shifter."

Fury stood silent for a moment before asking Woo, "Ok, now tell me what you have discovered about why she has been taken drugged and removed from her quarters at night monthly."

"If I may sir, I want to speculate after looking at part of the tapes," Agent Carter stepped forward from the circle of agents. "It is our opinion that Agent Romanov may have been utilized as a donor of eggs for Dr. Malus to use with the seminal fluid of our agents."

"Do any of the tapes show any other woman working at the facility being used in a similar fashion?" Fury asked.

"Not as we have discovered so far," Barton spoke up again for the group. "But we have not even begun to get through the tapes or the different locations in the facility."

"So you speculate that Romanov could have been used as a donor of one the eggs implanted on the surrogates?" Fury stated. "Is there any indication she was turned like each of you?"

"Not yet," Barton answered the director. "I doubt it or she would have been caged and collard from changing form. We believe she was being used as a live source of eggs removing them when she was most fertile."

"What else can you tell me," Fury demanded to the group. "Are you stating that this second shifter born at this facility could be Romanov's?"

"Anything is possible," Barton stated. "We would not know without finding the male shifter cub and doing testing."

"We have not found any eggs in storage here, no seminal fluid or embryos." Blake told the director. "Dr. Malus or Hydra took it with them when they evacuated."

"We how-ever have found a strange substance that we hope we can get Dr. Morse to do some testing when she gets here," Barton told Nick Fury. "Our team is unable to speculate further."

"I will get Agent Simmons to run some blood work on Romanov check for pregnancy and any abnormalities." Fury told the group. "Agent May has had to give Romanov a transfusion with her blood. It may be impossible now to distinguish whether she had been subjected to being changed here. The blood transfusion she is receiving might have done so now."

"Will she be ok?" Carter asked about her colleague.

"Unknown, she has a high fever, lost some blood after being attacked by an animal in this lab." Fury told the team. "It was been decided to go ahead and give her a transfusion from Agent May. I think her chances of recovery are improving." Agent Fury pulled a picture out of his pocket. "I wanted to show you this. Coulson sent this to me, wanted me to show it to each of you. This is the female shifter cub extracted. She is a match to Agent May."

Clint Barton felt his heart constrict as we looked at the picture. He felt it would literally jump out of his chest. _That may be my daug_hter, he thought to himself. "Sir," Barton told the director. "Could you carry a sample of my blood to Agent Simmons? I would like to be tested to see if I match Agent May as the baby's father."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Fury told Barton. "All of you, I want blood samples from you now before I go," Fury addressed the group. "And find out everything about this collar on the baby. Agent Simmons and Agent Fitz want you to do through the computer database for anything you can find on it. We want to get it off Agent May's baby girl. Do that before you go through any more security tapes."

Only minutes later, Fury walked out into the setting sun accompanied by Agent Barton to the plane. "I will have Agent May and Coulson contact you after I tell them. I don't know if Romanov will be in any condition to hear this development."

"I will contact Simmons on anything I get on the collar," Barton promised. Hawk-Eye stayed outside and watched the setting sun as the director's plane disappeared in the sky. He wished he could have gone on that plane with him. Clint Barton was finally able to admit to himself he was in love with Natasha Romanov.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't Marvel and any of the characters in their universe I am not writing for profit only because I love the characters.

AN 2: I continue to thank you for your support to the story. Those of you who are following it. Adding it to your favorites and are sending me reviews, I thank you very, very much. Please review and keep sending me those comments and questions.

AN 3: Angst alert! but it is going to get better, I promise.

Chapter Sixteen

Philip Coulson stood staring at the dark screen for several minutes after Fury ended the call. Needing to distract himself from the director's call, he walked around the bedroom he and Melinda shared that was attached to his office. He walked around the room with a critical eye deciding to himself where he and Melinda could place certain things in here for Baby Skye. He was glad as head of the team, he had the biggest quarters. There was room for a crib if they shifted the bed so he did so. Walking back in the office, he decided they could place the pack and play in here. So he could watch over the baby while Melinda was piloting the plane. There was definitely going to be some changes. But it was going to be ok. He could feel it. Even the thing with Natasha, no matter what Barton's team uncovered would be ok. Melinda, Barton and himself would be there for her no matter what it took or how long it took.

"Sir," Ward knocked on the door before stepping into the office. "Simmons and I are going. Fitz wants to go also. He said he wants to pick up something to create his own baby monitor. Says he does not trust anything they sell in stores."

"Does he now?" Coulson had to repress a grin. Leave it to Fitz to want to tweak a baby monitor. "Ok, head out. Here is a list for you. And here is a list for Simmons. Split up because I want you back here back here in plenty of time before Fury gets here."

"Sir," Simmons voice came through the com, "Agent May, and Baby Skye and Agent Romanov are all resting comfortably. Agent May gave Agent Romanov a pint of her blood. I want to see how she responds to it before we give her more."

"Understood," Coulson spoke into the com. "I think Melinda and I can handle things a few hours while you are out with Fitz and Ward. Head out."

"Skye sir?" Ward asked curiously.

"Yes, it's the baby's name. Melinda picked it out last evening." Coulson told him picking up a tablet and managing the settings so he could watch the medical lab's infirmary room.

"Yes, sir," Ward said backing out of the room as he looked down at the list. Turning and heading down the stairwell, Ward promised he would never, ever look at Agent May's backside again.

"Mmmmm," Natasha Romanov tried to cry out in pain. But in truth it came out as nothing more than a whisper. But it was enough to bring a familiar hand to the side of her face. And when a finger she recognized touched her cheek, Romanov felt safe.

A cool cloth dabbed at her brow and then to her neck and arms. It was a balm to her skin that felt like it was burning off.

"Tasha," a voice spoke to her that was accompanied by a cool soothing touch to her heated cheeks. "Tasha can you hear me?" the voice asked again.

While Natasha Romanov understood the question, she could not make her voice work. She tried to nod but she could not quite manage it. She managed to wrinkle her nose and grimace but nothing more.

"I'm here Tasha, Its Melinda, I'm here," the voice continued to run cool finger over her fevered face. And every so often a cool cloth dabbed over her face, neck and arms.

When she started to shiver, the cool cloth was removed and a warm blanket was lifted all the way to her chin. She heard a voice talking to somebody else who seemed far away. She felt herself shiver. She was so cold but also so hot. She tried to fight it off but every time she moved pain surged through her shoulder.

"Natasha, stay still," the voice ordered and then yelled to someone else "Phil get in here now. I need you."

"I need you to hand me that IV bag," the voice told the other one that was in the room. "She needs another bag of antibiotics."

"Why is she moving around more?" she heard the other voice ask before the one that gently held her still spoke again.

"She is fighting the fever and for Natasha Romanov I guess that means literally," the one who then whispered shushing noises in her ear. "If she keeps moving I am afraid I will have to sedate her again."

"So she does not hurt herself or one of us accidently," the other voice further away said in the room.

She heard both of them talking but she could not seem to open her eyes or voice her displeasure at a shot. But what she did do when she heard the word sedate was attempt was flinch and pull her face away from the voice.

"Tasha, Tasha, you do hear me don't you?" the voice beside her said. "Shhh I am not going to hurt you."

"Phil, she is more aware than she looks," the voice beside her said. "Don't stand beside the bed. Come stand beside me with that. Or you or I may end up stuck."

"Tasha, Tasha, you got to calm down" the voice whispered into her ear and ran cool fingers through her hair pushing sweaty hair off of her face. "It's Melinda. I got your back like always. You are in pain and moving around like you are is going to hurt yourself. I just want to help you and ease the pain while your body is fighting off the fever."

Natasha stopped resisting but stiffened when something pricked her arm. But the voice came back and whispered into her ear again, "Ok, Tasha, that should help your pain. Will you rest now?"

She heard another chair pull across the floor and another person come and sit at her bedside across from the first one. "Phil is here too. We are going to protect you and the team. Your orders are to rest, to sleep." Another larger but equally cool hand gently embraced her left hand.

"Natasha, it's Phil," a male voice spoke evenly and soothingly. "Mel and I got your back."

"Ok, now go to sleep Natasha," the first voice told her again. "Stop fighting it. I'm right here and you and the baby are safe." Tasha heard the person she finally realized was her best friend Melinda May. Agent Romanov sighed in relief.

"That's right," the voice told her again. As she drifted off she heard a distinct purr and it helped push what part of her that was still resisting slumber fall fast asleep.

Philip Coulson and Melinda May sat at Natasha Romanov's side across from each other each holding a hand of their sick fellow agent. Neither spoke till they were sure that Agent Romanov was fast asleep.

It was Phil Coulson who spoke first. He eased his hand out of Romanov's and beckoned his life partner just outside the room in the lab. Melinda agreed but not before picking up Baby Cub Skye and tucking her one more in the in Natasha Romanov's frame.

"Can you take some blood for me?" Coulson asked in a voice that told Melinda May that he was speaking to her as a superior and not as her lover.

"Of course I am trained to do so, but Simmons is more efficient." Agent May told him. "I am sure she, Fitz and Ward will be back within an hour or two."

"I don't want this to wait. I don't want to risk her waking up and fighting us," Coulson told his second in command. "You know the Romanov hates all needles, both those that sedate and those that take her blood."

Melinda May did not speak, did not question the orders of Agent Coulson. She only nodded to him and moved to the drawers with the supplies and opened it.

"How much do you need?" May asked getting a sterile needle and reaching in for some veils.

"Two, no we better get three," Philip Coulson decided wanting to make sure he had enough so he would not have to subject his friend to this more than once.

Agent May did not speak but gathered what she needed and left to do as Coulson asked. When she returned, she grabbed a pen and placed Natasha's name the date and time on three labels. After she had marked the veils, she handed them to Coulson. She still did not speak, but moved to the door and blocked Philip Coulson's exit. She crossed her arms and sent the man a piercing calculating glare with her eyes. And Philip Coulson knew though he had not said a word, that Melinda May had already figured this was a result of his talk with Fury. Agent May would not let him retreat till he addressed her about what she clearly knew was about her friend.

" Orders Melinda, he will tell you himself," Coulson told his second in command evenly. "Fury is delayed and his heading on site to meet with Barton. He will speak to you and brief the two of us together when he gets here later. He will contact us if his attention is needed with Barton so long that it becomes necessary for him to come tomorrow."

At those words, Melinda May crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. Phil Coulson knew better that try to hide anything in his face. His lover would spot that immediately and pounce on that. Melinda had already figured this had something to do with Natasha due to the fact of his order to her to draw Natasha's blood. He knew little else except a quick email from Barton that Fury wanted blood drawn immediately for a pregnancy test, to test for shifter antigens and to do a drug screening. But though Fury had told him not to talk of Natasha, Fury did know Melinda the way he did. He knew his lover would find a way to gain information from the conversation without asking him directly and Melinda did not disappoint.

"What do you want me to label this one for?" Melinda asked Coulson picking up a pen to mark the veil and then write down on the lab screening instructions the test to be performed.

"_Damn, Melinda was good_," Coulson thought to himself. He cleared his throat and put out a hand in warning to Agent May for her not to respond to what he said, but he did answer her question. "This one is to be a pregnancy test. The next veil is to test for shifter antigens and the third one is a general tox screening to check for drugs."

Melinda May stiffened at the request but continued not to speak. She marked the veils for testing then took a deep sigh. When he opened his arms, she fell into them. When Phil put his arms around her waist to draw her closer, May melted as close as possible and she began to cry silent tears. Philip Coulson held his lover firmly to him and stroked her back much like he did when she was in her leopard form. Eventually, Melinda calmed and moved to look into his eyes.

"I can do the pregnancy test now," she told him "You will have to wait for Simmons and Fitz to do the others though."

"Ok," he told her catching a stray tear still leaking from her brown eye with his finger. He then took a handkerchief from the back of his suit pants and wiped her face gently and lovingly. "Then do it please. I will wait here with you for the results."

"Phil," she told him moving once more to take one of blood veils in her hand. "After her fever breaks, I am going for my leopard and I are going for a run."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any characters in the Marvel Universe. I do however appreciate them so I wrote this story adding a twist.

AN: Thanks for those who are reading this story, those who are reading, following it and reviewing. Your comments and questions mean so much.

Chapter Seventeen

Melinda May picked up the paper the printer spit out and took in to her boss who sat with Natasha Romanov in the infirmary room attached to the science lab. She scanned it as she walked quietly to her friend's bedside and handed it to her boss. Phil Coulson's face visibly relaxed as he read the findings. _Negative_, he thought to himself, "_She has been through so much and more to come. I am glad this was not something she had to face right now on top of it._"

"There is no possibility?" Coulson asks May who had come to sit down on the other side of Romanov once more.

"None, I ran it three times," Melinda May told him looking first at her baby and then her friend. Both were victims of Hydra and now that she had broken down earlier with Coulson, the next emotion which was starting to really simmer was anger. Her leopard would not be satisfied with taking Dr. Malus into custody. Her snow leopard would be out for blood if what she suspected happened to Natasha proved true.

Agent May chose to distract herself by going to get a thermometer and moved over the bed to take her friend's temperature. _It was the same, damn_, May thought to herself putting the instrument away. She had to fight the urge to growl in frustration. She also decided she really wanted Natasha to get out that bed right now and they spar all out for about an hour then go for a jog together.

She and Coulson sat in silence holding Romanov's hand. It was Skye that was starting to get restless. She woke up and looked around sleepily. Her baby blue cub eyes sniffed looking for a certain smell. Her tiny head lifted and snuffed the air. Her little cub eyes did not see very well yet. But her nose was excellent.

"What's she doing Mel?" Coulson asked watching Skye cub push to her feet.

"She's scenting me." Melinda replied fascinated to watch her little girl search her out. "She's got it now Phil. Watch her, I am going to purr. Let's see if she if she comes on her own."

Melinda's purr did the trick. Cub Skye's white ears rose to attention and with a tiny meow, she moved forward towards her target. "That's it Skye," Melinda told her in her human voice come here, "Come to Momma." Little legs tried to run and but a bed rail stopped her progress so like any good cub, she cried out in protest and that worked perfectly. The familiar scent held her close again. She was placed up against a warm naked flesh and a bottle had been offered and she ate happily.

"She's been here not two days and she is already coming to you Mel," Phil remarked proudly at his lover and Baby Cub Skye. Melinda had opened the zipper of her leather vest and placed the baby to her skin right to her chest while she fed. And like a good mother leopard, Melinda seemed to know instinctively to purr.

"Claws Skye," Melinda warned the Cub Skye when she got a little playful enjoying her milk. "Damn Phil, that's another scratch," the Asian grumbled not particularly upset. Baby Cub Skye seemed more aware than the night before. She was certainly eating well. The little cub squirmed on her lap clearly wanting down. "Ok, little girl," Melinda said putting her on the carpeted floor and moving to take the bottle to the kitchen.

"Melinda," Coulson called to his lover, "You better get in here quick and get Skye." He spoke in a concerned tone but not one of panic.

"What is?," Melinda did not finish her question when she saw the baby move to squat in the corner. "Ohhh no,no," Melinda spoke softly but clearly disapproving. She scooped the baby up quickly holding it up by the scuff much like a mother cat and sprinted outside the plane to the grass. She ignored the laughter of her lover. "You had to wait and call me Phil," she called up the gangway to him. "Simmons would have a fit if she messed in her sanitary infirmary room." Skye stood outside her little body shaking and uncertain where she was and what she needed to do.

Melinda picked up on that immediately. "Ohh honey, you don't know what to do," Melinda spoke looking around for an audience before stripping her clothes and changing form. The mother snow leopard picked her baby up and moved over to a sandy spot. First she demonstrated how to take care of her needs then pushed the baby's backside with her nose then chuffed. "_Success_," she thought to herself wondering if they should linger out here a little longer in case Cub Skye was not quite finished.

It turned out it was a good thing they waited. When Cub Skye finished, Melinda the snow leopard chuffed for her and the baby instantly came. And Melinda quickly shifted, morphing into her human form before calling in the gangway to Coulson.

Coulson appeared a moment later, with phone in hand clearly talking to someone. Melinda had to laugh as she caught the end of the conversation with one of their team members.

"That's right Fitz," Coulson ordered the young scientist. "A litter box. Didn't you have a pet growing up? It's a plastic pan, you put sand in it." Coulson said finally giving up. "Give Simmons the phone."

Melinda quickly changed back into her leopard and let her baby follow her around a few minutes so the cub could get some exercise on a sunny warm late morning. She tuned out Phil's conversation. She knew he would handle it. A litter box may become important if it was awhile before they could get the collar off. "_Collar_," she said herself examining it from a leopard view at a different angle. In the sunlight, when Skye rolled over on her back, Melinda saw a pair of tiny switches. It would be hard for a human eye to see, but she could now in her leopard form. May looked up at Coulson he had ended his conversation with the team but his phone was ringing again. Melinda had her baby at her side now and was licking her cleaning her. But she listened to the conversation. Her leopard ears were so good, she could hear Barton talking through the phone.

"Yes, Phil" Barton said on the other side of the line. "Blake found the specs in one of the files. I will email them to your Agent Fitz but for now go look in Romanov's clothes. See if she was carrying what looks like a tiny remote. If you press the button, the wave blocker is turned off."

Hearing this, Melinda finished her baby's tongue bath and shifted form throwing on her clothes. If she focused, Melinda could still hear what Barton was telling Coulson.

"Yes, there are a pair of switches to push back and the collar should slip off." Barton was telling Coulson. Taking Skye in her arms, Melinda walked up the gangway and into the lab. The corner where she had thrown Natasha's clothes yesterday had been cleaned of blood and was bare. Her second place to check was the dirty linen bin in the cabinet. Melinda could only hope that nobody had disposed of them yet because Romanov's clothes had been totally unsalvageable. It was in the bin she found them. Phil was suddenly beside her taking Cub Skye so she could pull the clothes out and look more clearly. The outside lab coat pocket was torn. What-ever had been there had been lost in the Hydra lab. But when she shook the coat out Agent May noticed a hidden inside zippered pocket. She dug into the pocket and fished around in its darkness. The first thing she pulled out was a cell phone. It was the one Fury had given her to contact him for extraction. She dug into the pocket again and pulled out a single flash drive. She handed it to Phil and dug into it one last time. In it was a tiny remote the size of a child's palm. And Melinda knew what it was for.

Coulson and May looked at each other, each nodded in agreement before putting Baby Cub Skye on the table. Coulson picked up the remote in his hand and moved his index finger to press the single button.

"Melinda, Melinda," Romanov called to her friend fighting to get out of bed and ignoring the pain. Fevered Eyes fought to open as Romanov moved in desperation. She had been dreaming that Melinda and Coulson had been trying to take off the female shifters collar. And they did not know, they did not know of the code. The code that had to be pressed before pressing the remote's button. She stumbled out of bed and ripped off the IV lines before Coulson got to her. She threw him across the room and stumbled onward. She had to get to the cub. She had to protect Melinda's cub.

"Damn Phil, get Skye and get out of this room." Melinda growled at him. She threw herself on Romanov and pushed her to the ground. Using the known weakness of her opponent, she pushed hard into the injured shoulder. Her mission clear to subdue and restrain to prevent further attack and injury to each of them.

"Code, Code," Romanov tried to tell who-ever was holding her down. She fought hard through the pain willing her body not to faint. "Protect the cub. Code, Code," she croaked as she tried to push out on the compact strong body holding her down "Code," she whispered desperately trying to be understood. She was understood as someone moved off of her. An arm reached behind her back and propped her up in their arms.

"Shhh, Natasha, its ok," a voice whispered in her ear. "The baby is ok. I don't understand. What code?"

Romanov fought not to faint. She could feel the person holding her gently tap her face.

"Agent Romanov, the code? Is this about the collar?" Coulson asked knelt bending over Romanov.

"Bra, Bra," Romanov whispered her head falling to Melinda's shoulder and trying to move to snuggle into her neck. "Sewn in my bra. Use code first or the collar kill baby. Got to protect baby."

"Shh Tasha. You protected the baby," Melinda whispered directly into Romanov's ear. Her shoulder was bleeding again after being taken down and being harshly subdued. "Phil lean Skye over her face. Let her feel her." Melinda took Romanov's hand and put it on the baby's soft fur. "You're protecting the baby Agent Romanov. See?" Melinda proved to the agent. "_Even from me_," Melinda told herself feeling badly for hurting Natasha when Romanov was only trying to save the baby shifter cub.

"I got it, Tasha," Coulson came back in the room and knelt before the two female agents and Baby Skye cub. He felt around on the material till her felt what felt like a small slip of paper. After getting his pocket knife from his pants pocket, he cut a small strip into the fabric. He pulled out a small piece of paper with a series of numbers. "I got it Tasha, Tasha?" Phil got worried when he got no response.

"She's got a strong steady pulse Phil," Melinda told him not letting go of her friend. " But she's unconscious."

"She is bleeding again," Coulson told his lover feeling so grateful for Natasha's actions and so unhappy that he and Melinda not understood her actions. Melinda had reacted with force equal to Natasha to subdue her when she got out of bed screaming and acting violently.

Melinda May did not allow herself to feel. She pushed her emotions to deal with after Natasha was stable again. Using her leopard strength, Agent May carried Romanov back to the lab table again and removed the bandages. This time, she had to use stiches after she treated the wound and stopped the bleeding.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Coulson had changed the sheets of Romanov's bed and a new IV hung on the pole ready to go. Together, they carried Black Widow to her bed and Melinda re- attached the IV. This time two IV bags were attached to her arm. One bag was for pain and the other antibiotics.

Coulson did not say a word when Melinda pushed the two infirmary beds together. Nor did he say anything when Melinda May climbed upon the bed. Melinda scooted over to lay beside her friend. Romanov had stopped moving the minute May lay down. The Asian turned over onto her side and wrapped an arm around her sick friend's waist. It might have been her leopard in her, but instinctively now she wanted to be by the agent's side to protect and give comfort. So Agent May did just that, she and baby cub Skye. Deep down in her mind, she knew that her actions were just as justified based on what she knew. But Natasha Romanov actions saved her baby once again. So she felt such love and gratitude to her. And Melinda hated that she had potentially given Romanov a setback in her recovery. Getting her thoughts and emotions in order, Melinda May noticed something. Natasha Romanov was now cooler to the touch. Her fever had broken.

The Team did not question why she was there in bed with Natasha when they arrived back. Simmons had come into check Romanov as soon as Coulson told him what happened and she concurred they had given the agent appropriate medical care. All items bought were placed in Coulson and May's quarters for May to do through later. Fitz and Coulson had moved to the lab to study the collar. While Ward had gone to put together the baby's bed. Ward had offered and Melinda had graciously thanked him. Fitz and Simmons had finally reached agreement with Coulson that they felt confident on the collars removal. They had found the panel that lay hidden on the back of the remote and removed it to find a series of buttons. But Melinda was in no hurry to move from her place beside Natasha and Baby Cub Skye. She told her lover point blank they would remove the collar when Romanov was awake.

Nick Fury had called. He had told Coulson due to the late hour he would meet with them tomorrow. He wanted to brief Agent Hill, his second in command, then he would arrive by late morning.

So it was midnight the second night of Romanov and Baby Cub Skye's rescue and the whole team was resting for the night. Coulson slept in a third cot pulled in the now crowded room while Melinda, Natasha and Skye all slept together.

Tomorrow, Melinda hoped as she stirred briefly and checked on each person in the room, Natasha Romanov would awake.


	18. Chapter 18

AN1: I do know own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and Agents of Shield.

AN 2: Thanks for your support and reading this story. Your follows, reviews and those who are following the story are so appreciated.

AN 3: After the last two episodes of the show, along with Captain America 2, I have decided to continue to keep the story AU. I have decided to elude to some of the same issues of who to trust and Hydra agents found in S.H.I.E.L.D. This story is about shifters, family, love and friends and that will continue to be the main theme.

Chapter Eighteen

Dr. Karl Malus looked down at the facility below as his helicopter hovered briefly over the medical facility before flying away from the chaotic scene below. He was now out of range to contact his assistant to see to the evacuation of his shifter cubs. All the other personnel and the animals could be replaced. He had with him his laptop and back-up of all his research. And secured in his lap was his most prized specimens. The biological material of the Shield agents from Bahrain and as well as his recently acquired specimens from his unknowing assistant. He had basically harvested her eggs in a second small project.

He was experimenting with changing freshly harvested human female's eggs. He was trying to change the egg by injecting it with his shifter serum. He next would work on changing freshly harvest seminal fluid to shifter genetic make-up. He could have the best Hydra could offer with donors who actually wanted to participate for the greater cause. And his volunteers would not have to be turned unless they desired it. He could produce shifters that could be raised from child-hood to become super soldiers with the skills and abilities of nature's greatest predators. That is what his life's work was, and he was grateful Hydra shared his vision and provided their funding and muscle.

"Where are we heading?" he asked the pilot. "The air-strip is in the opposite direction." He tapped the man on the shoulder and pointed the direction of the airstrip. "My assistant, my shifters will be at the airstrip." If the pilot heard him, he did not respond. He merely guided the plane away from the site. Dr. Malus had no idea where.

The helicopter flew about an hour in rural China before it landed on lonely airstrip. It had no hint of civilization. Dr. Malus sat up a little more in his seat when he spotted a plane on the airstrip. His patience wearing thin, the scientist unbuckled from his seat immediately after the plane touched down. He did not wait for the pilot as he walked purposely to the aircraft that seemed to be guarded by armed guards.

"Ok, I want answers and I want it now," Dr. Malus spat incensed to see no sign of his assistant or the shifter cubs. "I demand to know what's going on," he yelled at the two men seemingly guarding a plane.

"Dr. Malus," a bald man in a suit appeared at the planes door. "I am Jasper Sitwell. I would like to invite you on a little trip to meet with a mutual colleague of ours." Sitwell stepped away from the door and nodded to the two men who stood on the run way. "Rumlow and Rollins will be riding with us." Sitwell added. He showed no emotion but went to his seat saying nothing more as a reluctant Dr. Malus sat across from him.

"And who would we be meeting Mr. Sitwell?" Dr. Malus asked clutching his computer and briefcase to his chest tightly. These men had not taken them from him but this was clearly not the understood evacuation procedure agreed upon. He had worked with Hydra for years, but he had never seen the men who had joined him on this plane. When he did not immediately get a response he pressed the man with the same question he had asked the helicopter pilot earlier. "Where is my assistant and my shifter cubs? I will not leave here without them?"

Sitwell leaned forward in seat purposely not answering the man's question immediately. "Dr. Malus, you must realize you are of the greatest value to our cause and we in the organization have given you a great deal of money and time to do your research. Out mutual colleague merely wants to meet with you. Our colleague will discuss your achievements here in China and the direction of your work in the future. A separate plane has recovered what assets we could in the chaos of the earthquake." Sitwell informed told Dr. Malus. "We have taken the liberty to safeguard them for you at a separate location."

Malus did not have a good feeling about this. His gut churned in the bottom of his stomach as the plane taxied down the runway and lifted in the air and it was not from turbulence. He looked at the window as rural china disappeared along with his shifters.

Maria Hill checked her watch as she navigated the streets of Taipan. She adjusted her sunglasses on her face and walked with the crowd on the busy streets. There was no reason to rush, even though she was running late. It would only draw attention to herself. Instead of taking the most direct route to where she was to meet Fury, she took the long route and circled back again. Finally comfortable that she was not being followed, Hill made her way to a warehouse near the airport where she and the director where to meet.

When Hill arrived, she did not enter the warehouse's main door but around the perimeter and did a check. Everything appeared in order so she lifted a panel on the back wall by the rear door and entered a code only she and Fury knew. She kept her gun drawn as she entered the dimly lit room and only did she lower it when she saw the director sitting at a wooden table in a wooden chair. If he was irritated for her being late, he did not show it.

"Maria," Fury said in simple greeting indicating an empty chair across from him.

"Fury," Maria returned the greeting pulling out a file from her leather jacket and setting it on the table. Only then did she sit down.

"Any trouble?" Fury asked her eluding to the fact that Agent Hill's late arrival.

"Nothing I could not handle," Hill told him. "I felt the need to double back a few times to make sure I was not followed. I have news to share with you Nick and it's not good I'm afraid."

"Likewise," he grunted "But let's start with the good news. Agent May has recovered her baby from the site in China. It's a baby girl. A snow leopard shifter like May. Here is a picture."

"Ohh, she is so cute and looks just like a mini Melinda," Maria exclaimed studying the picture before handing it back. Her demeanor changed as she reached in her file and plopped a series of pictures on the table. "I tailed Sitwell, Rollins and Rumlow from the sandbox like you directed. I have a very interesting picture to show you." Hill picked a particular picture out of her stack and handed it to her superior and friend. "This was taken by a drone an hour away from the hydra lab."

Nick Fury did not speak as he looked down at the picture. He merely picked up the rest and started the thumb through them. The one Maria had shown him first was of Sitwell at the plane door with Dr. Malus. The next one was of Shield Agents Rumlow and Rollins entering a plane behind Dr. Malus. Hill had also provided a clear shot of Dr. Malus alone disembarking from a helicopter with a laptop case and a brief case.

"Any idea of where they were heading. That's not a shield plane." Fury asked her.

"I got satellites monitoring it but it has left Asia." Hill told him. "I have asked Stark to track it for us. He can do so without raising suspicion."

"Any indication that Sitwell and Malus have the missing shifter cub?" Fury asked his second in command. "Also what is the chatter in the ranks at shield? Have they gotten wind of Dr. Malus and the presence of child shifters?"

" There is no indication of the infant male shifter. As far as Shield goes, I got Stark hacking the emails and monitoring video feeds of our top agents. If they are hydra or even have any knowledge of our shifter agents and shifter infants Stark will find it. He has not found anything." Maria told him picking up a picture of Sitwell, Rollins and Rumley standing outside the plane talking.

"So the only known Hydra operatives in S.H.I.E.L.D. known are only the ones I have had you tracking," Fury summarized. "I do not believe hydra has infiltrated Shield beyond these three but we take no chances. This continues to stay off the grid. I can't trust shield with this."

"Agreed," Hill told him, "And for now, we need Sitwell to lead us to Hydra's base and the male shifter you briefed me about."

"OK, here is what I can share with you at the moment Agent Hill," Fury looked over at his trusted fellow agent. "Romanov was injured when she was extracted. May has been forced to give her a transfusion."

"Romanov has a rare blood type." Hill spoke aloud, "Has she exhibited any signs of turning into a shifter?"

"Unknown," Fury said. "And she is fighting an acute infection. Simmons thinks the blood will help her fight that."

"Glad to hear it, and Melinda's baby?" Hill asked.

"Perfect health, a little underweight maybe but I am sure Agent May and Coulson are taking care of remedying that." Fury's face softened for a moment before becoming hard again.

"I have just come from Barton and the Shifter Strike Team," Fury told her. "There are so indications that Romanov was an unknowing subject in Malus's experiments." Fury could just see the anger build in the woman across from him. Hill and Romanov had worked on many missions together most recently with the Avengers. "We don't know the extent of things yet. So save your anger Hill," his low voice was crystal and clear. "Suffice it to say at this moment we know she had her eggs taken from her just as Carter's and May's were. "

"Simmons is an excellent doctor and scientist," Hill told him. "She will be able to determine if Romanov has experienced any changes or any foreign substance that is a danger to her overall well-being."

"Agreed," Fury said standing up therefore signaling the end of the briefing. "Stay on Sitwell and let me know where he and Malus end up. Sitwell is the key to learning the person in charge of this Hydra operation."

"And what of the missing baby shifter?" Hill asked.

"I am going to give that assignment to Coulson's team and if we need more man-power bring in the Shifter Strike Team. There is no way Agent May would not go after the male shifter. " Fury said as both agents left the building.

"Melinda would just go out on her own if you assigned Barton's team to go it alone," Maria Hill said thinking of her friend's reputation. "She is "The Calvary" after all.

"Romanov will be the greatest source of the Intel we need to get the other shifter cub." Fury said looking out the window noting the sun had reached the highest point and it was becoming afternoon. He needed to wrap this up and get onto Coulson's team.

"I will get Coulson's team started on searching for the baby shifter. And a lot of that will be getting Romanov healthy enough to share the Intel she has learned in the past year." Fury spoke firmly.

"And I am going to assign Romanov to Coulson's team for now and put Agent May in charge of her rehab and well-being." Fury added eluding to Hill that Romanov may need extra attention not only from what happened at the lab but the ramifications if she was now a shifter. "It will be up to her and Coulson to give approval before we let her in the field."

The briefing over Fury and Hill promised to speak tomorrow evening and exited the warehouse. Fury made his way in one direction, Agent Hill walked off in the other. Neither feeling particularly good about what the news they had learned. They were going through this without the back-up of Shield but with some of the best agents from their organization and Tony Stark as back-up. They would trust no one but each other and even the highest level agents in Shield must never know of the mission.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe but my muse decided to write this story because of my appreciation of them.

AN: please review! I appreciate all of those who are reading, following and sharing with me with reviews and comments.

Chapter Nineteen

_It was chasing her in the darkness. She could hear its angry growls. It was getting closer and she could not run fast enough. She clutched the baby cub to her chest and push her legs to go faster. But then she fell and the angry leopard was on top of her. She rolled when she fell and wrapped herself protectively around the baby. She closed her eyes waiting for death. The beast's eyes glowed an evil orange predatory glare. Its mouth opened its saliva dripped on her throat. The fight was over and the beast the victor. _

Natasha Romanov's panic stricken eyes flew open gasping for air. She could not breathe. The animal had her by the throat. Her eyes travelled the corners of the room searching for the animal. And she realized she hurt all over. She did not even know where she was.

"Tasha," Melinda said sleepily, "Everything is ok. You had a bad dream" Melinda tried to calm her friend. "You are safe. The baby is safe." Melinda's throaty deep voice purred. "Deep breath. Inhale," Melinda told her. "Exhale," she urged. "In, out, in out," Melinda continued, "Deeper this time. In, out,"

Desperate for air, Natasha Romanov listened to the soothing voice that was speaking right into her ear. And she recognized it as her dear friend, Melinda May, so she did as instructed. She felt Melinda's body right beside her. She was not alone and an arm was wrapped protectively around her. "M, M, Mel," she finally gasped out.

"I'm here, you're safe, you had a bad dream," Melinda said again moving the arm she had around Tasha's waist upwards to push red-hair from Romanov's face. She let her hand brush innocently over her friend's cheek. It remained warm but it was not hot as it had once been. "Let me get you something to drink" May said rolling to get off the bed only to have a hand grasp onto her wrist. "Tasha, I am not leaving you, I am going to get you some water in a cup with a straw. I will be right back." May assured her friend before physically moving her friend's arm from her wrist and walking out of the room to the kitchen.

It hurt so much to move and she felt so cold. Her senses were dulled but she thought on the other side of the room was another person asleep in a cot. She suspected it was her friend, Phil Coulson. And there was something snuggled into her arm pit warm and tiny.

"Little one," she realized thinking to herself. "_But where was she? Where was Melinda_?" She closed her eyes to the pain and just let herself shiver.

"OK, Tasha," Melinda came back in the room Agent Simmons right behind her. "OK, take a sip, then lay back so Dr. Simmons can check you out." Romanov struggled to lift her head to take a sip from the straw. It feel cool against her dry throat. "And you will lay still and let her do her job!" May ordered. "Or you will wake the baby." She instructed Romanov.

Melinda left Skye safely in Romanov's arms and moved to sit on the cot with her lover who lay there wide awake but staying quiet so not to upset Romanov. Melinda resisted the urge to lay in the bed beside him trying to appease her urge to do so laying her left hand on his chest and running her fingers through the thick hair located there. It was not unlike what she did to him when she was in her leopard form.

"Agent Romanov, you have a fever of 101.5. It is slightly lower than when you first came aboard to us but I need to administer another IV of antibiotics," Jemma told her what she was doing to hopefully keep her calm. "Now I am going to check your wound."

"No, No you can't touch me," Romanov weakly protested unable to move because of the baby cub beside her. All she could see was the white lab coat standing over her.

"Simmons, take the coat off," May suddenly ordered appearing at the agent's beside. "Tasha its ok, let her check your shoulder injury out." Melinda took Natasha's hand and squeezed it as Simmons unwrapped the bandage and inspected the wound. The stiches were holding but the skin around it was an ugly red. Jemma applied antibiotic cream before re-dressing the wound.

"Agent Romanov what is your pain level with 10 being the highest and I being no pain?" Jemma Simmons asked.

Romanov did not answer instead her eyes scanned the room looking for the windows. When her eyes found the door, she was displeased to notice Phil Colson was standing right in the middle of it. It was if he knew what she was thinking about.

"Agent Romanov, you are safe here," Coulson told his friend. "You are hurt and sick and need to stay in bed."

It was then Natasha felt the fingers running through her hair and that purr right at her ear. There were no sounds or movements around her and she felt her eyes getting heavy again. "Does it hurt Tasha?" a familiar voice asked her right at her ear. Natasha's only response was to nod.

"That mean's her pain level if around a nine," Melinda told Simmons blandly. She looked down at her baby still asleep on the bed. It amazed her Skye had not woken with all the noise and movement.

Jemma chose to add pain medication into the IV line this time. As agitated as the Black Widow was, she saw no reason to upset her further with a needle coming toward her.

"Her color is better. The transfusion helped Melinda." Simmons told Agent May purposely making a point to use her Agent May's first name liked she had been invited to do so. "The fever is gone down slightly but it's stubborn but I think when we get the infection addressed in her shoulder that should abate. It just might take some time."

"Simmons, step out of the room a second and talk to me please? " Coulson asked his junior agent. The two walked into the lab and left Agent May to sit beside Romanov's bed trying to coax her to sleep.

"So damn stubborn," May whispered under her breath. "You are a terrible patient in the best of circumstances." Romanov kept pushing her eyes open refusing to close them all the way. "Tasha, so help me you better be a good little patient or I will sick Skye on you." Melinda still felt very bad about what had happened earlier when she had pinned Romanov to the floor. It was also very obvious that Romanov's emotions were all over the place from fever and from what-ever else had happened to her both in the recent and not so recent past.

Melinda kept threading her fingers through the redhead's hair but Romanov's will to stay awake was winning the fight.

"Melinda?" a hesitant voice spoke up to the Asian friend and paused a moment before stating, "Forget it."

"I won't forget it" Melinda cool emotionless voice was there but it was tempered by those fingers that continued to thread through her dear friend's hair. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked keeping her voice calm and hopefully patient.

"Would you come back and get in the bed with me?" Natasha asked embarrassed by her weakness and fears. It seemed like only seconds later, Agent May was beside her again her arm again wrapped protectively around her.

"Sleep now, I will be here in the morning," Melinda told her heartened that almost as soon as she wrapped an arm around her, Romanov had fallen asleep. She closed her own eyes but focused her hearing to listen to Simmons and Coulson's conversation.

"Simmons, Agent Romanov has had some bad experiences on the field that has made her extremely uncomfortable with doctors and being touched by a stranger."

"I understand that sir from how she reacted when she was first brought here." Simmons replied back putting her lab coat back on and moving to stand before the computer and punch in Romanov's latest medical treatment notes and vitals.

"I appreciate all you are doing for her and deep down Agent Romanov does also." Coulson thanked Jemma.

"It's quite alright sir," Simmons assured him. "I know Agent Romanov has experienced a great trauma and possibly is going through a bodily change into a shifter. I just appreciate Agent May's assistance."

"And she would tell you she appreciates yours," Coulson said. "Go on back to bed. I think the rest of the night will be quiet."

After Simmons retired to her bunk. Coulson slipped back in the room. In the dim light, he made out Skye's form and kissed her head. He next leaned down to his lover who reached her head to meet his in a slow thoughtful kiss. "Sleep well Tasha," Phil whispered in Romanov's direction before crawling back into his cot and willing himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thanks again for the positive response and feedback.

AN: has anybody had trouble with document manager uploading their new chapters?  
I had to use someone's suggestion on facebook to work around the problem.

Chapter Twenty

Natasha felt a strange sensation on the bottom of her chin it was warm and it tickled. She willed her eyes to open so she could look down. A tiny snow leopard cub had her whole face in her neck and was breathing on her as she slept. The cub's tiny whiskers were rubbing into her neck tickling her. Since her neck was effectively a pillow at the moment, Natasha used her eyes to try to figure what was wrong with her. She saw a huge bandage on her shoulder. Her shoulder did hurt a lot. She looked at her arms and saw they were both scratched up like she had been in a huge fight. She felt tired and cold very cold.

She next wanted to figure out where she was. From the IV in her arm and the beeps of machines she figured she was in some kind of medical facility. She did not remember coming here. The last memory she had was? She asked herself. A panic started. Her mind was so foggy she could not put things together. She thought she remembered her friend Melinda and "little one". The rest she could not recall.

It was then she caught some movement in the corner of her eye. A single person stood in the other side of the room moving soundlessly and gracefully doing Tai Chi. Her mind was not working properly. It felt fuzzy and her whole body felt sluggish. "Melinda? Ok, Romanov, get up," she coached herself. All she managed was to wake up the baby cub sleeping on her and making her cry upset yowls.

"Shhh Skye, you will wake up," Melinda May moved from where she was doing her Tai Chi to scoop her baby. When she looked down, she realized there were not only one person awake but two. "Good Morning Tasha," Melinda greeted her friend, very happy to see her awake. With one hand she picked up Skye and the other hand she put her hand to Romanov's forehead to check her temperature. No change. But Romanov seemed more aware but she seemed confused at the same time. Agent May was not really able to speak more to Romanov now because Skye's cry to be fed was so insistent.

Phil was in the shower and would not hear her. The other agents would still be in asleep at 5:00 AM.

"I need to get her a bottle, then we will talk," Melinda told her friend walking on of the science lab into the kitchen crying cub in her arms. Making a bottle with a squirming Skye was not the easiest thing but Agent May had to do many a thing one handed in the field in all her years with Shield. Her daughter was a demanding little thing. Skye was definitely going to be spirited. She reminded her a little of herself, heaven help Phil with a mini Melinda May.

She looked up to see her lover coming down the stairwell wearing a fresh white shirt and dress pants. "No tie or jacket Agent Coulson," she teased him glad for his arrival handing him Skye so she could twist the nipple on the bottle with two hands. She checked the temperature of the milk then handed it to him.

Phil looked at him questioningly. Melinda had been the only one to feed Skye since she came aboard the bus. "Go on Phil, it's time she spent time with her dad," she encouraged him as the three of them sat on one of the couches. Skye sucked happily unconcerned about the different person. The little cub knew his scent and the sound of his voice.

In the other room, Natasha Romanov lay in the bed feeling very alone and uncomfortable. She heard activity in the kitchen. And she absolutely hated being in this room. Little one was off of her. This was her chance to sit up, get her bearings and get out of this bed. Coulson and May were occupied. Her groans of pain as she pushed herself were masked by the baby cubs ever increasing in volume yowls. She was sweating from the exertion of it. She felt her head start to spin and she grabbed the bed rails for support. And that movement sent fire shooting through her shoulder and she had to swallow back the scream. At least she thought she did.

A cross between a scream and a groan from the next room sent the leopard shifter to her feet. Her eyes flickered with irritation of the interruption of an important bonding moment, but shifted back just as quickly as her leopard's protective instinct what it saw was a part of her kicked in. It was a strange thing for Melinda to think of her friend that way. Maybe it was because her blood now ran in Natasha. But that was something she could think of later. Because she and Coulson now heard a second scream and it was a bit more pained. Nodding at her lover, Agent May sighed taking long strides into the infirmary.

"Romanov what do you think you are doing!" Melinda's voice cool as ice in a voice she had perfected for dressing down junior shield agents.

Natasha jumped in surprise. _I really must be sick. I can't believe I did not detect her presence_, Natasha thought to herself.

"Get your back down in that bed," Melinda instructed in a crisp clipped tone as she walked into the room. While her words chastised, the Asian's hands were gentle and she settled Romanov back down in the bed. Knowing it would not really help much if Romanov was determined to get up but deciding it could not hurt, Melinda tucked the corners of the top bed sheet snuggly into the mattress.

Natasha lay there passively while Melinda fussed over here. Melinda checked the shoulder wound and redressed it. Natasha let Melinda take her temperature and even dab the sweat on her face with cool cloth. And she did admit, Melinda touch was soothing.

"Where am I?" the Black Widow asked. "Did we leave the lab? I don't want to be there."

"Ohh Tasha, you are safe and on my team's plane. We are in Macau. Not anywhere near the Hydra lab." Melinda assured her sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in her own. Natasha was shivering again.

"I, I don't feel good, I don't like feeling this way," Romanov told Melinda. "What happened to me?"

"What do you last remember Tasha?" Melinda probed gently still holding her hand. Agent May watched the women's face. She was not prepared for what happened next.

"The baby, where is baby cloud. I lost him. Oh, God where is he. And where is little one?" Natasha wailed covering her face with trembling hands. "Sorry, so sorry,"

Melinda watched the emotions roll across Natasha. In truth, the feelings she had about Romanov's mission were so mixed. But there was no question of her feelings of concern and love for the Russian. And Natasha was beyond talking now and needed to calm down.

And then Phil was there handing her the now happy Skye to Melinda who placed her daughter on Natasha's Pillow.

"Here little one is," Melinda spoke softly one hand petting her baby and the other hand stroking Natasha's head. "I named her Skye." She put her finger to Natasha's lips to keep her from talking further. "She is fine" Melinda assured her purposely not bringing up the baby cloud shifter."

Romanov blinked back tears so she could look in Melinda's eyes. There was no anger at her there. There was concern though. She felt so exhausted now and felt herself drifting. It must be that purr she heard again and the hands in her hair.

"Be a good little agent and go to sleep." Melinda told her kissing the top of her head. "When you wake up, we will watch Skye shift."

"Promise?" she asked in a sleepy slurred voice.

"Promise," Melinda whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

All the characters of the Marvel Universe do not belong to me. But I just wanted to write a story about them with a twist and its been a lot of fun. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and marking this story as a favorite.

I am overwhelmed by the support and do appreciate it. Please review and continue to share your comments and thoughts.

Chapter Twenty One

"Simmons," Coulson greeted the junior agent when she walked into the lab's infirmary. Melinda had taken the baby outside in the early dawn light since they figured Romanov should sleep for a while. It was early enough that Melinda and Skye could have some private Mother Leopard and cub time. And it gave Coulson a moment to give Simmons some instructions from Fury that he wanted carried out before Ward and Fitz got up.

"Oh Sir," Simmons jumped a little when she entered the darkened room. "I did not expect to see you sitting there. Where is Agent May and Skye?" Simmons inquired going to a small sink to wash her hands before she examined Agent Romanov.

"She and Skye are outside. I think she wants to have some leopard time with her before we take the collar off," Coulson told the doctor. "Let us step in the lab and shut the door. I have some orders for you from Director Fury and it needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Of Course," Simmons told him drying her hands and stepping into the lab.

"I want you to do a pelvic exam on Agent Romanov. I want a rape kit completed and check for any recent or long term damage of her reproductive system." Coulson said hating with all of his being having to give these orders but knowing it was necessary. "And this is not to be shared with S.H.I.E.L.D. database. You will also not share or speak of anything related to Romanov and this examination with anyone in Shield but Fury, May or myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Simmons says hesitantly not having a lot of experience with these kind of things. But she does understand the confidentiality of it for Romanov's sake. "I am concerned that Romanov will not be co-operative in this." She told her superior. "She is a highly trained agent and has already shown us what she can do injured and feverish."

"Agreed. So give her heavy sedation," Coulson orders. "I don't want her fighting and hurt herself. For now, I don't want this discussed with her when she is awake. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir, I can do this while Fitz and Ward are still in bed. But it would be faster if I had someone to assist me." Simmons told him moving to open cabinets and put various things on the table.

"I will go get Agent May to assist you," Coulson told him. "Then Skye and I will stay in the common area outside the lab and keep Fitz or Ward away from the area if they wake up."

Coulson walked out of the lab to get his lover and Skye. He knew Melinda would have issues doing this but she would understand the necessity and keep her emotions in check. When he stepped into the cargo bay he thought of one last thing he wanted to tell Simmons and went to the com and pressed the button. "Simmons, I want some initial results of your findings this morning along with the blood work by the time Fury arrives after lunch. I will get Fitz help you with the blood. Get a sample of Agent May's blood to compare Romanov's." His instructions finished, Coulson stepped out of the gangway and into the fresh morning air.

Grant Ward had stumbled to the shower an hour ago his body sore and covered with sweat. Melinda May still remained in the cargo bay where she completed round house after round house on the hanging bag. Her sport bra and shorts were soaked in perspiration but it was inconsequential. Her anger at Hydra and the evil violations they had done to her child, Natasha and herself left her so furious she was still down here trying to release even a fraction of it. She was at her limit after doing what she had been ordered to do with Simmons on Natasha. When she walked out of Tasha's infirmary room her eyes were glowing. So Coulson had taken the baby to their quarters to get things ready for her first shift and she had gone for a three mile run in her leopard form. After that she had literally ordered Ward to spar with her. And now in her mind she was focused on the bag as Dr. Malus. If he had truly been there, her kicks would have killed him in the first minute.

A tiny scampering along the floor finally drew her work-out to a stop. Skye was moving around a lot faster today and starting to play. The little leopard did not need toys, she made her own. Melinda watched her happily exploring with one eye while with the other took a bottle of water from her mate. She took finished the whole bottle before taking the towel and wiping the sweat from her face.

"Thanks," she told him "want to continue this in our quarters? We would tell Fury to come back tomorrow and send the team out for a day in town for some R & R."

"Fury called," he merely answered running his hands along her sweaty back. His lips seared a path along her sweaty neck and shoulders before he groaned and pulled away. "When we get Tasha on her feet enough to watch Skye for us, we will spend day in bed. I promise. But Fury will be here in mid- afternoon. He is going to re-fuel and eat lunch. We have a briefing at 3pm."

Phil's Coulson touch and kiss were like a gentle massage and May felt her emotions slipping to a manageable level. She looked into his eyes letting them show her love for him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Skye had pulled the lacings out of one of the boxing gloves on the floor and now was chewing on the leather glove happily.

"Skye," she gently chastised the Baby Skye Cub. "No chewing on Agent Ward's gloves," she told the baby cub lifting her up till she was tucked under her chin. Melinda nuzzled the top of her soft baby cub's head.

Phil Coulson smiled at his girls and picked up the wet glove that had tiny teeth marks on the thumb. "I will send Ward back into town to get another set of gloves."

"Better get some chew toys, balls and baby toys too," Melinda told him walking up the stairs with Skye her eye looking in the infirmary window noting Romanov was still sleeping while she passed by. She walked up another set of stairs to the level of Coulson's and her quarters along with the cock-pit. She set Skye on the bed and let her scramble around watching her fondly. She knew Coulson was probably getting Skye another bottle.

Her little cub was so cute and fast. She certainly was adorable with Tasha. They were quite the snuggle buddies. And today, she would get to see Skye shift.

"What you thinking about?" Coulson asked her sitting on the bed. Skye seemed to notice he was holding a bottle because she scrambled up into his lap and looked up at him expectantly. And this his eyes watered with emotion. He loved her so much and so fiercely. "Ok, little girl," he told her wrapping an arm around her belly with one hand and putting the bottle to her lips with the other.

"I love her so much and can't wait to hold her after she shifts," she said simply. "I hold her first," she informed him kissing him gently on the lips and moving to the doorway of the bathroom.

Melinda watched them a moment before stripping off her work out clothes and slipping into the shower. She called out to Phil, "I want to place her beside Natasha when we take the collar off."

"What-ever you want Mel," Coulson told her holding Skye close. "When should Tasha's sedative wear off?"

"Soon," Melinda called to him turning the water off and toweling herself dry. Coming out to dress, she told him. "We should get down there after Skye finishes her bottle," she told him dressing quickly in her typical black attire.

"OK, she is finished," he said standing and walking into the office. The three of them starting down the stairs. "Who do you want in the room?" he asked her letting Skye's mother make the call with what she felt comfortable with. "Tasha, Skye, you and I in the room itself," she told him. "Fitz can wait in the lab with Ward. Simmons I want standing by in the doorway," she elaborated. "But they must be quiet."

"Of course," Phil was silently amused at how Skye had brought upon this new side of Melinda so assertively protective. It had definitely shown itself when it came to Skye and to only just a lesser extent Tasha. What Melinda said she said about either of them, she expected to be done. He was sure it would not matter to who she expressed herself to, even to director Fury itself.

"Ward, Simmons, Fitz," he told the junior team members calling them to him and Melinda right outside the lab. "Agent Romanov will be waking any time now. Then we will remove the collar."

Fitz's eyes twinkled with excitement while even Ward looked curious and thoughtful. To Coulson, it seemed Agent Simmons looked grateful. He knew that the young scientist had a difficult morning. It seemed Melinda realized that too.

"Would you like to hold her till then?" Melinda asked the young woman she was reaching out to in their newly forming friendship. "Sit with Agent Romanov and me till she wakes up?"

"Melinda, yes very much," she told the Asian a sparkle in her eye appearing. "Sir, I have your results from this morning. Fitz and I still need to go over some things in the blood work."

"Good," he told her making a point to touch the younger agent on the shoulder as he moved to the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee. "Ward, Fitz, you can wait in the lab and look through the window during the actual shift. Simmons will be wait in the doorway so she can be available to move in quickly if there is some medical need that presents itself."

"Sure," Ward said pouring himself some coffee and sitting at the table to wait. Fitz practically was dancing in the room so Coulson gave him a job.

"Go upstairs Fitz and go get the things for the baby clothes, blanket and diaper Melinda set aside on my bed," Coulson told the young man. "So we can be all ready."

_Now we wait_, Coulson told himself as he set at the table with Ward. He watched his lover and Simmons sitting with Skye at Tasha's bedside. "Ward," he told the man sitting beside him, "This must be how an expectant father feels at the hospital waiting for their baby to be born."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit. It is however out of a desire to share from my muse for the enjoyment of others. so please review!

Thanks again for those reading, reviewing, following and marking this story as a favorite.

AN: and now what we all have been waiting for !

Chapter Twenty Two

"She's coming around," Agent Melinda May stating to those in the room noting Romanov's breathing pattern was changing. "OK, Skye your turn now. Go wake up Tasha," Melinda encouraged the Skye cub picking up Skye cub from Simmons lap and placing her on the bed with Romanov's. Skye seemed to think it was time to give her litter mate a bath because the little tongue went right to work. It started on her cheek moving briefly to Romanov's chin before moving in a straight line to Romanov's ear.

"You're getting this?" Melinda looked up at her lover who was taping Skye's and Romanov's interaction.

"I won't miss a moment of any of this Melinda," Coulson promised Melinda. Phil had started taping the second Skye was placed on the bed. He was getting all this on video while Simmons was taking pictures. _Just like parents in a delivery room,_ Coulson told himself watching Natasha slowly waken. The difference was that Skye was not being born exactly but it was her first shift. To Melinda and himself, Skye the human baby was being born.

The room had an air of excitement as all in the room and adjoining lab watched the bed. But everyone remained quiet as instructed by Melinda May. If there was any talking in the room, she would instigate it.

Natasha Romanov felt a little rough tongue on her cheek. It moved in slow short strokes. Her body tensed briefly till she felt a familiar hand begin to run through her hair. Then the little tongue moved to her ear. The waking agent could hear a tiny purr. She licked her lips and instantly there was a straw there. She took three slow sips eyes still closed. Her senses were wakening. She could detect Melinda sitting right beside her. She was the one running fingers in her hair. Little one was with her on the bed. Others were nearby but not invading her personal space.

Melinda had started to run her fingers through Natasha's hair the moment she had sensed Romanov body's tense up. Agent May had not expected Skye to give the redhead a tongue bath. But it was so endearing to her. It was so obvious that Romanov was important to the little cub. So she watched Skye indulgently. She resisted the urge to speak to Romanov and wake her fully so they could take the collar off. She wanted to commit this moment to memory so she checked with Phil was recording it. I think she and Phil noticed there was another purr in the room at the same time. He looked at her and she shook her head to say it was not herself. Romanov had turned her head into Skye and she was purring. It was soft and sounded different that her own purr or Skye's. It was definitely a purr though.

"I guess that answers if the Black Widow is going to shift," she heard Fitz tell Ward in the next room.

May's brown eyes flickered in irritation at the scientist. Tasha did not need to hear this and truth was it was too early to know just how much of a change Romanov's body had undergone. But it been verified, Romanov's systems was changing. She did not think Natasha realized it though. She was still waking up.

"Close the lab door Agent Coulson," she told her lover. "Simmons get the remote and come into the room." May spoke in her deep alto voice that had a hint of displeasure of Fitz's comment. Fits at times let science take a front seat to the individual, May believed. When the door closed she turned back to Skye and Natasha. Tasha was coming around.

Bright Baby Blue eyes were looking at her expectantly when Natasha opened her own ones. She reached her hand up and stroked the baby cub under the chin. She saw the Asian shape-shifter in her peripheral vision. She knew it was her hand that was stroking her hair. Both snow leopards were purring and waking up felt safe.

"Mel," Agent Romanov croaked out instinctively leaning into the hand still stroking her hair. She remembered how much it hurt her shoulder when she moved so she lay quietly.

"Tasha," Agent May answered back watching Romanov carefully to gauge how she was doing. She moved her hand from Natasha's red hair to check her forehead. It was still hot. "That fever you got is still hanging on Romanov. How are you feeling?"

Natasha could not find any words to answer. She seemed to have noticed Agent Simmons in the corner of the room. Her friend was no longer touching her hand or face now and she was starting to feel uneasy.

Melinda noticed the change in Natasha's demeanor and deciding a re-direct was in order. This was to be a safe comfortable wonderful moment. Melinda was also starting to notice something else. Her and Natasha's relationship was growing in a deeper intimate way, but it was not sexual. It was hard to explain to another person. If she had to explain it to Phil, she would have told him it was a new kind of bond between them. The closest word she could come up with is maternal? Skye sure seemed to consider Romanov a littermate. Not that she would dare tell Natasha that.

"You going to be a good little agent and let Dr. Simmons check your wound so we can do what I promised you last before you went to sleep last?" Melinda told Romanov. And in a more Romanov form, Natasha shot Melinda a look at the "little agent" comment. Yet, she did nod in acceptance of the medical attention once Melinda produced her hand for her to grasp.

"Everything is about the same Agent Romanov," Jemma Simmons told the agent dabbing ointment on the wound and dressing it. "What is your pain level Agent Romanov?" she asked.

Like earlier when asked this, Romanov did not answer.

"Agent Romanov, Agent Simmons asked you a question," Melinda May's voice rang matter of factly.

"But if I tell her, she will just give me something and I will miss little one's shift," Natasha finally admitted in low whisper.

"No way Romanov. All of us have been waiting for hours for you to wake up," Melinda told her friend. "There is no way you are not going to be awake for this in fact, we are going to do this right on your bed."

"Simmons, can we just give her some pills for fever and wait on the other for a little bit?" Coulson asked from the corner of the room.

"That would be just fine," Simmons told the three other shield agents in the room. She moved to the other side of the room and reached into a cabinet. She got a bottle of Tylenol and handed it to Coulson. He got two pills out and handed it to Agent Romanov who took them without further comment. "Ok ladies," he told Simmons, May, Romanov and Skye. "Are we ready?"

"I believe so," May said looking over first at Skye and then Natasha. Skye gave her mother a happy look when she moved her hands to the collar and gave Simmons a look. In a planned sequence of events, Coulson pulled the code out of his suit pocket and started to speak. He was interrupted by Natasha suddenly addressed the group.

"You have exactly one minute to press the button and release the collar before the whole system fails," Romanov told the group sharing some of the information she had learned as Dr. Malus's assistant. Coulson nodded in appreciation because neither Barton nor Fitz had known that important fact. He really would have to debrief with the Romanov soon to get information to get the male shifter cub. Fury would be insistent when he arrived.

"Ok," May told the group. "Fitz you better be taking pictures in there and Ward taping.

"Code Simmons, 5, 17, 1001, 8, 200," Coulson read to Simmons who pressed a series of buttons on the remote and nodded at May.

"Together," Simmons told May.

"Now," Agent May told Simmons as May unlatched the collar while Simmons simultaneously pressed the button the remote to deactivate the dampener of the brain waves of a shifter's ability to shift.

A gasp and a sigh was the next sound in the room. Melinda May began to cry as she looked down at her baby girl. She impulsively gave Romanov a kiss on the cheek as she took her baby girl in her arms for the first time. She had soft brown eyes and a full head of rich black silky hair that stuck up in the most adorable way. Melinda scented her offspring. She smelled just the same as in her cub form. She held her daughter close to her chest and kissed her head lovingly. Her mate produced a blanket which she drew around the baby's naked human body.

Coulson looked down at his two girls proudly. He moved his palm along the top of Skye's spikey head of soft baby hair and smiled. Simmons smiled at the couple with their baby. Skye from observation was the perfection of health and further health examination could wait. She stepped into the lab and shut the door handing the collar and remote to Fitz for him to study to his heart's content.

"Ward?" Simmons asked. "Do you mind contacting Agent Barton and Fury and tell them the collar has been safely removed from Skye and she is resting comfortably."

"Sure," Ward said stepping from the room. "I can use the secure line in the cock-pit." He told them leaving.

Back in the infirmary room, Coulson and May only had eyes for Skye. Melinda had stopped crying now and held her baby to her shoulder and was rubbing her back. Both Coulson and May were amazed that Skye could hold her head up because she visually appeared not a full month old. Melinda started to hum a lullaby her oriental grandmother had sung to her when she was young. She truly could not put into words what she was feeling. The world for that moment had fallen away except Skye and herself.

Her head shot up suddenly when Simmons burst into the room and ran up to Romanov's bed. The Russian agent's body was jumping thrashing on the bed and Coulson rushed over to hold her down.

Melinda spat out a curse barely noticing Skye had latched a fist onto her long black hair. Natasha Romanov was having a seizure. "What is happening?" she cried out desperately watching helplessly.

"I don't know," Simmons screamed her usual calm demeanor gone as she and Coulson fought to hold Agent Romanov down. "Fitz," she screamed. "Pull up Romanov's medical out of the database. Do you see anything that would contribute to sudden seizure? Her fever is high but not that high," she told Coulson and May.

"She is allergic to acetaminophen." Fitz yelled out rushing in with an epi-pen and jabbing it into Romanov's thigh himself. Almost immediately the muscle tremors lessened then stopped.

Melinda May released a breath she did not know she was having. How had she not known about Romanov's medical allergy to acetaminophen_? Probably because she usually refuses all medical treatment and up to now you have never seen her with a fever_, she told herself trying not to feel guilty. Melinda kept her eyes firmly trained on Natasha as she rubbed her baby's back.

"Agent's Coulson and May," Simmons addressed the two after taking Romanov's blood pressure. "She should be ok. It was a severe reaction to the pills we gave her for fever. I would like to with your permission, forgo further medication for fever and try an un-conventional alternative."

"What do you suggest?" Coulson asked the agent going to stand beside Agent May once more wrapping an arm around her protectively. He knew Melinda was upset by how tight her shoulders were.

"Another transfusion of Agent May's blood," Simmons said. "We have already seen how effective a pint was to Agent Romanov's fever. I believe another pint may be all that's needed for Romanov to fight this infection herself."

"OK, "Melinda quickly agreed. " We got a little time before Fury arrives. It's not like we have to worry about her body not accepting the blood."

"And it is not like we wonder if it will bring upon shifter characteristics," Simmons told May and Coulson honestly. "I think that purr we heard before Skye's shift tells us she has had some degree of change already."

A few minutes later, Melinda May sat in a chair beside Romanov's bed a tube running her blood directly into Romanov's arm. Natasha lay unconscious but Simmons had told her not to worry. Her vitals were good. Her system was just exhausted and under stress. Skye lay in Melinda's unattached arm asleep sucking her thumb. "Skye, you and I have got to get your Tasha well again so we can take her running with us," she whispered to the baby. "I bet she will end up out running faster than you me both."

"Melinda," Coulson spoke coming into the room and sitting beside her. Grateful to his presence she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I almost wish we could just leave Macau and go somewhere private and away from people," Melinda confessed to her lover. "Get to know our daughter. Get Natasha healthy and used to what-ever changes her body will undergo. And let Barton and the others go after Malus and the baby shifter."

"Natasha would not want that Mel," Coulson told her. "Hell, even when her fever was higher than this she kept going on about her mission and protecting the cubs. You know Tasha she is going to get out of this bed as quick as possible and demand to be a part of this."

"I know and I am going to be there right beside her," Melinda told him. "I just want Skye and Tasha safe. They both have been through so much. But that baby boy shifter needs his mom just as much as Skye did." The two sat in silence while Romanov continued to receive Melinda's blood.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit. Just for the love of the characters particularly Agent Melinda May.

Thanks once more for reading this story and supporting it with reviews, comments and those who are following it marking it as a favorite.

Chapter Twenty Three

Nick Fury walked up the gangway of Coulson's team's plane. He had gotten there earlier than anticipated so Coulson was not there to greet him. Agent Ward was in the cargo bay boxing with his new boxing gloves on a hanging bag when he entered the bus.

"Director Fury," Agent Ward told him stepping away from the hanging bag and checking his watch. "Let me call up to Agent Coulson sir. He is up in his quarters with Agent May getting the baby settled in," he explained. Grant took off the boxing gloves hurriedly then moved over to the com.

"That's not necessary Agent Ward," Nick Fury told the field agent. "I realize I am earlier than expected. I will go check on Agent Romanov. I can have Agent Simmons contact him from the science lab."

Fury nodded to Grant Ward in dismissal and climbed the stairwell to the next level. The only noise on this level in the plane was Agent Simmons talking to Agent Fitz in the lab. Agent Simmons was looking under a microscope and Fitz was typing on a computer. The computer seemed to be placing certain things on the holo table as he typed.

"As you are," Fury told the two surprised scientists as he stepped into the room. "I just want to see Agent Romanov with your permission."

"That's fine Director," Simmons told him. "She suffered a seizure from an allergic reaction earlier this morning. She is resting now. She is still fighting a fever with the bite wound on her shoulder. I doubt she will awaken."

"That is ok," Fury told the doctor. "I will just visit quietly. Give us some privacy," he told Fitz and Simmons shutting the door.

"I don't know about him being in there with her alone," Fitz told Simmons not sure why he felt uncomfortable but he did. He guessed it was because he figured Agent May would have a conniption. She had been awfully protective of Romanov since she came onboard with Agent May's daughter.

"You try to listen on what goes on in there," Simmons told her best friend. "I am going to walk to Coulson's office. I don't want Fury to hear me use the com."

Simmons walked out of the lab picking up a tablet that usually used to watch over patients in the infirmary room. She did not turn it on till she was half-way up the stairs. She pressed the button on the side of the tablet and when she glanced at the screen she decided to walk a bit faster. She clearly saw Fury was leaning over Romanov and shaking her awake. It was then it seemed as if he saw the camera and the picture went blank. As Romanov's doctor, she knew Agent Romanov was in no condition for appeared to her as an interrogation. It was not that she thought Fury would hurt Romanov but she feared his passion for completing this mission with Dr. Malus and the shifters would cause him to push Romanov when medically she was not ready to de-brief.

When she reached the top of the stairway, she took off on a fast walk. In a very uncharacteristic fashion, Simmons knocked and pushed the office door open not waiting for permission to enter. She was grateful to see both Agent's Coulson and May sitting on the couch.

"Simmons!" Agent Coulson remarked standing up from the furniture Skye in his arms feeding on a bottle.

"Sir," she spoke to him but she was already moving towards May, worry in her eyes.

"Its ok Jemma," Melinda May told the doctor telling just by looking into Simmons face she was concerned about something and the girl was trying hard to stay calm.

If Coulson was shocked that May put an arm around the girl protectively he did not let his face show it. He let his partner take the lead in this and moved around to his desk to turn on a series of monitors around the plane. He noted quickly the one in the lab showed Fitz with his ear to a shut door as if he was trying to spy on someone. The camera in the infirmary room was suspiciously turned off. He checked another that shown on the area outside the bus. Fury's plane was parked nearby. He had arrived early. Coulson knew without Simmons telling him what was going on. It seemed Melinda was receiving the same information. At one time, May would have lit into Agent Simmons for a situation such as this. But today, the Asian just patted the junior agent's shoulder and told her it would be ok. She would handle this, she had said. Her voice calm and slow as to reassure. Then May was out the door and down the stairs.

"Come on Simmons," Agent Coulson told the junior agent. "Let's you and I introduce Skye to Fury. Maybe Skye's cuteness can diffuse a potential confrontation Agent May could be about to have with the director." Simmons merely nodded and followed her boss down the stairs.

"Move!" May ordered Fitz with a growl. She knew her eyes were flashing so she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She did not want to go in there and not to be in full control and confront the director. No matter if her actions were justified and he was being an ass. Worst case he could take the team off the mission and give it to Barton's team. Least case senario, he could insist on moving Romanov to a shield facility to get medical treatment where she would not be able to watch over her. Coulson had caught up with her. He was so much better than her with handling the politics of dealing with the director and people in in general.

"Skye's going to help us with Fury Mel," he told his partner. "What's he saying?" He asked the snow leopard shifter wanting her to use her superior sense of hearing.

"He is trying to question her about where boy shifter is," she said a cool calm in her deep alto voice. "Ok Coulson," she spat in a whisper. "That's it! He trying to wake her up by telling her she needs to complete her mission."

"I got it Melinda," he told her "Take Skye. She will disarm Fury with cuteness"

Coulson did not knock on the door when he entered Romanov's room. "Director Fury," he spoke to his boss moving into the room and extending his hand in greeting standing far enough away that Fury would have to move from the bed to shake it.

Melinda followed quickly behind him Skye in hand. While Coulson shook the director's hand, Agent May moved between Fury and the bed and sat on it. She placed herself directly in front of Romanov. He would have to move to see Romanov's face. If he did, she could just shift her body again. He would get the message and back off.

"Melinda and I are so happy you were able to come early," Coulson told the director nodding at Skye. "I want you to see our beautiful daughter. Her name is Skye."

If Fury realized the tactic of Coulson and May to protect Romanov and cease his question he did not acknowledge it. He did sit in a chair in the common area holding Skye letting her finish her bottle while Coulson sat right beside him.

Back in the infirmary room, Melinda still sat on Natasha's bed. Though she did not lay down beside her this time, she moved so there bodies touched side to side. Melinda then reached over to take Romanov's hand. "Got your back Tasha," she whispered in Romanov's ear. "Not the first time one of us has run interference for the other from Fury huh?" Melinda kept talking to the Romanov. The Asian suddenly noticed a purr coming from the Russian agent. Her snow leopard joined it.

"Coulson, she looks just like May," Fury told him. "Skye? You said?"

"Yes director," Coulson told him knowing Melinda was listening in to the conversation. "We spell it with an "E" on the end of it."

"Well, Skye," Fury told the little girl, "Tell your momma she is a great Mother and friend. I am so happy to see you and I guess I got a little too excited to find your little cub-mate from China." Fury handed the empty bottle to Coulson. He surprised Phil by expertly putting Skye to his shoulder and rubbing her back till she burped.

"Look at that!" Fitz was whispering it Simmons. Unknown to anyone on the floor, Ward had covertly taken a picture of the moment. Ward always had a knack for solo covert ops.

"You going to help your Momma with Agent Romanov, Skye," he continued speaking to the baby while still rubbing the baby's back to see if she had all the air out of stomach. "Agent Romanov is going to need your Momma and you very much."

"I would have never believed it," Fitz whispered to Simmons. Simmons merely nodded thinking to herself it had been a really odd few days.

Melinda sat in the room with Natasha listening to the director talking to her daughter. I truth she knew Fury had spoken to her and that was as close to an apology as she would get. It also was him telling her that he had no plans of splitting Natasha from Phil and her. May gave Natasha's hand one final squeeze and kissed her on the cheek. Returning the camera on in the room, she exited Romanov's room and got another tablet out of a drawer in the science lab so she could monitor Tasha. Together with Fitz and Simmons, she joined Coulson, Fury and a suddenly appearing Agent Ward. It was time for the briefing and little Agent Skye would be in attendance.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe or its characters. I do appreciate them so I decided to write this story

AN: I want to thank you for reading this story, writing reviews and comments, following it and marking it as a favorite.

Chapter Twenty Four

"From this point forward," Fury told the gathered team. "There is not to be any communication with S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury took a moment and looked at the various team members around the room. Ward had crossed his arms. Fitz had a look of shock. Coulson seemed unsurprised. Simmons seemed thoughtful. Agent May stared at him with piercing eyes. When the director received no comment, he continued. "Besides your team members of this plane, you may speak to me, Barton, Woo, Carter, Blake, and Hill and only on the cock-pits secure line or one of the secure cell phones I will give each of you at the end of this briefing." Fury paused for a moment looking at the group in front of him. Their expressions remained the same. "From this moment forward you are one of two Shifter Response Teams in the Shifters of Shield Initiative along with Agent Barton's group. Is that clear?" Fury asked the group. Fury did not speak till he saw nods from all those gathered in the Commande Center.

Fury then pulled out a file and pulled out a picture and plopped in on the center of the table they were gathered around. "This was taken yesterday by drone under the surveillance of Agent Hill."

"That is Agent Stillwell," Coulson said incredulously looking at the picture of Sitwell and Dr. Malus entering a plane.

"That's not a shield plane," Agent May observed shifting Skye in her arms so she could pull the picture closer. "I recognize Agent Rollins, standing there behind Malus," she told Fury and the others.

"Well, I know the other one is shield also," Ward told the group at the table. "That's Agent Rumley. I spent some time with him on some ops when I served in New York."

"Are they Hydra?" Simmons asked choking on her own words.

"So it appears." Fury told the group." Hill checked. Each man had asked for three days leave and it was granted."

"So Hydra has infiltrated Shield." Coulson thought aloud already thinking of the implications. "How deep is Hydra in Shield?"

"Unknown," Fury told him. "Thus no communication with Shield. We have no reason to believe this is any further than a few rogue agents. I am on my way back to New York and will put some feelers out."

"Agent Simmons," Fury told the doctor, "I have with me blood samples of all the agent shifters on Barton's team. I want you to analyze them. See if any of the men are a match to Skye. When can you give Coulson and May your findings from the testing and exams you have done on Romanov? "

"It would take time to give you a complete briefing but I should be able to submit my initial report by this evenings baring any interruption or change in Romanov's condition that demands my attention." Simmons told him hoping this meeting was about over so she could get this assignment over with. "I can start with the agent shifters d.n.a. profiles tomorrow."

"Very Good Agent," Fury told her satisfied.

"Agent Fitz," Fury told him. "We have a suspicion that Malus did not leave China with our agent's boy shifter cub. I want you to go back to any satellite images, drones, talk to any airport control towers. I want you to find the plane the boy shifter was on."

"Agent Ward," Fury told him. "You will be primary pilot while May is seeing to Skye and Romanov. In the meantime work with Fitz and finding where the second plane was heading."

"Coulson," Fury told him, "You will oversee the operations of your agents. Your primary mission right now is to gather Intel and follow up on it. You will keep in touch with Hill who is tracking Malus and Stilwell's plane."

"Agent May," Fury told the Asian. "You will safeguard Skye and see to Romanov's recovery, transition onto the team and her debrief. I know you value the Intel we need as much as I do. I also know you are best suited to get it. For now, you are Romanov and Skye's primary protector"

"Coulson and May," Fury addressed them both, "As primary and second in command, you both must sign off on it before Romanov is allowed in the field. I trust you will access her physical, mental and emotional well-being to shield standards."

"OK," Fury told the group, "You have your assignments. I will set up a briefing in five days' time with Barton's team in Nepal. Collect your phones. Dismissed all but Coulson and May. Upstairs to your office."

Neither of the three agents spoke as they went up into the office and shut the sound proof door. "Phil sit beside your partner for this. We are no longer speaking as agents but friends. Particularly friends that care for Natasha Romanov."

"Melinda you will keep yourself in check while I give you this information!" he ordered the snow leopard shifter. "What I am about to tell you will not be easy to hear? But it must be dealt with and that is why I am assigning Romanov to you and Phil."

Coulson wrapped an arm around Melinda as they waited for what they already suspected was bad news.

"Barton found video of Romanov he insisted was a priority." Fury told the agents who sat together on the couch. "That is why I had to delay my arrival here."

Fury took a deep breath and pulled out a flash drive. "This is video of what Barton showed me. You can watch it later. But suffice it to stay that Agent Romanov was not just Dr. Malus assistant as she thought. She was being drugged and her eggs were taken from her at regular times. We suspect for use for his shifter breeding program."

Melinda knew her eyes had flashed but mentally chastised her leopard to stand down. She was holding her daughter and needed to remain calm and not fly off the handle. It would serve no purpose. "To what extent and what was done to her? Could the other shifter baby be hers?" Melinda asked in a crisp cold tone. She felt her own violation all over again.

"We don't know Melinda," Fury hated the answer he gave her. "I got Woo and the others going over video from an entire year. It's going to take some time. I don't know if he will have any information on the computers at the facility. I got a professional friend coming in to offer her expertise tomorrow. She should be able to help the other team wade through the medical aspect of what was going on there."

"Can I ask who you have coming in sir?" Coulson asked hoping it was someone who was not only trustworthy but was an expert in genetic biology and manipulation.

"Dr. Barbara Morse." Fury answered simply. "She used to be shield before she left to pursue her own goals without shields expectations and restrictions."

"Romanov is not pregnant," Phil told Fury. "I had Melinda to the test herself and re-do it two more times to verify."

"That's good," Fury's expression softened a little at the news. "Barton's team seem to think Romanov was more of a donor of "Fresh eggs", pardon the expression." He told his two agents disgusted he was even having to have this conversation about another human being's treatment. "There were women at the facility that Malus had been using as surrogates. Romanov could not have done her job as assistant and caretaker of the shifter offspring if she was to be pregnant. He needed her unaware of her regular donations."

Melinda looked down at her daughter who lay quietly in her arms. Skye seemed to be held, she liked the physical contact. Skye looked up at her with her bright baby eyes and with that look all Melinda leopard calmed. The shape-shifter told her dual nature they would not strike impulsively and possibly let their prey get away. They would be calm about this, stalk quietly. Have others in her pack surround their prey and destroy him. Melinda purred at her baby and her baby purred back. The agent suddenly realized that she had not been paying attention at all. And lifted her head up. Neither Coulson or Fury were talking, they were looking at Skye and herself.

"She's good for you Melinda," Fury commented having sit down across Coulson and May. "I will do all in my power to see that you have the resources to keep her a happy life. Shield will not touch her to experiment on her." he promised. "And I will not give up searching for the boy shifter so I can provide him the same."

"What about Romanov?" Coulson wanted clarified rubbing Melinda's shoulder before lowering his arm to put his hand on Melinda's thigh. He knew fully well the Romanov was now a part of his family. Phil had watched Melinda's protective nurturing to both Skye and Romanov the last two days. Romanov has always trusted Melinda more than any other person in the world. There bond was now even more firmly cemented.

"Anything done to Natasha Romanov will be because is it important for her well-being. We need blood work, medical exams, testing to know what were are dealing with," Fury told Coulson. "Any medications, treatments will because she needs them. And I want to go on record, I do not believe she needs the threat of sedation while she learns to deal with this any more than I felt you, Blake, Barton or Carter did."

"I can control her if need be sir," Agent May promised Fury. "She can be passionate, fearless, aggressive and smart. Those traits will come through if/when she shifts." Melinda knew Fury remembered the time of transition the shifter strike team went through when they were turned. Learning to control the shifts, learning to work with their dual nature and not be controlled by it. Each of them had to learn to appreciate and like who they were. "But more importantly, I can calm her. I already have."

"Nick," Coulson told their friend. "I have watched Melinda and Natasha's interactions since she came on board. There was always a connection between the two of them but there is something more now." Coulson leaned forward and continued to share his observations. "It might be from the blood Melinda gave her. I don't even try to hypothesize to explain it."

"What my dear partner is trying to say without saying it is Romanov is for once in her life is listening to me and when I have told her to do something, she has done it." Melinda said bluntly. "In a sense, I turned her and I think her developing leopard knows that and sees me as the dominant. She will instinctively listen to me. She may fight it because she is the Black Widow. She may challenge me but I will ultimately win." Melinda felt the need to explain herself so she continued. "I will not dominate her or demand her to submit to me. But her leopard may need a gentle discipline until Natasha gets a hold of her dual nature. But she will also need a lot of emotional support and reassurance. She is dealing with a lot even without the change into a shifter."

"Why Agent May are you saying you are going to be a parental figure?" Fury looked at Melinda amused. Very few knew this side of Fury.

"Just don't call me her mom and we will do just fine sir," Melinda told both men who were smiling at her. "And by all means don't tell Natasha or her leopard will strike out and I will stand by with Skye while you both lead a search time tacking an impassioned leopard though the wild of where-ever we happen to be landed."

"Noted," said Coulson. "You are hard enough for me to track down when you go on one of your runs. The Black Widow is an expert at disappearing off the grid. I do not want to want the chore of finding her as a leopard."

"OK Coulson, May, I need to get back to New York. I need to put out some feelers for Hydra in our ranks and with Romanov and Barton being part of the Avengers, I need to set up a briefing with Rogers, Banner and Stark," Fury told them standing up and striding out of the office.

"I will be in touch. Remember Shifter Strike Team Joint Meeting in Burma in five days, "Fury told them as he prepared to board his plane. He gave one more nod to the family before taking off into the evening sky. He suspected May and Coulson would soon be getting a plane load of baby gadgets and toys. The Shifter Strike Team would not be off grid to him. He wondered if he should bet Hill how many days it would take Stark's presents to arrive.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. I do appreciate them so decided to write this story.

Thanks so much for those of you who are reading, reviewing, commenting, following the story and marking it as a favorite.

Chapter Twenty Five

Jemma looked up from her computer and rubbed her tired eyes. It was 4 am. She had told Coulson and May she needed more time before she could give them her report of Agent Romanov's condition and status as a shifter. And she told her two superiors since she planned to work through the night so she would watch over Romanov. There was no reason the three of them all needed to watch over Romanov. She had not stirred since her seizure over twelve hours ago. But her breathing and heart rate were good and her color was improving. She still had that fever though. But Romanov truly seemed more like she was asleep than unconscious. And then she was positive she had surprised both of her superiors again. She had looked at Melinda her voice growing soft and a little hesitant and told them she could watch Skye too. And neither one of the new parents, berated or stormed off. Melinda instead took the girls hand in hers and gave it a squeeze and had simply "I trust you with them, thank-you Jemma". Agent Coulson thanked her as well implying to pair did appreciate some private time in their quarters. And when they had left for their quarters Melinda told her when she returned at 5am Jemma would be going to bed and sleep for six hours whether she was done or not. Jemma had simply nodded and smiled. It had felt nice to have someone concerned about her. It felt like a warm blanket and she liked that feeling.

She had told them she would call Melinda on the com if Agent Romanov woke up or if the baby got fussy. But Skye was showing herself as a good sleeper and could sleep for a longer stretch than the typical newborn. But when she was hungry, everyone on the plane knew it, same with a diaper change. Jemma had no doubt if the baby started crying, Melinda would hear it and be down here without a call on the com. In either form, Skye had a healthy set of lungs.

Simmons was nearly finished, she only needed to finish typing her report. But, she would not print this. This was so confidential that she did not to take a chance of anyone but May or Coulson seeing this on the plane. She would put it on a flash-drive, but first more hot tea. She stood up smiling fondly at baby Skye sleeping in the bassinet beside her work station. Simmons could not wait to pick out some more outfits for her. Skye looked so adorable in her pink footed sleeper sucking her thumb. Simmons stood up and looked in on Romanov. Romanov was not sleeping as peacefully as Skye, probably having a bad dream. She decided she would not call up to her superiors but she would sent Melinda a quick text that Romanov sleep had become restless. So she typed a quick message on her new phone and pressed send. If Melinda was awake, she would get it. She could decide herself if she wanted to come downstairs

"Skye let's see if we can go help your Tasha," Jemma whispered to the sleeping baby slowly and gently moving the bassinet into the room with Romanov and placing it up against the Agent's bed. Skye did not stir or wake up. Jemma stepped away and stood in the doorway of the common area to watch. It seemed that Romanov was aware of Skye and was doing her best to move in her sleep to move towards Melinda's baby. She was doing this while still asleep, her brow and eye lids fluttering in the midst of some dream.

Simmons felt a presence right behind her and knew without turning around who it was. Jemma had known Melinda would come. When Melinda placed a hand on her shoulder, she felt herself leaning into it. Agent May did not seem to mind. Jemma had gone through her private hell documenting all of the data on Romanov. She suspected Melinda knew that too because her hand stayed there a minute or two before squeezing her shoulder and letting her hand drop. Simmons could hear Coulson coming down the stairs also now.

Melinda could sense Natasha's discomfort before she got midway down the steps. She could also sense her baby's bassinet was being wheeled in beside Romanov's hospital bed. She was impressed with Simmons to note the dynamic between the two of them and try placing them together. Skye and Tasha had been through a lot together. She came up behind Simmons quietly and put a hand on the scientist shoulders. Simmons looked both emotionally and physically tired. When Phil got here, and they determined Tasha was settled. Jemma was going to bed. She did not care if Simmons was done or not done. It could wait till Simmons got at least five hours of sleep. When she put her hand on Simmons shoulders it was tight, so she let her hand linger there a moment. She felt Jemma relax slightly. Melinda squeezed her shoulder and let her hand drop to her side when she heard Coulson clear the last stair. Only when Phil came to stand beside her did May speak.

"I got your text Jemma. What's going on?" Melinda inquired knowing for the most part what was happening but wanting Simmons to tell her for Phil's sake. Phil did not have her leopard senses.

Jemma turned around and looked at the second in command. She instantly blushed. She was not used to seeing Melinda May the way she was dressed. It was wearing a beautiful jade silk kimono robe and jade silk pants. Coulson was dressed in a sleep pants and a white T shirt.

"Agent Romanov sleep has just become unsettled. I did not call because it was not an emergency. But I texted you instead because I thought you would want to know. I sorry if I intruded." Simmons apologized to her superiors. It felt so strange seeing they dressed so differently. But it was nice too that they did not feel they to be in agent mode all hours of the day and night.

"It's alright Jemma," Coulson assured the doctor. "We wanted you to call if there was any change. We are glad you did." Coulson gave Simmons a soft smile to put her at ease. He noticed the scientist tired stressed eyes. Both Simmons and Fitz were talented brilliant scientist. But at times they were so young. Having to do a work up on Natasha for a sexual assault and abuse seemed to be affecting Simmons personally. But even tired, Simmons mind was so quick to seek a solution for any problem such as now with Natasha's restless sleep. Wheeling Skye into the room was an act of real ingenuity.

Coulson was looking into the room, Phil found it hilarious that Romanov was scooting in her sleep towards the baby.

May quickly apprised the situation. Natasha needed assurance. Skye was just starting to wake up and would need to eat soon. Jemma Simmons looked like she could fall asleep standing up. "She is going to pull a stich. Phil go sit beside her. I am going to walk Simmons to her bunk she is going to bed." Melinda told Phil."

"But I am not finished with my report. I only have maybe an half an hour to hours' worth of work left," Simmons protested weakly. "It's later than I promised Fury as it is."

"May is right. It can wait till you have slept a couple of hours," Coulson told the doctor pulling a chair beside Romanov and Skye. He took hid friend's hand. It was still warmer than normal but not hot. "He made a mental note to send Ward out with Fitz in the morning to go into Macau and get them stocked up on medical supplies. This was especially important if they were to have no contact with any shield base or facility. "Now go lay down and Melinda will get a pad and you tell her what kind of medications and supplies to get Fitz and Ward to restock before we go to Nepal."

"You can tell me when you are in bed. Go get changed I will be right in," Melinda told the scientist.

After Simmons walked towards the agent's bunking area. May walked into the room with Phil, Natasha and Skye. She leaned down to Tasha's ear and purred. It worked and Romanov settled. "You be a good agent and sleep the rest of the night. And tomorrow, you better wake up and drive me crazy wanting to get out of bed," May whispered to the Russian in Russian.

Even though it was 4:15am he felt pretty good having spent time with his partner and them both getting a few hours of rest together in their own bed. "Get Simmons to make me a list what we need medical supply wise so we can be fully stocked before we leave here. We can't depend on Shield for supplies." Phil told his partner. "You want to come purr in me ear too?" he said flirting with his mate. She had purred into his chest plenty of times in the last hour or two.

"Shut up Coulson," May answered bantering back. "You are just jealous because you are the only one in this room that can't purr." May's expression grew slightly more serious. "Skye will probably wake up to eat soon. Let me bring you a bottle before I go see to Simmons." May heard movement going on in Simmons bunk and knew she was getting ready for bed. Melinda quickly got the bottle fixed and walked to her lover. "Thanks for a beautiful evening," she said simply kissing him softly and handing him the bottle. "Try to keep Skye from waking Tasha."

Melinda left her family in the room and walked through the plane's hall to Simmons bunk pad and pen in hand. She knocked and waited for permission to enter. When invited in, Melinda was glad Simmons was in tank top and sleep shorts laying down in bed. The scientist looked tired but to emotionally wired to sleep.

"Care to write me up a quick list so we can stock our medical supplies before we leave for Nepal?" May asked Simmons handing her the pad and pen. Simmons sat up in bed and propped herself up against two pillows and began to write.

"I will be right back. I am going to make you some tea I use when I have trouble sleeping. My grandmother's special blend." May told her leaving the door partially opened as she made her way back to the kitchen to make some tea. She smiled at Phil feeding a hungry Skye. While the water heated, Melinda sprinted effortlessly upstairs and back with a fresh diaper and burp cloth. Handing them to her partner, she went back in the kitchen. Simmons tea in hand, Melinda went back to Simmons bunk.

Melinda smiled at Jemma and sat down on the bed with the scientist. The younger woman now sat stiffly in bed trembling. "Jemma, it's ok to feel upset with all of this. I know doing the rape kit and checking for sexual assault was hard." Melinda told the doctor. "It's ok to cry." May assured her. "And don't let anyone tell you a shield agent is never to show emotion and not be affected with what we have to deal with in our line of work.

Slow tears tracked down Jemma's cheeks. "I can't stop feeling," she told the other agent trying to swallow back the need to cry. It made her throat hurt. "I am still having a great deal of trouble remaining professional and unaffected by all of this," Jemma told May. Embarrassed to admit this, Simmons pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped both arms around her legs. It dislodged the pad which fell to the floor with a plunk.

Melinda May would have none of this and cleared her throat getting the scientist to look at her. "Agent Simmons, I have told you this before so listen up! You are doing a great job and I am glad Natasha has a doctor that actually gives a damn. So many at Shield medical would not. This team is very lucky to have you. Now uncross your legs and drink your tea." Melinda told her getting up off the far end of the bed and moving to the front of the bed to sit right beside her. They did not talk but just sat giving each other company. Melinda letting the younger agent she was not alone.

"Thanks Melinda," Simmons said after finishing the tea.

"Mhhmm," Melinda only responded. "Lay down now and I am going to turn off the light."

"Turn on my night light?" Simmons drowsily asked. Shifting in the bed. Hoping Melinda would not immediately leave and May didn't. In fact, Melinda sat there beside her till she drifted to sleep.

"Good Night Jemma," May whispered briefly touching the top of the girls head before slipping from the room.

All was quiet in Natasha's Room when she entered it. Skye had ate and been changed. Phil was rocking his upper body trying to get Skye back to sleep. He had pulled the two beds back together again. His cot was back in the corner. Melinda loved this man. He was so thoughtful and caring.

"Shhh," he said pressing a finger to his lips and putting the baby back in the bassinet. "Got the list?" he whispered. Melinda did not speak. Just handed it to him then bending down to kiss her sleeping child. He gave it a quick glance then set it aside. "I thought you might want to try to catch another hour or two of rest till the plane starts waking up."

"That is a great plan Agent Coulson," Melinda told him kissing him gently slipping in the bed with Natasha. "You going to sit up or sleep?" she asked him innocently.

"I am going to lie down, not sure I will sleep, but I want to be here with all of you." Coulson told her slipping into the cot and turning on his side. He noticed Melinda had once again wrapped an arm protectively around Natasha and had closed her eyes. Natasha's rest once more was peaceful and healing. As he closed his eyes too, he had the strangest thought. If Fury had told the Avengers about the Baby and Tasha. He wondered what kind of present would arrive and how long it would take him to find them. He probably would send one to the baby and Tasha too. Knowing Stark and his personality, he couldn't wait.

"Melinda," Phil whispered across the room to his resting mate, "What do you think Stark will send up when Fury tells the Avengers about the baby and Tasha."

"A plane," she whispers back, "Shh let Skye and Tasha sleep."

Phil could only lay in bed thinking_. A plane? Was Melinda serious_? He had no idea.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and Agents of Shield but I wrote this story because I love the characters. It is not for profit.

I appreciate all of you that are commenting, sending me reviews, and following this.

Please, Please continue to review. It means so much to me. Thank you.

Chapter Twenty Six

Natasha Romanov knew she was safe the instant she woke up. She could feel Melinda's arm wrapped around her waist and could hear May's steady breathing. She thought she could sense Phil somewhere in the room. Somehow she knew that little one was nearby. It was then her stomach growled. She was very hungry.

"M, Mel," Romanov thought she was speaking but came out more than a croak. It then she heard that purr. That purr went comfort and love. It was Melinda's and she was projecting it to her.

"I'm here," Melinda asked the redhead not moving from her spot beside the Russian. "I heard your stomach growling. How else are you feeling? " May gently inquired.

"My shoulder hurts and I feel tired and cold," Natasha answered honestly. "But mostly really, really hungry."

"Tasha," a voice she recognized as Phil carried from the other side of the room. "How I go and get you some warm broth from the kitchen?" Coulson inquired suddenly seeming to beside the bed looking down at her and Melinda. "You think you can keep it down?"

"I'm really hungry," Natasha readily agreed. "I want to try."

"Be right back," he told her and stepped out of the room towards the kitchen area.

"Do you want me to get you another blanket?" Melinda asked trying to address her symptom of feeling cold.

"Not right now because I have you," Natasha said tiredly. Just a month ago she would have never admitted needing another human being, but she just felt different. She shifted in the bed just a little closer to the Asian.

"Yes, you do," Melinda assured her. "And you are stuck with me like always but now a little more now."

"I don't understand Melinda," Natasha told her suddenly feeling a bit of anxiety creep into her.

Melinda felt Natasha's body stiffen. "Relax Natasha," Melinda shifted a little in the bed removing a hand from behind the pillow "I know you don't understand but it is not a bad thing I promise. But we are not going to talk about this until you are stronger and feeling better." Her one arm stayed protectively around Romanov's waist. Her other hand reached up and felt for fever. It was still there. The bruises on Romanov's face were turning an angry purple. "You still got that fever going. I am afraid we are going to just ride it out."

Natasha's body become rigid when Phil returned to the room again with a bowl of chicken broth and a spoon. Melinda stayed in bed beside her, an arm wrapped over her protectively. Embarrassment was causing the Russian's cheeks to turn a light pink. She could not meet Coulson's eyes. She was in bed with Phil's life partner. He must be so unhappy with this and with her. Romanov kept her eyes averted and turned her head. In doing so, she turned her face right into Melinda's silk covered shoulder bumping into it.

Melinda was not used to seeing Natasha act this way. The agent had blushed and turned away embarrassed when Phil walked in the room. She had seen Natasha flinch when the Russian's head just touched her shoulder. Melinda supposed this was Natasha's two natures emerging. Tasha's leopard wanted physical contact and comfort from what it saw as its protector and dominant. Natasha Romanov on the other hand probably just was thinking that Phil Coulson must be having a fit because Romanov was lying in a bed very closely to his partner. Melinda had thought some about this during her last transfusion she gave Natasha. She and Phil had talked about this some as they lay together in their bed upstairs. Melinda, Natasha and Skye were a family unit with Phil. They were bonded by blood. Natasha's leopard realized that. Natasha's human side was at war with how she was supposed to act as a human and what she needed as an animal shifter. But like she had told Natasha a minute ago, it was not a time for any kind of talk with the Russian.

Phil and Melinda shared a look at each other and Phil nodded at his partner. Phil longed to tell Natasha that he was not upset at Romanov's interactions with his partner. He and Melinda were in love and their relationship was strong and he got the animal shifter thing. It produced some different instinctive actions in shifters. Telling Natasha, he was fine with things would not be understood by the Russian. It was not exactly a logical thing. It was just what it was. For in this new family unit, Tasha was sort of like Skye's big sister. It was sort of strange. And hopefully Natasha would not rebel too much against her new dual nature. Natasha's shifter side seemed to accept Melinda in her role as nurturing alpha.

"Still here Natasha. Not going anywhere," Melinda whispered into the ear. "And you are not either, so relax." Melinda made her point by shifting the hand she had on Natasha's stomach ever so slightly but not taking it away. "Right Phil?"

"You better listen to her Agent Romanov," Phil spoke up patting Natasha's leg for a moment. "You and I both know Agent May well enough that she does not mince words." It was then that another loud rumble came from Romanov's stomach. "Got your food here. What to eat?"

"Yes," Natasha told him. "I just need to try to sit up and.."

"No Tasha, we will move the bed." Melinda told her. "You need to keep your shoulder still. Let me get up and use the buttons on the bed." Melinda moved off the mattress and when she moved to the head of the bed, Natasha saw the baby for the first time.

Natasha's timid demeanor suddenly changed. "Little one, is that little one?" Natasha exclaimed excitement and wonderment in her voice. "Oh, Melinda she is so perfect. I knew she would be. I knew it." Natasha found she could see the baby even better when the bed was moved to a sitting position. Skye had her thumb in her mouth with one hand the other hand lay above her head as she lay sound asleep in her pink sleeper. "And her hair. She has so much hair and.." Melinda was suddenly sitting right beside her sitting on the edge of the bed near her head.

"Why don't you try eating something and I promise you when Skye wakes up we can see put her in your arms," Melinda told her friend who suddenly had eyes only for the baby. "Tasha, did you hear me? You need to eat."

"Oh yes," Natasha murmured moving her eyes to the bowl and spoon that Coulson had moved to a table that could sit across the hospital bed. Fire shot through her shoulder the minute she made a grab for the spoon. The three shield agents had all forgotten that Natasha's dominant hand was attached to the injured shoulder. Romanov gritted her teeth to keep from screaming and waking the baby. She clenched her teeth and lips together so hard she bit her lip. Tears also were leaking down her cheeks.

"Oh Tasha, I'm sorry, I forgot," Coulson said honestly. " I can go get one of the coffee cups and you can hold it in the other hand."

"No, I can do this myself," Natasha winced out not even noticing Melinda dabbing the blood off her lip with a piece of gauze.

"I have no doubt you would try Romanov but you don't need to," May told her now applying pressure to the lip. Phil had disappeared back into the kitchen and returned only a minute or so later cup in hand along with a straw that would bend.

"Hold this to your lip Natasha with your good hand and I am going to hold the cup and I want you to sip slowly." Melinda told the injured agent. It was awkward at first but half way through the mug, Natasha hand been able to pull the gauze from her lip. She had made a move to hold the cup herself but her attempt to take the cup was basically ignored. So she closed her eyes and just prompted herself to finish the entire cup. It did feel good on her stomach but her shoulder really hurt. Romanov kept her eyes closed as the cup was pulled away. She was tiring again.

"Natasha I can going to check your shoulder again and clean and dress it," Melinda explained her actions before she did anything. "Then we will put the bed back down so you can rest. I will get you something for pain."

"I'm fine," Natasha protested weakly basically being ignored again. She clearly was not believed by the two other agents in the room. "I don't want you to give me anything. I still have not gotten to hold the baby."

"Skye is still sleeping, like you need to do," Melinda's voice calm but firm. "Later. She can stay right here beside you for now." Melinda finished dressing the wound and changing the antibiotic bag back in the IV line.

"Not sleepy," Romanov protested trying to inch a finger towards the baby's bassinet. Melinda let her do so using Romanov's distraction to give her a shot in her thigh. Romanov managed to put a finger to the baby's soft cheek before she felt the prick. She managed to get her entire hand in the bassinet to touch the baby's tiny back before she started feeling lethargic again. She felt her mind growing fuzzy and she couldn't move her hand off of little one. That was ok though, she was finally touching the baby in human form.

"No, protecting the baby," she physically growled as she spoke when Phil tried to move her hand back into the bed. Phil instantly moved back and away from her. He had calculated wrong. Agent Romanov was not fully asleep.

"Phil, she's going into protect mode," Melinda explained. "We don't want her changing form." Melinda stepped near the bassinet as Coulson stepped away. Natasha was not hurting the baby and her hand rested on the baby's back gently. Melinda waited a few minutes before she tried to move Natasha's hand. She slipped her own hand in Romanov's and placed it back on the bed, covered her up with a sheet. Afterwards, Melinda moved to stand beside Phil who was propped in the door watching the activity in the room.

He wrapped an arm around her and the two moved into the kitchen for some early morning coffee.

"I got to give it to you Mel, you know handle Romanov," Phil told his partner taking a sip of his coffee. "I did not think your patience would hold when she said she could use the spoon with the broth herself."

"If it was anyone but her, I would have probably got in the cockpit and dropped her off at the closest shield medical facility we could find." Melinda admitted. "But this is Tasha and I am truly just like her and would probably be acting in the same way."

"Agreed, and she would be treating you the same way." Phil told her taking another sip of coffee. "When you going to ask her what happened in the facility? And tell her what we have discovered?"

"Think we need to tell her about the change into a shifter first," Melinda told him swirling around the coffee in the cup thinking for a minute before lifting the cup to take another sip. "I want to see that video on that drive. I can't get it out of my mind. I don't think I can truly help Tasha till I do."

"It's early still," Coulson spoke looking at the clock. "Nobody should be up for a while. I know you don't want to leave Skye and Natasha and come upstairs. I will bring the lap-top down and we can watch it together right now."

Melinda May and Phil Coulson did not speak as they watched the video Barton's team had sent over to them of what Hydra had done to Natasha. It made Melinda so mad enough though that she memorized the faces of the two people that came for Natasha and took her from her room every month. It was not Dr. Malus but she would know them if she ever saw then anytime again. After forty five minutes, Melinda looked at Coulson and vowed to him "I have seen enough. We are going to get that little boy and then I am going after these monsters. Then I am going to pilot the plant to the Fridge myself with Stilwell and the others."

"I'll be there with you and I won't be carrying Icers,"Phil promised her pushing the lap-top closed shutting off the video. "I think Barton may be up. I think I am going to call him."

"Yes, he will want to know Natasha woke up," Melinda agreed. Melinda looked at the clock it was 6 am. The picture of Natasha's helpless form being wheeled away month after month kept running through her head. It would be 6:30 or so before Ward would stir and Fitz probably 7 am. She pondered going her leopard form going for a run. Or she could do some Tai Chi and then go work on the bag till breakfast. It was the way she always dealt things when her emotions got stirred up. Not today, she told herself making her mind up. Tasha was not the only one that need the feeling of family right now.

"I am going to go back to my baby and Tasha," Melinda told Phil kissing him tenderly. "I am going to hold Tasha, listen to my little girl breathe, and while I do so, I am going to plan how my leopard is going to rip Dr. Malus apart."

Phil watched her as she entered the room shut the door. Melinda kissed her baby's head and slipped back into the bed with Natasha putting an arm around her. She was not sleeping though. Agent May's eyes were glowing. He picked up the lap-top, refilled his coffee cup and headed up the stairs to his office.

Phil was going to call Fitz and Ward on the com to not to go in the lab till after breakfast. Melinda needed time to calm down. As for Dr. Malus, if Melinda did not kill him with her leopard jaws, he vowed himself he would see Malus in a cage like an animal for the rest of his life.


	27. Chapter 27

I do know own any of the characters of the Marvel Universe.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think of the story and thanks for all of you that have reviewed, commented and are following the story

Chapter Twenty Seven

"She is gaining weight and her motor skills are off the chart," Simmons told Coulson and May. Things had finally settled down enough to give Skye an exam in her human form. I anticipate she is a little over a month old and she is doing things a month old baby should not be able to do. Her neck muscles are strong and she can hold her head up. As you found out this morning, when you went to change her diaper, she can roll over with ease and is attempting to scoot on her stomach. She should be crawling soon. I attribute a lot of her motor skills to her shifter nature. Skye has no trouble with mobility as a cub.

"So you are saying because she is a snow leopard cub, the cubs skills are influencing her human nature to be more advanced," Melinda asked the scientist

"Exactly and because there has never been a shifter born that has been scientifically documented, all of this is speculation on my part," Simmons told the parents smiling down at Skye who had grasped hold of the scientist finger when Jemma had touched her finger. "She is a very special little girl."

"So basically you are saying we may have her crawling a lot sooner than most babies," Coulson spoke looking into Skye's bright brown eyes.

"Most likely yes, you probably will have to baby proof the plane a lot sooner than most parents would. But I don't think you will see her development be much different than most newborns. She should age and grow at a normal human rate. She just will have her leopard enhancements. Because she is being born with them instead of developing them as an adult, all of this will just be natural to her." Melinda told the parents looking for a moment into the infirmary room that Natasha Romanov lay in still asleep since the early morning. Melinda caught her doing so and knew she was thinking Agent Romanov would face more challenges with her leopard nature that was developing.

"What about shifting?" Melinda asked Simmons. "We already know she can shift. She is too young to focus her mind to shift. Any idea how that works with Skye?"

"Melinda wants to know if she will shift mid diaper change," Phil teased his partner. Melinda punched him in the arm lightly.

"There is probably a trigger that can force or bring on a shift," Simmons hypothesized. "But again, we just don't know anything about natural born shifters. There is only what we can speculate on what we know from you Agent May and the others in the Shifter Team. "

"I think I understand Jemma," Melinda purposely used the scientist first name. "You are doing a great job with Skye and Phil and I appreciate it."

"And some of this we will just have to figure out as we go." Coulson added picking up Skye in his arms and gathering her close. He then heard that little purr he was finding was so adorable. The little girl was a real cuddlier and loved to be held.

"And her shots, we gave her first set yesterday after she shifted to human form," Simmons told the couple. "We will set up a schedule and set Skye a baby record like human infant children. She is a little small and under-weight but she all and all incredibly healthy."

"Thanks Agent Simmons," Coulson handed Skye to Melinda so he could shake Simmons hand in gratitude. "Any progress on the going through the blood samples provided by Agents Woo, Blake, Barton and Carter?"

"Fitz is finishing that for me Sir, so I could type up the report on Romanov," Simmons explained. Jemma turned and beckoned Fitz over from his place in front of a microscope. "Fitz, have you determined Skye's biological match paternally yet?"

"Yes," Fitz said happily looking at the little girl in Melinda May's arms. "There is a 99.99 % match with Clint Barton. I ran him first because he was the only male cloud leopard shifter on the Shield Shifter Agents. He is a match."

"Agent Coulson," Melinda told her partner letting him know she was speaking to him as a shield agent to a superior officer. "I would like permission to tell Barton myself and ask if we could tell him first before Director Fury."

"Of course," Phil told his second in command "He is the father, he of course needs first notification."

"If I may ask something further, do you think we can wait till Agent Romanov wakes up so he can talk to her?" Agent May asked her superior now rocking Skye back and forth. Skye was due a bottle and was getting restless. Melinda walked out of science lab and walked back and forth rocking Skye trying to keep her calm till the meeting in the lab dismissed.

"I think Barton would appreciate that opportunity," Phil told the group in the room. He knew Melinda's superior shifter hearing would hear the meeting's wrap up even without being in the room.

"Fitz, let Simmons finish the blood profiles. I need you and Ward to go get some medical supplies so we are fully stocked and then top priority is finding the male shifter's location." Coulson told him.

"Simmons, you can share your medical report on Romanov after Fitz and Ward leave for supplies," Coulson told the doctor.

Skye ending the meeting with a cry of hunger. Coulson moving to get Melinda a bottle while Simmons moved to check Agent Romanov's vitals again. And Fitz left to find Ward down so they could go into town.

Simmons waited until Fitz had left with Ward before she started her briefing to Agent's May and Coulson. Again they met in the common area right outside the lab, so they could be near Agent Romanov if she needed them. So Simmons sat on the couch with Agent Coulson while Melinda sat in a single chair along feeding Skye her bottle.

"And what can you tell me from Romanov's physical exam?" Coulson asked Simmons taking a direct approach.

"She had no outer signs of sexual assault and the rape kit came back clean," Simmons answered him. "However an internal exam shows some signs of some scarring from rough penetration of some kind."

"Meaning?" Melinda speaking up in a low dangerous tone.

"Meaning Agent Romanov has had some type of continuous internal source enter her body in a sometimes rough fashion," Simmons told the two of them. "But the good thing is her uterus is undamaged and untorn. She reproductive system seems to be fully functional and there should be no reason for her not to produce and carry a child to term when and if she so desires."

Phil Coulson exhaled a breath he did not even know he was holding.

"And her reproductive eggs?" he asked hating to have this conversation. "Any signs any were taken."

"I'm sorry I cannot detect that," Simmons told him honestly, "I can only tell you the Romanov is still young and in prime child bearing years. She has plenty of eggs in which to start a family if she chooses. I do suggest we closely monitor her cycle the next few months."

"Why?" May asks taking the bottle Skye had finished away and moving her daughter to her shoulder to get her to burp.

"In her blood work, I found in the tox screening a fertility drug and signs of being given a pre-natal vitamins," Simmons told the two other agents. "No other drugs however. She is also not pregnant and showed no signs of giving birth in the last few months. And she was clean from any sexual diseases or blood disease."

"So someone might have been pre-paring to impregnate her?" Coulson realized feeling really angry because his voice had risen another octave.

"Possibly and it is safe to say with some certainty Agent Romanov had some eggs removed in that lab," Simmons finished sharing her findings. "It's all on the flash drives I have produced for each of you."

Agent May excused herself for a few minutes to change Skye's diaper. While gone, Coulson asked the scientist. "How are you doing today Simmons? I know doing this type of assessment was emotional for you."

"Yes, sir, it was not something I ever expected when I was assigned by Shield to be assigned to this team," Simmons admitted. "But at the same time, I am glad to help Agent Romanov."

"You are did an admirable job with this and I know this whole situation has stirred some emotions in you." Phil Coulson praised the young agent. "I don't want you to bottle any of this in or repress it. That is not what makes a successful agent."

"Yes, Jemma," Melinda told the younger woman coming back in the room with Skye. "You can come to Agent Coulson or myself at any-time. I already discussed with you that you and I would start our own debriefings after missions."

Simmons merely nodded her head looking at Skye who was playing with Melinda's dark hair. "With your permission Agent Coulson, I would like to start testing Agent Romanov's blood at regular intervals against Skye's, Melinda's and the other agents blood Director Fury provided."

"She is not going to be receptive to that and I won't sedate her continuously just for the sake of blood samples," Agent Melinda May told Simmons her leopard's protective instinct surging.

"I understand that Agent May," Simmons told the older woman slightly intimidated. "I don't want to upset her after all she has gone through either. Fitz has set me up with something that I should able to do my testing collecting a tiny sample that can be collected with a simple prick of the finger."

"Sort of like a diabetic?" Melinda asked feeling a little more in control. She noticed Simmons seemed a little nervous so she handed Skye to Phil and placed her hand on the scientist shoulder to reassure she was not mad at her. "That sounds perfect Jemma. I do want to know what the effect my blood had on Romanov's system. Thanks for finding a solution that will be the least stressful for Agent Romanov." Melinda squeezed Simmon's shoulder for a moment "And I most definitely think that would work best on Skye to get a sample."

Simmons collected three samples from finger pricks in short order and made her way back to work in the quiet of her lab. In the infirmary room beside it, Melinda May set with Skye waiting for Natasha Romanov to wake up. She noticed a simple piece of paper, she had forgotten to give Melinda at Skye's exam and slipped quietly into the infirmary room.

"Agent May, I mean Melinda, and I forgot to give you this earlier but want you to have it." Jemma told Melinda May. She smiled at the new mother and handed her a piece of paper.

"Skye's birth certificate," May whispered a rare smile appearing on her face. She stood and gave Jemma Simmons a warm one armed hug.

"I figured when we file the official paperwork we can put who-ever you, Coulson and Agent Barton want as the father," Simmons told the mother.

"I sort of made yesterday her birthday because it was her first day in human form." Simmons told the Asian mother. "I know she is a little older."

"Oh, Jemma it is perfect," Melinda told her admiring the piece of paper with Skye first name and hers under Skye's naming her as the mother. It also had Skye's footprint and finger print. It also had the time of the shift into human form and yesterday's date.

Simmons left Agent May in the room with Skye and Agent Romanov with her heart feeling a little warmer. Back at her work area, she looked out of the lab's window into the infirmary room. Melinda had managed to nestle an asleep Skye into the crook of Agent Romanov's arm. Romanov and Skye slept while Melinda watched them both. Simmons knew looking at the three of them that no matter the challenges ahead, this family would be just fine.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to continue to let you know how much I appreciate those of you who are reading, following and reviewing this story. Please review and comment! My muse lives for reviews.

Chapter Twenty Eight

Cliff Barton taxied down the quiet runway in the outskirts of Macau and steered the small plane beside the much bigger shield plane and turned off the engine. Melinda had called Fury around midday and asked for permission for Barton to visit with Coulson's team this evening. Clint was pleasantly surprised that Fury agreed and gave him permission to use the plane that Dr. Morse had arrived on earlier in the day. Barton had told his team he would be back in the morning and here he was.

He stepped out of the plane to be immediately bumped by a snow leopard on his leg. "Hi Melinda, it is so good to see you," he told his friend and fellow shifter. "Surely you did not call Fury just so you and I can go on a run," he told his friend bending down on one knee and wrapping the leopard in a hug. The female snow leopard bumped him again and moved off a few paces and looked back at him expectantly.

"OK, you win," he told her opening the plane's door and stripping off his shirt, slipping off his boots and pulling off his pants. He threw them off and shifted immediately. Stretching and loosening his muscles for what he knew, knowing Melinda May, would be a long run. But after the stress of the last few days, he looked forward to spending time with his good friend and fellow snow leopard shifter.

Melinda was off the minute he bent down to take off his pants. But he easily caught up with her. They raced through the country side running at an easy pace beside a stream. When they stopped catch their breath, both drink greedily from the water. Then Melinda was climbing a tree and looking down at him swishing her tail. Taking the hint Barton climbed up the large tree after her and came to sit on a limb directly above her. It was then Melinda decided she did not like to be below her so she climbed one higher than him. And so the game went on till the both clung to the same branch at the tree top. Clint's leopard purred contently sitting in the tree with the female leopard watching the stars.

He felt the stress of the mission slip away even if it was only for a while. The moon was beginning to rise when the two leopards started back to the two planes at the small airport. They raced this time. Though he was bigger and more muscular and he easily pulled ahead. Both of them were highly competitive and as expected, Melinda began to nip at his legs. What would appear as a fight to any human was really was really a play fight. Clint's size and advantage in running worked against him in their play fighting. Melinda May could kick his butt on the mats in the gym and she could pin him with ease when they worked out in their leopard form also. But at least his friend let him feel like it was an even fight for a little while anyway. And when his shoulder hit the ground the female shifter did a totally Melinda May thing. She licked him. She knew he hated it when she licked him with her feline slobber.

Both leopards chuffed and off they both went running side by side to the planes. Clint wished they had time to hunt some prey together but he knew he wanted to get to the plane and see Natasha and the baby. And I think Melinda knew that also. They slowed to a walk when they reached the grounds of the airport. Clint bumping Melinda this time to thank her for the run.

It was then Clint noticed Phil standing outside the plane seemingly waiting for them. In his hands, he cradled a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She seemed to squirm as they got closer. He sniffed the air and he scented the baby. He abruptly came to a complete stop stunned and suddenly panted in emotion. He knew. He did not need a blood test. This little girl was his baby. He was a father. His leopard eyes teared up and he looked over at Melinda in her leopard form. Her eyes were tearing up too. She leaned into his frame and purred. This was why Melinda had asked him to come. She wanted to tell him Melinda's baby was also his. Melinda's snow leopard pushed on his shoulder encouraging him forward to where Coulson and the baby stood.

Clint loped at an easy walk his amber eyes never leaving the small baby. She was squirming to get loose. His daughter was really a little spit fire and look at that dark head of hair just like Melinda's. It was then he realized, the baby's brown eyes was looking right at Melinda. And then suddenly the baby shifted. Only because he was trained to have quick reflexes as a shield agent did Coulson not drop the still squirming cub.

Melinda sprinted forward when she saw her baby change form and called to her with a clipped low cry. And the baby recognized it and when Phil put the cub down. She ran on her tiny legs to her mother. And Clint felt a warm feeling creep over him when the baby pushed itself under her mother's chin. Tiny amber eyes looked up at him curiously. And Melinda called to him in the same call she had given her baby. Chuffing, the male snow leopard came to stand right next to the female their bodies touching. Both adults then sat down and the baby mimicked their actions. Not moving, Clint waited for the curious cub to make a move to scent him, which she did. He lowered his head and let the baby cub look into his eyes. He hoped he was showing a warmth and that he was no threat. He must have because the cub, while not leaving her mother, craned her head forward and bumped his nose. It was then that Barton felt like his life was changed forever. He would give his life for this little girl. He tentatively moved his head to rub the side of the baby cub's head. And she accepted that then moved back into to crawl between her mother's front paws and tuck herself under Melinda's leopard head. All of them purred and life was good.

"Good thing my camera can take pictures in the dark," Coulson spoke after a few minutes and a camera flashed taking a picture of the three snow leopards sitting together.

"Melinda, I guess we now know Skye can shift when she is properly motivated." Coulson told the three shifters. "Question is how to we motivate her back." He asked bending down to rub his partners head and then rub a finger under the cub's chin.

Down the gangway came Jemma Simmons, due to the full moon, she had seen the whole thing. In fact she had yelled at Fitz and he had record the whole thing. "Hello Agent Barton," the English scientist addressed the male snow leopard. "I am Agent Simmons," Jemma spoke in a friendly noticeably excited voice. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Clint decided he liked the young woman. Most non-shifters were not friendly and tended to avoid him in his leopard form. This young woman had no fear of him and greeted him as if he stood before her in human form. "I got Fitz to record it from inside," Jemma told Melinda coming to standing next to Agent Coulson. "He was hesitant to come outside I'm afraid." Jemma told the group watching Skye Cub purr rubbing her head into her mothers.

"Any idea how we get Skye to shift back?" Coulson asked Simmons valuing her opinion.

"Actually I do sir," Simmons told her boss. "I was watching from the window in the lab. When Skye saw Agent May in her leopard form she got excited. I believe if Skye sees her mom shift. She will do likewise."

"Well, Melinda what do you think?" Phil asked the female snow leopard. Melinda responded by picking up Skye by the scruff of her neck and carrying her up the gangway.

"Jemma you go too, keep Ward and Fitz away till Melinda's decent," Coulson told the scientist who sprinted to catch up.

Melinda carried Skye in her mouth all the way back into the infirmary room where Natasha still lay in bed. Off in the corner, Melinda placed her baby cub in front of her. Skye watched her mom expectantly with amber eyes as Melinda May shifted back into human form.

"Ok Skye, your turn, shift now," the mother beckoned her child. The cub cocked her head and blinked up at her then with a yowl, she changed form as well. Melinda quickly scooped up the wiggling naked baby and handed her to Simmons who stood holding a baby blanket. Melinda smirked at her smart daughter as she turned to where she had stored her clothes before her run and quickly dressed.

"Smart girl," Jemma told the baby handing her back to her mother.

"Yes, she is," Melinda cooed down to her daughter. "And Skye just showed me how we are going to help your Tasha when she gets better." Melinda smiled as Coulson and Barton appeared at the doorway. Clint's eye darted back and forth between his daughter in her human form and the still pale form of Natasha Romanov. He had not seen Natasha in so long, he moved to her first and slipped into the chair and took her hand. Not caring who saw him and overcome with the emotional already from meeting his daughter, he took Romanov's hand and kissed it. It was warmer than it should be to the touch.

"Here, Clint hold your daughter and sit with Tasha," Melinda whispered to her friend showing him how to hold Skye. Melinda had placed Skye in a white sleeper with pink rose buds and a white blanket.

Clint had tears in his eyes as he continued to watch first Natasha and then his daughter. He barely noticed when someone made a picture of him holding the baby. Then a bottle was placed in his hand and he fed his little girl a bottle. Barton decided this was heaven after hell of what had happened not just in this mission but since Bahrain. He was holding his beautiful innocent daughter. Clint also sat next to the woman he thought he might be in love with. Love frightened him after the life he had lived but he decided with his daughter and Romanov he would just have to open his heart to try.

"Baby steps" Clint heard Melinda say as she moved to sit across from him on the other side of Natasha.

"Just take baby steps," Melinda told her fellow shifter friend. She knew Barton was afraid of commitments and messing up relationships. "Tasha and Skye will be fine with that."

"Yeah," he answered in a whisper holding his daughter a little closer while watching Natasha sleep. "Baby Steps."


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit

Please send me your comments and reviews. My muse appreciates it very much and thanks for the support you have given this story in the follows, reviews, comments. It means so much.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Natasha was gently nudged awake by a large hand holding hers gently. The calloused fingers cupped her fingers while a thumb rubbed her palm. It tickled. She grunted a little and the thumb brushing against hers stilled. Just when she about drifted off again, it started again. Natasha responded by growling which surprised who-ever was holding her hand because it abruptly dropped it.

"Clint Barton, What did you do?" an accusing voice spat into the air.

"Hi Mel, Did I wake you up?" Hawk Eye teased the menacing looking Asian who appeared who appeared in just a sports bra and pair of short shorts. "Did I wake you?" he asked her innocently knowing full well he had. Clint had offered to take the night watch of Natasha and let the others sleep. He wanted to spend time with Romanov, even if she was asleep.

"Shut up Barton," Melinda whispered in a low crisp voice. "What did you do to make her growl? I told you I had not told her yet she was now a shifter. That's not the way I want her to find out. What if she shifted in the bed?"

"Oh, that would be something to see" Clint tried to imagine stroking the stubble on his chin. "Think she will be able to pin my ass? Honestly Mel, I was just trying tickling the only spot on her body that is ticklish"

"And you know this why?" Phil Coulson whispered from the door carrying Skye cradling her to his chest. He came in the room with the other agents and sat in a chair beside Melinda. He purposely slumped in the chair a little so Skye could lay against his bare chest. Skye used Coulson as a bed, her head on his shoulder and little body sprawled upon totally across his upper body. Melinda had called it bonding when she suggested it. He said the baby needed to "scent him", to "know him" intimately and as a shifter she needed skin to skin. So she lay blissfully asleep in only a diaper a blanket draped across her and Coulson's upper body.

Clint Barton's cheeks blushed bright red and Phil Coulson could not suppress a smirk. Melinda May just raised her eyebrow.

"So on those long missions, you had tickle fights?" Coulson chuckled amused implying it was something more.

"Are you implying," Barton answered embarrassed. "No, No, it's tickling only. She does it after she pins me to the mats when we work out. I accidently found the spot on her hand when I tried to pull her off me one day," Barton defended himself to the two life partners across from him.

"Phil, stop teasing him," Melinda finally spoke up masking her amusement and delight that Barton may finally after all this time realizing he might feel something besides friendship to the Black Widow. He just was not ready to admit it to himself. "And Barton, no tickling Romanov, don't be fooled by her appearing to be asleep, she can still clip you and toss you across the room." she told Barton masking her amusement.

"She's right Barton, She has already proved that during her convalescence," Coulson told his good friend dryly. "Simmons found that out when she got here when she tried to sneak up on Natasha with a needle to sedate her. And I got a trip flying into a wall last night."

The three agents sat with the fourth injured agent in silence for a while then Barton spoke up.

"I just tickled her because I wanted her to wake up," Barton admitted to his friends. "I got to leave at dawn and I wanted to speak with her."

"Ok Barton, but remember no talking about her being a shifter due to the blood I gave her and do not speak to her about the mission," Melinda spoke to him in a maternal warning. Melinda raised an eyebrow and just sat staring at him until he nodded his head. It was only then that Melinda leaned over and started to purr. She sat up briefly and told him simply start purring by her other ear. Moments later, Natasha's green eyes blinked open everything seemed fuzzy. "

Mel?" she whispered liking her lips. On Natasha's left side, a cup with a straw appeared coming from the opposite side from where Melinda sat. Romanov's green eye caught someone sitting on her other side. "Barton," she whispered. "Come to spring me out of here?" she asked him her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"No way Romanov," Clint answered putting up his hands up palms out. "And sick "The Calvary" on me? No way. Fury made nice and told me I could come visit and see how Coulson and his team were treating you."

Natasha just nods at him not really feeling good and not talkative. "I have missed you Clint," she told him attempting to squeeze the hand holding hers. "To long," her voice trailed off fighting to not drift off.

"Tasha," Melinda leaned over and started stroking the Russian's forehead and stroked her eyebrows. "Go back to sleep. Clint will be meeting up with us in a few days." Melinda promised pleased that Natasha easy slipped back into an easy slumber.

Melinda leaned back in her chair and looked over at Clint and gave him a half smile.

"Thanks Melinda," Clint told his friend. "I just could not leave without speaking to her. Even knowing I will see your team in Nepal in a few days."

"I understand," Melinda told him. "And she is getting better. She should be up to threatening you if you don't spring her from medical next time you see her."

"Phil, Mel, Skye being my daughter is so wonderful but scares me" Clint admitted to the couple. "I want to be in her life but Melinda you are her mother and Phil she already sees you as her dad."

"Skye will need you in her life," Phil told then man across from him as they spoke man to man. "In what-ever way you feel comfortable with. But remember Clint, we are all family here and I am sure we could figure something out for her to call you."

"Bottom line Barton," Melinda told him gently. "She is going to need you and you are going to need her. You just might not totally grasp that yet." She reached across the bed and grasped the other agents hand and squeezed it.

An hour later, at daybreak, Clint left Macau with his spirit soaring as high as the plane. He had a beautiful daughter and Natasha was on the mend. He could not wait to show the team all of his new pictures.

Dr. Malus did not speak the entire plane trip riding along with Sitwell and the other men. He had enough sense of direction to know they were not going to Ghana. It turned out to be a very long plane ride. They flew through the night so he totally lost of sense of where they were headed. He hoped Ms. Peters was with his precious shifters. He was sensible enough to know that these men, who-ever they were, held his shifter cub's hostage. It was an incentive. But he also knew if the cubs were killed, they could not control him. So it meant for now he was safe.

He still did not speak when the group of men escorted him to a waiting S.U.V. at the airfield at dawn. Nor when they pulled up to a huge Vila and escorted him inside and to an open balcony. He surmised he was somewhere in Europe.

"Ahh, Dr. Malus," an older gentleman looked up from his breakfast and bid him sit with him at an empty chair. "Coffee? Toast?' he asked politely.

"Coffee, is fine," he told the older man wondering why he seemed familiar. Then he knew why, he recognized the voice. He had spoken to this man several times when arranging for funding and then man-power at his Chinese facility. "Baron Von Strucker?" he finally spoke up.

"Ahh good, so now introductions are necessary," the older gentleman said taking a bite of a scrambled egg followed by a sip of coffee. Neither man spoke as Sitwell appeared with a plate of eggs and toast and a cup of coffee for Dr. Malus and set it down in front of him. "Let me get right to it," the German speaking man dropped his fork and looked into Dr. Malus's eyes. "I have been a patient man. I have given you a year to work on your shifter research." He motioned Rumlow forward. The double agent dropped down two pictures, one of the cloud shifter and the other of the snow leopard shifter. "And this is all I get? Do you think I have years to wait till they get old enough to use in an army? "Von Strucker spat at him pointing a finger at the pictures on his breakfast table. "I gave you money because of Bahrain with the Shield Agents and my expectations a year ago were made clear."

"And I have met them," Dr. Malus defended his program, "You see the results. We have produced two naturally born shifters. You can train them from infancy to be the type of soldiers you want them to be."

"Do you think I want to wait 18 years Doctor?" Von Strucker countered icily. "I am an old man who has waited a long time to see a super soldiers mass produced as an army for Hydra. I have a platoon of Hydra Agents in the Alps who are waiting for your serum."

"Where are my shifters?" Dr. Malus demanded. "I cannot work without my shifter cubs."

"They are no longer your concern Doctor, you give me my serum, enough dosage to change 500 men, and then we will discuss your precious shifter cubs." Von Strucker told him. "And you no longer can be trusted to work independently. Your distraction from completing the task given to you has led me to realize that you need more direct supervision." Von Strucker pointed at Stillwell and Rollins and they pulled Dr. Malus from his chair while Rumlow pointed a gun at the doctor and took the case Dr. Malus clutched to his chest. "You are going to go with your escorts to my Hydra base in the Alps. You have the best chemists at your disposal. I want the serum and I want an operation established to mass produce it. "Von Strucker informed him taking the case from Rumlow. "I will see you in a month. If I am not satisfied with what I see, I will ransom your precious dna to Shield and when agents you turned come for it, I will acquire them and start my army with them." Von Strucker vowed dismissing the doctor and his men with a wave of his hand. He watched Dr. Malus on the lawn below the balcony an added. "If your results are unsatisfactory, that male shifter cub will become my pet."

Walking back to the plane, Dr. Malus could only ask himself, "_What about the female shifter? Von Strucker never mentioned the female?"_


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe or in S.H.I.E.L.D.

I want to thanks each of you who have read this story, who are following it and have been nice enough to write review, comments. I do appreciate it so much

WARNING: HIGH ANGST ALERT,

Chapter Thirty

Melinda May brown eyes tracked across the screen with rapt attention as she read the information on her laptop. She looked up briefly to check on Skye and Natasha both sleeping on Natasha's bed in peaceful slumber. Her eyes only did a brief check as she went back to the reading the information from the flash-drive that Romanov had smuggled out of the Hydra medical facility. Agent May clicked onto a file marked infant shifting/collar with trepidation. The first part seemed to be diagrams and specifications for the unit. As Fitz, had figured out, it was a dampening system for the unique electrical brain waves. Melinda's leopard fought to surge forward when she found a sub-file marked "Female Snow Leopard Shifter." She felt herself start to get physically sick and clammy as she started reading. It started with a description of her daughter's birth. It had been uneventful and normal. It gave the date, time of day and her weight, etc. Skye had been born in human form. Melinda's eyes flickered when she pulled up a video file. She thought it may be of Skye's birth. She could not have been more wrong.

On the screen, Dr. Malus lay her docile child and another lab assistant, not Romanov, stood holding a collar. Another lab assistant, still not Romanov, held a glowing set of prongs which the assistant handed to the Doctor. The doctor eyes were cold and hard as she lowered the glowing prong to the child's stomach. The baby screamed in terror as an electric shock was delivered. Melinda could not turn away or close the file despite that fact the scene she watched was making her eyes flicker and glow. And then the baby was morphing changing into small newborn cub. Its blue infant eyes watered and it cried at the top of its little lungs. The first assistant handed the doctor the collar and it was quickly fastened on. The video file ended with Dr. Malus patting the other assistants on the backs, a smile on his face and screaming for a Ms. Peters. When Natasha appeared in the door-way, Melinda May lost it. Her eyes turned violet and a loud predatory growl erupted from her lips.

Natasha Romanov's eyes flew open in fear and Baby Skye beside her wakened and whimpered. The Russian's eyes instantly moved to comfort the child only to have the baby pulled away from her violently.

"Don't you touch her. Don't you dare touch her," Melinda May leaned over Romanov with flashing eyes. They were a brilliant red in absolute rage. "You were there in that facility while they tortured, yes tortured my child and you did NOTHING! I can't even look at you." Melinda fought not to shift as her leopard's motherly attack against threat instinct took over. She stormed out of the medical bay eyes flashing but not before growling at Simmons and Fitz. "Shock her and put the damn collar on her," she yelled orders at the two scientists spouting off in her anger. Skye was crying at the top of her lungs as she took the stairs two at a time and stormed into Coulson's office. It closed with a loud slam.

Natasha's lay there stunned for what seemed forever but in truth was only probably a few seconds. Feelings of Guilt, Loss and a pain that cut right into her soul washed over her. And her heart began to pound. She could feel the blood pounding and a body began to shake. Adrenalin pumping and shoulder pain forgotten, Romanov sat up, carelessly ripping the IV lines in her left arm. She stood up on wobbly legs moving to where the lap-top till sat in a chair. It was when she saw the audio file that May had been watching that she felt her blood pressure drop and pounding head-ache assault her. Something strange was happening to her body. Her skin was on fire. A cry of pain erupted into a growl as Romanov fell to the ground onto four legs. The Russian seemed to know who she was yet she didn't. The fright she already felt grew as she saw Agent Ward pointed a gun and she found herself backing into a corner. Agent Simmons held a tranquilizer gun and Agent Fitz held a collar in his hand. She cowered crying out in pain as an Icer grazed her injured shoulder before hitting the wall beside her. Disoriented, she struggled against a slight feeling of lethargy as a shifter collar came at her. When it was snapped onto her, the beast that was herself took off. Fright had become Flight.

Coulson had seen the look in Melinda May's face only a few times in their time of knowing each other. He did what he had learned worked the best to calm her leopard. He walked to her and wrapped one of her arms around him. Only when sandwiched between Coulson and May, did Skye's cries diminish to a quiet whimper. May's leopard was in full protective mode to the point of lethal rage. Coulson had no doubt that is why she had come up here. Coulson had hoped it would not happen. He knew Agent Romanov's mission and the conflict Melinda had felt when she learned of Natasha's role in the lab. Phil knew Melinda had taken the flash-drive Romanov had smuggled out of the facility and had started going through it. He put things together and knew Melinda had seen something that upset her and May and her leopard had reacted strongly to it. Only her removing herself from Romanov had kept Melinda's leopard from an attack that could have possibly killed the Russian. What had happened he would have to wait to hear.

Phil guided Melinda to the couch. She held him close as she started to talk. She told him in graphic detail of what she had seen on the video file and her reaction to it.

"Was Romanov in the room when they shocked Skye and forced the shift collaring her?" Phil asked his partner carefully. She still held him tightly to her with one hand and Skye tightly in the other. Her protective instincts raging.

"No," she said simply trying to stem off the rage she fought by concentrating on matching Coulson's breathing. "I saw her being called in afterwards."

"What would have happened if she had stopped the procedure? If her cover had been blown?" Coulson asked lifting his head to look down into Melinda's face when she let go of her tight grip around his waist. May's eyes were no longer red, but still glowed amber.

"She would be dead, Skye would have had no protector." Melinda told him her rage settling rapidly being replaced instead by something else remorse. "I probably would not ever been reunited with my daughter."

Melinda May sat back suddenly her whole body shook. "Shit, she has changed," Melinda told Coulson handing him Skye and running into their bedroom and getting her tracker earring and slipped it into her ear. She would be able to hear her team in her leopard form and they could track her. "This is all my fault. I let my leopard get out of control in the worst way, at the worse time with one of the most vulnerable dear people in my life. I spouted off and told them to collar her Phil. If they do that she is going to bolt."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the comm. It was Agent Fitz. "Romanov shifted so I have collared the leopard as ordered Agent May," he told his two superior officers. "And Ward wanted you to know he think he only grazed her with the icer after she started growling. She was able to escape the lab."

Melinda was out of her clothes and shifted before Fitz or Ward could say anything further. The snow leopard leaped down not one set of stairs to the common area with the lab but also the set of stairs that lead to the cargo bay and gangway. She got their just in time to see Simmons struggling with closing the plane so to keep Romanov contained. The Russian snow leopard squeezed her body and leapt out of the plane as the door shut. Melinda May shifter was not so lucky. A few paces behind, her body thudded against metal and she was thrown back. The frightened newly turned shifter getting away and Melinda's heart was racing as much as earlier in the lab, only this time it was breaking. She had to make this right. Part of her heart was racing away.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own any characters in the Marvel Universe.

Continued thanks for those of you who are reading, following, reviewing and commenting on this story. It means so much.

Chapter Thirty One

The collared leopard had only one thing in her mind, to run away. She needed to run as far and fast as possible. Fear and pain made her run faster than she normally could do injured. The bandages on her wound had fallen off when she jumped out of the plane's closing ramp. The pain she felt on shoulder only made her run faster. Her human side was fading as the leopard took control and the instinct to survive took control of her very being.

She had enough instinct to know she could not run into the human city. She tried to loose herself in the woods. She hoped they would not find her so she crashed blindly bending limbs and crashing into brush as she ran. The new turned shifter leopard came to a halt when she came to a river. They were following her. The collar around her neck frightened her and felt strange. The leopard hated it. She fell on her side and scratched at her neck. All she managed to do was scratch her neckline with bloody claw marks. The female leopard shifter hated the water so she changed directions.

She found herself tiring. She could smell the blood on herself and knew those following would be able to do likewise. And as she slowed she heard a cry of another leopard. A feeling of pain and loss on her human side pushed its way into her leopard side. Loosing concentration, she stumbled. If she did not start moving faster she would be caught. The guns would come back to hit her. The man in the collar would catch and hurt her. The woman with the tranquilizer would dart her and send her into blackness. So she pressed on falling again. Now every step hurt. She would have to change strategy, she would have to hide. Panic was setting in and she now smelled herself. Her scent had changed since her fear increased. The newly changed shifter knew that was not a good thing but her calmness was fading as the calls on the animal behind her got closer and closer.

What were her choices? In the water, go back to where the noises and animal chasing were or try to get into the trees. She could smell the animal chasing her now. The shifter knew that she would not be able to outrun what was chasing her. So she needed to hide. She saw a tree and decided to try to climb it. It sent pain shooting through her shoulder. The tree bark dug into it and she cried out in pain. Down she fell. She made herself get up. It was getting closer to her now. She could hear it closing in. So she tried again. She launched herself up and again her shoulder protested. She got a grip with her claws this time. She had figured out how to use her claws to dig into the bark. She was moving up now each movement painful. She felt herself panting now. Her body shook and her muscles rebelled. The other animal was upon her now. Her only hope was to get high enough the other animal would not be able to get to her. The collar hurt her throat. She was so frightened. The shifter was at the highest point of the tree now. All she could do now was hang on to the branch and hope she did not die.

The cargo bay opened and Melinda surged forward. Her legs pushed forward through the grass easily following the scent Natasha was leaving. Natasha was not running with cunning, she made no effort to hide her trail but ran wildly. The fear and panic she was scenting out made it an easy hunt. She would find her. It would all be dependent on how long Natasha's adrenalin caused her leopard to run.

The blood bond Melinda shared with Natasha made it easy to locate the snow leopard. May slowed her pace a little because Natasha seemed to have stopped running for a moment. She heard the comm in her ear, "**she seems to be at a river now. Oh she is moving now, she made a hard left**_" No kidding, she thought_ listening to Fitz in her ear. She knew now the complete team was working together to bring back Natasha. All of them feeling a certain level of responsibility for this to happen. Melinda feeling the majority of it though. _All I want to do is hold her and soothe her fear_, Melinda told herself. She suddenly realized she had never verbally told Natasha what she meant to her. How much she loved her. That was something Melinda May just did not do and that was something that she was going to change. Up to now it had only been Phil Coulson who had heard those words and even then it was not a daily thing. Her family group needed to hear her saying it too.

"**Simmons, Fitz, Ward, Skye and I are starting your direction**," Coulson said into the comm in her ear. "**Got your back Agent May**," Coulson's voice finished telling her indirectly that this was her operation and they would stay back and move in only when she felt it was time for their assistance.

The Asian's leopard was now following a different strategy to seek and bring back what she felt as part of herself. No longer did Melinda run. The snow leopard moved downwind so she would not be scented easily. She carefully crept along the injured snow leopard shifter's trail making no noise. Natasha's snow leopard had its own distinct scent. She let her senses imprint with it so she would always know it. Melinda had hoped when she moved in closer she would be able to smell Romanov's human scent as well as the leopard one. It was very faint while the leopard scent on Romanov was heavy and dominant. This was not good. It meant that Natasha's human side was almost completely buried behind the leopard. And the leopard did not recognize her. It was afraid of her and she would have to draw out Natasha human to step into the forefront of the leopard.

Melinda crept silently now having a visual on Romanov's leopard. She watched as Agent Romanov was struggling to climb a tree. May's leopard senses could hear Romanov's leopard's heart pounding as she struggled through the pain to try to climb the tree. A sickening scent of panic was pungent in the air. Melinda lay down in the grass and observed. Romanov fell down unable to maintain her grip on the tree due to the shoulder. But in typical Black Widow fashion, the newly turned snow leopard shook off the pain and pushed her frame upwards. Yowling in pain as she moved. Melinda realized she had to think this through. _Why was Natasha's human scent so faint almost nonexistent to the animal nature? Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. It was the damn collar. It was repressing Romanov's human side. This was very bad and she was going to need back up for this one_.

Melinda shifted forms and moved to her belly on the grass and pressed her comm still in her ear. "May to shifter strike team. I have a visual on Romanov leopard. I request your presence to this location. Proceed with caution. The collar has almost totally dampened Agent Romanov's human side. She will act like a leopard. I repeat she will respond like a leopard. Extreme caution and care will be necessary for Romanov's safety as well as the team." She told them team.

Melinda watched trying to decide the best way to make contact with Romanov the leopard. She decided her human form would been as less of a threat. She approached in her human body in her bare feet. Melinda was so glad it was not a cold day because she was not waiting for a set of clothes from Coulson. Romanov had made it to the top of the tree now and the snow leopard's balance was precarious at best. Melinda let her human body expel her unique scent when she reached the bottom of the tree the snow leopard hid. Then she waited_. Now what_, she asked herself_. If I change and start climbing the tree Romanov may panic fall out of tree. If I waited for a sedation gun and they hit the leopard with a dart. Romanov may fall out of the tree. I could climb up in her human form, but Romanov Leopard still may fall out of the tree. _And it was then an idea came to her. She would just need a little help from the youngest member of the shifter strike team.

The comm went off in her ear.

"**We have reached your location and have a visual on you. Do you wish us to approach**?" Coulson's voice rang through the earpiece.

Melinda did not answer immediately. Calculating her every movement, she moved into the Russian shifter's field of vision and began to purr softly. And as expected, she was spotted. Now Melinda contacted the team. "Bring me Skye and a couple of blankets Phil," Melinda spoke to the agent speaking to her. He knew now it was Melinda speaking to him and not Agent May.

"**I will have the team wait here for us at my current location. I am going to have to bring Skye's bottle. She is getting fussy and needs to eat**." Phil Coulson told his life partner not questioning why Melinda felt it necessary to bring their infant daughter out to a location where a wild upset leopard was. He trusted Melinda and knew if Melinda thought Skye would be in danger, she would not have asked.

"Understood," Melinda told him through the comm actually delighted that Skye was going to be a bit fussy and unhappy. That would make this work a little easier. The leopard in the tree kept its eyes trained on her and Melinda returned the stare. Melinda kept her eyes on the leopard in the tree even when Coulson and Skye reached her side. And as she hoped, Natasha the leopard noticed the baby immediately. Melinda kept her eyes on the leopard in the tree as she spread a blanket on the ground and sat down on it. She purposely did not take Skye from Coulson immediately. She let the baby whimper and fuss.

Phil Coulson smiled to himself as he realized what Melinda was doing. Natasha's leopard was watching them below intently. She shifted in the tree and started to pant when the baby started to cry. Coulson handed Melinda the baby but kept the bottle in his hand. Melinda drew the baby close to her chest and rubbed her back. It was then Coulson noticed something amazing in this little girl. Skye sniffed the air. Her little leopard sense of smell had scented the air and found something. And Skye kicked her little limbs in the air in total aggravation. Her eyes trained on the leopard in the tree.

"She knows," Phil spoke quietly to Melinda as both agents watched the leopard creep part way down the tree.

"Yes, Skye knows who that is up there," Melinda told her partner pushing the baby up so the Skye could watch the leopard intently. "And Skye is going to get her to come down. Back up Phil away from where Romanov can see you. If Skye can charm Fury, getting Romanov down that tree will be a breeze." And on cue, Skye started to cry. Her little face turned bright red as she looked up into the tree.

"No you can't shift now honey," Melinda whispered to her. "It would scare your Tasha. Just call her just a little longer."

The snow leopard was two thirds down the tree before Melinda began to purr to both of her girls. Skye kept doing her part. Skye kicked out angrily, cried for Natasha and fussed to be fed. "Nobody move," Melinda said crisply into the comm. Romanov was almost on the ground now. Though still afraid, the pull off the crying baby was just too hard for Romanov's snow leopard to ignore. Melinda watched as Romanov moved towards them now. The leopard's eyes were cautious and Melinda kept her body calm. Romanov's scent was changing just a little now. The baby's presence had mixed some of Natasha's human scent with her leopard one. Though the leopard scent was still most dominant, she smelled more of Natasha's human scent than earlier.

When Romanov's leopard reached the edge of the blanket, Melinda produced the bottle for her baby. "Come here Tasha," she told the leopard reaching her arm out and letting the leopard smell her. Romanov's leopard was a mess. Her white fur was dirty, matted with blood. Romanov's leopard was having trouble staying on her four feet. "It's ok now, come right over here and lay down." She spoke to the leopard. Skye grunted when the snow leopard fell to the ground heavily beside Melinda.

"**Melinda you want me to get the tranq. gun**?" Coulson asked May through her ear comm. He had moved back to watch with the other team members from a distance.

"No, Simmons if you have any bottled water in the vehicle put it one of Skye's bottles and bring it here," Agent Romanov is dehydrated and carrying her to the river to drink is not an option right now. We improvise." Melinda spoke in a soft calm voice into the comm. Melinda felt her body calming as she sat touching both Skye and Natasha in her leopard form. Skye eyes were shut half asleep as she finished drinking her bottle. Natasha leopard state of mind seemed to match Skye mood. Romanov the collared leopard was still and calm. The snow leopard did not even flinch when May dropped a hand to stroke the animal's thick white coat of hair.

When Simmons approached, Melinda lay her hand a little more firmly on the shifter showing Romanov dominance and to let Romanov's leopard she was here and in charge. Melinda gently handed Skye to Simmons while simultaneously taking the water. "Tasha drink," she told the leopard beside her shoving the bottle into its mouth and making sure to squirt water out of the nipple into the animal's mouth. Romanov the leopard drank thirstily once she discovered water was in the object in front of her face. Satisfied that the situation was improving, Melinda turned to speak to Jemma.

"If you think it is medically necessary we can get the collar off of her now," Melinda told the scientist holding the bottle steady for the leopard to drink. "But it is still daylight and I really don't want to do anymore shifting unless it's necessary. I rather we do it back at the plane."

"I think that would be fine," Simmons gave her opinion. "Romanov is calmer now, the open wounds are attempting to clot," Simmons told May pointing at the Leopard's left shoulder. "And she is getting hydrated." Simmons smiled down at Skye and suddenly blushed noticing Melinda's naked form.

Melinda fought not to laugh at Jemma's innocence. The scientist was so endearing and as easily embarrassed as Fitz at times. "Coulson come here please," she spoke in the comm ignoring Simmons blush. Trying to get re-direct Jemma's mind, Melinda asked, "The cuts under the collar, do you think they will need stitching?

Jemma peered over at the half asleep leopard and looked at the neckline closely. She was no intent on seeing what was under the collar she did not hear Agent Coulson approach. "Melinda, maybe, I just would want to do so until she changes back," Simmons gave her opinion then lifted her head up jumping back a little in surprise at her bare chested boss standing right next to her. Melinda May sat on the blanket buttoning up a men's white dress shirt. Coulson gave her a soft knowing smile. Melinda winked at her and Jemma blushed again.

"It's alright Jemma," Melinda told the girl. "Think you can handle Skye while Coulson and I carry Romanov to the SUV?"

"Sure Agent May, I mean Melinda," Simmons said stepping back from the two of them. "Should I go get Fitz and Ward to help?"

"Not a good idea," Coulson told the scientist. "Fitz collared Romanov and Ward shot at her. Romanov is calm now. Let's keep it that way."

Coulson and May carried the snow leopard while Simmons walked beside them with Baby Skye. When they reached the vehicle. Ward and Fitz rode in the front. Coulson, Simmons and Skye rode in the second row of seats while Melinda rode in the cargo area with the newly turned cloud shifter.

Their ride home was quiet each of them in thought or in Skye and Natasha's case sleeping. It was Leo Fitz's stomach that broke the silence.

"Fitz, how about we get Romanov back in the bus and you and Ward go into town for a Pizza?" Coulson told the team wanting to break the stress of the last few hours. He also knew the idea of Pizza in Macau might get a rise out of Melinda and it did.

"Coulson, you know full well that Macau is not filled with Pizza Parlors. I am too hungry for you to send Fitz and Ward on a goose-chase," Melinda's deep emotionless voice rang out from the very back. "Skye is the only one that has eaten."

"I don't care what we eat Agent Coulson and May, can we just eat soon?" Fitz held his stomach trying to suppress another growl.

"Then you best help me with the collar soon as we get back," Simmons told her fellow scientist shield agent.

The mood lighter, Melinda May voice carried from the back of the vehicle to the front. "I want to apologize to each of you for this. Most of it is my fault and I told you to collar her when I lost my temper and I was not even really mad at Agent Romanov. I am mad at Hydra and how they have hurt people that are important to me." Melinda paused for a moment and then added one more thing. "I am sorry for putting you in that position and thank you for helping me bring Agent Romanov back.

Melinda could see the back of Fitz's head and Ward's head nod. Simmons turned around to look at her and smiled. But only Coulson answered for the team. "We are a team Agent May, not a perfect team but a team. We got each other's back. Romanov first then something special for dinner."


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own the characters of Shield and Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to continue to thank you for reading, following, reviewing, comments and questions.

They mean so much so please review.

ANGST WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter Thirty Two

Melinda May, Phil Coulson and Jemma Simmons backed away from the leopard and waited. Each were expecting something to happen. No one spoke, just looked at Romanov the Leopard who sat on the Medical Bay Floor looking up at them. Natasha Romanov had not shifted back.

"Why is she not shifted back?" Melinda looked into the lab at Fitz demanding an answer and pinning the man down with her eyes.

"Now May, calm down," Coulson put an arm on the upset agent's shoulder. "Romanov does not need us to lose our cool right now."

"Agent May?" Simmons asked Melinda looking down at Romanov the snow leopard. "Is Agent Romanov fully leopard right now or is her human side with her, with us right now?"

Melinda moved beside Jemma and brushed her shoulder. Melinda really was growing to care for Jemma more and more. Unlike so many humans, Jemma really tried to understand a shifter and was not afraid to ask questions. She wanted to understand so she could help. It was just the kind of person the scientist was.

Melinda sniffed the air breathing in the Leopard's scent that sat looking at them unmoving. She smelled the snow leopard that was Romanov. She smelled also Tasha. They were both there. And that mean Agent Romanov was wary of them and little distrusting since what happened earlier. The leopard was definitely wary. But the leopard was calm as well. Maybe because Skye was sleeping in the bassinet against the wall.

"Agent Romanov is with us. Romanov the Leopard is with us too. There is a dual scent," Melinda told her team members. "She understands us."

"Then why isn't she changing?" Coulson asked the obvious. He suddenly realized he was the one still holding the collar and Agent Romanov was staring straight at it. "No, Tasha," Coulson tried to assure one of his oldest friends. "We are not going to put it back on." He quickly threw it out of the room to Fitz giving the scientist a look that said **lock this up and don't even think about pulling out to use ever again**.

Always one to stand back and think things out, Melinda May fell to one knee and put herself on the same level as the leopard. Close enough to touch, but not touching. The Leopards scent and the look in her eye told Melinda a lot. A leopards eyes were truly a window to its soul. And what May could see through the window was pain, distrust and fear. And she had caused it. Not caring that she had an audience, Melinda stretched down on the floor on her stomach. Eyes on Romanov the leopard, Melinda spoke to the shifter, "I am so sorry Natasha. I said some very mean hurtful things and acted terribly. I am truly sorry." Melinda let her eyes flash from shifter to human then back again.

The leopard looked at her eye to eye but did not shift. When Melinda tried to reach a hand out to her the leopard backed away.

"No, Natasha, relax nobody is going to hurt you or restrain you." Melinda pushed herself back a little and looked up at the others in the room. "Romanov has made the conscious decision not to shift back. She does not trust me. She does not trust any of us at the moment."

"So she is protecting herself," Coulson put things together. "She feels better able to deal with what she feels as a threatening situation in her leopard form."

"And she has not felt comfortable in the medical bay recovering." Jemma said understanding what Coulson and May are telling her. "So she stays in the form she feels she can best guard and defend herself in."

"Sir, would it help if each of us on the team apologize to her?" Simmons asked not liking that Romanov felt threatened by her. Not waiting for an answer, Simmons dropped to her knees where she stood and looked over at the leopard. "Agent Romanov, I am terribly sorry for frightening you earlier when you shifted and for holding that tranquilizing gun and pointing at you after you shifted and were frightened." Simmons told the leopard honestly. "I was just as afraid as you were and reacted badly to the sudden appearance of a leopard in my medical lab room. I will not hurt you and you are safe here. And your comfort is very important to me as a doctor and a person."

Melinda was touched by Jemma's statement. "She definitely wanted only Simmons to treat Skye as she grew up." She tried to shift her body towards Romanov the leopard but again she was not welcomed. This time in fact, the snow leopard ran and hid under the bed in the room.

"Melinda, Natasha is just going to have to settle down," Phil told his partner. "You know how she is and how she tends to withdraw when she has had a difficult situation. Let's let her be. Get some lunch." Coulson reached down his hand to pull May to her feet. "You can be nearby but give her some room to process. She heard what you said."

Melinda grudgingly left the room. The whole team gave the leopard space. Fitz and Ward had gone for food and returned. Lunch had been eaten. Romanov was still under the bed. Coulson had suggested the team get back to work on tracking the Hydra members who had taken the shifter boy cub away. Simmons had been asked to help Ward and Fitz so the medical bay would stay clear and free of humans.

Melinda held Skye as she continued to read through the material on the flash-drive that Romanov had slipped out. She pretended to work but it was half-hearted. Melinda could feel what Natasha was feeling. There was no longer any panic but she was hurting inside. And because the leopard was under the bed, no one had been able to treat her wounds and see if the fever had gone or got worse. Melinda May's heart was as pained as Natasha's heart was.

Romanov lay there under the bed feeling somewhat protected. She kept thinking of Melinda's words when she took "little one" from her. She thought how much it hurt when she was told never to touch the baby. The worst was when Melinda had told them to collar her. There had been something special she and Melinda had started to share. It was a since of belonging. She had not felt that since she left all she knew and left Russia a hunted woman. And it had been ripped away in seconds. She had enough guilt over having to swallow her ethics in that hell hole of a Hydra facility for an entire year. Melinda now knew what happened to her daughter when Dr. Malus forced the shift. And now Melinda and Coulson's team had reacted by collaring her. She was now a leopard and she was scared. Lunch was over and the afternoon over before she even considered coming out. The team had all come and apologized to her. Melinda more than once laying on the floor beside her asking for her forgiveness. But it was dinnertime now and all the agents had left to eat.

She scooted out from under the bed listening to some meaningless conversation. None of them moved or spoke to her as she padded out of the room.

"Got some dinner for you," Melinda told the leopard as she entered the common area. Leaving her place at the table, Melinda approached the leopard and sat down a bowl of cut up chicken and another bowl of water. "You are safe here Natasha. Please eat." Melinda said softly placing the two bowls in front of the leopard and going back to the table with the others.

Natasha the leopard was hungry so she took a bite. Natasha realized how thoughtful it was the others had taken the time to get her dinner when they fixed their own. She ate slowly watching the others. Fitz and Simmons were talking about something scientific. Ward and Melinda seemed to be talking about what countries Hydra could have taken the male shifter too based on the direction it had been heading after the earthquake. Coulson sat listening to everyone rocking an awake Skye in his arms. It was only Skye that was looking at her. It was the way the baby looked at her that kept her from slinking into another corner somewhere. So instead, Romanov finished her dinner. She felt terrible. In truth, she just wanted to curl back into bed and go to sleep with Melinda and "little one".

The baby grunted her displeasure when Romanov started for the stairwell to go to the cargo bay area. _How could a little baby influence her behavior_? Romanov asked herself. _But she did_. She turned back around and paced in the room circling around in it. She did not want to be with the team exactly. It was then she spotted it. A storage shelf high in the air. All she would have to do is jump on the couch and pull herself up. She thought it would hold her. So with cat-like grace, she launched herself up pushing up on her back legs. Pushed off the couch and landed on the shelf. She liked her perch and so did her leopard. She had the high ground to see any threat. It felt safe but not as lonely and dark as under the bed had been.

"Romanov, you better not scratch up that couch or Fury will have my head," Coulson looked up her and used his best dressing down agent voice but he tempered it with a smirk. He knew Romanov would know he was kidding but still did not want Fury's wrath on a requisition for new furniture.

"Your little shifter daughter may up there with her Tasha soon adding her scratches too." Melinda told Phil looking up at Natasha and giving her a tentative please forgive me smile? "Two sets unless I decide I like it up there too. Then I may just have to get Fitz to put something up there for the three of us."

"Good Lord no Melinda," Coulson said literally watching his partner's mind work. "I am not making a giant play area with perches in the middle of my plane?"

"Sir," Fitz interrupted taking a liking to the idea. "I could design something real special. Places to sit and a place for the little one to play in her shifter form."

"If you don't want it here, I could move some of the equipment around in the cargo area." Ward offered. "We could said it up be beside the work out area."

"Away from Lola or Phil will cough up a hairball," Melinda's very rarely expressed humor caused all at the table to take notice. Everyone laughed.

Up high Natasha thought maybe just maybe what happened earlier had just been an emotional outburst by everyone. She trusted Melinda and Coulson. She thought she was starting to warm up to Simmons. Fitz and Ward she would keep an eye on she still saw them as threats.

Melinda was highly aware of each breath, each movement and even Romanov the leopard's heart rate. She could feel a certain degree of her state of mind and emotions due to the blood bond. Natasha was settling down some. When she had teased Coulson about Lola and a hairball, she had seen Tasha chuff. Melinda was scenting more of Natasha now over the leopard. Melinda knew she would just have to be patient for a little longer. She left to give Skye a bath and but not before looking up at Natasha the leopard and promising Skye and her would return in a little while.

Leopard Tasha watched as the table was cleared and dishes washed. Coulson watched a little TV with Ward. Simmons and Fitz retired to their individual bunks for the night. Coulson made a point to stay there with Leopard Romanov till Ward retired for the night. Natasha somehow felt Coulson could detect her distrust of Ward and was protecting her. It felt nice. The room was quiet and the plane lights lowered. Only the light of the TV was on. Only Coulson was there and he was in a chair out of touching range. So Natasha jumped down and sat on the couch. She had not watched TV in a year and she was enjoying the program. Her shoulder was hurting. Her neck felt uncomfortable and her fur sticky and she was tired. Leopard Tasha wished she had a throw pillow she could put her leopard head on. _Did Leopard's use blankets?_ She was a little cold. Her eyes were getting heavy. She lifted her half closed eyes briefly when Natasha heard Coulson laugh at something on the television. Then the fluttered closed. She really wanted Melinda. She thought she forgave her now.

Then it seemed Melinda was back and so was Skye. Melinda sat on the couch their bodies almost touching. If Leopard Romanov moved her head they would be. She must have fallen asleep at some point because Phil Coulson was not in his suit but a T shirt and pajama bottoms. Melinda was wearing a silk pajamas. Skye in a blue sleeper. The TV was still on though.

Natasha the Leopard felt safe and Natasha Romanov felt cared about. So the shifter in leopard form moved her head. It was now on Melinda's thigh and she then heard the purr. Melinda's arms gathered the leopard closer to her. Phil had found a blanket and draped it over her leopard form. Neither Coulson nor May asked her to shift but she felt like she wanted to.

Melinda walked back to where Coulson was watching television and came to an abrupt stop at what she saw. Natasha the leopard sat on the couch. Natasha had left her high perch and lay on the couch near Phil's chair as he watched television. Phil nodded and smiled at his partner looking pointedly over at the half way dozing leopard. Melinda walked slowly to the couch and carefully sat next to a Natasha the leopard. Natasha the leopard's fur was dirty and streaked with dried blood. Scratches were on her neck. The shoulder's seemed to have held the day's adventure and tree climb.

Melinda moved close to Natasha but made sure not to touch. If Natasha did not trust her, want her attention, she would not press till she was comfortable. So Coulson, Skye and herself, all dressed for bed watched television as a family. The two agents tried hard not to appear as non-threatening and low key as possible settled in close in a family activity. Melinda's leopard was not half way placated till Melinda at least put an arm on the top of the couch atop where the leopard lay mostly asleep till the end of one show. When a new one started, Melinda moved her arm back to stroke Skye's soft baby hair.

"Soon," Coulson told his partner.

Each of them working together to bring peace and the start of trust in their family unit again.

Melinda felt tears well in her eyes when the leopard put its head on her thigh. The simple act showing trust was once again given and forgiveness shown. She could not suppress her purr and Natasha the leopard's head moved completely onto her leg using it as a pillow. "I love you Tasha," she whispered to the leopard. "And when you feel safe and ready you can shift. I will be right here."

And then Natasha the Leopard did just that and Natasha's her red hair fanned across Melinda's lap. The Asian reached down to run her long narrow fingers through it. Melinda did not really know if Romanov was awake of asleep. Then Agent Romanov spoke.

"I miss the sound of the engines running when I sleep." Natasha's sleepy voice told Melinda her green eyes closed while she rested on the Asian's warm lap. "But the purr is pretty nice too. It makes me feel sleepy safe."

"Sleepy Safe?" Melinda repeated amused. "I will remember that Agent Romanov. You are safe and I love you very much."

"Me too," Romanov told May. "My heart feels better Mel but I don't feel good."

"I know hon," Melinda told her. "Phil has gone to get Dr. Simmons. You don't have to move. You stay right where you are and Jemma till check you over. You still got that fever honey." Melinda purposely used endearments. She had after-all promised herself she would start letting those she cared about know she loved them.

"Ok" Natasha told her. "If you hold me, I think I may want a shot. My shoulder hurts."

"I promise Tasha I will hold you till you wake up tomorrow. Rest till Dr. Simmons finishes. She will check your shoulder and check your neck. Can she and I clean you up a little till you can get a bath?" Melinda looked down at Natasha.

"Just so its water and not a cat tongue ok?" Romanov spoke seriously but to Melinda it was really funny.

Later back in the lab, Natasha, Melinda lay in two beds once more. Phil Coulson lay on the cot with Skye beside him. Melinda's pack reunited.


	33. Chapter 33

The characters in this story and in the Marvel Universe do not belong to me and this story is not for profit.

Thanks so much for all of you who are reading, following, reviewing and supporting the story. Please review.

Alert! Avengers Alert!

Chapter Thirty Three

Tony Stark walked hand in hand with Pepper Potts along the beach.

"Remind me again why we are here?" he asked not particularly enjoying being told by Fury he needed to meet him as soon as possible. He had been planning on being in the lab all day. He had some ideas for enhancements on his suit.

"Fury did not want to meet in New York," Pepper told him. "Tony why can't you at least pretend you are enjoying walking with me on the beach. Look there is Steve." Pepper pointed over to the parking lot where Captain America was parking his motor cycle.

"Barton is still on assignment right?" Stark asked walking towards pier where Fury had told them to meet.

"Yes," Pepper told her partner. "Out of the country and Thor is not around right now. We will have to fill him in."

"Last time Fury did something like this was when we found out Coulson was alive." Tony told his partner squeezing his hand. "Hope this does not have anything to do with Natasha. She has been on that assignment for Shield for about a year."

Steve Rogers walked towards the pair in an unhurried pace. He had never been to Virginia Beach before. He knew there was a military base in the area. He had figured they would meet on the base, not on the beach on a crowded day. But Fury had asked to meet here and meet pronto. So he came. He could not get over the way women dressed now a days at the beach. They wore next to nothing. Times had really changed.

"Swim Suit Styles' changed much Rogers?" Bruce asked suddenly appearing from under a beach umbrella. He had been sitting in a beach chair in a swim suit and T Shirt and a large straw hat.

"How long you been here Banner? We got the call only a few hours ago?" Steve asked the scientist. "Looks like you are on vacation. And a scientific journal. Real good reading material for a day by the shore," Rogers teased Banner. All of them had been working way too hard and it was good Banner was relaxing instead of being in his lab at Stark Tower.

"Rode with Tony and Pepper on the plane two hours ago." Banner told Steve as Pepper and Tony reached them. "They went to lunch and I told them I wanted to enjoy the beach till Fury got here."

"Hi Steve. Hi Bruce," Pepper told the soldier and Hulk's alter ego. "Have you spent any time at the beach since you came back?" she asked Steve referring to the time since he had been thawed out and came to join their team.

"No mam, but I see things have definitely changed." Steve told Tony's girlfriend.

"Why don't you stay a while after Fury shows," Tony told him noticing the way the girls on the beach kept looking at him. The all American hero kept sneaking looks at the woman.

"Look," Banner told the group noticing a seaplane land on the water. It pulled up to shoreline and Fury opened the plane door. He motioned the group forward and they moved towards the plane.

"I am not walking in that water," Pepper told the group. "Do you know how much this outfit costs?"

Tony rolled his eyes and picked her up effortlessly as they strolled through the surf and into the plane.

"Glad I wore shorts," Banner told the group as he walked holding his flip flops in his hand.

Steve kept looking at the sea plane. It had pontoons on it. It definitely was not Shields. This was interesting. "Fury," Steve told the director as he stepped inside. "I did not know you were a pilot."

"I don't get the fly as much as I did when I was younger." Fury told him while the others took their seats. "I have had some things develop recently that has necessitated me getting back into it again."

The group flew about 20 minutes before Fury landed on the water near what seemed to be an abandoned island.

"Where are we sir?" Rogers asked the group.

"This is Portsmouth Island, North Carolina. An old sea village, abandoned years ago. It's overseen by The United States Parks Service but nobody lives here. You can only come here by boat. We can talk here privately without interruption or being noticed." Fury explained pulling up to a pier. The group stepped out quietly and gathered around Fury.

"Ok Fury, you got us. What is so important that I had to leave my lab, not come in my Iron Man suit, leave New York on my private jet, go to Virginia Beach just to get in your plane and come to this tiny island off the coast of North Carolina?" Tony spoke all in a single breath.

"Sir, I to wonder why the secrecy. If you wanted a private meeting, we could have met at the heli-carrier." Rogers told the director.

"I am not here as the director of Shield. I am here as Nick Fury," the agent told the others. "And I did want you here as the Avengers as much as trusted friends."

"What is going on? You pressed upon me to cancel my meetings today and come here with Tony," Pepper inquired. "The only time you have done that was when you told us Coulson was alive and you had assigned him a mobile shield team with Melinda May."

"Phil's Team extracted the Black Widow from an assignment in a rural China Hydra facility three days ago." Fury told the team. "Her mission had been to gather Intel on a shifter breeding facility Hydra had established that was trying to breed a group of shifter super soldiers."

Steve did not like the sound of that. "Like with Erskine's serum he used on me?"

"You know what happened to "Hawk-Eye" in Bahrain and "The Calvary"," Fury reminded them when a mission of agents had been turned into shifters. That team continued to work as agents but there abilities were highly classified and only few knew about their abilities. The Avengers were one of the few people that did.

"Dr. Malus is a Hydra scientist experimenting with biological genetic manipulation. He escaped from Bahrain when Clint was turned to a snow leopard shifter," Fury kept talking to the group.

"I have seen some of his research in the journals," Banner told the group. "He is highly well-known in the scientific circles but some think his ideas are a little farfetched."

"Dr. Malus got out of Bahrain with Barton, May, Blake, Woo and Carter's DNA, seminal fluid and eggs." Fury told them bluntly. "He took it into China. He set up this facility with Hydra money. He was tasked with making super soldiers that could shift in battle as animals. He was tasked to create a solider with enhanced senses, speed and strength. But while he worked some on creating a volume of serum like given to Barton; he spent a great deal of time creating a biologically born shifter. He was using the eggs and sperm of Barton, May, Woo, Carter and Blake. So I sent in Romanov. She was to safe-guard any children born in the Chinese lab."

"And was the Dr. successful?" Banner asked. "Do we have soldiers at the facility that you need the Avengers to take down? Or are there children?"

"Romanov contacted me two weeks ago. Two cubs had been born via surrogate. A male cloud shifter who is now missing. A female snow leopard shifter which is now under the care of her mother Melinda May. Romanov was injured in the extraction and is with Coulson and May's team," Fury went on to explain.

"That's why Barton has not been here for the last few days," Tony realized. "He is involved in this somehow."

"Yes, I sent him and the other shifter agents into the Hydra lab after it was abandoned while Romanov and the female shifter baby was extracted. He has been gathering Intel of what has been going on there and working with Dr. Barbara Morse, who you all know as "The Mockingbird". They been going through the research and equipment used."

"How is Romanov?" Tony wanted to know about his fellow Avenger. "You mentioned she was injured."

"She is healing. She took a bad bite to the left shoulder. She lost a lot of blood, developed a fever." Fury told the team around him.

"How come I feel there is more to this," Iron Man told the director.

"Romanov is now a shifter. A snow leopard shifter to be exact," Nick told the group. "Romanov had a need of blood immediately and has a rare blood type. Agent May had that blood type. A decision was made in order to save Natasha Romanov's life that Melinda was going to give Romanov a transfusion. I just got off the phone with Coulson. Romanov made her first shift this morning."

"How is Romanov doing? I don't only mean physically," Pepper asked. Natasha Romanov and she had developed a friendship when she was undercover at Stark Industries. She wondered how Natasha was dealing with all of this.

"Romanov is slowly on the mend. She got an infection in the shoulder that is being addressed. She has run a fever that was quite high at one point but is lower now. She will need a lot of rehab but Romanov is stubborn and will bounce back from that." Fury told Pepper.

"Emotionally? Mr. Fury?" Pepper pressed.

"She found out this morning she was a shifter and it did not go well. She turned into a leopard and ran off. Agent May was able to get her to come back to the bus. They are all in Macau now. I think the adjustment will be hard. But I think with Melinda and Clint she will get through it."

"The baby is Clint the father? You already said Melinda was the mother?" Pepper asked. "A little girl?"

"That's right, want to see her picture?" Fury asked Pepper pulling a picture from his shirt pocket and handing it over to Pepper.

"Oh, she is beautiful, Tony we have to get her a baby present." Pepper told Stark. Tony looked at the picture and smiled before handing it over to show Banner and Rogers.

"Sir that still does not explain what we are doing on this remote isolated island on the North Carolina Coast." Rogers got back to the task at hand.

"I can't trust Shield with this info. We have in the last twenty four hours found we have Hydra Agents who are in Shield. They are associates of Dr. Malus. I don't know how far into Shield Hydra is infiltrated. Until then only certain people know this besides Maria Hill who is trying to track Dr. Malus. Barton has a team of shifters in China. Coulson has his team in Macau. And you the Avengers are here in the states. No One else is to know this." Fury told them. "I did not want to be seen by anyone in Shield or elsewhere meeting with you."

"What do you want us to do Fury?" Bruce asked. " Do you need the Avengers to take down a group of Shifter Soldiers? Or do you need me in China at the facility?"

"If you could consult with Dr. Morse and look over Dr. Malus research it may be helpful. We may need to understand the serum if we are to counter act that. I may need someone to work on something to do that. I don't think at this point it is necessary to go to China though." Fury told Banner.

"Rogers, I was hoping you could help me set up a base here in on Portsmouth Island. I am setting up what I call the Shield Shifter Strike Team and I want a place for them to meet and work in the states that is sort of remote. A place that animals can have room to roam without drawing attention." Nick told Rogers.

"Stark, I was hoping you could help me search for the plane they spirited away the second shifter baby. You have the resources legally and through your hacking to go places my people may not be able to. Also there was a collar they found on the baby girl of Melinda. It worked through dampening the shifter brain waves to keep them from shifting. I was hoping you could work with Banner not only understanding it but see if we can develop it to stop the shifting of these super soldiers that Hydra may be creating."

"You got it Fury," told him quickly. "And while you get that stuff together for me I have an idea for a quick side project for the little family and the new addition."

"Tony can't we just go shopping like most people do when a new baby is born?" Pepper asked. "There are such nice baby stores in New York."

"You can. I got something in mind for all of them that I just have to do. And you ought to help Steve set up something here for babies if Melinda is coming here. Particularly if my money if putting this together and Shield is a no, no right now." Tony told Pepper and the others standing around.

"Well Sir, it probably goes without saying but I am in," Rogers told Fury.

"I am too," Banner said. "Get me what Barton and Dr. Morse has. I also want all you have on that collar if I am to understand how it works with brain waves."

"I am in also Mr. Fury," Pepper said. "Not as the CEO as Stark industries but as a friend. I will help all I can and I can't wait to go shopping for the baby. And I want to get something for Natasha as she recovers. How can we contact them while they are in Asia?"

"I got phones for each of you. Secure lines," Fury told them while they all walked back towards the plane. "I am sure Tony can get everyone something better in a day or so knowing him."

"I will get Jarvis on it. I got a plane to design first while I wait for your info." Stark told Pepper typing madly on his smart phone.

"A plane?" Pepper asked stunned. "I guess you won't be at the board meeting tomorrow."

Fury piloted the group back to Virginia Beach where each made their way back to New York. He would call Maria first, then Barton, and Coulson's team last. He wanted them to know that the Avengers were on board. He also hoped he got to speak to Natasha and tell her she was still the one and only "Black Widow". She would just also have another skill as a Snow Leopard. She was an important part of the Shield Shifter Team and he would make sure she knew it.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for all of you who are reading, following, reviewing and commenting. It means so much.

So Please Review!

Chapter Thirty Four

_It was happening again. The collar was bigger though and she was as small as a newborn cub. She was the newborn cub. They were shocking her to make her turn. Melinda May beside them calling her a monster. And then the cloud leopards were there. They attacked her as cub._

Natasha Romanov woke with a start gasping for breath and shaking all over. It was then the tears started. They fell hard and fast. The Russian at this point was having a hard time telling truth from reality. She felt restrained by a sheet or arm, she did not know which and she felt herself panic again. She thought of the collar and how much it hurt. She struggled against the pressure and felt a scream of panic on the edge of her lips. Then there was a cool finger there stilling the scream. And she was gathered into the warm frame. The dream still closing in around her, Agent Romanov reached around blindly.

"Tasha," Melinda spoke a single word silencing a scream she anticipated with a finger to the Russian's lips. "It was a dream. You were having a bad dream," she told the frightened woman beside her pulling the injured woman in the bed bedside her closer to her body.

"Collar. It hurt and I was the cub. I was little one. So scared and you and the cloud leopards attacked and blood, so much blood," Natasha found herself babbling knowing she did not make a lot of sense. She tried to get up only to be turned on her side on her good shoulder to face Melinda May that lay in the bed beside her.

"Come here," Melinda gently told her and pulled Romanov's head to her heart and held her redhead protectively there. Melinda did not totally understand what Natasha was telling her but she had heard the words you, me, cub, collar, blood, hurt. Natasha's tears wet her silk pjamma's but she did not care. Melinda just held Tasha close and ran her fingers through the red hair. "You are safe. I am here," Melinda kept whispering in Natasha's ear. "Now let the dream go. Listen to my heart beat and go to sleep." Melinda kept stroking Natasha's hair till she drifted back to sleep. She had violent kind of nightmares after Bahrain when she was forcibly turned and violated. Natasha may have kind of dreams for a while but Natasha was one of the strongest people she knew. She would adapt to all of this, learn to deal with all of the changes like she had all her life. This time however she was not alone. Melinda would remind her that often; even if it was in a simple way like now letting Natasha listen to her heartbeat. For a shifter, talking was ok, but often it took something more grounding like a soothing touch.

"If I tried to hug her after a bad dream I would be banging the wall," Phil said from the cot against the wall.

"Probably," Melinda answered simply. "Phil you are entirely too far away. I miss you here beside me."

"Well, that's easily remedied." Coulson told his partner getting out of bed and pushing the third cot into the other two to make a giant bed. He moved Skye's bassinet to the side of the bed and laid down beside her. "One big happy family."

"If I didn't want you here beside me so much I would tell you to shut up," Melinda whispered in the dark. "All of this is so much for all of us. I can be so much stronger for Natasha when I have you beside me both figuratively and literally."

"I know," Phil told his mate whispering it in her ear then placing a soft kiss there. "Think Natasha will freak if she wakes up and finds the four of us in one big slumber party?"

"You're like a big brother to her. She will be ok." Melinda told him. "Now Jemma on the other hand may freak. Humans can have a hard time with the whole pack mentality. I will warn you if I hear her coming."

Phil tried to doze when Melinda spoke to him again.

"We need to think where to set up Natasha up when she gets better. I don't want her in our bed but I don't want her down here either," Melinda told Phil still holding Natasha as she slept.

"Keeping your pack close?" Coulson gently teased.

"We are not wolves Phil but yeah sort of," Melinda told him. "I was thinking of the pilots bunk right next to your office. I never have used that. I believe we could rework that space because it attaches to your office."

"You want to renovate the upper level of the bus?" Phil said surprised.

"Just to give her a room up there that attaches to ours. Your office would be in the middle so we could have a certain degree of privacy." Melinda proposed. "She is going to have a period of rehab for the injury and need a little help for a while. For a much longer while, she is going to need us her family while she deals with what happened to her at the lab and becoming a shifter."

"Her room will have a door on it Melinda and I want a lock on ours from the inside or I won't have it," Phil told her. "You and I need our privacy. I know Skye will be in our room for awhile but she is an infant. Natasha is one of the most deadliest women on this earth."

"For her sake and ours," Melinda agreed "though I may insist she sleep with her door cracked or opened for a while when we move her up there."

"You sound like a mom again Melinda," Coulson teased her already. "What you going to do when she flies the nest?"

"I will make sure Fury will keep her on the Shifter Strike Teams either here or with Barton one day. If they ever get together," Melinda told him. She and Phil had some of their best talks in bed in the middle of the night.

"No matchmaking Melinda," Coulson warned.

"I wouldn't hear of it," Melinda answered back glad Phil was here beside her. "That may be awhile anyway. You and I have thought they would be a great couple for years. Natasha has a lot to deal with first and Clint also."

"Ok I will do it," Coulson agreed. "The wall between the office and that room can be removed. We can expand the room a little and relocate the wall and add a door. I guess we can transition it into Skye's room one day."

"You might not need to when Stark brings us the plane," Melinda told him.

"And just how do you know Stark is getting us a plane Melinda May?" Coulson asked now wide awake.

"He called me while I was giving Skye a bath. He told me." Melinda said. "He wanted to know what kind of plane I wanted. I told him. I also told him what **I wanted** in it. I want a three bedroom apartment for us all with Natasha's being a little more separate with her own bath and such."

"We don't need a new plane. Well maybe if we don't want to have direct association with Shield," Coulson admitted. "Fury called me tonight too. The Shifter Strike Team and the Avengers. Who would have ever thought?"

"This may be fun," Melinda admitted. "I would love to see Hulk kick Dr. Malus's ass."

"Melinda you and Natasha could do that without Banner and Barton could then eat him for dinner. But having the Avengers in our corner and we their back-up is a good thing if Shield has been compromised." Phil told her. "Now can we join Skye and Natasha and go to sleep? I will get to work on something upstairs in the morning. I can get Fitz to design it and I can help Ward do the heavy work. This plane walls are metal with screws. We can do it easy enough."

"Night Phil."

"Night Melinda."

Upstairs, the sounds of a drill and hammering filled the plane. Phil had got to work on it first thing this morning just like he promised. Melinda knew Fitz felt bad about collaring Natasha yesterday and was more than and happy to be designing a place for Romanov. With Ward and Coulson both at it, it should be done in now time. Melinda still could not believe Phil had given up some of his precious office space. The only thing Coulson had asked of her she did not exactly like but grudgingly agreed to was a deadbolt lock industrial strength on the outside. It was to be placed out of leopard reach. If Natasha had a bad shift and her leopard got out of control, they could lock her in her room. Melinda liked that better instead of the interrogation room.

Melinda could not believe Natasha could sleep through it. But she had and it was nearly noon. Clint had called hoping to talk to Natasha. Fury had called too but Melinda had nicely refused to wake her up. Natasha's fever had finally broke this morning. She was finally getting restful healing strength to replenish herself.

Melinda had left two of the beds pulled together. Skye lay on the bed literally rolling around. Her daughter was definitely more advanced than any one month old she had ever met. Skye kept looking at Natasha. It was obvious that the baby wanted Natasha to wake up and give her some attention.

Melinda, as promised, had not left the bed except to shower, dress and eat. Simmons had offered to sit with Romanov if she wanted to work out below. Melinda had politely refused. After what happened yesterday, Melinda wanted to be close. Melinda was using her lap-top to go through all the airfields in China. The shifter had been evacuated on helicopter. They had to switch to a plane and that plane had to have a flight plane submitted to authorities. She knew the plane would have to be a certain size and design to carry leopards. It was actually like looking for a needle in a haystack. But she was the only member on the team that could read and speak Chinese and Mandarin. No one could delve into these Chinese websites. So she sat with her back propped against the wall sitting on the bed reading Chinese manifests.

Agent May was so engrossed in her task, she did not know Natasha Romanov was awake till the newly turned shifters head scooted onto her leg. Brown eyes looked down amused as the green ones of Natasha blinked open, spotted the baby and smiled. She then turned her head and tried to look at Melinda. All she saw was a lap-top.

"Your leg doesn't have enough fat on it for a pillow," Natasha spoke in a soft tired voice. "Could you move the lap-top so I have a proper pillow?"

Melinda was glad to see Natasha had woken up stronger and seemingly a good mood.

"What's wrong with the pillow you had Agent Romanov?" Melinda asked Tasha putting her lap-top aside on a nearby bedside table. "And my leg is perfect do to what our job saving the world."

"Please?" a suddenly timid uncertain voice asked her.

"Come here, watch your shoulder and don't kick the baby." Melinda spoke with a much gentler softer tone. Natasha was really struggling with her shifter desire to cuddle and feel grounded with her family "pack". Natasha's human side felt uncomfortable with the touching. "You be a good little agent and stay in bed today and I will let you feed Skye her next bottle."

"Really?" Natasha asked excited. Her green eyes brightened then dulled and Natasha tried to slink away.

"Hey, what happened here?" Melinda asked concerned with the change in Romanov's demeanor. "Tell me what you are thinking about. I won't get mad at you. You and I are going to help each other through all of this that has happened. It's alright, what-ever you say. It won't change what I feel for you and I won't take the baby." She reinforced her words by taking Natasha's hand in her own.

"In the lab, they wanted "little one" in her leopard form. Dr. Malus would not let want me to bottle feed her. He wanted her to stay like a leopard. They brought in mother leopards to use as a wet nurse. None would accept her. I had to feed her secretly," Natasha told Melinda remembering her time on assignment. "She was not gaining weight. I was so worried about her. I wanted to sneak her out but the boy was about to be born." Natasha's voice broke off. Melinda could tell she was trying to keep from crying. "Do you hate me? Yesterday you did not even want me to touch her?" Natasha asked sliding her head off Melinda's lap and moving to the very far end of the bed.

Melinda responded by purring and using her shifter strength to pick up Natasha under her arms and drag her back to her. She gently placed Romanov's head back in her lap. May then shifted Skye and placed her in Natasha's frame. In the back of her mind, she was seething at the mistreatment of her daughter and Tasha's tortured feelings about it. When she saw Dr. Malus, he would pay for all the hurt he had done to each of them.

"Does this look like I don't want you to touch Skye?" Melinda asked softly still purring and stroking Tasha's back. Natasha did not speak but shook her head. "I don't hate you. I never could or would. I just got upset when I saw my baby being tortured and I instinctively struck out. Unfortunately it came out at you. My anger was wrong and again I apologize. You have kept my daughter alive and protected her on multiple occasions." Melinda cupped Natasha's chin and forced her to look up at her. "I love you Natasha Romanov. We are more than friends. We are family. I know you feel it. Things are different but a good different out of a bad circumstance. I will never hate you or cast you out of my life or Skye's. That is a promise."

Natasha did not speak so Melinda kept her chin cupped so she would look at her. Melinda wanted a response and was not going to let Natasha retreat emotionally.

"I love you too and I would give my life for "little one". I thought that Leopard was going to kill her when I went down and it bit into my shoulder. I felt I had failed her," Natasha confessed. Melinda saw Romanov's body tense up and her brow furrow. Natasha had had enough so she decided to end this discussion.

"You didn't then and you won't now. No more talk of failing Skye," Melinda told her. "But nothing you say about what happened in that lab or anything in your life is going to change how I feel about you or treat you. Understand?"

"Yes Mel, I understand, I think." Natasha told her wanting to believe her but still feeling out of sorts.

"Fair enough, I am not going anywhere so I plan to show you," Melinda told glad to see Natasha's muscles in her neck and face had relaxed. She was purring up at her but again, she did not think Tasha realized it.

"So I really can feed the baby?" Natasha asked.

"Yep, next bottle and you are going to listen to me and Dr. Simmons on that shoulder" Melinda looked at her with warm brown eyes that did not match her stern voice tone. "Cause if you don't you are going to be non-ending diaper duty. I will call it your shoulder rehab. And if you are a good agent and listen to what Dr. Simmons says, you, Skye and I can go spend some time together in Leopard form outside."

Natasha just lay there thinking. Melinda kept her hand on her arm protectively enjoying the quiet together. As the new normal, Natasha was the first one to break the silence.

"That sounds like fun."

"Good, sound like fun to me too." Melinda told her with a smile.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own any of the characters in the marvel universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to again thanks for the support for this story. I appreciate all of you that are reading, following, marking it at as favorite and sending me reviews with comments and questions.

Please send me a review! They feed my muse

Chapter Thirty Five

Melinda May spoke to Air Controller in Chinese as Ward looked on only halfway understanding the conversation. Right after lunch, after Natasha finally got the feed Skye, Melinda finally found something. While reading manifests of the Chinese airports she noted a strange manifest at an airport an hour away from the lab. It was possibly a lucky break but maybe nothing. An airplane carrying wild cats as cargo had departed the airport a few days ago. The team was here to find out if they had arrived by helicopter and if any of the basic info matched what they knew about the male baby shifter's evacuation and re-location plan.

Right upon landing, Agent May had questioned an airport groundskeeper if he had seen any helicopters in the area the last few days. He had pointed out one in the hanger so while May and Ward went in the control tower, Coulson and Fitz went to check out the helicopter.

To Coulson, it looked like a basic military helicopter from the outside. When he and Fitz looked in it, they saw no cages or papers that would lead them to believe it had been at the secret Hydra shifter facility. Fitz's keep eye did spot something in the cargo area. It was hair. It looked like shed animal fur.

"Look sir," Fitz told his superior. "I would like to take sample of this. We may be able to take dna and determine if this in animal hair and if so what kind."

"Do it," Coulson told him, "But Agent May may be able to detect something on it by smell. She will be over here after she questions the air traffic controller."

"Sure glad she can speak the language," Fitz said. "I am afraid in the academy I only got through Spanish and French."

"Yes, May is well versed with languages and dialects," Coulson told the younger agent. "That has helped her on many an op over the years. Here she comes with Ward."

"Controller says this helicopter came in three and a half days ago," Melinda told her superior and Agent Fitz. "Took off in a good size plane heading East. I asked for a copy of their flight plan. It may be bogus but it's worth checking out."

"Did you find anything on the helicopter?" Ward asked the other two male agents.

"Yes, look I found this," Fitz told Ward and May proudly as she showed a clear baggie with hairs in it. "It was in the back all over the cargo bay floor."

"Melinda?" Coulson asked. "What can you smell?" he asked appealing to her leopard shifter keen sense of smell.

"Hairs smell animal, definitely leopard." Agent May told the group. She got into the copter herself and walked around using her senses. "Air is too old to tell you if there was any that was a shifter. I can tell you however that due to the volume of hair, the animal or animals that shed did so because of great anxiety and stress."

"My cat did that every time he went to the vet growing up," Fitz volunteered looking forward to looking at the sample under the microscope to let science verify Agent May's sense of smell.

"I looked all over the hangers and buildings. I don't see any cameras," Ward remarked as the four agents walked back to their plane.

"That's because the air-port is small and remote," Melinda told him. "They probably don't have the money for that type of thing."

"We will have to see if we can pull some satellite images from 3 or 4 days back," Coulson told the team walking up the gangway.

"So back to Macau?" Melinda asked wondering where he wanted to take the bus for the next two days.

"For now," Coulson replied. "It's just an hour and half away. Fury will expect us to remain there until we meet up with Barton's team. Fury told me before we landed that Hill has something and will be calling us in about two hours."

"May get us back in the air and Ward can co-pilot so you can check on Romanov and Skye once we are air-born," Coulson told Melinda.

"Fitz, take the sample to Jemma to check to see if it could be a cloud leopard," Coulson told the young scientist. "I want images from the air on this airport from the last 5 days."

"I will be in my office and write up our mission interview report for Hill and Fury," Coulson told the team as each left to do their assignments.

Natasha Romanov felt more curiosity than anything when Melinda excused herself to go see Coulson regarding some "Intel" regarding a mission he needed to know.

Her curiosity grew further when 15 minutes later the plane was in the air. If she had not been so tired and if not for the damn pain medication, she could have stayed awake after "little one" dozed off in her arms. But Natasha knew that plane engines always lulled her to sleep. The Russian did wake when the plane bumped the airstrip for a landing. She had no idea how long they had been in the air or where they may be and she hated that.

"Agent Romanov you stay in that damn bed and don't you dare wake the baby," a voice from the cock-pit came into the room through the comm.

Natasha cursed, how did she did that? _Must be a camera in here. I got to figure out where so I can turn it off._

"And don't you even think about disabling our surveillance system in the bus," Coulson's voice now came through the comm.

"Tag Teamed, great," Natasha muttered. The red-head wondered if Melinda was leaving the baby in her arms to keep her in bed. She would not put it past her. She said all of her curses silently to herself because she did not want to curse in front of the baby, even if she was a newborn and wouldn't know what she was talking about.

It seemed the entire team left for the Commande Center for a while and then Melinda was popping her head in the medical pod, telling her to behave and then she was gone. Natasha still saw Simmons in the lab probably her and Skye's baby sitter. She hated this, really hated this. She hated being in pain and injured. Natasha hated not knowing what was going on.

Then Dr. Simmons came in and checked her wounds. The shoulder was healing but the doctor warned her to stop trying to move it so much or she would be forced to take measures to tape her left arm to her body to immobilize it. The doctor then told her that her temperature was holding a high normal so she needed to rest. Natasha was really trying to be good for the doctor but she had about all of her limit of the touching and doctor instructions. Dr. Simmons seemed to know this so she took Skye on the premise of changing her diaper and getting her a bottle and left Natasha alone.

At least Melinda had left a cell phone in the room. Clint called her and they spoke a few minutes. He seemed to evade anything she asked or subtly probed about his mission. He did tell her he was not that far away. Fury called also to check on her but he again shared absolutely nothing. He did ask her to verbally debrief with him either which was a first. The man always wanted answers the minute he saw you stand in front of him and she had been gone an entire year on deep cover. All Fury had given her that were anything similar to orders was she was on Phil's team for now and Melinda was to oversee her rehab and she better follow her orders. Fury then told her in no uncertain terms she best follow those orders because it would be up to Coulson and May's evaluation that she would be placed back in the field.

The baby did not return to her room. The team had returned shortly after the phone calls from where-ever they had been and then everyone was upstairs in the Commande Center. She could hear voices. A few minutes later, the plane was once again in the air. She did not go to sleep this time. She was to frustrated. Melinda had not come back to the medical bay. She thought for sure she may come in or at least speak through the comm with her after they landed for the second time. Nobody was around on this level of the plane.

They were definitely in a meeting of some sort. Only an idiot would not realize it was related to her year undercover and it was dealing in relation to Dr. Malus and the baby shifters. And she had not been invited, asked to contribute, or even briefed.

Natasha's patience were gone. She had felt a simmering frustration that seemed to be heating to a boil since they landed at yet another place. Nobody had returned and she was still alone. And damn it, it was past dinner and she was hungry. Fury was placing her body and future in Melinda and Phil's hands. Nobody was talking to her and telling her what was going on and even the baby was gone.

Her emotions surged, her head hurt like before. Then unintentionally like before, she shifted. This time fortunately she did not freak out but she was not going to hide in the corner to see if somebody would come with a tranq gun to knock her out. She slipped from the bed and the hospital gown fell away. Fast as lightening, Natasha climbed back to her perch from the night before in the common area.

There was nothing except the stairwell to get her where she could observe the meeting in the Commande Center, so Natasha decided to stay here and sulk. She could have a bad mood up here as easy as in that hospital bed and she was rebelling from all of this right now. She felt utterly useless. She wanted to be angry but it was not really anybody's fault and after yesterday she knew they really did not trust her deep down. She wanted to go outside but Melinda must have thought of the possibility of that because the damn plane was locked tight, even the windows. The snow leopard shifter could not even smell the fresh air from where-ever they were.

As she sat there sulking, her leopard tale swung back and forth wildly. When she heard her name called by Coulson, she lost it. She did not have to behave if they did not feel she was a part of this team anyway. And the thought that Coulson and May were tag team S. O.'s burned her. They had purposely kept everything from her. Fury and they had taken away her mission to safeguard the baby male shifter. It had been her op, she was to get him back. There was a light overhang that looked promising to land on. Then maybe she could push of it and get in the corner on the other side of the plane. It was a little higher and she may be able to get a visual of this secret mission briefing she had not been invited too.

Melinda had not come down when she shifted so obviously whatever was going on must be more important than her being a snow leopard at the moment. So in an act of total frustrated rebellion she launched herself to the lighting system and pushed off of it till she hit the other wall of the plane. She had sort of miscalculated her power as a leopard and the power of her jump. She tore a set of curtains over a window and she dug her claws into the cloth to push herself up. But she was higher and she could see. _Success_ she told herself.

_Maybe not_, she realized. Agent Melinda May's brown eyes bore into her amber shifter ones then shifted first glowing, going Amber and finally violet. Romanov the leopard was busted.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I appreciate so much those who are sending me comments about the chapters and the reviews. They are so helpful to me and feed my muse and creativity.

Thanks for those who are following it and marking it as a favorite.

Got Some Leopard Time This Chapter.

Chapter Thirty Six

Romanov found herself unable to maintain the staring contest with the angry Asian Agent. Her leopard looked down_. Damn, _she asked herself. _When did I ever back away from a conflict. It was the damn leopard in her. It did not want to challenge the older more experienced snow leopard. _The part of her that was Agent of Shield, Natasha Romanov found that unacceptable behavior. She was the Black Widow after all. People around the world spoke her name in fear. This was becoming a matter of self-respect she believed she should be given. So Natasha Romanov the shifter's eyes shifted her human green while maintaining her animal shape. Romanov was making a point. Unfortunately, Melinda May did not seem amused and abruptly stepped up from her conference chair, folded her arms and glared at her shifter violet eyes that literally flickered.

Romanov the Leopard realized she was going to have to make a sudden choice how to respond to an angry violet eyed Melinda May. She knew that the minute she dropped her eyes from Agent May she better move fast. She could drop down to the second level floor but it probably would hurt her shoulder. She could try to get higher but she would have to take a few minutes to figure it out. Melinda would be down the stairs by the time she could try to leap step her way to the furniture to make a quick retreat back to the medical pod. So, she decided to stay put. _I should have stayed in a place where I was out of the direct line of sight, _she told herself. _ At least I am making a point_, Natasha asked herself not really sure if she even understood the point she was making. She was just feeling out of sorts, moody, injured therefore helpless and feeling left out. On top of it all, her leopard instinct was not reacting well to Melinda's dominant angry expression. Despite her best Romanov human intentions to rebel against her leopard submissive instinct, the new shifter backed up. That was not a smart thing to do when you were hovering at best on a small narrow space. Natasha's balance wobbled precariously and then she started to fall.

Melinda May felt Natasha's shift. She had been watching the video feed monitors along the side of the room to know Romanov was unsettled and growing irritable. Maria Hill had been successful in tracking Dr. Malus into Europe with Sitwell and the other rogue shield agents. She was looking at the map on the board of Von Strucker's estate location when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was a movement really, just below the level she and the team were meeting on the Commande Center. Her leopard senses zeroed in on the target when it landed along the side wall of the plane on an exposed beam. The moving target was Agent Romanov Cloud Shifter. Not only had Natasha disobeyed orders to stay in bed, but she had climbed up the damn plane and risked her personal safety and injury. And the look that the leopard gave her was one of anger, rebellion and challenge. This would not do. The meeting lost her focus totally and she drilled her brown eyes into the leopard. And Romanov the Leopard only lowered her eyes in response to her dominant family member for only a split second. Then the new shifter did something that surprised Melinda and sent Melinda's leopard nature to action. Natasha the leopard's eyes changed back to her normal green. A clear message was given that Romanov was not going to bow down to the shifter. That sent Melinda's eyes to brown, violet and briefly red as she shot out of her chair and standing erect at the challenge.

"Reign it in Melinda," Coulson spoke aloud to her. "Natasha is being Tasha. A Tasha who is determined to not be left out of what she lived in hell with for a whole year alone." Coulson knew full well all the agents could see what was happening and there was no reason to hide it when Romanov was making a point so publicly.

"Challenging my Alpha," Melinda mumbled, "child having a temper tantrum." She threw open the door and threw out her most dominant scent into the air after she shut back the door. It worked a little too well because it sent the leopard wobbling on her ledge and then falling. Natasha's leopard tried to aim for the couch just past the stairwell. Suddenly Melinda was there on the stairwell leaning over to catch the leopard. Melinda stuck an arm out the stairwell and made a quick grab. She caught the falling shifter by the scruff of her neck. She held Romanov the leopard dangling in the air for a few seconds while it fought her grasp.

"If you act like a naughty cub, I will treat you like one," Melinda spoke in a deadly calm voice. "I will carry you by the scruff of your neck."

Romanov's leopard was gaining the upper hand on the human side so Melinda quickly put a stop to it. "Stop wiggling and fighting me Romanov. I am a shifter, I have the strength to carry you like this for the rest of the evening and night." Melinda knew Natasha thought the elder shifter would take her to the medical bay again. But instead of going down the stairs, Melinda held Romanov by the scruff and took her on the same level that occupied the cockpit, the Commande Center, and her and Coulson's private office and quarters.

The angry still fighting snow leopard leaned towards the door of the meeting but Melinda May merely ignored that action and kept walking past the stares of the entire team. "Nope, fat chance Romanov. That is a closed door briefing," she told the leopard carrying her on by the scruff. The leopard's protests to the hold of her neck grew weaker when Melinda opened the office door and slammed it shut.

The snow leopard struggled to get her bearings but May's hold remained steady and firm on the scruff of her neck. Melinda did not speak as she turned towards a newly added room and threw open the door. The calming Asian did not let go of the leopard as she sat down on a single full size mattress that lay against on the bare floor. She tucked the animal into her leather jacket and sat down. Leopard Romanov on her lap, she scooted her back against the wall and reached for a blanket covering them both. In the quiet, away from the others, Melinda stroked the agitated animals back and ran her fingers under Natasha Leopard's chin.

When Natasha's muscles relaxed, Melinda began to speak to the leopard shifter. "I know I left you alone a long time. I also know this mission has been your life for a year and you may be feeling pushed out of it and it upsets you. But you have gone through physical and emotional trauma from all of this and you are going to have to stand down and let your team work on this for you while you heal." The leopard tensed some in her arms again so she started to purr. "You know I love you Tasha and I guess whether you realize it or not, this may be part of a test. You wonder if you push me and make me angry what I will do." Melinda paused for a minute allowing Natasha to think about what she was saying. "Well guess what, I am going to stroke you, tell you are safe, a part of my family and you are safe to stay like this or shift when-ever you are ready. Phil will bring us dinner eventually," Melinda finished telling the leopard rubbing the back of her neck where she had been carried.

Melinda suddenly had an idea. She gently let go of Natasha but not before whispering in the animal's ear. "I will be right back. I am going into the office and call Phil for a second. Tell him, I won't be back to the meeting and you and I need some privacy for a little while."

Natasha the leopard merely blinked. Her anger and the adrenalin have left her when Melinda had said the thing about testing her. May might have been right. Melinda had been dead on about how she was feeling about being left out of the mission briefing. Natasha hated it that Melinda could read her so well on one level. On the other level, it made her feel nice that someone had taken the time to understand her. Natasha was so lost in thought she did not notice Melinda in the doorway.

"Natasha, I want you to relax. I am going to shift and then I am going to come cuddle on the mattress with you," Melinda took the time to explain. "I won't be able to talk to you. But your leopard is pretty smart, trust her. We can communicate together through scent and touch. Eventually we may be able to understand each other by the calls we can make with our leopard voice."

Melinda May folded up her clothes then shifted. She padded behind Natasha and wrapped her body around the other leopard. It was like Natasha melted into her and her leopard responded to that giving Natasha the attention it had been craving since lunch time. Natasha did not even complain at the tongue bath. And when Melinda purred, Natasha's leopard purred back. Melinda had felt she had bonded with Natasha after the blood transfusion and she had. But nothing prepared her for this feeling. Tasha's leopard and her leopard had connected and imprinted and it was truly one of the best moments of her life.

Melinda the Leopard looked down at Natasha. The new shifter lay there eyes closed resting on Melinda's paws dozing and at peace. Melinda decided she was going to have to tell Natasha about the tape of her violated at the lab for several months. It was time. She just did not know how she would react. Melinda was already seeing Natasha shifted instinctively when upset. Maybe after that talk, the two of them would come and settle in together leopard to leopard. _It had worked out pretty well after the incident of emotion today_, May thought rubbing her chin of Tasha's head_._

Melinda tucked her head over Natasha's and thought of her little cub. She pictured the three of them being able to run outside, climb trees and come back and nestle in close like this as leopards. She had no doubt Natasha would continue to be Tasha and test her patience in the days ahead, and pull more stunts like today. But if the two of them could come up here and deal with it like this both would be the better for it. And when Natasha got settled in her room, they could come in talk in human form as Natasha worked through the change in her body and the emotions of Hydra's violation of her body. Skye would soon be joining Natasha in the top of the plane's lighting and overhangs just to get her attention and she would give it.

Most of her time as a shifter since she was changed had been time alone That may change some now that Fury had made a Shield Shifter Strike Team. Still, most of her fellow Shield agents did not know of her dual nature. She lived a secret life. She was respected by Shield, accepted and appreciated by her team, but she was different than they were. Up here in Natasha's half-finished room, Melinda realized all of that had changed in a few days and that felt wonderful.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Outside the closed office door, Melinda could tell the meeting was over. Coulson seemed to be coming this direction. He was on the phone and it was purely a professional conversation. The Asian Shifter somehow suspected she was about to have to talk to somebody.

Phil Coulson knocked on the door of his own office before he entered. Keeping the cell phone perched on his shoulder and to his ear, Coulson checked first the office and then his bedroom for his partner. The final place he checked he realized should have been where he should have looked first. He poked his head in the partially finished room and smiled a soft smile at what he found. Melinda and Natasha both in leopard form curled together in the mattress. Natasha was sound asleep. Coulson hated he was going to have to ask his partner to shift. But before he did so he had to get a picture. He put the caller on hold, focused the camera and made a picture of the cozy pair. _They look like giant housecats_, Phil told himself.

"Fury," Coulson whispered to the Asian Snow Leopard Shifter. "He wants to speak to you now."

Melinda the leopard curled her lip in response. She licked Natasha once more on the head then shifted back to her human shape. Romanov the Leopard cried out in her sleep in protest but settled back to sleep when Melinda made no move to get up or change her position. "May," the shield agent spoke in the phone with a practiced clipped voice. Her hands however stroked the Natasha's fur lovingly.

"Coulson tells me Natasha is lucid and moving around some. I want her debriefed," Fury told this agent. "I also understand she is having difficulty with control and the changes to being a shifter."

"Yes sir," Melinda answered frowning at Coulson who looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"I want Hill to do the de-brief interview and the two of you will tell Agent Romanov of what Barton's team discovered about what Malus was doing to her," Fury told the Asian.

"You know sir I am more than capable of handling any debrief if Director Hill is needed to watch the new site Dr. Malus is located," Agent May told the director.

"Your interview and interrogation skills are excellent Agent May, as it your results when you handle such," Fury complimented her over the phone. "You just happen to be a little bit personally involved and I believe at this point for Natasha's sake, I want you to continue to be personally invested and supportive or Romanov at the de-brief."

"I understand," Melinda told him. She really did and Maria Hill was good at running debriefs and getting information in interrogations.

"I want this taped and on record so you are going to have to do so in the interrogation room." Fury told May. "If Romanov loses control, she is best contained there. Hill will have an Icer if needed. Proceed immediately to Tibet. I have given Coulson the co-ordinates. It is secluded. Leopards are found in the region if you or Romanov needed to get outside. Barton has asked for more time, so he will meet you there in a few days."

"Can I change the interrogation room to be less intimidating?" Agent May asked. "And I rather have a sedative than an Icer. Romanov has had a bad experience already with an Icer and collar."

"Fine, what-ever helps get the information in the most comfortable way. I know this won't be easy for Romanov but necessary. Take as much time as you need. If Romanov needs short sessions, do it. Hill is there to get the information. You are there to support Romanov so she can give the information. You both are charged with keeping Romanov in control safe to others and herself."

"Yes, sir," Melinda told him accepting the orders. "When will Agent Hill meet us?"

"Fly through the night, Hill will as well and see you at dawn," Fury told her. "I know this will not be easy Melinda, but you can handle this. Maria took Romanov under her wing when she came aboard in Shield. I would not trust anyone more with Natasha than the two of you."

"Sir, can you ask Maria to pick up some clothes for Romanov before she leaves Switzerland. She came in with shredded clothes and has been wearing nothing more than a hospital gown. And a lap-top for her too if possible," Melinda asked the director knowing how much he liked Natasha and looked out for her.

"Will do and she is bringing my gift to the baby," Fury told her then hung up.

Melinda May resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room.

"I already got Ward prepping for take-off," Coulson told his partner sliding down the wall to sit beside the mattress Melinda and Romanov were curled upon. He knew Melinda wanted to shift back to leopard but she would not do it. "You can stay here with her till the time we need to take off," he told Melinda understandingly. He watched Natasha the leopard shift in her sleep moving her leopard face off of Melinda's bare arm. Half asleep, half awake, the leopard moved to lay on her side her face into Melinda's body. This caused Melinda to pull the leopard closer.

"Who what have ever thought Romanov was a cuddlier," Phil whispered putting a kiss on Melinda's neck and then her bare shoulder. "Of course I was not much of one till I met you," he murmured in the side of his partner's neck.

"You better not leave a mark Coulson," Melinda told him leaning into his touch. "Last time, poor Simmons came up to me with first aid kit and thought I had a neck injury. She blushed so deep she looked sunburnt when I had to explain to her what was on my neck and how it happens."

"You just don't like it cause Natasha is melted all over you and you can't mark me back," he flirted with her enjoying the teasing but knowing they could not take this any further right now. "So please put on a shirt at least. A man can only take so much temptation."

Romanov the leopard did not wake up when Melinda gently placed her body on the mattress and stood up to start dressing. Melinda looked down at her for a moment then turned to Phil. "Let her stay here. She needs her rest and I think she will do so better up here."

"It's a change of scenery anyway from the medical pod," Coulson agreed. "And I want you and Ward to take shifts tonight with the driving. You have to have some degree of rest to deal with tomorrow."

"Phil, can you bring me the Black tank top I wore working out yesterday, I want to leave it on the mattress with her my scent on it will help her know I am nearby" Melinda told her partner tucking the blanket a little closer around the leopard. "Thanks," she told him putting the shirt under her the sleeping leopards chin.

Melinda looked at her watch as the plane sailed through the night sky. Ward would be here in around 30 minutes so she could try to get some sleep in her and Coulson's quarters. She had already touched base with Hill's plane. It turned out she had hitched a ride with Steve Rogers who was relieving Maria to keep an eye on Malus while she was on the shifter strike team's plane. Rogers was going to drop her off and then head back to the Alps. Hill had told her that Fury had no desire to take Malus into custody yet. To do so, may mean the death of the baby shifter where-ever he was.

Maria and Melinda had talked for a while before Hill had gone to get some sleep. They had compiled a list of questions they wanted to ask Natasha and the order they were going to ask them. Hill was going to be the one to show the tape of Romanov being taken out of her room sedated and the one of her in a lab with her legs in spread while her eggs were being harvested. Both agreed Natasha would want to see and not just take their word for it. Both women would carry capped shots of a strong sedatives in their jacket pockets out of site. Maria would also have an Icer concealed. It would only be used if the leopard still fought and the sedative did not work fast enough. None of this was a pleasant thing to think about.

She checked the video feed in her bedroom. Phil was sound asleep and Skye was on the bed with him sucking her thumb in her sleep. Melinda figured Skye would be awake soon ready to eat. She hoped Ward would be here before that. Melinda had watched the video feed throughout the last few hours in Natasha's new room. Natasha had kept her leopard form as she slept on her shirt. She piloted in the inky darkness deep in thought of tomorrow.

A shuffling of feet drew her attention to the hall. It was not Ward because her leopard senses could tell by the walk that these feet where bare.

"Mel?" Natasha called her voice fragile and shaking.

Melinda put the plane on auto-pilot and stepped in the hall. Romanov stood naked wrapped in the blanket from her mattress. Her red hair was tussled from sleep and she was walking stiffly as if in pain.

"Tasha," Melinda greeted the Russian smirking at the fact that Romanov had picked up the shirt off the mattress and was carrying it in her hand. "Want me to help you put that on? Are you cold? "Melinda asked the red head taking the top from Romanov and gently putting it over her head. Melinda did not miss the hissing sound Natasha made when her injured shoulder protested the manipulation of the arm in the hole.

"I know it hurts, can you eat something first before I give you something?" Melinda told Natasha softly trying to smooth down Tasha's sleep tousled red hair. "Let's go back into the quarters for a minute and I want to get you some underwear and a pair of my yoga pants." Melinda put an arm protectively around Natasha's good shoulder and steered her to the couch in Coulson's office. Though she was trying to be quiet, Coulson awoke instantly fully awake as any seasoned agent would be.

"Natasha's awake, I am getting her something to put on," Melinda whispered so Skye would not wake up. She opened her dresser and pulled out some clean panties and a clean pair of yoga pants when quickly strode to a shaking Natasha.

"Let's get you dressed in your room," Melinda suggested putting an arm around Romanov's shoulders and guiding her back in the room she had slept in during the night.

"My Room?" Natasha asked letting Melinda finish dressing her.

"Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to tell you tomorrow after we got it finished and some sheets and bedding in here," Melinda told the red head. "I was going to get you some stuff to make it ready for you but Fury has ordered us to meet Hill in Tibet"

"Hill?" Romanov asked, "Why? Does she know?"

"Some," Melinda told her steering her back in Coulson's office and sitting with her on the couch. "Fury has her working with us on the mission." Melinda purposely did not say anything more for now wanting to keep Natasha from working herself into unneeded anxiety. "She can bunk downstairs in the guest quarters. You up here for now. Is that ok?"

"Sure," Natasha agreed. "Melinda I am very hungry."

In the other room, a baby began to cry.

"Looks like you are not the only one," Melinda said. "I will be back with something for each of you. Tonight we had stir fry that sound ok?" When Natasha nodded, Melinda exited the room. Slipping into the kitchen, she saw Ward open the door to his bunk and join her in the kitchen. While, she got a bottle together for Skye and warmed up Natasha some dinner, Ward made coffee.

"How is she?" Ward asked. "Is she feeling better?' Ward asked pouring some coffee in a cup. "I know she and I have not had the best interactions so far. But Natasha Romanov is a living legend. I would love for her to show me some of her moves." Ward told May.

"She's dealing with things including now being a shifter. Fever is gone. The shoulder will be a bitch for a while," Melinda told her fellow agent. "Fury has her assigned to our team long term now. Give her time, I am sure she would be glad to show you some moves."

Ward nodded climbing the stairs and headed inside the cock-pit. Melinda pulled the hot food out of the microwave and then poured Natasha a glass of milk to help her sleep. She gathered up her items then re-climbed the steps.

"I thought if I changed her diaper she would at least cry a little less," Coulson told Melinda walking up to her and retrieving the bottle. The baby sucked greedily at the bottle.

"Fat chance," Melinda looked over at her now happy daughter before turning her attention back to Romanov. "Now Agent Romanov, just sit and open your mouth without complaining. You probably aggravated your shoulder some with your earlier acrobatics and don't think you will be feeding yourself tonight."

When Natasha opened her mouth to respond, the agent found a spoon of food popped into her mouth.

Natasha knew the look Melinda was giving her and she was too hungry to fight to do it herself. So she just opened and swallowed.

"You are going to start eating meals on a regular schedule again so suck it up and get used being pampered for a while," Melinda informed her. When Natasha finished, Melinda handed her a coffee mug of milk. "I remember that you tended to like Milk in the middle of the night." Melinda looked at Tasha and smiled a knowing smile. "And here is a pain pill."

"Thanks," Natasha said simply to which Melinda nodded. Skye was finished to so she rubbed the baby's back while till she burped. Cradling her head, Melinda let her scent room through the room so both Skye and Natasha could smell and feel it.

"Now here is your Tasha," Melinda cooed at her half-awake daughter. "You make her behave while I check all her boo boo's" Melinda talked baby talk. After gently placing the baby in Romanov's arms, Melinda walked to a cabinet in the room, grabbed a medical kit and returned to the couch.

Melinda checked and redressed Tasha's shoulder and those ugly scratches on her neck from the collar. Giving then a few moments of privacy, Coulson went to the kitchen and then check in with Ward in the cock-pit. Coulson had great timing and returned just as Melinda was finishing.

"Now Phil and I are going to make up Natasha's bed with proper sheets and a pillow. Then everyone in this room is going to sleep in their beds," Melinda told the girls as well as Phil whom she knew had missed her presence the last few nights.

While the couple left to fix the bed, Natasha cradled the baby carefully against her hurt shoulder. "I love you," she whispered to her not realizing Melinda's leopard ears heard every word. "You may have to help me some with this leopard thing," she told the baby. "We have stuck together "little one" and I am glad your Momma is going to let me be up here with you. It's easier with your Mommy and Daddy Phil. I am just used to being the strong one and I don't do well being hurt. And I had not ever thought I would be shifter like you and your Mommy," she confided to the baby. "And I really don't like being alone and how emotional I have been. But at least I know we are safe."

"You are safe Tasha," Phil told her coming back into his office with Melinda. "I am going to try to get Skye back to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Maybe I will stay right here. You can go back to your room with your lover and child," Natasha told her the Asian shifter beside her. "I'm not sleepy," she lied. Truth be told, she was tired she just did not want to go to sleep in the dark in a strange room.

"Not going to happen Romanov," Melinda told Natasha pulling her to her feet and holding her hand as they walked into Natasha's new room. "Now get yourself in that bed and I am going to hold you like in the medical pod."

Natasha was glad that Melinda lay back down on the mattress with her and put an arm around her waist. She had been too shy to ask her to come in here with her.

"Phil is ok. He understands more than most men do. Don't worry I will go to him in a little while. I want to hold you till you go the sleep ok?" Melinda told the red-head. "And remember I got leopard hearing so I will hear you if you need something."

The stroking of her hair was working again and so was the purr. It eased Natasha back to sleep almost immediately. She rubbed the top of Natasha's head and whispered a quietly, "Sleep Well Tasha you are safe." She then turned a night light she had Simmons had gotten in the baby supplies. For now, May thought Romanov needed it more than Skye. Melinda crept out of the room and slipped in the bed with her partner. She put her head on his bare chest and went to sleep. _Good to be back in my bed_, she thought to herself before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to continue to thank you for reading, following and reviewing the story and the chapters. It means a lot thanks. So please review!

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Agent Hill will be here shortly for your debrief Agent Romanov," Phil Coulson said professionally from his desk where he was sitting. Natasha had felt the tension from both May and Coulson when they had gotten up. Now, she knew why. The Russian studied Coulson. He exuded leadership of the team now. There was no hint of the personal relationship between the two of them.

_So this is how we play this_, Romanov told herself letting her mind take in the fact that she was going to have to talk about the last year. And she would have to protect herself and she could not do that dressed in another person's clothes.

"Interrogation Room after breakfast. Agent Hill will take lead. It will be taped and Agent May will be there and they will be asking the questions together." Coulson told her. "I know you will handle yourself with the highest level of professionalism as you know Agent Hill and May will do also."

This suddenly felt more of a threat. Natasha knew that Coulson was telling her in an indirect way to keep her emotions in check and implying she had not managed to keep from shifting so far when her emotions ran high. His words felt like an attack even if he did not necessarily mean it that way. Natasha suddenly felt the need to arm herself. It would start with her own clothes. And she was seriously wondering if she wanted to get a new place to sleep tonight. Even if it was in the Shield S.U.V. in the cargo bay.

"Where are my clothes Agent Coulson," Natasha forced her voice to be stronger than she truly felt.

"Ruined, but I believe they are somewhere in the lab with Simmons and Fitz." Coulson told her not really sure where this was going and what was on Romanov's mind at the moment. Coulson saw that Romanov look he had not seen in a year since she left on assignment. He did not argue with her just told her to go to the science lab and ask Simmons. Coulson was not even sure they were salvageable but he knew Romanov would have to just see for herself.

Romanov did not wait to be dismissed just moved to go down the stairs told the lab. She gripped the stairwells tightly as she took step after step. She sniffed the air for Melinda and Skye. They did not even seem to be in the plane at the moment. Maybe they were waiting for Agent Hill outside.

Agent Romanov said nothing when she returned upstairs to the quarters where her new room was. She just shut her door to him and basically all of Shield and Hydra. She inspected each of the clothes to see what she could wear and look for her hidden weapons. The only thing not torn up and she could wear was the pants and her boots. She checked each item for her hidden weapons. Melinda and Coulson had taken them. It angered her a little. She decided she was going to wear these pants. They had her own blood on them but were not ripped. They smelled of her blood, the lab and various leopards. When she put them on, Romanov felt she was putting on the life she had lived for a year. It was hell but it was something she knew. Romanov dared anybody to comment on why she was wearing blood stained pants. She shift was a total loss and all her other clothes were probably in the lap. Grudgingly, Natasha left on Melinda's tank top. She hated the bandages on her shoulder were visible. They were a physical sign of the fact that she had been taken out of the field and was injured and not at full capacity. They were a sign of weakness and needed to be covered. She did not want Hill or May staring at them when they did the de-brief. It was going to be more of an interrogation. She knew that.

She opened the door to her room and looked directly into Coulson's eyes. "Can I borrow one of your white shirts?"

He got up from his office chair and went into the closet in his room and pulled out an old one. He still could not quite put a finger on the vibe Romanov was giving off. He watched her trying to read her.

"Thanks you Agent Coulson," Natasha told the man. Slipping one arm easily in the sleeve. She refused Coulson's help when he moved to help her with the injured shoulder injury. Romanov made she the shirt covered any trace of the bandage of her shoulder "Where are my weapons?" she asked firmly.

"You don't need them Agent Romanov. There are no hostiles here," he tried to tell her.

Romanov only responded with a glare and her eyes briefly flashed at him. Without a word, Natasha Romanov went down the stairs, ignoring Melinda, Skye, Simmons, Fitz and Ward eating breakfast and entered the interrogation room. She shut the door behind herself, locking herself in.

Natasha Romanov, Agent of Shield, stared straight ahead stone-faced in the interrogation room. She was in here alone, gathering her thoughts. She was preparing her mind for battle. _Coulson is wrong_, she told herself. _The damn plane was full of hostiles_. So she sat here and stared into the ugly wall. Preparing for battle.

Coulson and May shared a look as he sat down to eat breakfast. Neither spoke about Natasha's behavior but each thinking the same thing. Natasha Romanov was feeling threatened, on edge and putting up her walls to deal with it. So neither made any effort to pull her away from her self-imposed prison in the Interrogation Room.

Melinda shook her head and debated on making Natasha a smoothie or something. But honestly, she did not think Natasha wanted her presence right now. And she had a feeling Natasha could sense the fact that the Asian had a pulled back her scent drastically this morning. She wanted to present the air of an agent of shield only. Finishing her toast and coffee, Melinda strode into the lab to speak to Simmons.

"Agent Simmons, I need two doses of the strongest sedative you have," Melinda told the scientist who sat looking at something on the computer that Barbara Morse had sent over from the Hydra lab.

"Instant Reaction?" Simmons inquired knowing the Romanov was having her debrief today. The whole team was wondering how Romanov was going to respond. When Agent May nodded, Simmons opened a drawer and pulled out a vial. She then pulled out two shots and needles and filled them with the correct dose and capped them. "It should be instantaneous," Simmons told the senior agent who was placing them in the vest pocket of her leather shield vest. "Don't use both of them at once. It would be fatal," Jemma explained hating having the conversation about a woman who had been through so much. A woman they were talking about as she was some violent animal. "I don't like this at all, she is more than a beast. She is a person and very good with Skye," she admitted quietly wanting to tell this to her new friend but not wanting to meet her face.

Melinda agreed with Simmons statement but really she had her orders. She would follow them. She would get the information. Then brief Agent Romanov on what Barton's team had discovered. She and Hill would then deal with Agent Romanov's response. Hill and she needed to be prepared for any reaction. An angry leopard, a violent outraged woman who had deadly skills who may strike out, or a devastated woman who wanted comfort. Agent May was tempted to say nothing. But she and Jemma were getting to know each and she knew she needed to say something to her. Jemma needed reassurance and she had purposely taken this role with her. "We got orders. We will do them and it will be ok because we are a team and will watch each other's back. Romanov's back is included even if she doesn't realize it or necessarily want it," Melinda explained and then she was gone.

Agent's Coulson and May met Agent Hill as she stepped out of the plane a large duffle and a smaller one in hand. Coulson had told the other agents to make themselves scarce and under no circumstances interfere or come near the interrogation room unless summoned by Agent Hill.

Maria Hill had slept little and for the last hour had been going over her questions and committing them to memory. She felt coming in with a list of questions would be more intimidating to Agent Romanov. She knew little of shifters and their reactions and would count on Agent May to deal with any situation that occurred.

"Agent Hill," Coulson greeted the assistant director with a firm handshake.

"Coulson," she answered back looking at Melinda and smiled a faint smile. None of the agents would engage in any social interactions till the interrogation was done.

Melinda May nodded her greeting and reached into her vest. She said nothing to Agent Hill as she handed her the shot of sedative. The three agent waved good bye to Steve Rogers's plane as he taxied off the runway.

"Icer as a last resort Agent Hill ok?" Melinda asked the director before they entered the plane. "And Simmons told me to make sure that only one of us administer the sedative if needed or it could be fatal."

"Of course and I hope it won't be needed," Maria Hill looked at Melinda May intently in the eye. "We both have a good relationship with Agent Romanov and know her. More importantly she knows us and trusts us."

Neither spoke further as they entered the plane and climbed the stairs to the main level. Though she had spent little time here, Maria Hill knew the schematics of the plane intimately and carried her duffle to the guest bunk and placed it on the bed before coming into the kitchen with Coulson. He was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Want some before you start?" Coulson asked pouring a cup when Maria Hill nodded. "Agent May will be ready momentarily. I think she wanted to give Simmons some instructions about the baby because she didn't know how long you would be."

"Understood," Maria told him taking a sip and looking around the main area of the plane for the other agent who would be in the briefing. "And where is Agent Romanov?"

"Interrogation Room," Coulson said his voice quieter and deeper. "She has been there about thirty minutes now. She walked past us while we were eating breakfast and locked herself in the room."

Maria Hill did not speak at that information merely finished her coffee in three quick swallows. Nodding at Coulson, Agent Hill reached her behind her back and pulled out her gun. It was loaded with a single Icer bullet that was all it would take. Satisfied, she spoke only more to Coulson. "This interview is not to be observed by any team members but yourself. Disable all monitors to the room till we finish. We owe Romanov that much privacy." Maria did not wait for a reply but made her way to the Interrogation Room. Agent May was already outside the door waiting. "Give me three minutes and then come in. Do you have any bottled water for the three of us?" Hill asked May.

"I put it there myself when I got up this morning." Melinda told her fellow agent.

"Ok, then let's go."


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to continue to thank those of you who are reading, following, sending reviews, comments, questions and support. It means so much. Please Review!

ATN: High ANGST ALERT. DARK CHAPTER and a little STRONG LANGUAGE.

Chapter Thirty Nine

Agent Romanov made sure she greeted the assistant director of shield first. She stood up and shook Maria's hand with the firmest handshake she could manage. She could only hope that the director did not notice how clammy it was.

"Director Hill," Romanov greeted the seasoned agent with a low seasoned voice.

"Agent Romanov," Maria Hill greeted the redhead back reaching for the extended hand looking "Black Widow" in the eye. The director's eyes looked into Widow's eyes clear and discerning. Natasha hated it.

Romanov did not let go of the director's hand first and she did not sit down until the assistant director did. She could best choose where she wanted to sit that way.

"Have a seat Agent Romanov," Agent Hill told the Russian. Agent Hill expected Romanov to sit directly across from her. It surprised Hill when Romanov pulled one of the three chairs in the room so Romanov was facing the door. Romanov had also placed her seat such as way so she did not have to look Hill into the eye. It was then Maria Hill realized that this debrief had more to it than just sharing of Intel. Agent Romanov was playing this like a chess game and it was her move. "How are you feeling Natasha?" Agent Hill asked the woman to her side standing and moving her chair again so she would be able to look Romanov in the eye. The two women sat long-ways across from each other at the table.

Agent Romanov saw what Hill had done. She could not move her chair without being obvious so she slowly placed both arms on the table. The move caused a twinge of pain in her shoulder but she was careful not to show it. She knew she would not be able to hold this position long due to the pain it caused. So she left her right hand on the table, but moved the left one to her lap. Suddenly realizing that Hill had asked her a question, Natasha replied one word, "Fine," and did not volunteer anything further. She would not give Shield anything that she felt Shield could use to later keep her out of the mission or out of the field in general.

Agent Hill leaned back in her chair and studied her. She had deep scratches on her neck. She thought she could make out a large bandage on her shoulder. The agent had deep bruising to her neck and face. Maria decided she would not put up with Romanov untruthful response. "I read Simmons report. I know you have a major shoulder injury with muscular damage. I know and can see multiple scratches some deep on your neck, face and arms. I know you have had a fever as a result of an infection from your shoulder wound and required a transfusion of Agent May's blood to save your life. The transfusion has caused a change in your biology. You are now a shifter."

Natasha Romanov did not address the assistant director on that. _What could she say? Agent Hill was correct. Where was Melinda?, _Romanov wondered.

"Can we get this started please? Or are we waiting for something else?" Agent Romanov sat up a little straighter in her metal chair.

"Agent May should be here momentarily," Agent Hill told the Russian.

"Is this being recorded?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," the assistant director replied.

"On who's orders are you here to do this? And why is Agent May involved?" Natasha asked.

"Fury set this up. Coulson reported you were more lucid and walking around some," the director told her still studying Romanov. "The intel you have could be important in finding the missing shifter. We did not to want to wait any longer."

"You did not answer me. Why Agent May is to be here? If this is a simple debrief, why are you here leading this and Agent Coulson is not?" Romanov probed sensing the assistant director was not being totally honest. Assistant Director Hill did not reply right away as if wanting to choose her words carefully.

"Agent May and I have a personal relationship with you and each of us consider you a good friend. It was decided that that might make it more comfortable for you," Agent Hill responded. She turned around when she saw the door open and Melinda May stepped into the room. Agent Hill then turned back to finish answering Romanov's question. "And you are aware this is not a simple debrief and it is a situation that is very personal to you. Also you are now a newly turned shifter who does not have the ability to control your dual nature. I am here primarily here to ask questions. Agent May have a few of her own. But Agent May's primary role here is an expert on shifters and she can detect your responses. She can make appropriate action based on your reactions to the subject matter we discuss."

"Fuck this," Romanov told both women, "Just say it. You got her here because she can change push me to the ground subdue me and then throw another collar on me so you can take me to the Fridge and for me to never see the light of day again." Romanov noticed both women were now reaching into their pockets. "You both got Icers? Or a sedative or something? Believe me, I am in control but pardon me if I don't want to sit at the table with either of you. I am going to go over to that corner over there and sit down." Romanov did not turn her back to either woman as she backed herself in the corner and crouched down. "I am in control for the moment, you can send Agent May away now. I won't attack you Ms. Director."

"Natasha, you are my friend, of course I know you would not attack me," Maria Hill told the upset woman. "You and I have been through thick and thin together. You saved my life in Lisbon. Melinda and I are not your enemy." While Maria would love to move forward and come closer to her friend to reassure her, she purposely stayed back.

"I can smell the metal of the Icer now," Natasha responded back obviously not believing her. "Yes, it is a side effect of now being a shifter. My senses are quite sharp. I smell the metal. I don't smell one on Agent May though. I bet she has that knife she likes in her boot though."

Melinda May who had not spoken thus far responded by pulling out the knife out of her boot and putting it on the table. She then took her pocket knife out of her pants pocket and a third knife that was in another boot. Natasha merely grunted. "I knew you would not let go of the sedative in your vest pocket Agent May. How comforting that you feel comfortable enough to disarm," Romanov told Agent May sarcastically.

Natasha Romanov dropped down to the ground out of her crouch and sat down in the corner of the wall. "I want to officially protest Agent May's presence at this proceeding. She is a shifter also and has already shown will react strongly to me and some of what went on at the Hydra complex. I don't want to invite another verbal attack or a physical one. If either occur, my leopard will come out and it will be to defend me."

"Noted but Agent May stays," Maria Hill told the other agent.

"I am not going to hurt you or collar you Natasha," Melinda used a soft voice pushing herself out of her seat and bending herself on her knee on Romanov's level. "I made you that promise of no more collars and I meant it. I am not here as a soldier who will put you down if you react badly or lose control. I am here as someone who cares for you very much."

"Same for me too," Maria told the woman moving her chair away from the desk and sitting close but not too close to the Russian who sat on the floor.

"I don't believe either of you at the moment, my time on this bus has shown me how a shield team deals with somebody like myself." Natasha told the two woman rubbing her shoulder absently "I think we understand each other, so let's get started."


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit but a product of my muse to pay tribute to a wonderful show and Marvel Universe.

Thanks for those of you who continue to read, follow, favorite and send me reviews with those wonderful words of support, questions and comments. They mean a lot. Please Review

AN WARNING: HIGH ANGST ALERT. DARK SUBJECT MATTER. IF SUCH DISTURBS YOU PLEASE FEEL FREE SKIP CHAPTER FORTY AND TO WAIT TO READ CHAPTER FORTY ONE. I DO NOT THINK YOU WOULD LOOSE MUCH PLOT CONTINUITY IF YOU SO CHOOSE.

AN: Stick with me, we got to get through this scene. It will give us more reason to kick some butt later on.

Chapter Forty

"I don't believe either of you at the moment, my time on this bus has shown me how a shield team deals with somebody like myself." Natasha told the two woman rubbing her shoulder absently "I think we understand each other, so let's get started.

Melinda let that go for now. Natasha was ready to talk and they should move forward. Agent May placed her chair between Natasha and Maria but purposely placed it closer to Maria than Agent Romanov.

"OK, let's get started with the basics, who gave you the mission to the facility in question?" Agent Hill asked "And please state the mission's purpose because I found no record of it on the Shield computer system."

Romanov crossed her legs and then her arms before she started speaking. She made no effort to look at Agent Hill or Agent May as she spoke. "Director Fury met me at a pier in Virginia Beach, Virginia in April of last year. The mission orders were the following. I was to go on a deep extended undercover in a remote Hydra medical facility in remote China. I would assume the identity of Natalie Peters, head veterinary physician assistant for Dr. Malus. I was to assume the role of primary caretaker of all the big cats in the facility. Fury suspected based on some of his informants that Dr. Malus was moving forward on a breeding program of shifters. It was shadowed under the ruse of creating a super shifter serum for adults. He also had credible information that the doctor was using the DNA of shield agents. I was to safeguard any offspring that were born at all costs."

"And the reason there is no record at shield?" Hill asked.

"This is off record. A personal mission by the director himself," Natasha told her keeping her eye on the camera in the wall and not at the agents in the room.

"Why?" Hill asked.

"I was not told. I did not ask. I did not question the orders," Agent Romanov told the assistant director.

"Speculate?"

"I do my job. I focus on it, not the why's. That is for the admin of shield to do," Romanov told Director Hill. Romanov said the last part turning her head to look into Maria Hill's eyes. Natasha then turned her eyes looking back to the camera and the mirror where she assumed she was being observed like a little lab rat.

"The mission's duration approximately?" Hill asked.

"I left for China late April of last year. Agent Coulson's team did an emergency extraction a few days ago." Agent Romanov explained. "I am not sure of the exact day or even how many days it is been. I have been sedated multiple times and sleeping a lot due to the injury sustained at the extraction." Natasha could feel Melinda's eyes on her but kept her eyes focused away. She was determined to stay in control and looking at Melinda may cause her to feel. She did not want to feel. It showed weakness and she was the Black Widow.

"How did you communicate with the director? Did you give him updates on what your mission?" Melinda May asked her first question.

"Not regularly. If I did it was by carrier pigeon, no electronic communication," Romanov told the Asian Agent. "I was given a phone that was to be used if the case of emergency extraction request. I did not use it until the night of the earthquake."

"What kind of updates did you send to him?" Agent May asked.

"I confirmed his suspicion. The soldier serum production Dr. Malus was being funded to do was a ruse for his breeding initiative." Agent Romanov informed the two agents still sitting still as a statue looking straight ahead.

"And what is the breeding initiative?" Maria Hill probed. She felt this was going well so far but she knew they had just gotten started.

"His program was titled Shield Breeder Initiative. The first part happened in Bahrain. He target Shield agents who he considered some of the most skilled and intelligent in the Shield Ranks. He turned them with serum into shifters and then harvest the eggs of May and Carter. He then turned Agent's Barton, Blake and Woo and harvest their seminal fluid." Romanov told Agent Hill taking a breath and dropping her arms down to lay on her legs.

"And Part Two?" Agent May asked.

Natasha Romanov really hated Melinda May was here. She had enough guilt about being there as it was. So she kept silent and tried to think of way to talk about what she needed to say without causing a reaction in the Asian Shifter.

"Agent Romanov, you have been asked a direct question," Agent Hill pressed backing up Melinda May and her question.

Agent Romanov's raised her arm once more and rubbed her shoulder. It felt incredibly swollen, stiff and hurt this morning. She cleared her throat trying to stall a little more for time then finally sighed and pressed on.

"Part Two was the in the following steps. Step one was to use shield agent's samples to created fertilized eggs. Step Two was to implant them in surrogates taken from the China countryside. Step Three was the safe gestation of a fetus to term and delivered vaginally. Step Four was to deliver an infant in human form and then force a shift. Step Five was set to be accomplished at a different location and I have limited knowledge on what the details were beyond the raising and creating of a deadly super shifter soldier and training them from infancy to be lethal killers."

"And where is the location of where Step Five was to take place? The male shifter baby may be there now?" Agent May pressed her voice demanding and impatient. Romanov did not look at May but could only imagine May's eyes were flickering.

"Officially I was told of a training location for Soldiers in Ghana. But l know there was an emergency location set up somewhere in New Zealand," Agent Romanov told the two agents.

"And why have you not shared this information sooner with Agent Coulson?" Maria Hill asked. "Time is of the essence to recover the any offspring."

"You have been lucid at various times during your convalescence. It would not taken but a few minutes to give the team a search area to be dispatched too?" Maria added critically.

"I can answer that," Melinda May told the assistant director. "Agent Romanov mental and emotional state was so unstable, Agent's Coulson and I felt it best not to talk about the mission. After becoming a shifter it became a necessity not to bring it up because doing so put her emotions in so much flux. She could have shifted and done damage to herself or others."

Agent Romanov felt her composure start to waiver. She knew the accusations would come. She had just not known when. And now it was being put on record her emotional and mental instability as well as lack of control. Agent Romanov found her eyes only wanting to look at the floor now.

Agent Hill broke protocol for a moment and turned off the recorder and camera. "Natasha, I am not accusing you of anything and you will not face being written up or disciplined for not giving Coulson's team intel on the male baby shifter's possible location while you have been under medical treatment and care." Maria really wished Agent Romanov would look up so Natasha would see her sincerity in her face. "But the Council, Fury and the other shield agents whose eggs and seminal fluid were taken and who may be the baby's parents would be asking you that very question and questioning your ability to do your job."

"Now there will be no question and it is on record," Melinda finished for Maria. "Can you continue? Melinda asked Natasha. She looked over at the Russian wishing she could make this easier for her or at least give her a hug. But Romanov sat there stiff as a statue and as fragile as an icicle that hung on a tree being buffeted by the wind and the warming sun.

"I am ready Assistant Director and Senior Agent, turn the camera back on," Romanov told the two agents. She snuck a look at both of them when Hill turned the camera back on. Agent Hill and May both had an unreadable expression. What upset Romanov the most was Melinda had absolutely no scent right now at all. Agent Romanov looked back at the camera straight ahead ready to continue.

"Now going back the Dr. Malus's breeding initiative, you stated in step Two that surrogates were used to carry the embryo's to term. How did the woman come to be in the facility?" Hill asked.

"They were kidnapped from the villages or some were sold from their families," Romanov explained. "They were given excellent care while they carried a baby."

"And afterwards?" Maria Hill asked.

"They were killed or either taken to Hydra bases to be used as sex slaves," Romanov told them.

"And why did you not intervene? Your duty as an agent is to safeguard and look after the innocents." Agent Hill pressed Romanov again.

"My orders where to care for the shifter cubs. I could not do so if I blew my cover and was killed. I followed the orders given by Director Fury and stand by them. I do regret however the treatment of those women. And want it noted I do not condone the mistreatment of women and abuse."

"So Noted," Agent Hill spoke for the record. "and justified." She added hoping those two words would ease the guilt she imagined the Russian must feel.

"I want to skip step three for now and move to Step Four," Agent May told Agent Romanov. "I have several questions. The first one is how many children were carried to term and born healthy?"

"Two, a female which was born as a snow leopard shifter and a male cloud shifter," Romanov replied.

"And who are the parents of each?" May asked.

"I was not privy to that information. My time in the actual lab was limited. After the birth of the female I highly suspected she was Agent May's and Agent Barton but I had no proof. I had no idea at all on the male." Romanov told the agents in the room.

"Where there any baby's not carried to term or stillborn?" Agent Hill asked.

"There were four miscarriages that I am aware of. One stillborn. It was a baby girl," Romanov answered squeezing her eyes shut. This was getting harder. She was the one that had to dispose of the body. "I was told to incinerate her. I could not do that. I buried her on property. I can give the location if someone wants to go recover the body for proper burial." Romanov offered. Unable to sit crossed legged anymore, Romanov pulled her legs into her chest. An action not missed by Agent Hill and May. "The others, the others, the miss-carriages, I snuck out the trash outside at night. I dug my hands through the trash trying to find what looked like little bodies. I buried them too."

Maria Hill looked Melinda in the eye. A sign they had agreed upon before the briefing for Maria to determine if May felt Natasha had enough. Melinda merely blinked once meaning she believed so. Both senior agents could tell the topic was effecting all three of them. Natasha Romanov had a faraway look in her eye.

While the two senior agents silently communicated, Natasha Romanov felt her stomach clench as she thought back to the baby girl born dead, and the tiny human beings that did not live long enough to be born. The tiny faces haunted her. They had hers to safeguard. She felt nauseous. Romanov found herself now swallowing as her stomach warned it would soon release.

Both women looked up in time to see Romanov rush to her feet and fall into the furthest corner from the other two agents. Then Romanov fell to floor and vomited.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for those of you who are reading, following, marking this story as a favorite and those who have reviewed and sent me your comments and questions. The support you have given this story is appreciated

Chapter 41 Revised

Natasha cursed her weakness and she fell upon her hands and knees retching. The images of those innocent lifeless babies swirling through her head. It had made her physically sick. She thought she saw their blood on her hands. Melinda was in the room but she wasn't, that alone made her feel more ill. She hoped they would turn the tape off. Her injured shoulder would not hold her up anymore and she fell forward right into the mess she was making on the floor. Natasha tried to take a deep breath and swallow back the bile. It was then she smelled it. It was stronger than the sickening smell of her own vomit. She scented Melinda and then her hands were there. They propped her up and helped her lean forward. The Asian's hand cradled her forehead gently so she would not fall forward again.

Behind Melinda, Natasha thought she heard Maria talking in the comm asking for Simmons to come and provide medical assistance. She hardly cared though, she was just trying to get her stomach to stop heaving.

Melinda May did not remember moving to Natasha. Her leopard had instinctively had spurred her forward out of the metal chair the minute the redhead starting vomiting. Agent May excreted her own strong scent over an obnoxious smells in the room of human bile. Melinda saw Natasha go down and her leopard's urge to comfort and care took dominance over being a shield agent now. Melinda May the human was ok with that as well.

"Tell Simmons to bring a shot of something to settle her stomach and something lighter than what we have on us to calm her," Melinda told Maria totally forgetting protocol of who was the senior agent. Right now, her leopard felt like the alpha in the room. If Maria Hill felt put out by the order she did not show it. She just nodded softly and got back onto the comm.

Natasha heard another voice in the room soon after she heard Melinda talking. She recognized it as Dr. Simmons. It was then she heard another thing she disliked greatly. She recognized the words "Shot" and then someone was pulling at her clothes. It was not Melinda's hands. May's arms were holding her strong and firm.

"No, No, I don't want, don't do that," Natasha protested. She felt air hit her bare buttock and not one prick but two pricks. "Don't put me in a cage," she protested bleakly.

"Oh sweetie, I got you and nobody is putting anybody in a cage," Melinda cooed to Natasha. "The shot is to help settle your stomach and help you calm down a little. Your pulse is really fast. You need to relax." Melinda pulled off her partner's white dress shirt Romanov had soiled. Natasha's pants were also being removed by Simmons. "Honey, you are covered, I am going to take the tank top off too and wrap you in the blanket Simmons brought down, OK?" Melinda told Natasha dropping all the dirty smelly clothes in a pile. The Asian then took the blanket and wrapped it around Natasha. Using her shifter strength, she picked Natasha up and sat her on the metal table. Melinda knew Natasha stomach was settling a little bit when she leaned into her and inhaled.

"I, I could not smell you," Natasha finally said

"I know sweetie and I am so sorry," Melinda told her honestly. "I know it was hard and I am never going to take my scent away from you again."

Natasha noticed Simmons hovering to the right of Melinda. She had pealed back the blanket to inspect the shoulder. Natasha decided that was ok. She was starting to feel strange, sort of fuzzy but not like she would pass out. Natasha let Simmons doctor on her. Melinda had her arm wrapped around her and was sitting side to side to her on the table. Maria was talking on her cell phone.

"She won't be up for any further briefing today." Simmons told Agent Hill and Agent May after she did a quick exam. "The shot seems to be settling her stomach. I took her pulse its calmer now. Her shoulder took a hit though I am afraid we are going to have to immobilize it so she won't be tempted to use it."

"Any further formal briefing with Agent Romanov has been deemed unnecessary," Maria came over to the table and told the others. "I spoke to Fury and explained our situation. Anything further discussed will be informal. I impressed the mutual importance of Romanov's well-being as equally important as the well-being of the little boy shifter we are searching for."

"And?" Melinda asked.

"He agrees," Maria told May and Simmons. "We gave him a bone. He can get Stark to start checking satellite in New Zealand and Ghana." Maria handed a robe to Melinda and as May put it on she continued. "He has given me as much time as Natasha needs for us to share with her and for her tell us what she feels would be beneficial."

"Natasha, honey, you did good and I am very proud of you," Maria told the redhead who was shivering in Melinda's frame. "There won't be any more briefings like that but I hope we you feel up to it you can share what you would like with me. And I have something I want to share with you too?" Realizing Romanov is not looking at her Maria Hill changes her voice tone. "Agent Romanov, eyes on me," she ordered. "You are one of the strongest, determined, dedicated woman I have known or worked with and I will continue to work with you do you understand me?" Maria spoke in a sharp deep voice that brooked no argument.

"Yes mam," Natasha looked up and answered. Needing a bit of reassurance she looked first at Maria and then Melinda, "Promise?"

"What Natasha?" Maria asked with a gentler tone putting her hand on top of Romanov's.

"I am going to be part of this. I get to keep my job and won't be taken off this mission and off the grid," Natasha whispered her tongue feeling thick but she was still able to communicate her thoughts and emotions.

"Romanov, didn't you hear me? I am going to need your back if I am going to go back info the field again. This is a small shifter initiative and there is no room for agents to sit back in admin and just "speculate" as you told me earlier," Maria told her friend and protégé.

"And Romanov?" Melinda told Natasha gently giving her a poke with her elbow, "You and I are family. You are in my pack. So you are not going anywhere, except with the team to help you complete Fury's mission he gave you."

Jemma Simmons felt this may be a good time to interrupt. She was glad the tension of the entire morning seemed to be fading away. Jemma did something she would have never done just few days ago. She put her hand on Melinda's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Melinda? Would you like for me to get you and Agent Romanov some clothes?"

"Well Agent Simmons? Are you implying I may need a shower too and I am a little ripe?" Melinda teased the young agent who blushed but just nodded shyly. "You my dear, are right. I got it, I would appreciate if you get Skye from Coulson though. I have a feeling Agent Hill and he will be wanting to talk in the Commande Center while Agent Romanov and I clean up."

"Sure," Simmons said moving to leave but turned back to face Agent Romanov. "Agent Romanov, I know I am not a seasoned agent like Hill and May but I think you are a very brave woman and I am glad I am on the same team as you."

"Thanks, Jemma," Melinda answered for Natasha who clearly was looking embarrassed.

"I will keep the men clear," Maria told the other female agents. "You all hurry up. I am still waiting for an introduction to Skye." The assistant director stepped in the hall and disappeared up the steps.

"Let's go Mel, I want to hold Skye and I can't till I don't stink," Natasha told Melinda not letting go of Melinda's hand.

"Ok, Romanov, now that you are family. You can go use Coulson's tub," Melinda told the redhead as they started up the stairs.

"I guess I am family," Natasha whispered under her breath not thinking she was heard.

"You are," Melinda answered dryly. "How many other people would I let share my bubble bath soap."

Entering the quarters, Natasha went first. Melinda sitting beside her on the floor washing Natasha's back for her and then washing her hair for the first time since she came in injured.

"Mel, you know you are the only one in the world that I would let do this," Natasha told Melinda.

"I know," Melinda simply stated moving out of the bathroom to rummage through the drawers in her dresser till she found what she was looking for. She hadn't worn it in ages. It was a gift from Coulson on their first anniversary. Melinda pulled it out of the drawer and another pair on panties for Natasha.

While Melinda was in the other room, Natasha sat in the water soaking. Her thoughts were returning to those babies she had buried at the grounds. Melinda now seemed very far away even though she was just in the next room.

"Mel?" she called her voice shaking and fragile.

"What sweetie, what's wrong?" Melinda asked softly rushing to the side of the tub. From the other room, Melinda had detected the emotional distress in the redhead's voice.

"Will you do something for me?" Natasha asked for a favor. "Will you take me to get them?"

"Who?" Melinda asked confused. Melinda came from the doorway and sat on the edge of the tub.

"The babies. I want to get the babies back THERE," Natasha spoke with conviction. "I don't want to leave them there. I don't want their final resting place to be at that evil place."

"Of course, I promise," Melinda told her encouraging Natasha to stand up and assisting her drying off and going with her into the bedroom. Melinda immediately thought of her ancestral family plot. It was in China. She would have to ask the other shifters whose children they might have been what they thought. But, after they got the baby boy, they would go back for the other children.

"Captain America Mel? I did not know you had a Captain America nightshirt?" Natasha told Melinda as May helped slip the night shirt over her head.

"Hush you, Phil got it for me," Melinda told her enjoying the banter with Natasha. It had been awhile.

"Mel? Can I stay here while you clean up? Do I have to go?" Natasha asked Melinda in a quiet voice needing comfort only Melinda was able to understand and give.

"Lay down, I am going to get Skye and bring her to you and then I am going to go soak for a while myself," Melinda told Natasha indulgently. "Then maybe the three of us can take a nap."

"Since when does Melinda May nap?" Natasha asked yawning.

"Since you and Skye do, so hush and close your eyes. It's been a difficult day and it's not lunch even. I may not sleep but my leopard wants to watch over you and Skye. So let me," Melinda told Natasha pushing wet red hair out of Natasha's eyes.

Natasha lay down on Melinda's side of the bed. She put her head on Melinda's pillow. It smelled like her and she felt safe.

An hour later, Melinda and Skye joined Natasha on the bed. Melinda put Skye between Natasha and her and wrapped an arm around them both. Her leopard was calming. Natasha's briefing had been incredibly hard on her leopard. Maria mentioned a baby gift from Fury. After Natasha and Skye woke up, she would go see what it is. She could not wait to see it. Knowing how much Fury mentored Natasha, he figured there would be something for her too.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

I want to continue to thank those who are reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending me your reviews, comments and questions. Please Review!

Chapter 42

"Melinda, she looks just like you with Clint's hairstyle," Maria told her old friend as she stared into the eyes of the baby girl she was holding. Skye looked up at the woman holding her and blinked curiously. Maria was enchanted with Skye's hair. It was thick, jet black and stuck straight up on the top.

"She screams as loud as Clint screams when he is hungry too," Coulson smiled down at the little girl held by the director. "And she is so advanced in her development," Coulson told Hill proudly. "She is rolling and can lift her head up. She has real good eye contact, especially to Melinda and Natasha."

Melinda smiled at her partner bragging about the baby. She picked up her tea off of the side table in the common area and drank a thoughtful sip. She watched the activity going on around the bus. Fitz and Ward were watching sports on television. Coulson, Hill and Simmons were talking about Skye's advanced development. And then there was Natasha. She was with the group but still sat on the other side of the plane in a swivel chair alone looking out the window, lost in thought. _She's had enough time alone_, Melinda thought, _Time to draw her back to us_.

"Maria, you told me you came bearing gifts," Melinda turned to her friend. "Skye has been a very good girl today. She wants to see her present."

"It is plural Melinda, I got her something too," Maria told her gently handing Skye to Coulson. The tall brunette looked over at Natasha on the other side of the plane then back to Melinda. Both had noticed the redhead had been quiet and withdrawn since the agent's had gathered for dinner. "I brought Natasha something too," Maria added getting up and heading to her bunk to retrieve the items she had brought. "Agent Simmons, would you help me please?"

"Of course Agent Hill," Jemma said standing up and following Maria up the hall. A few minutes later, they returned each carrying items in their hands.

"This is from me," Maria handed a gift bag to Melinda. "For Skye."

Melinda reached into the small pink bag and pulled out a baby book and a tiny baby sleeper. Melinda saw writing on it and lifted it to examine it closer. "My Mommy kicks butt" Melinda mumured the words on the sleeper without a hint of emotion in her alto voice.

"Melinda that is so you," Phil laughed. "I will make a picture of it later and send it to Barton's team and back to the Stark and Pepper."

"Thanks Maria," Melinda leaned forward and hugged her. "For both gifts. I never thought I would have a baby to write things up in a book and dress up. Thanks for your thoughtfulness."

"You're welcome, now for Fury's." Maria told the couple on the couch with her. Hill reached into a bag and pulled out a medium size stuffed teddy bear. He was a deep dark brown with big bright eyes.

"I would have never figured Fury for a teddy bear man," Coulson told Hill taking the bear and smiling.

"It's got a neat feature. The back has a place you can unscrew. There is a drive you can record on and place back into the bear." Maria told Coulson and May pointing to the back of the bear releasing a Velcro opening and showing them a plastic back with screws. "You press the paw here and it speaks what you recorded." Maria looked first down at Skye then over at Melinda. "Fury told me he thought you could record your purr for Skye."

Melinda was overcome with emotion as she looked at the bear. Nick Fury always surprised her. The Asian looked into the bag Maria had pulled the bear out of and saw another identical bear. She looked at Maria questioningly.

"Fury thought you could make one up for Natasha too." Maria explained looking over at the Russian who still looked lost in thought. "You want to go get her or do I? I brought her a computer. Sent from Stark himself. That lap-top has all the bells and whistles and then some. You know that man already had hacked into shield and uploaded everything up to Romanov's Security Level and put it in there?"

Melinda merely grinned.

"He also set something up so she can link into the network Stark created just for the shifters initiative. It's got all the Intel in it we got so far at the facility. Natasha won't have a reason to feel out of the loop now. Plus she can Skype back to Barton or back to the Avengers or Pepper." Maria finished.

"I'll go get her. Did you bring her some clothes of her own?" Melinda asked.

"I actually did better than that. I went to one of her storage lockers in Switzerland. Brought her some of her own things plus I picked up a few items too. Underwear, socks, tank tops, yoga pants, shorts and a new shield jacket." Maria told Melinda. "I asked Simmons if she did not mind just carrying the clothes to her room in your and Phil's quarters."

"Thanks Maria, we appreciate all of this so much and Tony too," Melinda told her taking Maria's hand and squeezing it. "I see one more thing in there. It's a little big for Skye."

"It's for Romanov, Barton actually suggested it knowing Romanov was going through a hard time," Maria said not pulling the item out. "I got it in a small shop, Pepper suggested when I mentioned what Barton had told me."

"Well, let me get her," Melinda stood up. Simmons, Skye and Coulson had moved over to the television area with Ward and Fitz.

Melinda walked over to the darkened side of the plane and knelt before Romanov. She did not seem to be with them at all. After what Maria and she had stirred up in Natasha, Melinda suspected her thoughts and emotions were back in Dr. Malus's lab. Melinda realized maybe she had let Natasha be alone for two long. Melinda refused to let Romanov withdraw and shut herself off and Melinda's snow leopard was happy to assist. Melinda stroked the cheek of the woman who had the side of her head propped on the plane window staring out into the twilight. She then began to purr. Natasha blinked a few seconds later and looked into Melinda's brown eyes. "Maria brought some things for you. Come on and have a look," Melinda said in a soft voice taking Romanov's hand and walking with her to the large couch.

Melinda sat on the couch and pulled Natasha to sit beside her. Natasha was more than curious when Maria handed her a laptop computer. "Gift from Stark and Fury," Maria explained. "Fury's money, Tony's tweaking. It will get you into all of Shield up to your security level. Stark has established a network for Shifters of Shield Initiative and Avengers Support. Stark also worked to get you a link into all of what our agents in the shifters are uploading from Dr. Malus lab." Maria watched Natasha's expression as she explained. Her eyes that had been distant were engaged with May and herself. "I do believe Stark left you some surprises. He says he has got it set so you can Skype from anywhere in the world."

"So I'm not left out?" Natasha asked Agent Hill.

"Not at all, just because you are physically limited right now doesn't mean you are to be left out of the loop of the mission to not only get the boy shifter back but ultimately shutting Dr. Malus down," Agent Hill told the Russian. "Agent Fitz will be jealous but its set only to you and Melinda. He used retinal scanner data he got on the two of you from who knows where."

"That's Tony for you," Natasha said putting the machine on her lap. She was hampered by her shoulder but she would use it some. She wanted to help and hoped to use it to talk to Clint. She missed him.

"Fury sent you this, "Maria said pulling out the teddy bear. Both Melinda and Maria expected the Russian to role her eyes and complain she was not a child. Both were stunned when Natasha pulled the bear to her chest and turned her body into Melinda's and began to cry.

"Shh, Tasha?" Melinda questioned gathering her to her and wrapping one arm around her back while the other stroked the redhead's long hair.

"I have not had a teddy bear since I was taken from my home in Russia," Natasha explained sniffing and rubbing her eyes after she had gathered her emotions together. "How did he know?"

"Because he is Nick Fury," Hill and May said at the same time to each other's surprise.

"This one has a neat feature. Melinda has got to do something to it for you tomorrow. It will be a surprise." Maria told her, glad she liked the gifts.

"I brought you some clothes and such. I purchased some and got some from one of your storage lockers in Switzerland. Simmons took them all up to your room." Maria told Natasha. Maria noticed that even after gaining control of her emotions, Natasha was more or less leaning her back into Melinda who had an arm protectively around her. And there is one last thing, Maria told her pulling a large, soft, blanket out of a bag.

Natasha inspected it. It was handmade. It had soft pastel colors and was incredibly warm and felt so delicate to her cheek. She loved it. It was no bigger than a throw but perfect to curl up with. Now if she could just get Melinda to scent it for her. But she suspected Melinda would do so if she just asked.

"Thanks Maria, I am overwhelmed," she told Agent Hill. "I will use this after Melinda shifter fixes it for me." She told both women.

"And I expect you want this done by bedtime?" Melinda pretended to be put off but she knew Natasha would see through it.

"Of course," Natasha told both women. "Melinda my shoulder is hurting. Can you or Simmons get me something? I think I want to go to bed."

A short time later, Natasha lay in her bed in her new room. Her new blanket lay across her bedding. Melinda had excreted a huge volume of her scent and even scented her pillow. Her teddy bear sat beside her pillow.

"Mel, would you, I mean, could you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Natasha asked.

"Go to sleep Tasha," Melinda merely answered lying down and snuggling beside her. "You rest that shoulder tomorrow and behave and you, Skye and myself can do this in leopard form tomorrow before bed."

"My leopard wants to tell you it wants to go for a run too," Natasha answered in a voice heavy with sleep.

"Don't push it Tasha," Melinda whispered looking over at Natasha. The newly turned shifter was already sound asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to continue to thank you so very much for all those who are reading, following, marking this story as a favorite and writing reviews. It means so much to me and I am so glad people are enjoying the story

WARNING: High ANGST WITH DARK MATERIAL

ATN: This is the last one of these. We had to get through all of this to move forward. Hang with me and we can move on.

I re-wrote this chapter 3 times before I settled on this version. Please send me your reviews.

Chapter 43

_She saw herself looking down upon herself. She was unconscious on a gurney coming out of her room at the Hydra Breeding Facility. She saw herself being pushed down the hall into the procedure area. She was moved to a table. Her bare legs were spread. Her legs placed in stirrups._

Natasha Romanov woke up with a start wrenching herself up in bed. Her heart was pounding right out of her chest as sweat beaded on her forehead. It took her a minute to realize where she was_. I am in the bus. I am not at the Hydra Lab. I am in my room_. Natasha told herself. Natasha thought for a minute about going and knocking on Coulson and May's bedroom but quickly dismissed it. In the last couple of days, they had not had much alone time together. _I am a grown woman and I need to act like it_, Natasha gave herself a pep talk.

Natasha settled back into her covers but her mind when would not turn off. She asked herself _what did the images mean and why had she dreamt it_? It had felt so real. It unsettled her. Sleep escaped her. Not being able to sleep after a bad dream was a situation all too familiar to her. She sat up and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and bit back a curse as she pulled off her nightshirt and put on a tank top. With years of practice in stealth, Natasha slipped out of her room and out of the upstairs quarters.

She was right beside the Commande Center. She walked in briefly not really sure why she went in there. Romanov knew she needed to move around so she could think. Exercise always helped her clear her head and get perspective on things, so Natasha carefully walked down two sets of stairs to the cargo bay. She was not exactly sure what she could do with her shoulder muscle so shredded and stitched together. She was determined to find out especially since Melinda was asleep and Hill also, for that matter.

The punching bag hung in the corner away from Lola and the other Shield vehicle. Natasha studied it only a minute, then decided she could go some kicks. Her leopard was eager to release all of yesterday's frustrations too. Romanov backed up, spun and kicked it with all of her might. While the bag still swung, she repeated the movement as she did so over and over. There was pain, but the pain only made her work harder. Now after she kicked, she extended her arm and jabbed with her good arm and shoulder. Natasha stopped abruptly feeling her body curl in upon itself in pain. She stumbled over to Lola and sat down in the convertible.

Something out of the blue, came into her mind. It was a question she had never thought of before and did not have an answer for_. Why were there so many cats at Dr. Malus's facility? There were not only females but males. Why? They were not needed and Dr. Malus had not been breeding big cats. Why? And was this connected to her dream? _

Natasha decided she better get out of Lola before Phil caught her. Melinda would give her hell if she found her down here anyway working out. The pain more manageable, Natasha got out of the car and moved back to the bag. She best stick to kicking. Even injured, she could inflict damage and protect Skye if she had too. Natasha refused to be a weak link and be helpless as the took on Hydra. One of her biggest fears remained not being able to protect herself or "little one".

Natasha set herself up for a high kick then extended her leg in the air when a loud voice echoed through the cargo bay area.

"Agent Romanov! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Natasha landed with a thump on the mat below the bag and cursed. The yelling had totally caused her to lose focus and her balance.

A growl escaped her lips as she fell on that shoulder. She had hit it hard with all of her body's energy that her leg had been pushing into a kick.

"So help me you better not shift Romanov," Maria Hill spat walking the remainder of the way down the steps and to the prone redhead. "Are you just wishing to prolong your time out of the field injured or are you just being stupid?"

"It's not like any of you were going to let me work out when everyone was awake," Natasha grumbled sitting up.

"You are bordering on insubordination Romanov. You best get yourself under control," Hill in a low voice taunt with anger. Maria watched as the Russian slowly rolled to her back and sat up. Romanov was taking deep breathes and her skin was flushed. "Now are you going to tell me what brought you down here at 13:00 hours?"

Natasha decided she really did not like the tall brunette looking down at her. She felt like a little kid that had got caught doing something they were not supposed to. Not looking at Maria in the eye, Natasha pulled herself up and walked back into Lola and sat down.

"Does Coulson like you in his car?" Maria asked sharply.

"No mam, but I felt you and I are about to have a discussion and I did not like to keep lifting my head to talk with you," Natasha answered helpless to hide her anger that had come from embarrassment of being caught down here. "And to answer your question director, I had a dream and came to deal with it."

Maria sighed and looked at Romanov. She really felt for her and knew she had gone through hell. She herself had added to it yesterday at the de-brief. Romanov was clearly in pain. She had blood on her bandage that was on her shoulder. Maria walked to the other side of Lola, opened the door and sat down. "So talk," Maria told her. "You best start learning to do that because your ability to exercise your frustrations and emotions to a more manageable level is going to be limited. After Agent May finds out about your little stunt down here, she might not let you down here till Skye is walking."

"How about not until Skye is driving a car," Melinda May spoke from the landing looking down at Hill and Romanov. "Your bleeding on Lola Romanov, get up here to medical and then the three of us are going to have a chat."

Melinda had woken up as Natasha had left the family's quarters. When she did not return in a reasonable period of time she had dressed and gotten up. She saw light in the cargo bay and heard the sound of a foot hitting the bag. Melinda met Maria who had also woken up at the top of the stairs to the second floor. With only a look that came from familiarity of working closely together for a number of years, Maria moved to go confront Romanov while Melinda waited as back up. Each woman suspected this would be the time they would tell Natasha about what being victimized without her knowledge back at the Hydra lab. So Melinda waited, actually glad to have someone else besides Phil to back her up with Natasha. Natasha was one in of the best agents in the shield but her personality at times matched Stark in all the good ways and all the challenging ways. She stood at the landing and listened then waited to the best time to make her presence known.

Sitting on the exam table, Natasha tried to distract herself from watching Melinda repair two torn stiches by telling Maria and Melinda about her dream. As she started giving the details, Melinda's hand stopped mid stitch but quickly started again. Melinda finished her repairs and dressing the wound again just as Natasha finished her explanation.

"I think I need to show you some video I was going share with you at yesterday's debrief," Maria told Natasha. She went to the board in the science lab and pulled up a particular video file. "Barton's team has been at the Malus's lab for a number of days. His team found this video and got in touch with Fury who then contacted me, Coulson and May. No other agents have seen what I am about to show you."

Natasha felt like she was watching her dream in real life as she looked at the screen. She watched herself being wheeled out of her room drugged with bewilderment. Her eyes flashed to shifter than back with bewilderment as she saw herself pushed up the hall on a gurney. One man was rubbing her leg intimately and it made her senses spin in panic. She did not even realize that Maria had moved to stand on one side of the exam table beside her and Melinda on the other.

"This can't be real, I would have known. I am a trained agent," Natasha spoke as her head swirled with doubts not wanting to believe what she had witnessed.

"This is just a sample of one incident. There are multiple tapes starting shortly after you came to work for Malus. You were drugged and taken away every month on the same day," Maria confirmed. "As far as the other part of your dream of being in the procedure area, Barton's team have not found the video on that but they are working on it."

Maria continued to talk and then Melinda as well. Natasha could tell they were talking but their voices started to run together. It became sounds that were muted and sharp. A sharp pain surged through her. She excreted a panicked scent and helplessly she began to shift. Fearful and frightened the leopard ran back to the infirmary room and made her way back under the bed. The leopard flinched when the hands of Melinda and Maria reached out to her. Her leopard sent out primitive warning for her to guard itself and she retreated as far back into the wall as she could. Natasha the leopard gave a warning growl showed her teeth.

"Her whole scent is washed with fright. Her human side is shutting down," Melinda told Hill as they both knelt on the floor. Both knew that there had been a possibility of Romanov to shift and had honestly expected a more violent angry reaction. Instead it had been retreat.

"What do we do?" Hill asked. "What do you mean shutting down?"

"Her human side is slipping away and I don't know how long it would take for her human side to return or if it would" Melinda explained watching Natasha the Leopard helplessly. It was Melinda's own leopard instinct telling her this so she knew it was true.

"That is unacceptable. What do we do to counteract that? I don't care how aggressive," Maria demanded as the senior officer.

"We need to respond in quick dominant act. Phil would need to lift the bed. I need to shift to my leopard form and assert my dominance as alpha for her to submit my will and tell her to shift. When she does so, you need to go around behind me and stick in the needle with the quick acting sedative. It would not be pretty but I believe effective. Her leopard respects my authority." Melinda spoke in a cool emotionless voice.

Agent Hill nodded. "We do it. I am going to get Coulson down here. I want this done in the next five minutes."

Natasha the Leopard could only hear muted tones. Another set of legs were standing in the room now. There was too many people there. It was then her sanctuary disappeared as the bed was lifted away. The alpha leopard was suddenly there biting at her neck and demanding her submission. She fought it like she fought against the panic and fear but the dominant alpha only pressed her teeth harder and pushed her good shoulder to the floor. The alpha pushed it's will over everything including her fear. Natasha the leopard felt her shoulder hit the floor and then it was hands rolling her over on her back and the alpha demanded her obedience.

"Shift now!" the Asian alpha human shifter spat out in a demanding growl.

The cloud leopard wet herself in fear as it moved to obey the demand. Then Natasha felt a shot to her buttocks and she began to cry. The purr was back though and arms of the alpha that she knew as Melinda was gathering her close and scenting over the smell of fear she had produced earlier. Alpha Melinda was rubbing her back in a soothing manner as the darkness overtook her.

"She knows everything now," Melinda told the two others. "Now we can work on her healing from all of this." Melinda looked at the other two agents in the room as her eyes flickered. Her flashing eyes were in direct opposition to how soft and calm she held Natasha in her arms. "I promise you Agent Hill and Agent Coulson, my leopard will not rest till we get that baby and we get justice for Natasha and all the rest of us."


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for all of you who are reading this story, following it, reviewing and commenting on it and marking it as a favorite. That means so much. I appreciate your support. Please review.

Chapter 44

He was the tiniest in among his brothers and sisters now. It was hard to push his way to his mother leopard's teat to nurse. The humans had to move away his brothers and sisters so he could get a turn. He could not play as rough as his siblings and they could do things he couldn't. He had gotten used to his collar. He had worn it since he was born. He even did not mind that it flashed sometimes.

He was at a new place now. He had been carried around in a big airplane in a big cage till he came to this place. It was called Korea.

The humans took him and his family outside sometimes. There was a big place with a lot of grass and a big fence telling him how far he could go. His mother would chuff at him though if he got too far. Only two of the humans seemed to take care of his mother, siblings and himself. He really did not like humans they smelled funny and could hurt you. He much rather be with his cloud leopard kind.

"We got something promising, our first good lead," Coulson told Hill as she entered the Commande Center.

"Stark got some good INTEL," Coulson told Hill punching on the board and pulling up a particular location. "It's in Ghana, just like Agent Romanov told you in your de-brief yesterday."

"And this is what you got on off the satellites?" Hill asked pleased they had finally got a lead on the baby shifter.

"That's a good size compound, fenced in, remote, guarded on the outside well-armed men," Maria Hill commented magnifying something that caught her eye. "Son of a bitch, there are wildcats out there in large pens."

"According to Simmons, the species is not native to Africa," Coulson briefed Hill punching something on the monitor to bring up a picture. "But there is clearly cloud leopards there."

"Any snow leopard pictures?" Hill asked hopeful.

"No, but my gut says there may be something there," Coulson said. "I believe a team should check it out."

"Agreed," Maria told him checking the coordinates. "And we are going to be the ones to go do it. Barton's team is still in China. Captain America is in following Dr. Malus. I will ask Stark to work the ops for us."

"Where is Melinda? I want her in with us to set up the parameters of the mission and her to set up the flight plan." Maria asked Phil.

"She is outside with Skye and Natasha." Phil told her. "They got a blanket out there under a tree. I think she was thinking Natasha might respond to being away a little and a different bit of scenery."

"And how is Natasha?" Maria asked quietly leaning against the wall thoughtfully.

"She is not in a good place. She has seemed to shut off. She has not said a word. I would say she is in a world to herself except she will take direction from Melinda," Phil told his friend concerned about Romanov's mental and emotional state. "But she is only one she responds to, that concerns me going forward into this mission."

"Phil if there was any way I could keep us here and let Natasha have some R & R I would," Maria said walking to the window and seeing Melinda sitting on a blanket with Natasha laying down with her head in Melinda's lap. Skye lay on the blanket beside them wriggling and kicking her legs and arms.

"If Natasha was herself she would not hear of that and once we share this Intel with Melinda will feel likewise." Phil told Maria coming to stand and watch his family out the window. "We will have to have someone here to guard over Tasha and Skye though."

"We will and we won't put them in any danger. We can talk to Melinda and a solution." Maria assured him. "We got some planning to do before we get underway and I want us to watch the site and learn their routine before we go in."

"Well, Maria, shall we move our commanding officer briefing to outside the bus and join Melinda and Natasha?" Coulson asked.

"Sure I'm game," Hill told him moving from the window. "Just make sure you get me a blanket or chair to sit in because I am not sitting on the bare grass."

Melinda sat with her legs outstretched on the blanket looking at her daughter's active movements. Skye was moving her arms and legs wildly and would be rolling around except Melinda wouldn't allow it.

"You my dear and are my little ninja baby," Melinda cooed at Skye who batted at a rattle the Asian was shaking above her. Her little brown eyes followed the toy so closely.

Melinda looked over at Natasha who lay stretched out on her back with her eyes closed across Melinda's lap. Natasha's brilliant red hair fanned across it and it seemed even brighter with the sunshine on it.

"Tasha?" Melinda's voice compelled the closed eyes to open. Melinda let her finger brush across red eyebrows inviting them to open. "Can you look at me?" Melinda asked her voice calm and steady. Melinda watched closely and patiently hoping Natasha would respond. Natasha had put herself in a dark safe place to deal with the news of her victimization. Melinda was just glad it was in human form. If it had been in leopard form, Natasha might have turned off her human side completely and not come back. But Melinda knew that Natasha was in there because red eyelashes blinked and brilliant blue eyes blinked up at her.

"There you are. You are with me now aren't you?" Melinda spoke to her. "We are all by ourselves. You, Skye and myself, you want to talk to me? How is your shoulder feeling?" Melinda asked hoping for a response. The only response was from Skye who was grunting as she kicked her legs. "OK, its ok Tasha, you are safe and can talk when you are ready," Melinda assured her. "Let's just the three of us girls enjoy the fresh air and sunshine"

Keeping a soft purr, Melinda played with Skye while she stroked Natasha's hair. She supposed she had been out here around 45 minutes. Phil had excused her from any duties this morning except being with Skye and Tasha. This had become apparently clear after when Natasha woke up this morning from her sedation. Natasha was not communicating in any way or making any independent action. She would respond to her. But when Phil spoke to her and then Jemma she made no recognition of them at all.

Jemma told her that this was an emotional reaction to the news she received last night and Natasha was coping in her own way. There was not a pill to fix this. Only something to give her if she needed something to calm her. What Natasha needed now was love and attention and since May was the only one the Russian would respond to, she would need to do so. She also stated that for now, she did not think Natasha should be left alone. Both Melinda and Phil had readily agreed. Phil had stated her would talk to Maria about it.

The ring of Melinda's cell phone made Natasha jump. Melinda stroked Romanov's cheek before answering it.

"May," she answered crisply in her official working voice. She listened for a minute to her lover and superior officer and spoke again. "That should be fine. We don't need to segregate Natasha away from the team. Could you bring out my tablet and Skye a bottle? She can eat while we talk. "Melinda listened for a response for a minute then spoke again. "Yeah thanks, Natasha and I would love to share a bottle of water." She ended the call and looked down at both of her family members. The team had gotten a lead. She felt a sense of cautious excitement of finding the little boy and an equally strong sense to protect what was hers, Skye and Natasha. And with her snow leopard, she was going to do just that.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks for those of you who are supporting the story by reading it, marking it as your favorite and following it. And a special thanks for those who are sending reviews with comments and questions. It means so much and helps my muse. So please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 45

"We will have to refuel along the way. I would suggest in Crete or Malta," Melinda told Phil and Maria as she punched on her tablet out in the sun-shine. "As it is we are half a world away, and is going to take eight hours to Crete or nine hours to get to Malta and from there another four to the target in Ghana."

Melinda handed the tablet to Maria and took Skye back from Phil and put her over her shoulder to burp her. While doing so, she checked on Natasha. Natasha was finding it more interesting to watch the birds flitter from tree to tree and gave the appearance of disinterest. But watching Natasha, Melinda somehow knew Natasha was keenly aware of their discussion. She seemed to Melinda to be watching herself and everything around her from far away. She would just have to do what she could to coax her back.

"I think we could do a lot of our prep for the mission in the air," Maria told the pair. "I suggest we take advantage of the Shield re-fueling airport in Crete and leapfrog over into the Mediterranean to Malta."

"Fitz has time to check his dwarf drones ready for recon. Ward can he can gather up all the gear and check the weaponry we may need. There is no reason Simmons can't continue to work through all the shifter data she is gathering. Melinda you can just get the bus in the air. I know Skye and Natasha take up a certain degree of your time but Simmons can assist you with Skye and Maria with Natasha," Coulson told the group sitting outside.

"And Phil, I am able to pilot and so is Agent Ward," Maria remarked back looking over at Natasha. "Phil you have any issue running ops? Be like the old days when you were a handler?"

"Sure, I think I can handle that," Phil answered softly remembering the earlier days when we worked as Barton's handler and then Romanov's.

Melinda began to rock Skye back and forth in her arms as she decided she and her leopard would now talk to the two non-shifters gathered with Skye, Natasha and herself. "The last week has totally changed my perspective on life. I have found my child, who is an infant, and needs constant care. I have added Natasha to my family and she needs my care. That is my primary responsibility. Fury even said that. Melinda looked at her two close friends. "I will do my job, and a good one. I am a damn good pilot and can handle myself with lethal skills in the field. I realize my shifter abilities are highly important in any mission we go on in Ghana, but Skye and Natasha come first."

Maria looked at Melinda with a wistful expression. Melinda was a different person but seemed even more passionate and had never seemed stronger. "Melinda, you trained me, you have had my back and if it was not for your total dislike of politics you would be in my position in Shield now." Maria told the Asian shifter. "I have got your back that is why I am here, not to order you around I am here because we are close friends. The mission overall is to re-unite family and support our shield agents who are shifters. You have to do your part of the mission caring for Skye and Natasha. And frankly if any commanding officer would be best to recognize that you can do your shield responsibilities with better results if you are allowed to put your family first."

"I don't know what is going on with Natasha Mel," Phil spoke candidly. "I don't know how to help her currently or how long it will take. But I want to make it clear, she stays with the team and the Coulson-May family and that will never change. And of course, your shifter has a certain dynamic that Maria and I cannot relate to. We will be here to back you up and when it comes to your "girls" we know your focus is them."

"On that subject," Maria spoke softly reaching out and rubbing Natasha's leg. "I have watched you with Skye and Natasha. Touching is really important isn't it?" Maria asked trying to understand.

"All the senses to a shifter are enhanced and therefore important in how shifters relate to each other," Melinda explained. "Touching is very important. It is grounding, reinforces our bond, it nurtures family units and is a strong part of our pack foundation. Scent is important also. Our sense of smell is enhanced and we give off different scents meaning different things. Even Skye at her early age instinctively responds to scenting."

"Simmons feels I need to do a lot of this for Natasha right now. I pulled her out violently out of her leopard shift. Her leopard needs as much support and comfort now as her human side. Thus a lot of touching." Melinda told them.

"We can work around that as much as we can Mel," Phil told her. "And we can make sure Natasha is not left alone ever. Now Maria and I will brief them team. You can stay out here a little longer."

"Thanks Phil can Skye come with you to the briefing?" Melinda asked handing him back their daughter. Phil did not speak but smiled at Melinda taking Skye and cradling the baby in his arms. Maria surprised Melinda by leaning over and touching Natasha's cheek and stroking it. Obviously, taking to heart Melinda's instruction of the importance of touch to Natasha right now. Then Melinda and Natasha were alone.

"Tasha?" Melinda asked tapping the chin of the woman whose head lay across her lap. "You with me now?" When blue eyes met her brown ones she gave Natasha a smile. "There you are. Did you hear Maria and Phil? We got a lead. The baby may be in Ghana like you mentioned yesterday." Natasha did not speak but Melinda was heartened did something totally unexpected. Natasha Romanov, cloud leopard shifter began to loudly purr.

_Well Romanov I knew you were not gone. You are not going to stay back there, because you damn well are going to be there when we take down Dr. Malus_, Melinda thought to herself. She had a plan in mind. She would ask Maria to join her at take-off.

"Stark wants to talk to you," Maria handed the phone to Romanov. When Natasha did not reach and grab it, Agent Hill held it up for her so she could listen.

"Romanov listen up. You were treated like crap. I totally get that but you totally came out stronger for it. You could kick my ass before now you got a leopard that can scratch it afterwards," Iron Man said through the phone.

Natasha's eyes widened. A move that Maria Hill did not miss so she kept the phone to Romanov's ear.

"Now listen up, Bruce and I will meet you at Malta tomorrow so you look after my niece and don't give anybody crap about your rehab and remember it is a surprise don't tell Phil and Melinda," Stark told Romanov.

Though she still didn't speak, Maria noticed Natasha nodded a minute or so later in the conversation and then looked directly into her eyes.

"You're welcome Romanov," Maria told the Natasha taking the phone back and putting it into her vest pocket. "Now that I see that you have listened to Stark's pep talk and I know I have your attention you and I have got some drone footage to study." Maria did not miss Natasha's hesitation but ignored it. "Just sit there. I will go upstairs and get your blanket. I got Fitz to rig the T.V. in here so you and I can watch."

Maria walked up the set of stairs but instead of going into Natasha's room she went to the cock-pit and sat down in the co-pilot chair. Melinda had the camera monitor on the common area where Natasha say alone.

"Your idea worked Melinda. Good call on Stark," Maria told her friend.

"Stark may come across as totally self-absorbed and unable to relate to people but you and I know that is a lie." Melinda said simply pushing her sunglasses further up her nose and continuing to stare forward. "Plus he experienced his own captivity and hell in Afghanistan. He can relate and he is a good model on moving on from it."

"I think me playing it straight with Natasha is going to compliment your softer side Melinda," Agent Hill told the pilot.

"Yes, it was very apparent she was listening and paying attention to you." Melinda commented checking over at the monitor of Natasha. She still sat on the couch but now propped her body good shoulder against the couch. "You may need to get Simmons to give her something for pain. Her face looks tight."

"Agreed. I will get her blanket and pillow and head back. Could you call Simmons for me?" Maria asked leaving the cockpit. "As interesting as the drone footage is, I bet I will be tempted to go to sleep with her even without a pain pill."

Closing the cock-pit door, Maria knocked on Phil's door and entered quietly. Phil was talking to Barton so she did not interrupt. She just went in Natasha's room got the pillow and blanket and made her way back downstairs. Simmons and she seemed to get there at the same time.

"OK Romanov, take the pill for that pain in your shoulder that is causing you to not be able to sit up straight." Maria spoke crisply but tempered it with a gentle rub of Natasha's good shoulder to get her to open her eyes. "That's right I knew you were still here with the team." Maria spoke matter of factly but indirectly complimenting the Russian. "Now swallow," Maria told the Russian. "I know you hate anything dealing with medical but suck it up and don't leave Simmons just standing here when she has things to do in the lab."

Again, Natasha responded and did what was asked of her.

"Now, I have got your pillow and blanket," Maria told her friend, " You will lie down and rest," Maria told her putting the pillow on the couch and waited for her to lie down before covering her with her new blanket. "Now I am going to sit here right at your head and we are going to watch the nice INTEL Stark got us in Ghana. If you see something I need to pay attention to I order you to speak up or get my attention." Again Maria tempered her crisp tone with pushing red hair gently out of Natasha's face. "You know I got your back Natasha and I know you got mine."

Maria used the remote to start reviewing the facility. She kept her face facing forward but let her eyes drop down to watch Natasha. Natasha was trying to watch the footage but her eyes were starting to droop. "Its fine Natasha," Maria told her making a point to reach for Natasha's hand and squeezing it. "You rest for a bit. I am sure I will still be watching this stuff when you wake up."


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for your continued support of the story by reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending me

reviews. Thanks for the reviews and comments. Please review!

Chapter 46

Melinda May stood outside waiting for the shield fuel truck to finish filling the plane. Once he was done, she could signed off on the shield fuel contractor pad, do her final walk- around and call it a day. The bus was currently parked at the Shield base on Crete. It had been decided that they would stay here for the night and leapfrog over to Malta in the morning. Ward and Coulson had gone into town with Skye in her baby car seat to pick up some of the local cuisine for a late dinner. Fitz was still working on his devices in the lab and Simmons was currently skyping with a doctor friend of hers at Bethesda Naval Hospital on what kind of rehab that Natasha would need. With this being a shield base, Maria had gone to the see the agents in charge so she could checking in with her office. Melinda thought personally that Maria was acting a little strange but didn't care to dwell on it. Melinda's leopard senses told her that Natasha was still sound asleep on the couch. Before coming outside to wait for fuel, she had told the Fitz to be quiet and not to wake up Agent Romanov. Fitz could get sort of loud with his toys sometimes. Before a mission, he always seemed to want to test them and enhance. At times, he could get quite exuberant and that meant loud.

In the lab, Fitz had been working on outfitting his dwarf drones with the program he had put on the shield phones to detect shifter brain waves. Now all he had to do was test it. He debated on waiting on Agent May to return into the bus, but she really was not very tolerant of his shifter detectors. Agent Romanov was asleep on the couch. _What would it hurt_? He would not even have to go in the room. He had it set up where the drone would scan for life signs in a given location. When a shifter target was detected, it would hover at that given location. He was not sure how close it would have to get. That is one of the things he needed to find out. Decision made to test it on the Black Widow, he grabbed the controls and sent out two dwarfs.

Melinda was just doing her final inspection after getting her fuel load when she heard a loud thump, a crash, growl and then a voice call "Jemma, The Widow broke my dwarf." Almost immediately, her phone rang and she picked it up as she walked from the front of the plane to the back where the gangway was.

"May," she said crisply taking big strides. She knew Natasha was awake now and she could hear a low guttural growl. Natasha had shifted.

"Agent May, I need you up here soon as you can," Jemma told her anxiety lacing her voice. "I am afraid, Fitz sent out his dwarfs out to seek shifters and it found Agent Romanov. She did not take kindly to it waking her up."

"I'm sure Agent Romanov just loved being woken by a toy in her face," Melinda answered with a voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "I'm done out here. I am coming in." Agent May said firmly ending the call.

She bit back a growl of her own when a drone landed right in her face when she came up the gangway. "Agent Fitz, call off your damn toy or I am going to smash it to bits," Melinda growled batting the drone away from her face like a fly.

"I will Agent May as soon as you get Agent Romanov the leopard to let go of my pants," Fitz squeaked.

"Simmons?" Melinda called up the stairs, "Turn the damn thing chasing me off or I will let Natasha bite it." Melinda finished. Her eyes shifted to a slightly iritated light violet. Melinda reached the landing to find Natasha leopard beginning to pull Fitz's unbelted pants down. The cuff on his left pants leg was already ruined. The drone was in pieces on the floor. The drone that had been hovering around her head dropped to the floor.

Melinda made a call in her throat and approached the leopard and man calmly. She did not speak to Fitz but instead leaned over and made another call in her throat and sent out her scent.

"Ok, Tasha, let him go," Melinda told the leopard. May had smelled Tasha the leopard and she was in perfect balance of her human and shifter natures. Natasha Leopard answered in a growl. "Agent Fitz, I believe if you say you are sorry, Agent Romanov would be more obliged to let go" Melinda had to bite back a laugh and fought to keep a straight face. Melinda knew full well that if Natasha wanted to hurt Fitz she would done so when she first shifted. "And use her name. Fitz, you used your toys on an agent of shield without their knowledge or permission."

"I am sorry Agent Romanov," Fitz called out to the leopard in quiet desperation.

"Ok, Tasha, let him go," Melinda asked the leopard. "You made your point." She made a point to scratch Natasha behind her ear and leaned over and whispered "Please?"

Natasha Leopard unclamped her jaw and stopped growling. Melinda stroked the animal lovingly. "Fitz let Simmons check you and close the door to the lab and give me and Agent Romanov some privacy."

The minute the door shut Melinda gathered the leopard close and started to purr. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I am proud of you for not losing control and hurting him Natasha," Melinda praised the leopard. Melinda sat on the floor with the leopard and rubbed her head on Tasha's head. After a few minutes, Melinda whispered to the leopard. "Let's go upstairs to our quarters. I will get your things."

The leopard followed the Asian up the stairs and into the family quarters and Coulson's office. Melinda went over to sit on Natasha's mattress and patted her leg inviting the leopard to cuddle with her. Like the night on the couch, the leopard put her head on Melinda's lap. And like before, Melinda gathered a blanket around the animal and stroked the animals head and under Natasha Leopard's chin.

After a while, Natasha shifted back and turned on her side.

"I got you Tasha and I and I love you," Melinda told the woman who looked a whole lot better. It was almost like shifting into the leopard had helped her begin to comeback into herself. Agent May waited patiently to see what kind of response she would receive from the redhead.

"Love you too," Natasha answered back in a fragile raspy voice. "It hurts."

"I know sweetheart."

"Don't want to talk. Want to be alone but when you hold me I don't," Natasha admitted.

"Then, I guess I will just have to hold you and not let go." Melinda answered back and brown eyes met blue and neither woman said anything more for a while. "I think your shoulder could use a soak in the hot water let me get the tub going."

Melinda noticed Natasha again was quiet as Melinda washed her back and hair. Melinda heard the vehicle pull up the gangway and the slamming of car doors. Melinda could not hide her smile when Natasha started sniffing deeply with her leopard enhanced sense of smell.

"That's lamb and what-ever other goodies Phil got," Melinda told the redhead grabbing a towel for Natasha. "Hungry?"

Natasha nodded slowly not sure she was in the mood to be eating with a whole bunch of people tonight. Natasha was not sure she knew how to tell the other snow leopard shifter.

"Why don't you and I take ours to the gangway and eat?" Melinda told her as Natasha started drying herself off. "We could watch the moon come up. Watch the stars. Then afterwards, go get Skye and go for a short walk."

Natasha did not speak but reached over and hugged Melinda. Melinda realized what a big deal that was because Natasha Romanov had never, ever hugged her. Even since coming on the bus when they rescued her and Skye, the Asian had been the one to initiate such things. Melinda stood there with her arms around Natasha. She let Tasha let go first.

"Thanks," Melinda whispered to the redhead softly. After Natasha re-dressed, the two went and got their food and sat and ate quietly. It was peaceful, comforting and a bonding moment for the two of them. When they finished eating it was Natasha that spoke first, "Mel, I think Phil can come outside with us too. Just tell him to bring Skye's stroller."

"I think he will like coming with us Tasha," Melinda told her gathering the plates and standing up. "Thanks for including him. He cares a lot about you too. Phil, Skye, you and I are a family Natasha. You just have to listen to your leopard self-tell your human side that. You are safe and things will get better."

None of the four noticed Maria Hill make a picture of them walking together with the baby stroller in the waning light on the airfield. But Maria was pleased with the shot. She was going to get it framed. Come tomorrow, it would come in just perfectly.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for your continued support of this story by those who are reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending reviews with your comments, insights and questions. I appreciate it. Please review!

ATN: HIGH ANGST THIS CHAPTER! NATASHA OPENS UP!

Chapter 47

Melinda May rubbed her temples trying to ease off the headache that was developing. She should have known it would be a day like this when the storm in the Mediterranean popped up suddenly. Their plans to go the Malta was postponed. Instead, they had headed onto Africa. Two hours of the trip had been in a terrible storm. Skye had cried the whole time and would not be soothed. She could not even hold her because she had to drive the plane. She had fought the stick all the way into Africa. Fitz and Simmons both had gotten air-sick. Ward had ridden in the co-pilot seat beside her. The rest of the team had stayed buckled up for two straight hours bumping. Melinda knew that the jarring had to have hurt Natasha's wounded shoulder. They were landed about two miles from the site they were investigating. The plan from here was to take the S.U.V. the rest of the way. The team would be on a recon mission with the option of extraction.

They had eaten dinner and now were gathered around the table discussing the impending mission. Phil and Maria had decided to do it here so Natasha would not feel left out of the loop. Natasha sat at the table with the team now as they all listened to Agent Coulson give the final instructions to each team member.

"Ward you and Fitz need to find the computer system. Find anything to get the Intel we need on what Hydra is doing at this location."

"Simmons, you are going to be with me out of the compound. You will remotely operate the dwarf drones as they search for shifters." Coulson told the scientist. "You will also be prepared to offer any medical attention to anyone if it is necessary."

"May and I will use make our way to where they are housing the big cats and search for the boy." Phil continued.

He looked over at Maria and told her, "Maria would you work ops for us from the bus? We could bring Skye in her pack & play. She should be down to bed when we head out though. I don't expect any trouble."

"Ok, gear up and do not shoot to kill," Coulson told everybody standing up so as to tell the team they were dismissed. Fitz, Ward and Simmons all left to get ready. Maria, Melinda, Phil and Natasha stayed at the table. Each guessing a discussion with Romanov was about to occur. Maria in preparation was already geared up complete with sedative for Romanov if needed.

Natasha had listened the entire time Coulson talked, waiting for her name to at least be mentioned. Her heart had flip flopped when she was entirely left out. She was not totally incapacitated and she felt she had a lot to contribute. So after only the senior agents were left, she spoke up asserting herself.

"And what is my assignment?" Agent Romanov asked Agent Coulson leaning forward putting her elbows on the table. She tried to keep her body giving the appearance of being relaxed. But in truth her leopard was pacing restlessly. There was a definite air of tension in the room.

"None Romanov. You are not cleared for duty on the field or on the bus." Coulson answered her question curtly. His voice tone stating that his decision was final.

"And why not? This is my mission. This has been my life for the past year. I may have a bum shoulder but I could still even best you if necessary in a fight," Romanov spoke with frankness. Her hackles were raising slightly. She saw Agent Hill reaching into her jacket pocket. She suspected to sedate her.

"Are you planning on knocking me out while you go on your mission?" Natasha accused standing up. "This is unbelievable. I have worked with each of you intimately and successfully on many, many missions. I am an asset not a liability."

"Right now you are a liability." Maria answered honestly standing up and glaring at the Russian. "You are a loose cannon. Your emotions are all over the place. You are not control of your body and shifts. You have physical limitations that I cannot justify you being on the field and someone having extract you. You being out there could hurt or get another agent killed. You also have shown emotional instability the last forty eight hours so that alone would ground you."

"So you just decide to sedate me, or lock me up," Natasha accused them her cheeks flooding with embarrassment and anger. When Melinda moved to step over to her, Natasha backed up. "Each of you stay away from me. Particularly you Agent May. Your leopard may be quicker than mine but maybe not. I don't think you want to take time to test it. You may be delayed on your mission."

"Natasha you need to stand down," Coulson barked then softened his voice. "This is not the time for this. Nobody in this room feels you are not an asset or we would not have done all we have done for you since you were extracted."

"So I am supposed to believe you. I have been collared, shot at, mentally assaulted in a so called briefing. On minute you hug me, then next you keep things from me and watch me like I am about to kill you." Natasha told Coulson. "And I see you fiddling with that shot again Agent Hill. If you stick me, I will never trust you ever again." The Russian promised. Romanov backed away from the three keeping her eyes watching each of them.

"Agent May, you are strangely quiet in all of this," Natasha noticed. "It won't matter what kind of scent you throw out right now, even my leopard does not trust you right now. And Agent May, you know what you told me to trust my leopard. My leopard is telling me right now that you are correct I am not ready for field work. But she is also telling me not to trust you and to get the hell out of here so that is what I am going to do."

"This is exactly why you can't go out in the field Natasha. You are almost out of control. Your eyes are flickering. Your temper is hot." Melinda tried to keep her voice patient and even. "I was the same way after Bahrain. It was months before I went back out of assignments. You must remember that."

"Then why the hell am I here? Why am I on this plane?" Natasha told her. "I just wanted a job. Even if it was a small one on this mission. But instead you treat me like I am truly nothing but a leopard who is more feral than human." Natasha stepped backwards towards the stairs towards the cargo bay.

"Out of respect, I am going to promise not to follow and go on my own solo mission. But I am getting out of this plane. I am feeling penned in like this is a big fucking cage. My leopard and I are going outside," Natasha told Maria. She then looked at Coulson.

"Do you feel I am spending too much time with your mate? Is part of this underlying resentment I am now an unplanned part of your "Family" and I am taking too much of Melinda's time away? You can't even speak to me as an agent right now except in an emotionless tone that comes across that I am first level shield agent who is only there to be ordered around and put in her place." Natasha told Phil getting things off her chest she had felt since the blood transfusion. "Just let go off the Icer in your coat pocket Coulson. I am not going to hurt you or anyone on the plane."

"And I can't speak to you now Agent May and I hugged you last night. Am I that deluded to think maybe I was cared about? How can you care about me if you don't trust me?" Natasha stared directly into Melinda's face.

Natasha had not noticed that Maria had moved to the comm and pressed a single button. She did not notice until it was too late a tranquilizer gun hitting her from behind in shoulder. As she fell to the ground she looked at Melinda and rasped. "Don't ever talk to me about love. Love is for children."

Melinda had moved across the room and caught the redhead before she hit the ground. With her leopard strength, May brought Natasha up in her arms and looked over at the other two agents in the room.

"She's right." Melinda told them. "We don't act like we trust her. So why should she trust us. You saw how well that worked with Bruce back at the Helicarrier when Loki lured Banner to hulk out. I almost lost you Phil and New York was decimated, not again." Melinda shifted Natasha little in her arms so she could move Natasha's head to her shoulder. "I am exercising my role to care for Natasha and Skye over anything else. I am staying here. I will run ops if need to. You got Fitz and that damn equipment. You all are the best agents of shield. You handle it."

Then Melinda May was up the stairs and slammed the door to the family's quarters.

"And that," Phil whispered looking up the stairs with a stunned but impressed look on his face as he looked first at Ward and then Maria, "Is why they call her "The Calvary."


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

I want to thank each of you who continue to read this story, follow it, mark it as a favorite and review the chapters sending me comments, questions and insight. It means so much. Thanks. Please send me reviews!

Chapter 48

"I screwed up Tasha," Melinda told the drugged woman lying on her back on the mattress in the Russian's Room. Melinda's voice broke as she talked to the sedated woman. "You are right. I have not been trusting you. My leopard wants to protect you so much, keep you under my watchful eye. I think at times, it over-dominates and I probably justified it saying it was because I love you." Melinda noticed that Natasha's head and neck was at a weird angle due to being drugged. She took both hands and cradled Natasha's cheeks and straightened her neck so it gently lay on her pillow. "Oh, Tasha, I can understand why you don't trust any of us at the moment. Every time, you show any passion for anything, act on something or speak your mind, you get sedated," Melinda continued crossing her legs and propping her legs against the wall. "You can't be at ease, relax. I of all people should be an advocate and keep Phil and Maria away from you so you get an opportunity to work your way through controlling your two natures." Melinda pushed Natasha's red-hair out of her face. "I have been submitting to being third in command here and that's not going to work dealing with this, not if I want to keep you from not only quitting shield but walking away from all of us."

Melinda could not help but notice how stiff and rigid Natasha's body was, even though she was unconscious. "I never want you feel like you are in prison. But being watched all the time, I guess can do that to you. Your leopard is young too. She needs to be in the outdoors." Melinda listened at the noises in the plane. She had just heard the S.U.V. leave. She could hear Maria in the Commande Center. Nobody had come to her, so Melinda assumed everything was handled.

"I am going to talk to Phil, Natasha. I know all of this was sprung on him. It was not something any of us anticipated. I have no regrets saving your life though and giving you that transfusion. I honestly did not expect the blood bond. I know Phil didn't either. He went from having me all to himself to sharing me with a newborn baby and getting even less attention when you and I blood bonded. None of it is your fault Natasha and I don't think Phil blames you either. He is usually better than me expressing himself. He is going to have to tell you what is thinking about all of this and proving it with his actions. That's going to be seen as much as leader of the team here as it does informally in these quarters."

"I know you don't believe it but Maria is honestly here because she cares. I can't say more about that than that. I know what you warned her about not trusting her if she sedated you and she still made the call to sedate you. I just hope you and her can come into an understanding."

"Natasha, I get you don't trust anyone right now and the people you have trusted have disappointed you and made you question things. All I can say is that I am sorry for my part of this. I will do all that I can to earn your trust and trust that you are wanted and safe here." Melinda promised wiping a tear that was threatening to fall.

Maria's call to her over the comm and Skye's crying broke Melinda's emotional confessional off suddenly. "I have got to take go Natasha. Please don't leave. You are so important and valued. I don't want to lose you. I love you," Melinda finished rapidly bending down to kiss Natasha's cheek then walking out of the room.

Natasha's blue eyes flew open the minute the Russian was sure Melinda had settled down the baby and Skye and Melinda had left the quarters. The new leopard shifter had heard a good part of what Melinda said starting with Phil, Maria and finally her personal plea. The Russian truly wanted to believe Melinda's sincerity. It sounded heartfelt but she was not so trusting emotions. Trusting emotions is what children did. So as she lay there, unwatched for the moment. Romanov knew she needed to decide what she was going to do_. Was she staying or going? I don't believe anything Coulson, Hill, Ward or Fitz say or do as credible but I want to give Melinda a chance. So I am going to test her. _She had told the three senior agents she was going out and that was exactly what she was going to do.

The Black Widow rolled out of the bed and put on her leather jacket slipping her phone in it. None of her weapons had been returned to her since the extraction but she felt confident she could handle herself without them if needed. Now she was curious how the team was doing down at the site. Moving soundlessly after years of practice, Natasha crept close enough for her leopard's sharp sense of hearing to listen.

"They were prepared for us. They opened fire as soon as we got in range. Hydra must have all their sites on alert. We have retreated and they have not given chase." Coulson's voice informed the agents through the speaker in the Commande Center.

"If the Baby Shifter is there we can't risk attacking and putting his life in jeopardy." Maria agreed. "Pull further back and wait till full dark. Then send out the dwarf drones. We can only hope we get lucky and don't see them and shoot them."

"I don't like this. There is no predicting what they will do knowing Shield is right outside their property." Melinda told Maria who nodded in agreement.

It was now that Natasha had heard enough. She was going out and she knew where she was going. She straightened her jacket, took a deep breath and took a giant step into the doorway.

"I am going out. I have my phone and will return," Natasha told the surprised women. Natasha's keen eyes caught Melinda grab Maria's hand when she was about to speak. "I want to be alone!" she emphasized and then she was gone.

"Let her go ma'am," May told Hill not really thrilled than Natasha was going off alone but knowing if she wanted Romanov to trust her, she was going to have to do likewise. "If you don't you are proving to her that you don't trust her and she is a prisoner here."

Maria Hill grunted rubbing the back of her neck trying to ease the tension there. "Acknowledged, I am surprised she is up already and even more surprised after the threat she gave me and I sedated her anyway that she came and spoke to me at all."

"Agent Romanov is a professional and respects your position," Melinda told Maria. The Asian knew that the quick minded assistant director would catch her choice of words stating "respects your position" over the words "respects you."

"Well, I guess we will see how she does now won't we. If she doesn't..." Maria started only to be stopped by Melinda who instructed her.

"You better not finish your sentence Maria. You need to start thinking of Agent Romanov as Natasha, your friend, who has saved your life in the field and you have saved her. Natasha is not respecting any of us right now, just the ideals and roles we stand for." Melinda spoke candidly off the record.

Maria did not respond but pressed the comm to talk to the team in the field. "Romanov is out in the field. Please advise if you get a visual or if she contacts you." With that Maria Hill and Melinda could only wait.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

thanks for those of you reading, following, marking the story as a favorite, and sending reviews and the helpful insightful comments. it means so much thank you. Please Review!

Action ! Here comes the Black Widow.

Chapter 49

Natasha let her leopard eyes and smell zero in on the unique smell of Coulson and the metal of the S.U.V he had been travelling in. She broke off into an easy jog. She remembered from the briefing that she had about two miles to reach the site. It was thirty minutes before Coulson's smell was right on top of her. She now could also smell Simmons, Fitz and Ward also. She stayed downwind of them, not wanting to be seen or smelled. She silently crept to the S.U.V. It was unlocked of course. She easily grabbed an Icer out of the back and checked to see if it was loaded. It was. She saw more ammunition. The bullets were live. She pushed them into her pocket. As an afterthought, she saw a holstered knife laying tucked between the cargo space floor and spare tire. She shoved it into her boot. There had been a bottled water left suspiciously in the back too. Thirsty from her jog, she downed the bottle and slipped away. If she had been noticed, they never acknowledged her. Natasha never heard Coulson's words back to Hill and May once he figured a leopard was out of hearing range.

"She's here. She's got the Icer and live rounds we left in the back and drank the water, she's moving to the rear of the compound."

The Black Widow's leopard eyes counted fifteen men in the front of the compound. Six were in pairs on the roof. They seemed too uncomfortable in the sniper position to be trained enough for her to take very seriously. Nine were on the ground by the fence staring into the darkness, seemingly watching for a big Shield plane to land and attack_. But what about the rear or the compound_? She let her nose seek human smells as she moved noiselessly around the perimeter. There were no towers. The fencing did seem to have a smell to it. It had to be an electric fence. That would complicate things just a little getting in, but just a little.

There were no smells of human in the back and she knew immediately why. There was a strong smell of big cats out here. She smelled mostly Alphas. She assumed mostly males. _Again she asked herself why? Why did they need male cats? Female maybe but there were several males. Why? It was just like back in China. She did not smell leopard. These cats were native of the area. They were lions. Guarding the facility maybe?_

She picked her phone up. Secured the line. Texted Melinda. Going in. Entering from rear. Will need to get through pack of big cats. Shifting.

The Lions were bigger. She was faster. She was also smarter because she had her human wits and her leopard's abilities. She left her phone on in case the team needed to track her. She stripped her clothes. She buried the weapons in a hastily dug out hole with her hands. The Black Widow then channeled all the anger of the day, yesterday and the violations she had endured. The emotional rage was enough the shift her over. But quickly, Natasha Leopard was forced by the human nature to calm. She needed her human wits with her on this one.

She used her sense of smell to tell her in the area she did not detect a lion. It was a small space between the building a fence. Not big enough for a Lion to slip through but big enough for a leopard. She started to dig. One she started, she was grateful it had not rained lately here. The ground was dry and easy to move. On purpose, Romanov the Leopard extended the size of the hole. Her human side may need to escape in human shape. Mentally noting the distance between the entry exit of the fence and to her weapons, Natasha Romanov the Leopard slipped into the compound. It was completely dark back here. All she could see what the glowing eyes of the Lions. She knew they could see and smell her like she could them. Natasha the Leopard let her nose guide her to the door of the compound. It had a punch lock. The code could be anything. Natasha the leopard wondered if it could be that simple. Channeling her anger was easier this time, she just thought of all those shots of sedation and how she felt she was seen as a dangerous beast.

Knowing the Lions would smell her shift to human and possibly attack, Romanov moved fast to move to punch the buttons in her human form. It was a gamble. If the code she had used to enter the backdoor of the facility in China did not match the once here in Africa. She would be killed and eaten, literally.

Romanov the human punched the five digits on the pin pad and the door opened. _How in the world did Hyda expect to conquer the earth if they could not change the codes between their science facilities_? She stored the knowledge of such a practice to share with her fellow agents later. For now, the naked female walked through the building soundlessly on bare feet. There had been one man stationed at the back door. He had not expected an intruder, particularly a naked female intruder. Her nudity provided just enough shock for the man that he did not react quickly enough to the knee going to his crotch. It was followed by a shift kick to the side of the head.

She sniffed the air trying to detect animals. She knew time was of the essence. Romanov used her leopard senses to smell for cloud and snow leopards inside. This is where she may find the baby. And Romanov knew once she was with the leopards her nose could detect the different scent a shifter gave off. Her heart thumped in her chest as she crept up the hall. Again she encountered a man, this time in a while lab coat. A swift kick to the side of the head and he lay crumpled on the floor. She reached inside his pocket. He had a badge that she needed. She could swipe it to enter any of the locked rooms.

Her nose led her right to the animals holding room. She swiped the card and entered. All the animals were caged in small cages. Her shifter eyes could see perfectly in the dark. Smaller and Larger one animals were caged. But there were no young cubs. There were some females that looked maybe two years old. Her nose told her something else. There were no shifters here of any kind among the leopards.

_So why was Hydra here? Was this truly to be where the two cubs were to have been trained into super soldiers?_

There was another door in the hall across from where the leopards were housed. It required a card to swipe which she quickly did. Carelessly laid flash drives lay on the table. She made a move to grab them when large metal shelves caught her attention. There were jars of specimens in closed storage jars. She had to get closer to get a better idea of what was so carefully arranged. She forced herself not to wretch as her stomach dropped. In the jar she grabbed for was a creature that was no bigger than her foot. It was a small thing, it looked human but not entirely. Her gut told her that this was part leopard and part human. Someone here was seriously tampering with genetics.

_Hydra was trying to make leopard men. Why? Mindless beings to be trained. Beings to be ordered around by super shifter soldiers. The specimens were proof enough they were trying. Another side project of Malus or was there someone else he was collaborating with?_ She grabbed one of the specimens and moved back to the table where the computer sat. Discs lay scattered on the table. Was there something there? Or was it planted and would it taint their computer system. She would grab the three flash drives and they could decide later. Maybe Jarvis would know what to do if she asked Tony for help. Romanov was not sure she wanted to ask Fitz for help. She did not trust him. He had come at her with his drones.

It was time to go. She could hear activity going on out front. She could hear gunfire. Someone was coming back inside. She about got out the back door when something grazed her hurt shoulder. Of all the places. It hurt like hell and she saw stars. She fought back a shift. She had to get this information back to the bus and she needed both hands. And now she saw the Lions and they saw her. It was a sprint to see who would make the fence first. It was harder getting out of the fence in human form. There were sizzles to her bare back where the electricity burned her flesh. She forced herself to ignore it. Romanov had endured worst torture under interrogations while captured first with the KGB and then as a Shield agent.

Natasha pushed the items she had acquired to the other side of the fence and shimmied on her stomach. It was then she felt the slash. It was like the lion was playing with her. Like it was playing with its food before devouring it. She was not sticking around to be anybody's meal. As she moved so did the scratches. To her buttocks, lower thigh and ball of her left foot. But Romanov had moved fast and the animal had not been able to sink its teeth into her. Thankfully, Romanov felt no major arteries had been slashed. Her shoulder was what it was bleeding though. It would make her easier to track if she did not get away.

She stumbled back to her clothes. She dug up her weapons and grabbed the phone. She texted Melinda one word. "Help" then pressed send. She left the phone on and tried to dress. It was a challenge and only managed to get her pants and boots on. She used her shirt and jacket she used to cradle the specimen and flash drives.

A matter of sheer will forced her forward. Again she crept around the perimeter. Again she walked downwind towards the direction of the Shield Vehicle. Only this time it was different. It was if they were waiting for her. Ward and Coulson had been shooting at the armed guards. Ward moved forward, flanking her while Coulson stepped forward and picked her up before she fell.

Natasha leaned her head on his shoulder thankfully as he cradled her to him till he could lay her flat in the back of the SUV. He did not speak as she tore off his jacket and shirt. He used the shirt to hold to her shoulder while he put the suit coat around her bare upper body for modesty.

"Let's go people," he growled pushing himself into the back with her. Simmons sitting right in front of him leaning over suddenly realizing that she was bleeding in multiple locations.

"She is bleeding through the seat of her pants and down her leg," Simmons told Coulson who did not speak anything in reply except to tell Ward to drive faster.

Natasha was actually surprised she was letting Coulson touch her. Maybe her leopard was telling her that he was not all bad. But right now she just wanted Melinda.

"Mel," Natasha whispered but Coulson heard her.

"She's waiting in the cargo bay. It will be just a second. Hold on Tasha. Try to relax. It will be ok," Phil tried to soothe her.

Natasha felt her head swimming. Someone was trying to take her jacket and shirt from her hand and she could not suppress a growl. "No for Melinda," she growled.

Her leopard had heard Fitz gasp and surprisingly Coulson laughed. He must have decided she was not dying, Romanov decided.

When the SUV pulled up Coulson stepped out first and picked her up again. Natasha kept her items clutched to her chest. Coulson moved up the stairs. Natasha's eye looked around wildly trying to find Melinda.

"Mel," Natasha whispered again looking at Coulson, her blue eyes pleading. If she had been feeling better, Natasha would have noticed Phil Coulson's eyes softened and blinked.

"She is in the medical bay Natasha, hold on. I am taking you to her," Phil told her.

"Mel," Natasha whispered again when she was placed on the exam table. She hated the exam table. There were too many people around here. Her leopard was telling her she did not like it.

"Everyone back," called a voice Natasha recognized. Then she smelled Melinda's scent. When brown eyes looked at her the panic of her leopard softened. "What is she holding?" the voice she recognized was asking.

Natasha heard Phil answer, "Unsure, but she growled when Simmons tried to take it. She said it was for you." Someone again tried to take it and she growled louder this time. This was important and the only one she trusted with it was Melinda May.

"Tasha, Tasha, open your eyes. Its Melinda, can you hear me. Stop growling. Calm down. I got you," Melinda was speaking to her and she let her Alpha's words wash over her. Melinda scent came through the air again and she heard the purr. "Tell your leopard to calm down and not scare Simmons, Coulson and Hill ok?" Melinda's voice spoke right into her ear. A hand was stroking her head again. It felt familiar to Natasha and nice. "Now why don't you give me your jacket and shirt now, what do you have in there for me?"

Natasha let go and her clothes were lifted off of her chest. Coulson's jacket came off to and a sheet was put on top of her. She knew the whole group were whispering about what she had brought out. Simmons had actually gasped and Hill barked she was going to call Fury right away. But now, Natasha did not want to care.

"Ok Tasha, you remember the drill. Can Simmons help this time?" Melinda's voice whispered in her ear. Natasha nodded "Don't go!" she heard herself pleading.

"No, I will be right here. Simmons and I will get your bloody clothes off and check out things." Melinda's voice promised. "What did this?" Natasha heard Simmons ask.

"Lions and bullet grazed shoulder," she heard herself answering the voice she recognized as Simmons. "No shifters there. Just clouds and lions." Then Natasha heard Melinda tell her, "Shhh stop talking now. Rest, I am going to give you something for pain." The purr was in her ear louder and the shot did not scare her so much. Natasha kept thinking_ Coulson had carried her and the team had waited for her. What did that mean? _She asked. Natasha "knew she was fighting the sedative.

"Add a little more," she heard Simmons say. "She is resisting. Her heart rate is still a little fast."

"Won't be necessary. Tasha go to sleep," Melinda's voice whispered. So, Natasha Romanov did.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

I want to thank you for your continued support and thank each of you reading, following, reviewing and sending me comments and insights. And thanks for those marking the story as a favorite. I appreciate it!

Chapter 50

Melinda and Jemma worked together efficiently with an ease. They got Natasha's clothes off. Jemma examined Agent Romanov's shoulder. Melinda took inventory of a series of scratches that ran from Natasha's buttocks to bottom of her foot.

"How is her shoulder?" Melinda asked starting to clean out the angry scratches on Natasha's buttock. "Some of these on her back aren't scratches. They are burns. She must have scooted under an electric fence."

"The bullet did not hit her front shoulder area; thank goodness," Jemma told the Asian as she patted the blood away from a clear bullet hole on her back upper shoulder. "There in only one bullet hole and it is on her back. I expect she was running away when she was hit," Simmons told her. "I think I see the bullet. Can you hold a light for me?" the doctor asked the senior agent.

"Sure," May answered moving to the front of the table at looking down at Romanov who was laying on her stomach. She picked up the light and let the beam shine directly on the hole. With a steady hand, Jemma removed a single bullet then moved away from the lab table to put it on a dish on the surgical tool tray.

"Jemma, bring the tweezers back I see something else in there," Melinda's sharp leopard eyes noticed.

"What is that?" Jemma asked looking over the Asian's shoulder as Melinda pulled out what appeared to be a micro-chip. "That looks like one of those chips the put in house pets"

"I would be willing to bet it has a tracker in it too. I think I know how Hydra knew we were coming tonight," Melinda moved the chip into the tray with the bullet. "I suspect they did this when they had her sedated back in China."

"Why would they do that? And I want to know what that is in that jar Romanov brought anyway. It looks like someone's sick science experiment," admitted to her new friend and mentor. "I say we go back there and bomb the whole place. This is all so unreal and evil feeling."

"That will be Fury's call," Melinda told her. Melinda reached around and rubbed Jemma's back trying to soothe the innocent scientist's raw emotions. "I would like to wait till Agent Romanov can tell us what she saw and what is on the flash-drives. We are getting some possibly good Intel. We just need to go through it all and connect the dots"

"Right," Jemma told Melinda handing the Asian some thread to close the gunshot wound. "Melinda, is Agent Romanov in a habit of getting injured often in the field?"

"Romanov is very talented agent who has always gone on the missions that are the riskiest. They call her because she is fearless, she is passionate and won't back down when the odds are stacked against her." Melinda complimented Out of her eye, she saw Agent Hill standing in the doorway. She knew the assistant director had heard her and was glad she did. Natasha one more had taken one solo for the team and it was the second time in a matter of a week or so an animal attacked her. This time she got shot too. Natasha, Skye, herself and Coulson needed a long vacation when all of this was over. They could see if Barton could get off a couple of days.

"Irony, We have all been so worried about Natasha's leopard lose control and becoming violent and Romanov has been the one being attacked twice" Melinda spoke aloud not addressing anyone directly but knowing Director Hill was listening. "Wounds are defensive, Maria," Melinda told Hill. "Natasha did not attack or act violently even though she did shift to get in there."

"So noted," Maria acknowledged her emotions mixed as she saw Romanov once again injured. "I see a bullet, what else have you pulled out?"

"It appears to be a microchip planted without Romanov's consent back in China we expect." Simmons told the director. "May thinks it has a tracker on it and that is why Hydra knew we were coming tonight."

"Let's get that thing turned off pronto." Hill ordered. "So do all of their employees have such? If so, I need to tell Fury right away. He can root out the double agents in SHIELD much quicker if so," Maria Hill voiced her thoughts aloud. "But on a personal note. I want to know right away what's on that chip. Both for Romanov's well-being but the boy shifter still out there somewhere. Get Fitz in here to work on it as soon as Romanov is treated and moved into the Medical Bay Infirmary Pod." Maria moved to look at Romanov closer now. She could see the bullet wound on her back and the angry scratches that ran from her buttock to the bottom of her feet. There were also welts like from burns. She was crawling when an animal attacked her right?" Maria asked Melinda. "And someone shot her in the back."

"Yes, she should be ok. We need to put her on some high power antibiotic again and try to keep her still," Jemma told the director. "Her shoulder was not further injured tonight which was fortunate."

"Director," Melinda interrupted steeling her gaze at Hill, "I believe if you and Coulson talk to her when she is awake and explain the scrutiny she is receiving is out of concern not fear for being a danger to others; Romanov may be more agreeable to follow her medical treatment orders and rehab. Romanov needs to be made aware that it is because we care and not because we don't trust her."

"I agree a more open dialogue is going to be needed and the ball is our court to not just talk the talk but walk the walk," Hill told the other agents. "Let's get things pulled together and Romanov stable and resting. Then I want to get to Malta. I will pilot. I always have wanted to drive the bus in something besides a simulator."

Melinda cleaned the blood and grime from Natasha's body from her back down while Jemma followed behind her Rus cleaning, treating and dressing the deep claw marks. Then burn cream was applied.

"That one on her foot is going to be painful to walk on. The tissue on the ball of her feet are sensitive and thin. I am going to put some stiches in it so it will heal quicker. We just got to keep her from walking on it two or three days. And she can't use crutches because of the shoulder." Jemma told Melinda as she completed her treatment of the Asian.

"Romanov is going to love that," Melinda voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Let's get her in a gown and then I will carry her to the hospital bed."

Natasha felt a warm breeze on the wind on her cheek. The air smelled earthy, fresh and salty. The new shifter then realized she was laying on stomach not her back. Natasha could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. _Is my pillow moving_? Her body tensed when she realized it was not. She heard a distinctive purr_. Is Melinda May my pillow? I think I hear her heartbeat? This is so embarrassing maybe I can just move subtly._

"It's ok Tasha, you are safe" Melinda assured holding Natasha to her chest. "And stop squirming. Just so you know, we are in Malta outside and you could use some Vitamin D."

Natasha Romanov opened her eyes just in time to see a man with carefully groomed facial hair walk up to the two shifters.

"Well Romanov looks like the tiger really got your tale? Get it got your tail?" Tony Stark quipped staring directly at Natasha's butt with a big bandage on it

"Shut up Stark," Melinda growled but Iron Man merely pretended to not hear it and moved to sit in a lawn chair and put on his sunglasses.

"Well, don't get your panties in a wad. But wait Romanov you got a bandage on your butt," Tony continued on a roll. "Seriously if you didn't look like sleeping kittens in the sun out here I would think you two had something kinky going on."

When Natasha started to move away, Melinda just put her arms around Natasha's back and held her in place. "Stark it's a shifter thing. It makes Tasha feel safe and loved. It makes feel like I am making her feel safe and loved. You got Pepper who makes you feel safe and loved. And don't tease Natasha about her shifter self. She's getting used to it still and doesn't need anyone as important to her as you teasing her."

"Is that Banner I smell? Is he around here too?" Natasha asked pulling her head up to get a better sniff only to have a shooting pain go through her shoulder. Grimacing and biting back a curse she decided she would be still as Melinda had earlier suggested.

"Yes, good nose Romanov. He and I have been here since yesterday sitting on this yacht in a hell of a storm," Stark stated pushing his sunglasses a little further up his nose. "Hill said you had to re-route and went on to check out that site I picked up on. She also told me how you, Romanov, saved everyone with your "Ass" get it? "Ass"?" he tried to quip starting to pat Romanov's butt.

This time it was Romanov who reacted, she growled and was tired of the teasing at her expense.

"Enough with the "butt" jokes Iron Man, you forget I can get Barton up here and shoot yours so you can't put your suit on for a month," Natasha warned honestly but enjoying the banter with the infuriating man who was her friend and fellow Avenger. "Melinda, please tell me I am not out here naked flashing Stark?" Natasha asked the Asian who she was still holding her.

"You got a swim suit on Tasha, but it is a two piece. Stark sees the bandage under it so he is just giving you a hard time," Melinda assured her. "When you going to open your eyes?" Grudgingly, Natasha opened her blue eyes turning ever so slightly lifting them to Melinda's peaceful face. She shifted her eyes to looked over Tony all without moving from her Shifter May pillow

"Yeah Romanov, you been sleeping the day away and you know how I love to show things off," Stark told her. "I want to show you around the new home base mobile unit of the Shifter Shield Initiative; technology supported by Stark Industries."

"Can't you just talk like most people Stark and tell Natasha that you got them a plane and decorated it to be leopard friendly and set up with nice things for Tasha and the baby?" Banner called from the door coming outside. He nodded first at Melinda and smiled the shy smile at Natasha. "Tasha it is really good to see you. I came with Tony because I wanted to see let you know I am here for you and your leopard."

Melinda looked over first at Natasha and then over and Stark and Banner. She was glad they were here. Natasha both respected and trusted them. Also they were not shield and right now Tasha needed friends around here with loyalty to talk to where their loyalty was to her first not the organization.

"So I can going to go make myself a margarita, and see if I can at last get Coulson to relax enough to take his suit coat off. Come on Banner," he told the group. "Later Sweet Cheeks," Stark teased pointedly staring at Natasha's bandaged bottom one more time before standing up to go, "Rise and Shine, I want to show you something you are going to love." And then again, Melinda and Natasha were alone outside sitting in the sun.

"Mel, can't I just go back to my room? I don't want to be around all those people?" Natasha asked not adding that she didn't really want to interact with anyone because they didn't trust her and she didn't them either. "And won't Coulson be mad you are out here with me? Especially the way we are cuddling. No he wouldn't be angry at you, it would be with me." Natasha jumped when the person she was talking about suddenly appeared from inside to join the two shifters outside.

When the new shifter started move away from where she was tucked from Asian's frame, Melinda warned her not to with a gentle growl of displeasure. May sat up beside her brought Natasha up with her. May kept an arm around the redhead clearly telling Natasha she did not want her to move away.

"Natasha," Phil spoke to the shifter after sitting down in the chair Tony had just got up from. "I just wanted to tell you something. This does feel weird for me. I know it feels even more so to you because your body has changed. The only thing that has changed for me was a change of lifestyle. You and I have been friends for years. Melinda and I talked while you were asleep. She reminded me of our history and that you are one of the few people with Shield that I choose to spend off time with. I wanted to tell you that because honestly I don't think I ever said so to you," Coulson said in his soft voice rubbing his hands on his suit pants. "I don't want you to go. I want you here and honestly there would be a void if you were not. I hope you give me a chance to show you that."

Natasha suddenly found herself overcome with emotion. She literally could not speak, she was feeling overwhelmed again. Melinda seemed to know that and started to stroke her hair again and purred softly. After a few moments, Natasha nodded but did not look at Coulson's face. She was feeling vulnerable and her pain level right now was barely manageable as far as carrying on a conversation.

Phil visibly relaxed when Natasha nodded. She did not say anything but he really had not expected her too. There was not as many barriers of distrust up as when Barton had introduced her to Shield. But there was defiantly a big wall of distrust up that he expected could not be knocked down today. It would come down brick by brick with time and then only when he worked on spending time with her and earning her trust. "Thanks Natasha, I know you aren't feeling well but I really think you will like to see at least our newly prepared quarters."

"What Phil is trying to tell you is Tony has put a lot of time and thought of setting a nice family area and bedrooms for Phil and I, a nursery and a you have your own big bedroom, bath. There is also an area he set up with you in mind," Melinda told Natasha stroking her hair as she talked. "It's a family apartment for the four of us and you Natasha Romanov are one of its family members."

"So will you come look?" Phil asks, "If you want to wait and see the rest of the plane later I understand. I know you are recuperating and Dr. Simmons almost did not let Melinda carry you out here for some sun."

"Please?" Melinda asked Natasha really asking more than if she would look at the quarters Tony had fixed up for Phil, Skye, Natasha and herself. Melinda was asking Natasha to consent to work at being a family with them. Natasha was smart enough to realize that too.

"OK, I will try. I really don't want to go. I don't think at this point I could bear leaving you or "Little One." Natasha admitted still hating how vulnerable she felt both physically and talking about her feelings. She kept her eyes facing down hiding behind her red long hair.

"Then don't," Melinda said crisply and with emphasis gently lifting Natasha's chin with her slender fingers and pushing red hair out of Romanov's face. "Look at me Tasha, I want you to make this clear to you. I want you here. You are a part of me and I you. Phil wants you here. Skye definitely wants you here. The rest we figure out. I love you and I am not going to leave your life ever. So you aren't sure. Well try us. You have only to gain and nothing to lose," the snow leopard shifter spoke candidly looking Romanov in the eye.

"And be yourself Natasha," Phil added. "All of it, even the leopard things, like you and Melinda out here like this. I know you are getting comfortable with getting used to your shifter. I am too. But this is ok and Melinda and I love each other. We trust each other and I feel comfortable in my partnership with her. You are not a threat to me or my relationship with my mate. If so, would I have let you and Melinda sit outside like this? Everyone in this plane knows Melinda and I are in life partners in a monogamous relationship. You are out here publicly and everyone on the plane can see you out here together."

Natasha did not speak to either of them in response merely nodded and leaned over into Melinda putting her head on the older shifter's shoulder. She was tired both physically and emotionally. "I'm tired Mel. Let's go look. Ok?"

The Asian's heart felt a little lighter after speaking with Natasha and Phil. It would take some time and effort from all of them. Melinda surprised Natasha when she suddenly stood up taking Natasha up in her arms. "Good thing you aren't walking then, at least for a few days anyway. You got stiches in your foot and you need to stay off of it. So you riding in my arms or Coulson's?"

"Neither, call Stark and make him carry me up," Natasha leaned her head against Melinda's neck sighing faintly feeling better that Melinda and Phil seemed to want her here, "He deserves it after all the comments about my butt. Let Coulson take pictures with me in his arms in a bathing suit. We can use it to as leverage if he gets to snarky. We can threaten to send it to Pepper."


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and it is not for profit

Thanks for those reading, and showing its support by marking it as a favorite, reviewing and sending those comments and questions. You truly amaze me and I appreciate it.

Chapter 51

Melinda was enjoying looking at Natasha's face as the redhead took in the living quarters for their family. Stark was such a softy underneath all that sarcasm. From the moment Natasha walked in the family room, Natasha's eyes had said it all. The apartment opened into a family room. It had a huge large couch and not one but two recliners in which Skye could be rocked. The room had its own large screen TV and sound system. But it was the pictures that effected Natasha. There was one of Natasha, Phil and herself in Monte Carlo taken on some downtime. It was unusual in the fact that Coulson was in jeans and a T Shirt. Also it was unusual because it was a picture in which she was smiling. Phil in the picture was in the middle. He had his arms wrapped around both women. There was another taken back when Phil and Melinda were in the academy together. But the one that reduced Natasha to tears was of Natasha as a child. She was no more than three in a pink leotard and pink ballet shoes. Her red hair in a tight bun and an enchanting smile. It had been before the red room. On an end table was one of those digital picture frames, which already had quite a few pictures various friends and family had loaded of Skye, Melinda, Phil and Natasha.

"Where did you get this?" Natasha had asked her voice braking as she saw herself before her innocence had been taken. "I thought all of this had been lost."

"Nothing is ever lost Romanov," Stark told her simply. "Especially our inner child. It may just get buried or a little lost." Stark told her cryptically but he did not elaborate.

Melinda was surprised that Natasha had wanted to see the nursery next. But the Russian had insisted. The furniture was a white pine and the room decorated in a light blue. A mural of the Sky and clouds was on the ceiling and tiny snow leopards were stenciled along all the walls. It was beautiful. "Tony, you captured what Skye is so perfectly and look at the ceiling. I could lay here and look at stars through the skylight." Natasha told the man holding her. Natasha looked approvingly of the state of the art baby monitor complete with camera.

Melinda was surprised Natasha had not wanted to see the master suite. She had a feeling it had something to do with Natasha's feelings about Phil felt about her. So she had insisted saying she had wanted to show her something. Stark had casually explained he had set something up so the adults could talk in a private comm system complete with optional camera that could be activated or deactivated by button from any room. The comm in the room when activated can either flash yellow meaning no rush or Red meaning come right away. "That way if Phil and Melinda are doing the nasty and you need Mel, you can buzz her from your room and nobody's privacy is compromised," Stark had told Natasha who suddenly had asked to be put down. When Stark had answered that meant Phil was taking over transportation then, Natasha has scowled but allowed Tony to continue the tour holding her in his arms. As they had left the master bedroom Stark pointed at a door he explained opened up directly to Coulson's office. The family area was separate he said. Coulson's office could be entered from the hall. If he had to work late, he could still slip into bed easy enough into his bedroom.

Melinda could really tell Natasha liked her room. There was a locked cabinet for her weapons with some new stuff Stark had made for her. He had also gotten her some new knives he had picked up for her in London a few months back. The bed in the room was a king size. Tony had only made the comment he had no idea how much room she needed if she "Leoparded" out in bed. There was pillows everywhere and it had one of those fountains with running water in the corner beside a large futon mattress on the ground for when she wanted to "leopard out" in her room. There was a bedside table with a docking port for her laptop and phone. Stark had explained if she docked either, she could contact to Jarvis.

Stark had saved the best for last in Melinda's opinion. The room was in the furthest part of the apartment. It had a full set or windows and window seats that were big enough for a large cat to sit in. Another water fountain was set in the wall. A series of perches that almost seemed like steps were attached to the wall to a single skylight and large pillows to sit on were on the open floor. It had a small refrigerator in it already stocked with bottled water. "Melinda and you can do Tai Chi here or yoga. It's also a good place to chill and get away from everyone either in human or leopard form," Stark had explained.

Melinda was watching Natasha now as he were here the tour finished in what she was going to call "The Safe Room". More importantly, she listened to Natasha. Her heart rate was slower her breathing was calm. Melinda's sense of smell told her Natasha scent was totally balanced between leopard and human in this room. It was then Natasha asked to please be put down. The Russian had limped over to the window seat and sat down looking all around the room. She was looking at what seemed to be two stacked futon mattresses in the corner. Melinda knew what Natasha wanted even though she had not said a word. So she went over to Phil and had whispered, "It's been a while since Tasha had seen Skye, could you bring her in here? I think Natasha would like to stay here for a bit." And Phil had nodded knowingly shaking Tony's hand vigorously and thanking him so much for his thoughtfulness to each of their needs individually as well as the family quarters itself. Natasha had nodded her blue eyes a little teary. She had reached over and patted Tony on the shoulder and shocked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Melinda had pulled the cushions onto the floor as soon as the men had left. She put it right in front of where Natasha sat then moved to lay down on it. She groaned in pleasure it felt so good, soft and comfortable. "Tasha, this is so nice. You got to try it. Come lay here with me," Melinda encouraged the Russian. May sat up and took Romanov's hand. Natasha had to move slowly and it was hard for her to find a position to lay comfortably. After a moment, she decided to lay on her stomach while Melinda lay on her side propped on her elbow. Melinda decided as she lay there it was time to scent the room. In fact she was going to scent the whole apartment.

"Mel?" Natasha finally spoke, "I like it. I have not had a real home in a long time. I was taken from my home, forced into the Red Room, moved around as an assassin. I came into Shield, lived both on base and sometimes in Stark Tower. But this is different. It feels different."

"How so?" Melinda asked speaking in her low soft alto voice as she played with Natasha's red long hair.

"This could be real and that both is scary and really, really nice," Natasha answered turning her head so she could look at Melinda instead of away from her.

"Define real Romanov?" Melinda asked pretending not to understand but understanding completely. She just wanted Natasha to say it.

"My room, my home, not just some place while I wait for a mission or sleep exhausted or recovering from being shot," Natasha admitted.

"Scary and nice for me too," Melinda answered back trying really hard to open up. The Asian could do so easily with Phil now. There were others like Clint, Natasha, Maria and Fury she shared with more than others. But now Natasha had a piece of her heart and they needed to build a solid foundation to their new relationship. She wanted Natasha to know she trusted the new shifter with her private emotions. "I don't want to mess this up Natasha. I have gone from ice queen, the Calvary, with just Phil and being a bad ass Shield agent; to finding I have a newborn daughter and adding you as my blood bonded shifter family pack member. I am not good with people or caring for people besides myself. I am afraid. I am a perfectionist still all of this feels so right. It feels like I have been given a great gift not just an added responsibility. And this plane, this apartment, makes me think how nice it all is but equally scary."

Natasha had not spoken further just moved closer to her so their bodies touched. Then Natasha started to purr and sent out a scent to Melinda of comfort and support. There was not a hint of the fear she had eluded to a few minutes ago. And Melinda had purred back. As shifters, there was really no reason to communicate verbally necessarily. Both were giving each other support and caring.

Phil could only smile when he came in the room with the baby in his arms and Skye started to purr also. He slipped in quietly to see Melinda putting her finger to her lips and looking over at Natasha who one again had fallen asleep. She motioned him over and patted the cushion for him to join them. Slowly she sat up but moved to make sure her body stayed touching Natasha then leaned into her lover's hard chest. She watched Skye as Phil fed her. She could feel Phil's heartbeat and the fact he was calm. The stress of what was going on with Hydra removed temporarily.

"I think by looking at Natasha down for the count she approves of Stark's design and decorating?" Phil asked her.

"More than that Phil. She mentioned she had never had a home since she was taken from her family in Russia and wondered if this may be one for her," Melinda told him still watching her daughter take her bottle. "Thanks for talking to her outside. I think she was listening to you."

"Maria and I are going to talk to her tomorrow after breakfast," Phil mentioned. "Thank her for the assist back in Ghana. Tell her of her importance to the shifter initiative and we want her here."

"Are you and Hill allow her some time as well as some autonomy? Natasha has no trust in you and Hill as superiors to her right now and I don't think one talk is going to make things perfect again," Melinda told him frankly. "Let's be frank, the woman is questioning your opinion of her and her place on a personal level. So do you think she is going to trust you as a superior office over her command?"

"Not now I don't. Maria doesn't either. She knows full well Natasha was serious when she told her she would never trust her if she sedated her and then Hill went ahead and did so. She and I both want her here in what-ever capacity she is willing and desires to give," Coulson told May. "Both of us are also aware if you weren't here and if Skye were not, Natasha might have already gone off the grid."

"I think Maria is going to have a harder time than you. Natasha is afraid of Maria right now whether Natasha is aware of it or not. She is hiding it behind anger and distrust," Melinda told her partner as they sat there talking on the floor. "Maria was her S O after Barton brought her in and oriented her to Shield. I am thinking it may be good for both of them if Natasha works through some of her rehab with Maria."

"Good minds think alike, she already suggested the same thing. She knows things are damaged. It may be best if she starts with Natasha from the ground level again. Romanov can get frustrations out with her on the mats. If Maria dedicates some time and shows Natasha she will dependable is would go along way. If she does so not leave during the rehab, it might do good for both of them," Phil shared handing Skye over to Melinda now that the baby is finished eating. "For now, I know she is going to apologize for her actions causing Natasha distress."

"That probably needs to happen before that meeting Phil," Melinda gave her opinion. "That is a personal thing, not a shield thing and Natasha needs to see the difference."

A soft knock of the door brought Coulson to his feet. He did not want the person at the door to wake Romanov. Phil was surprised to see Maria. "Come in," he encouraged. "Where your ears burning? Melinda and I were just talking about you."

"Hi Maria," Melinda spoke coming into the living room area carrying Skye in her arms. "Isn't the plane over the top?"

"It's wonderful. It is top of the line with equipment and technology. It's well designed and shifter friendly. But what I like most about it is it is not controlled by Shield," Maria told the two senior officers. "They could not just type in a command on a screen at the hub and bring the plane in without your consent. Nor can they listen in to every conversation or track your every move. I say we move in right away. We can let Stark and Banner take the Shield plane back to New York."

"I think Natasha is accepting of the living quarters here. So that should work out just fine," Melinda told Maria sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion for the assistant director to join her. "She says for now she will stay. Her reason being she does not want to leave me or Skye."

"Ok, we start from there then," Maria Hill told the couple, "I came here honestly hoping to apologize for scaring her and causing her distress. I can't apologize for doing what I did though because I thought it best to protect all parties concerned. Still, personally, it hurts that Natasha feels distrusting of me."

"She's asleep in the "Safe Room"," Melinda told her pointing to the back. "It's an area Stark designed for Romanov to feel at ease and can retreat to without being followed or bothered. Thus I decided to call it the "Safe Room"."

"Let me go get her. Phil can go take Skye to charm Banner and Stark. I think Banner mentioned something about firing up a gas grill and us having a barbeque tonight to have a reunion of sorts," Melinda told Maria handing Skye back to Coulson and moving to the back of the apartment.

"Natasha may not want to but she needs to hear what you have to say," Melinda said talking as she moved away. "If she gets upset, she has got the "Safe Room" and just so you know," Melinda elaborated turning around to meet Maria in the eye and then Phil. "This whole apartment is a "No Sedation" Area unless Tasha, herself, would ever ask for it. I want you and Coulson to respect my wishes on this please and Coulson can tell the others. I will assure her that when I bring her in."


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

A continued thanks to those reading, following, marking the story as a favorite and those who are reviewing You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks. Please Review!

Chapter 52

"Hmm?" Natasha asked as Melinda scooped her up and carried her into the other room. Melinda had a beach towel wrapped around her for modesty's sake.

"I said wake up someone wants to talk to you," Melinda told Natasha again sitting down with Natasha in her lap still more asleep than awake. To Melinda, Natasha seemed a lot younger than she really was right now.

"Hmm? Who?" Natasha asked drowsily yawning. She blinked open her eyes and saw Maria Hill in a recliner and greeted her uninhibitedly, "Oh hi Maria," she spoke innocently closing her eyes once more and leaning her head back against Melinda's shoulder. Before her mind faded back asleep again, the Russian seemed to process Maria Hill being a threat to her. Natasha's eyes flew open and her pulse began to beat erratically. But before, she could contemplate her response, Melinda had her arm wrapped around her waist. The Asian's arm was firm but her hand patted at the redhead's waist soothingly. Regardless, the Russian could not move away.

"You need to stay calm," Melinda spoke aloud to Romanov. "Maria asked to speak to you because she feels bad about last night. I have told her that this apartment is a "sedation free" zone. She respects the rules and won't hurt you."

"I don't believe her," Natasha replied watching Hill closely her voice hardened with anxiety.

"Do you believe me when I say she won't hurt or sedate you?" Melinda inquired her arm staying firm around Natasha's waist. "And I am here. Do you really think she could get past both of us? So will you stay here and listen?" Melinda bargained.

Natasha did not reply to that but took gave the brunette sitting in the recliner her attention.

"I wanted to tell you how terribly sorry I upset you last night and that I caused you distress at the end of the mission briefing," Maria Hill looked pointedly at Natasha. The assistant director did not use the voice of a commander. It was softer and hinted at the emotion the woman felt. "You are so important to me. I am very sorry."

"I do not trust you. I do not trust what you say or that you are being honest with me," Natasha told the woman. "I don't think it is in my leopard's best interest to do so or I may end up dead or in a cage somewhere down in the Fridge." Natasha tried to struggle out of Melinda's grip but the Asian held firm. It was as if the older shifter knew that Natasha's leopard instinct would not be to attack in a threatening situation but to run.

"Natasha, I will personally kill anyone that would try to put you in the Fridge or anywhere else for that matter," Maria tried to assure the Russian. "Just like I did to those KGB agents back in Kiev after I got you out with Agent Coulson." Maria did not miss the red-head's eye brows furrow with this piece of information she did not know. "Yeah, I killed those sons of a bitch after how they tortured you. Fury threatened to bump me back down to Level two again. I told Fury to go to hell."

"You are still assistant director and in Shield," Natasha told Maria. The Russian had instinctively leaned back into Melinda when Maria had used the word "KGB".

"Fury did not trust me. I thought my time with shield was over but I had no regrets. I would do it again. I will if Malus or anyone in Hydra touches you Natasha and that is regardless of how you feel about me or Shield. It does not matter how estranged we are. It has nothing to do with Shield. I will drop everything if you are in trouble or are threatened. And I don't care if you doubt that, because that is exactly what I am going to do." Maria looked at her pointedly "And you know I am a cold-ass bitch and will take any shit from anyone, this includes you. What you think or feel right now does not or will not change how I care for you or what I will do to help you. I don't care whether you want my help or not. It's going to be there because I do care about you leopard and all."

"Why?" Romanov demanded her blue eyes drilling into hazel ones. The redhead wanting to know why she had been sedated despite the fact she had told her what would happen if she did.

"Because it is my responsibility to keep you and everyone else safe. I was not sure that was going to happen if you shifted. Also, I have not had any time with your leopard to know how it responds in situations." Maria told her leaning forward. Hill looked at Melinda who had remained silent through the discussion.

"Would you want to?" Melinda spoke to the brunette taking one of her arms away from Natasha's waist to put her hand in the redhead's and squeezing it. Melinda knew deep down Natasha did not want to lose Maria's position as a friend and mentor.

"Of course I would. I even would go jogging with you Natasha in leopard form if you promise to take it easy on me and not expect me to climb any trees." Maria told her honestly. "And honestly, I would love to spar with you Natasha and Melinda in your leopard form so I know how to protect and defend Skye from other animals or any hydra shifter if it came down to it."

"You are serious." Natasha spoke openly. "You are planning on sticking around. You are not going back to DC or NY or to check on some lead or something for Fury."

"I told him I was staying already. What could he do? I got friends on this team and support team that are Avengers," Maria told her and smirked. "I have hid part of my rebellious streak from you Natasha because I was your Superior Officer but that changes now. I am your friend first and just want the opportunity to show you so."

"The Icer to my back?" Natasha said pointedly. "It was cowardly."

"Fitz is not a soldier nor does he know how to handle himself with Shifters. He was afraid that's no excuse. It should have not been handled that way. I take responsibility for it though because he had orders from me to bring me an Icer. I am sorry. He just handled it badly." Maria told her. "I talked to him. I told him we don't do things that way. I am not going to write him up. When this is over, every single agent in the organization with knowledge of shifters will have a mandatory course of treatment of shifters. We can get Melinda to lead it so she can scare them with her growl."

"You would do that?"

"Already in the works. I was going to get Morse to do it because she does more Admin and science stuff but I believe a field agent is more effective. Maybe I should get Fitz in there to so he could give some practical experience of what not to do," Maria said smiling at both of the woman on the couch. She could feel the tension lifting slightly. Melinda was not smiling but nodded. Natasha's lips did turn up in a secretive smile. "And that is not the only thing I have in the works. I have already been talking to Simmons about your rehab. With your consent of course, you and I are going to work out."

The room was quiet for maybe five minutes nobody spoke. Melinda was purring though and rubbing Natasha's arm. Hill and May knew that Romanov was deep in thought.

"OK, I will work out with you. I will even show you my leopard,that way I can decide if I can trust you," Romanov finally decided. "But if you ever feel the need to sedate me for any reason you do it yourself and you better be telling me verbally you are about to do so."

"Agreed," Maria quickly agreed extending her hand to Romanov to shake on it.

Even though it hurt and both Melinda and Maria noticed it did so, Natasha used her dominant arm, the injured shoulder, to shake the brunette's hand. She quickly dropped it though and leaned heavily on Melinda.

"Mel?" she asked closing her eyes. "Can I have something for pain now? Are we finished talking? But I am hungry too? Did Stark bring me any pizza from that restaurant I like? You remember he did that time in Los Angeles and then over at Rio?"

"Tasha you don't need any Pizza? How about broth?" Melinda asked knowing full well Natasha would refuse to do so but wanting to move the conversation and mood away from what they had been talking about.

"Then maybe we brought some of Pepper's brownies. I think I smelled them with Tony carried me up here. You know I like them. What is Ward, Fitz and Coulson eat them all before we I get any?" Natasha asked looking over at Maria as she spoke. "And Maria did Stark bring any beer?"

"Romanov you are on pain medication you are NOT HAVING ANY BEER!" Melinda growled her mothering instinct taking over causing Natasha to only shrug.

"I had to try," she told the pair. "So I can have the pizza if I don't have the beer?"

"This is not how we do things Romanov. You will be a good little agent and drink that that milk I sent Ward for when we landed and we can get Maria to make you a cheese sandwich," Melinda continued to growl but softly petting Natasha's hair. "Then you can sleep till supper. Tony is grilling out."

"You going to fix one for me? Cut it in triangles like you used to do in in your apartment in DC? You remember when you last did when I was sick getting over the flu?" Natasha asked Hill testing her. Maria looked at her knowing Natasha was doing so but that was ok. She was glad to get the chance. Natasha Romanov was probably one of the deadliest killers in the world but very few knew this soft side with a little girl that sometimes came out as a result of losing her childhood at an early age. Natasha had just shown that side of herself to her again. Natasha may say she trusted her but her actions begged to differ. She would just keep that to herself for now. Their talk had gone well.

"I will even cut the crust off," Maria said standing up and leaving the room. "We got a great galley down there. You coming down there or do you want me to bring it back up?"

"May we get Stark back here to take me down? We did not get that picture taken yet of him with me in this swim suit so we could blackmail him when he pisses me off," Natasha said closing her eyes for a short nap. "Someone just have better brought my blanket over from the other plane you gave me Maria because I want to sleep after I eat."

Maria smiled as she left the apartment and headed downstairs to find Tony and then go to the kitchen. Things went better than she expected. She was suddenly looking forward tonight's barbeque.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks to all of you who are faith-fully reading. I know this is a long story and we got a ways to go. It blows me away.

I appreciate you for reading, following, marking it as a favorite and those who are reviewing. Those who are leaving comments, they mean so much and are so helpful. I appreciate it. So please review!

Chapter 53

The smell of cooking steaks woke Natasha up. Her leopard nose could also smell chicken and hot-dogs. The red-head could smell fresh corn on the cob on the grill and baked potatoes. She knew that Tony must be cooking and she must have been asleep for a good while. Her stomach growled in confirmation of the wonderful smells coming from the outside. Her leopard hearing told her she was alone and everyone was outside. Melinda and Skye seemed to be in leopard form. She could hear Melinda chasing the little cub with Maria running in human form. They had an audience and everyone was laughing. Tony and Ward were doing the cooking probably because their voices seemed real close together. Bruce, Simmons, Fitz and Coulson were playing cards.

Her stomach growled again and she decided to get up. She was on her stomach again so she knew it was going to hurt like hell to turn over so she tensed to push herself up one handed. The only thing she succeeded in was falling off the couch. _Really graceful Romanov_, she told herself gratefully nobody was around to see her_. I need to get up before Tony comes in here and makes some irritating comment or worse Melinda came in here and gave her one of those looks. How in the world she ended back on her stomach again, she would never guess._ _Ok, now I have to go to the bathroom_. _This is serious now. I have no idea where the bathroom is in this plane. I am getting better at this shifting. I still have a two piece swim suit on. It would be an easy shift, sprint to a good bush and then relief. _

So Romanov did. It was getting easier to shift. She bit back a growl as she stood up. It was her gunshot wound and bum shoulder that protested the worst. At least she thought that until she tried to walk. Sprinting outside to pee was more like limping with her back paw in the air. There was no way that a group of trained agents, and Avengers were going to miss her pitiful trip to the bushes unless they were too distracted or possibly drunk. _Here goes_, she told herself taking off. _This was not going to end well_, she instinctively predicted.

Natasha Leopard's plan to seek the furthest bush for ultimate privacy was changed as she stepped outside and did a step-limp slowly out of the gangway. She suddenly decided closet bush that was wide and leafy enough to work would do. Ward and Bruce were still grilling as tried to slink away. Natasha Leopard could make out Bruce mentioning something about shifter brain waves to Fitz. While Coulson was trying to explain to Jemma what traditional American Grilling Out experience contained. Natasha Leopard spotted her bush. The snow leopard focused on holding it till she got there.

It was then she heard tiny little feet running her direction. Tiny happy yowls of greeting from little one was followed by louder slightly irritated call from leopard Melinda May. She was almost there when a tiny nip got her back leg. Natasha knew it was Skye so she resisted the urge to kick her away. Then Natasha the Leopard was suddenly being carried by the scruff of her neck by Melinda Leopard with Skye Leopard in tow. The trio walked a little further than the bush Natasha had originally picked out. Melinda Leopard actually had spotted a huge set of thick trees and tall grass.

The minute Melinda dropped her, Natasha no longer could contain herself. It was such a relief. She did not even feel the least self-conscious till she saw cub Skye mimicking her behavior. Little one was peeing right beside her. Melinda licked her little head in praise. Natasha curled her lip in warning that she did not want likewise. _This definitely was not going well_. This is especially true when she heard the distinctive walk of Phil Coulson walk till he stood just far enough away from the trees to be respectful.

"Everything ok back there? Natasha make it to the bathroom on time?" Phil asked matter of factly. "I brought your clothes over Mel and Skye a diaper and T shirt. None for Tasha though I did not expect her to be out here needing a change of clothes."

"_Could this get any more embarrassing_?" Natasha the leopard thought trying to maintain some degree of dignity but limping further away to finish the rest of her toileting. She thankfully was able to do so in peace with no baby cub and its mother. Her leopard buried it under some dirt and then it seemed Leopard Melinda was there again. This time Natasha Leopard gave a weak protest whine that was basically ignored. Melinda Leopard again picked up Natasha Leopard by the scruff with Skye following after her mom happily.

And when they stepped out from the bushes, who was there but Tony Stark with a camera in one hand and recording video with the other. Maria Hill stood laughing with tears in her eye holding Melinda and Skye's clothes. Phil Coulson's camera flashed as he stood with his big smile proudly at his family of snow leopards.

Natasha growled in frustration and embarrassment only to have Melinda Leopard growl back in discipline to hold still and pose. Natasha knew this was her punishment by May. She also knew it was payback from Tony. Her upper hand on Iron Man had lasted only a few hours.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit

Thanks to all who are reading, following, marking the story as a favorite and sending me your reviews and comments

They are so helpful with this in mind please read below. I need feed-back.

ATTN: a reader brought to my attention that Natasha Romanov's eye color is green. So I looked it up. The best I can tell in the comics, Romanov's eyes are blue. In the Movies, Romanov's eyes are green. So feedback, what color should I go by, comics or movies? Also, part of the same question I would ask, what seems to be best for a Romanov shifter Leopard.

Please answer and let me know. Please?

Chapter 54

Melinda May sat in her chair outside at dinner totally amused but you would not know by her expression. Her face was void of emotion as she pretended to be totally interested in Tony's bragging of the latest and greatest technology here on the new plane. In truth, while her face was the visage of calm; Melinda was having a hard time deciding if she wanted to laugh or scream at Natasha. She had known that Natasha would not be thrilled about being carried. Romanov had brought that upon herself though shifting and hobbling out there when she could have just called out for assistance to get to the bathroom. Natasha was just too independent and proud for her own good sometimes. Deep down Melinda was grateful for a picture of the Tasha, Skye and herself in cloud leopard form. She even thought that the fact she was carrying Tasha was sort of adorable. But that is not what Natasha thought. She was a pissed off leopard. Natasha had not shifted back and that mean Skye wanted to be like her Tasha and did not want to shift either. So two Leopards were at her feet on a picnic blanket. Skye was happily eating cut up hot dog. Natasha was sitting motionless except the angry flicking of her leopard tale. If Leopards could give someone an evil eye she was giving to Tony Stark for taping her and Coulson for taking the picture of being carried like a baby cub. Melinda had been receiving the evil eye as well until the Asian had started giving her cut up steak from her fingers.

Melinda though she understood why Natasha did not want to shift back right now. First and foremost she did not feel like conversing. It was much easier to growl at Stark than have to think of a come-back. Romanov was not a conversationalist any more than she was. With her distrust with the team currently, Melinda felt Natasha was out there for only two reasons. The redhead was out there for the good food and because nobody would let her go in the plane on her own power.

Melinda could see the wheels turning in the leopards glowing eyes and unless it got to out of hand she was going to eat her dinner and be a spectator. The snow leopard at her feet was probably going to act out. _But could you expect any less of the Black Widow?_

"Mr. Iron Man Sir, this steak is outstanding," Fitz said finishing the piece on the plate and contemplating another.

"Glad you enjoy Agent Science Boy," Stark thanked him, "Take another. Natasha leopard must be on a diet you can have hers." Tony picked up the large fork and speared a thick steak and waved it in the air teasing and tempting.

"Stark, I would not do that if I were you," Maria warned not really used to being around Romanov in her shifted form but recognizing the look in the Russian's eyes. Tony was challenging Natasha and Romanov never, ever backed away from a challenge.

"Why?" Stark asked suddenly realizing his plate was flying to the ground including the steak he was waving at the leopards.

And Natasha was protectively guarding it as she dug in. Being in leopard form, Natasha felt manners were unnecessary. She gobbled his half-finished steak, then quickly finished the baked potato. Natasha left the corn on the cob for Skye to gnaw on who had decided to join her. Natasha's leopard dared anyone to take her food with just a glittering of her eye. She chuffed as Fitz protectively pulled his plate to himelf. Banner just kept eating his veggie burger like nothing happened. Simmons seemed to be watching her like she was trying to figure out what the Russian was thinking about. Ward responded by getting up to cook more steaks. Maria shook her head and looked into Stark's eyes as if to say _I told you so_. Coulson looked at Melinda as if to say what do we need to do?

Melinda just wanted to bust out laughing at least until Skye ran to the plate and started chewing up Stark's dinner too. The Asian got up without a word and moved to the pair of leopards. Skye she easily picked up with only a hint of protest. Natasha curled her lip as her leopard communicated "My Steak" at the piece Tony had been teasing her with. Melinda could only watch as Romanov picked it up and hobbled under the table between everyone's legs and chair legs. Melinda realized that Romanov the Leopard was really smart. She had picked her position intelligently. None of the humans were dare going to bend down and risk being bit. To their credit though, Phil and Maria had actually bent down to look at the leopard and scooted their chairs back.

"Stark, you got what you deserved," Melinda told Iron Man dryly stroking her perturbed baby cub who desperately wanted down to be with her playmate.

"She bit my finger," Tony complained showing the teeth marks to the group at the table.

"If she wanted to she could have bit it off." Melinda told the man and honestly everyone at the table. She wanted them all to know that Natasha had her faculties and was not totally wild in her shifted form.

"She's right," Bruce said to Stark, "Since Natasha became a Shifter I have been reading the most interesting things about what a leopard is capable of."

Coulson grunted and tried his best not to snicker. He watched the leopard. She was half finished. He looked at his partner then set his wine glass on the flood beside his chair.

"No Phil," Melinda growled at him pushing Skye into Maria's stunned arms and grabbing the glass from the ground. "Natasha can't have alcohol right now because of her pain medication." May bent down on one knee, looked the leopard in the eye and cleared her throat. Natasha the leopard continued to eat not looking at her in the eye.

"Sorry Melinda, I did not mean to enourage her. It's just so funny," Phil apologized before starting to laugh. Laughter that became contagious as all the humans joined in.

"Simmons, can you please go get two bowls of water for Skye and Agent Romanov?" Melinda asked finally rolling her eyes as Natasha finished and looked up at her with twinkling leopard eyes.

"Geez Romanov," Stark finally came into himself and leaned over to look the leopard in the eye. "That will teach me to piss off Romanov. No wait she needs help to piss?"

"Stark, you need to watch your mouth you know she can hear you?" Maria warned Tony again stroking the baby leopard's soft fur. Coulson had somehow got his camera out again and was making a picture of Hill and Cub Skye.

Natasha the Leopard had already had enough though; she limped back over to Tony's leg bent down and let the golden liquid run over his fancy expensive shoes. Before scooting out from under the table and right into Melinda's waiting arms. Natasha's Leopard was not stupid. The snow leopard knew that while her alpha may be mad. She would protect her from Stark's retaliation.

Melinda did not even wait for Tony to notice what Natasha had done. She was walking to the plane with Natasha in her arms. "Jemma just meet us at the tub, Natasha and I are coming in," Melinda called out then looked back at Maria. "Give me a few minutes then Skye can get her bath too."

"Taking a bath is hell as a cat trust me," Melinda told the leopard making their way to the family apartment. "We will use your bathroom," Melinda told the leopard walking in the apartment and into Natasha's bedroom. She sat the leopard down and started the water. "I tell you, ask your leopard. Leopards hate water. I suggest you shift right now because if your leopard starts fighting me, I promise you she won't win and it will be unnecessarily unpleasant for us both."

Natasha the leopard just looked at Melinda, not challenging but actually sleepily.

"You looked tuckered out sweetie," Melinda's voice had gotten softer after she noticed Natasha's fatigue. "I am going to put you in and I want you to shift in the water. We need to clean out all those wounds and bandage you up again."

Melinda waited holding a bath sponge as the redhead morphed back into her human self and sat up slowly.

"Ouch," Natasha murmured as Melinda worked on cleaning her hurt foot.

"I told you no walking and not only did you walk but shifted running around in the dirt." Melinda said matter of factly trying to be gentle. "Now I figured you would know staying off your feet meant no shifting for a few days. You need to not walk on your foot. Your shoulder does not need the strain of the shifts and you walking on four legs."

Natasha only yawned as Melinda finished cleaning all the injuries. Melinda handed Natasha the bath sponge to clean herself when she heard a knock on the door. "Finish up. That will be Skye and Maria," Melinda explained leaving the bathroom.

"Hi Melinda," Maria greeted her friend carrying a sleepy baby cub cradled in her arms. "You should have seen Stark's face when he realized Natasha wet his shoe. He threatened to put the video he made on the internet. I had to put on my bitchiest command voice and threaten to call Pepper and then give the order to lock up all of his suits at the Fridge till he agreed to zip it and stop the teasing Shield's Russian Leopard."

The two women shared a soft laugh as they entered the bathroom. While Melinda tried to coax the cub to shift, Maria walked to the tub and sat down beside the Russian.

"Natasha that was hilarious, but don't you dare anyone I said that," Maria told the yawning woman. "You look tired, can I help you get out and dressed for bed?"

"Thanks," Natasha told her standing up. "I'm tired and I think I may have over did it," the redhead admitted stepping into some panties and sleep pants.

"You think?" Melinda asked putting her shifted daughter in the tub and bending down to bathe her.

Natasha ignored the comment and leaned on Maria and hopped over to her bed in her room.

"Did you mean it?" Natasha asked Maria who sat on the bed beside her as the pair waited on Melinda to finish bathing Skye.

"What?" Maria asked not sure what Romanov meant.

"That I was Shield's Russian Leopard. That is a good thing right?" Romanov asked quietly almost in a whisper.

"Yes I did mean it and yes it is," Maria told Romanov looking at her face for a response and maybe a hint that she trusted her a little more. But all Natasha did was nod and scratched at her neck where the collar hand been. It was not too much later that she had been given a pain pill and she had drifted to sleep in her new bed.

Melinda was not sure what had woken her up. Skye slept peacefully in her basinet beside the bed. Phil snored softly after a night of what he had called "Christening their new bedroom while the two girls were asleep". It was then she saw the blinking light. It blinked yellow meaning I would like you to come but it's not an emergency. Promising herself to thank Tony in the morning for the new system, the Asian dressed in shorts and a T shirt and went over to Natasha's room gently knocking and entering. Natasha was curled in a ball shaking.

"Tasha, you are safe, I'm here," Melinda told her blood bonded slipping on the bed and getting under the covers with her. The Asian purred and rubbed Natasha's back gingerly

"I had a dream. I was in the lab on the table and they were doing things to me and it hurt and I was so scared," Natasha cried still curled in a ball. "I don't like being helpless. I don't know why they did that to me. I don't feel safe and I am so different. This time in China has changed me inside and out and I don't know myself. I don't know what to do," Natasha confessed tears falling silently down her face.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. It might not seem it but it will be ok," Melinda whispered in Natasha's ear wrapping her body around Natasha's and pulling her close. "Right now, just listen to my purr and know you are safe and go back to sleep. I will stay right here."

Melinda lay there awake thinking for a while as she stroked Natasha's hair trying to ease her into a more peaceful slumber. She could not help but think that Natasha's mind must know more than she realizes and it might come out in dreams. If so, maybe more parts of the puzzle might become clearer.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for your continued support by reading, following, marking it as a favorite, reviewing and those wonderful comments and the feedback. It means so much and is so helpful. Thanks and please review

ATN: I am still thinking about the eye color for Natasha Romanov. I was even thinking blue when human and green when she is a leopard. I think green reminds me of a leopard. What do you think?

ATN This is a longish chapter. It has some angst and dark moments. Please be forewarned.

Chapter 55

Melinda May woke up at her usual time. Even before she opened her eyes, her senses told her that everyone in her pack was safe and sound in their new apartment. If she extended her senses she could hear Tony snoring one level down. Banner was talking in his sleep. The rest of the agents were still on the Shield plane. Today would be moving day. Coulson and Hill had given the go ahead and they would start early. This evening Fury was calling a briefing with all agents and avengers in their new Commande Center so things needed to be done before then.

Natasha was tucked into her sleeping lightly at best. The redhead held firm to the arm that she had wrapped around the Russian's waist when she had gotten into Romanov's bed after her bad dream. Melinda then realized Natasha's dream had really frightened her. Melinda promised herself while she had certain things she wanted to oversee and check out during the move, she would keep a close eye on her own family. Melinda had already experienced firsthand that things did not go well if Natasha was ignored.

_First some Tai-Chi and get Skye and Natasha up_, Melinda told herself planning her morning_. At seven, Natasha has her exam with Jemma in new medical bay in their new plane then breakfast back in the bus. Then we get things moved. _Knowing she needed to get up, Melinda reached for Fury's teddy bear gift and slipped it in Natasha's arms. Melinda stroked Natasha's hair then slipped to back to the Master Bedroom. It amused her so much that the Black Widow had this hidden soft side.

Melinda first checked on the baby. Skye was comfortable sleeping stretched out with her arms above her head. She went to the bathroom, pulled her hair back in a ponytail then moved to the bed to kiss Phil good morning giving him a passionate kiss. "Morning," she whispered so not to wake the baby. "I am going to the "Safe Room" to do my Tai Chi". Then Melinda slipped from the bedroom and padded on bare feet to what truly was a sanctuary of serenity. The Asian practiced the ancient moves while listening to the sounds of the waterfall. She practiced her breathing and cleared her mind while watching out the windows for the sun to begin to rise. It was soon time to shower and get everyone up for the day.

The sound of a running shower and an empty bed made her smile when she stepped into her bedroom. She joined her surprised mate in the stall suddenly realizing it was oversized for just one person. Of course Stark had thought of that when he designed it. Both Phil and herself appreciated the size as they spent probably was their last bit of alone time until the end of the day. Phil had just finished washing her hair when she heard Skye begin to wake up. The water was turned off soon after and Melinda picked her daughter up still wrapped in a towel while Phil got the baby's bottle together. She changed her daughter and fed her while Coulson dressed. After he was dressed, they switched and Melinda dressed in her usual black.

"I will know best the extent I can assist the move after I hear what Simmons says about Natasha and how she is doing and her recommendations for care." Melinda told Phil buttoning up her shirt and putting on her watch. "It's going to be a challenge doing my job to the team while balancing my time caring for Skye and Natasha."

"The challenge of a working mother?" Phil teased down to kiss her. "You just tell me you are needed elsewhere if something comes up and Natasha or Skye needs your attention. I honestly don't want Stark watching over either of them and I know you only are going to let certain people touch and care for them. So I will go start some coffee and call over to the plane from my office. We can all work together and see that nothing is ignored. I will also tell Jemma you will be down in the new medical bay in around twenty minutes?" Phil told her as they worked together to start their day. "Skye and I will go call the team," he told her and with a soft kiss moved into the office from their bedroom door.

Melinda moved through the den area back to Natasha's Room to find the redhead had not moved at all from how she left her. She looked at Romanov and wished she could just let her sleep. But that would not be possible so she slid back down on the bed and started to purr. Feeling a little playful, she reached a finger out and tickled Natasha's cheek. As expected the Russian's hand dropped her bear and caught Melinda's hand in a blink of an eye. Natasha Romanov did not like to be tickled on her cheek. The only places she was ticklish was her cheek, few people knew that.

"Wake up Tasha," Melinda voice a lot softer than she would have spoken to Romanov even a month ago. She had been on missions with Tasha before and she usually just kicked the bed and said "Get Up."

"Coulson is getting us coffee so sit up so I can get you out of your pajamas and into your clothes for the day," Melinda told Natasha. The injured redhead moved a lot slower than usual so Melinda was glad she had saved Natasha for last. "Now you realize Coulson is your transportation downstairs because you still can't walk," she reminded Romanov. Melinda ignored the groan of protest and went and got her partner to carry Natasha to see the doctor.

When Coulson, Romanov, Skye and herself all got downstairs, Melinda felt she had done a days to get the four of them out to work and the day was just begun.

Jemma looked at the gunshot wound and gently probed it. The doctor was not happy at how the wound was draining. It should have been crusted over to start healing.

"Agent Romanov, your gunshot wound was aggravated yesterday by all of your activity. I must as your doctor remind you that you need bed rest and limited activity," Simmons told Romanov as Melinda May looked on.

The scientist changed the bandage and moved to the front to check the leopard bite. It was healing nicely. "Your animal bite is healing nicely. I am pleased. If you did not have that gunshot wound I would recommend we start range of motion exercises. Unfortunately is going to have to wait." Simmons told Romanov. The scientist let her eyes travel the length of the Russian's body and looked at her foot. "I am concerned about dirt getting in your deep gash on your foot so I am going to wrap the whole foot."

Natasha growled when Simmons asked to check the wound on her bottom.

"Romanov," Melinda had growled back in one word ignoring the rolling of her blue eyes. "Do it Jemma, Natasha is going to be a good little agent so we all can get this wrapped up and get breakfast."

A few minutes later, Jemma sat on the rolling stool looking at Natasha and Melinda. "Agent Romanov, I have been taking your blood daily since you came aboard. I want you to know it has mutated since your transfusion and it now matches Agent May's. I checked the genetic enzyme of the other shifters samples I have and you now have the same marker. You are fully a human-leopard shifter."

Natasha looked up at the doctor with a blank expression. "Is there any chance it can be changed? That I can go back to being myself?"

"I am sorry Agent Romanov. We don't have that ability medically. Shield's best people have been working on that since Agent's May, Barton, Woo, Carter and Blake were turned." Simmons told her sympathetically. Jemma knew Agent Romanov had not totally accepted her shifter status.

Melinda looked over at Natasha and leaned to look into her blue eyes. "Natasha you are yourself. You are just more."

"The rest of your blood work shows some slightly elevated white blood cells and low Iron count." The doctor told the two shifters. "I am going to suggest a high Iron diet and you start taking Iron vitamin. I am going to continue to give you anti-biotics. You don't need an IV though. Oral medication should be sufficient." Simmons told the Russian. "Your series of various scratches, burns, gashes over your body are at various degrees of healing. I think you can start rubbing Coco Butter on your neck to help limit scarring."

Melinda watched Natasha's face as Simmons went on to explain the pelvic exam she had done after finding out about what she had gone through in China. Only a shifter would have picked up on a change in Natasha's scent as Simmons went on to explain that her body was undamaged and she should be able to bear and carry children. Natasha's scent smelled of anxiety. When Simmons explained her blood work had showed no pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases, Melinda moved to sit next to Romanov and put her arm around and started a low purr.

"There was a micro-chip I pulled out of your shoulder Agent Romanov," Simmons plowed on wanting to get this over-with. "I can't find that it did anything harmful to your body. Where you aware of this and do you have any idea why it was there?"

"I have no idea. I was unaware I had one. All the adult animals on property had them though." Natasha tried to get her mouth to work as her mind swirled with emotion. "The micro-chips had a tracker in it and housed basic information. Dr. Malus was very insistent we check them monthly on the females. I always wondered if it was also somehow used for something more." Natasha's stomach began to swirl.

Melinda noticed it immediately and grabbed a trash can and held it while Natasha vomited. Jemma moved to the sink and wet a towel with cold water and pressed to the back of Natasha's neck. She then made a quick phone call and returned to sit on the stool once more

"I can give you something for your stomach but it will make you sleepy and I want to finish the consultation about your exam first," Jemma told the redhead apologetically tentatively reaching out and putting her hand on Natasha's knee and patting it for a second. "We can wait for a minute for your stomach to settle. Agent Hill is on her way. I understand she is going to be your rehab trainer."

Natasha did not look up just nodded in understanding. Honestly, she was not sure how much she could take. But she needed to hear the rest.

Maria Hill appeared in the bay five minutes later dressed in Jeans and a shield vest. The brunette knocked on the door and entered. "Good Morning," Maria said walking over to where Natasha sat on the table and bending down to try to catch Natasha's eye. "Do you mind I am here? I am here because I care and want to help."

"As Maria," Natasha looked up and handed the trash can back to Melinda as her stomach was settling. "As Maria not as assistant director of Shield. No Shield right now," she told all those in the room.

"OK Natasha," Maria agreed, "Not as Shield but still as mentor friend who wants to help and look out for your health as well as your best interests. Fair Enough? Maria moved to stand on the other side of Natasha and waited with Melinda flanking Romanov on both sides.

"As I told Natasha just now. Her fertility system is intact and fully functional. We were discussing the chip we found on her and she stated she did not know about having one but the animals at the facility had them and they were checked monthly. Natasha said she just had told me she was suspicious on what Dr. Malus was monitoring on the animals monthly. "Simmons told Director Hill bringing her up to speed.

Jemma turned back to give Romanov her full attention. "I can't find any changes or side effects from the chip. It was removed and de-activated. I do think we need to try to get the data off as soon as possible for your sake and maybe it will help us find the baby boy shifter. Do we have your permission to proceed?"

"Yes Agent Simmons," Natasha told her in a soft broken voice. It carried a distinct Russian accent to it that Melinda and Maria recognized as coming out only when Natasha was very tired or very stressed. "Anything else?" the redhead asked almost not wanting to know.

"Just that you need bed rest or at least staying on the couch. You need to stay off that foot. I do not advise any shifting for the time being until I check you again after 48 hours. Do not use your shoulder or bear weight down on it." Simmons recommended. "You need further antibiotics and an Iron supplement to keep your body from going into Anemia. You will need to continue on pain medication regularly. Your foot needs to stay wrapped so you don't get that gash dirty or pull those stiches. Also I have one last thing that I want to share with the three of you." Simmons told the women in the room. "After a several days of observing Agent Romanov and how she has used her shoulder despite injury. I recommend we tape it up so there will be no temptation to use it."

"Now, just wait a minute," Natasha suddenly found her voice not liking the recommendation. "That is my dominant hand I need that to eat and basically function independently."

"Can she use a sling?" Melinda inquired knowing Natasha did not like what Simmons suggested. It would force Natasha to ask for help and that was something she hated. Also others would see her in a vulnerable position.

"Agent Romanov, do you want to go back in the field?" Dr. Simmons said bluntly. "If you do. You need to do this."

Maria Hill had to bite back a warning to Natasha that she would not clear her for duty if she did not follow doctor's orders. But Natasha had not wanted her here in a position of authority of Shield.

Due to years working together, Melinda and she communicated with only a look at each other. Both knew the medical orders for Romanov meant they both probably would have to work together closely in tandem doing their jobs and to see to Natasha's needs.

"Tasha," Melinda spoke gently wrapping her arm around Natasha's waist. "You are the toughest woman I know. If you can go against 13 armed guards, a couple of scientist and a pack of Lions in Ghana, you can get through this hon."

"Natasha we have your back and I already told Stark to lay off or I am going to get Pepper on him and send all his suits to the Fridge." Maria tried to encourage her protégé.

"So 48 hours totally wrapped shoulder to arm, and 48 hours off of her foot? Then we reevaluate?" Melinda asked wanting to make sure she understood Simmons recommendation.

"Yes and medication currently being administered with the addition of an Iron Supplement. In 48 hours we may be able to move to a sling and walking on her foot for short distances. I also don't want to see her shifting for a while if possible."

"Tasha we going to do this?" Melinda asked turning her head to look at Natasha who did not seem to want to look at anybody.

"Yes, do it but I don't think I can do this if I have to be alone." Natasha told the women. "Either day or night. I don't do helpless."

"I can give you something for anxiety and to help you sleep at night." Simmons offered.

"Can't we just, you just, like you have been doing?" Natasha asked Melinda. "You know how I feel safe?" she whispered under her breath so only Melinda's leopard hearing could hear.

"I think Natasha wants to avoid further medication if possible," Melinda told Dr. Simmons. "Won't the medication for pain help her rest?"

"It should. Remember, in 48 hours I will check again and we can see what we can do to modify your care." Simmons told Agent Romanov as well as Hill and May. "Agent Romanov, I am honestly trying to help. I am sorry if I am coming across harsh. I also hate some of the news I shared was painful. I expect from here on out though it will be better. There is no reason you won't make a totally recovery and move past all of this."

"She will alright," Melinda told Natasha more than Simmons. "Natasha is going to be on that team that takes down Malus."

"No Shield talk for 48 hours ok Natasha," Maria told having to switch to the assistant director for a moment. "If you ask a question, I will answer it or I will say I will tell you later about what is going on. But you need to relax and rest not be thinking about anything but recuperating. That's not to take you out of the loop because you will be briefed later."

Melinda and Natasha had chosen to eat breakfast outside back where they had dinner last night at the picnic table. Inside Maria had warned the entire group not to say one word or comment at all on Romanov injury or upset her at all. She had told them if you aren't being kind or helpful just leave her alone. Any person not following her orders would face reprimand and or discipline.

Jemma and Coulson wandered outside to eat with Melinda and Natasha. Skye stayed on the bus in Maria's arms while the rest ate in the bus. Maria had assigned each one there a task in moving and a time frame to get it done.

Melinda watched Natasha closely as she ate her breakfast. The exam and news had clearly upset her. She would have felt the same. All her plans for the day suddenly seemed totally unimportant.

"Coulson, Romanov and I are going to sit this one out together. She and I can watch Skye," Melinda told her superior.

"About that," Phil said his voice soft and not the least bit irritated. "Stark said he has another surprise for us and suggested we set it up out here. Ward, Banner would you go set it up?"

"It's a hammock!" Melinda exclaimed. Natasha just sat there. She had no idea what a hammock was. There had been no hammocks in Russia where she had grown up.

Tony Stark walked out of the gangway of the bus in his shorts and sandals. His expensive shoes strangely absent. His demeanor from last night was gone. It had been replaced by a rarely seen soft spoken opposite.

"I picked this up in Malibu in a store I frequent. It's extra wide. I thought it would be shifter friendly, baby friendly and just plain nice to relax in on those rare days off," Stark said walking over and modelling how it was to be used to Natasha. To his credit, Tony noticed Natasha looked intrigued. She then nodded to him in thanks.

Natasha and Melinda rocked back and forth in the swing together as Melinda read something on her tablet. She privately for days had been looking up all the nature reserves which could support wild cats where such animals there would not been too conspicuous. She was checking Asian countries this morning. Between Natasha and herself, Skye played with her toes then went to sleep.

"Mel, I like this hammock I wonder why I have never been in one before," Natasha told Melinda who put down her tablet to look at the redhead.

"Because you don't take vacations or relax. None of us do really," Melinda answered turning on her side and putting her arm around both Skye and Natasha.

"Well, when we wrap this whole thing up I want to go somewhere quiet and warm and set this thing up there," Natasha told her closing her eyes, feeling like she could sleep. "After we go to China and bury the babies of course, but then a long vacation. Ok?"

"Sounds perfect Tasha. I will tell Phil we each get a whole month off." Melinda told her winking at Coulson who was walking by with some of her clothes out of her closet. Phil had heard what she had said.

"Tell him it's got to be remote enough for us to run around at night. I bet I would like running like a leopard on the beach," Natasha told Melinda more asleep than awake now.

Melinda smirked at that idea. It seemed odd to imagine Natasha, herself, and Skye running down most of the beaches in the world. She then remembered Maria mentioning to her last night at dinner a remote beach island in North Carolina, U.S.A. uninhabited where Fury was setting up a Shifter Shield Initiative Home Base. Maybe, Natasha could get to go on that beach sooner than later.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit.

Thanks for the support of this story. I appreciate those of you who are reading, following, marking it as a favorite and sending me reviews with such helpful comments, questions and insights. Thanks so much. Please review!

Chapter 56

"You don't talk much about your time in Afghanistan; why now?" Natasha looked pointedly at Tony while she sat with him and Bruce outside away from the others. It was dusk and only agents of shield that were on active duty were invited to Fury's summons. Natasha normally would feel slighted but with Tony and Bruce here not so much. If was nice to spend time with her Avenger Team. If she could drink a beer like they were though it would have been better. Green Tea was a poor substitute.

"I don't but I feel that this is one of those times I want to," Tony told Natasha taking another sip of his beer and setting on the ground beside him. "I know I am all jokes and off the cuff comments but deep down it's my way of dealing with my shit. Bruce has his own crap that follows him from Hulking out. We all have our issues and you are a damn strong woman and I think someone outside of Shield needs to tell you so."

"Forgive me for not understanding Tony, I don't know what that has to do with Afghanistan?" the redhead Russian inquired trying to sit forward a little. "I guess my ability to read others is a little fuzzy from all the pain medications," she added lightly.

"My heart was destroyed and I was hooked up to a damn battery and held prisoner to terrorist group who wanted me for my knowledge just enough to not pull the plug literally on my existence." Tony said in a low composed voice. "An act out of my control of violence, put into motion. Things that were threatening, disturbing and frightening. Enough that I had to ask if what life was really worth. You know what happened. I got unplugged from the battery, got a new ticker, got the suit and beat the bad guys."

"But I am guessing you are meaning something more?" Natasha told him looking into his brown eyes deeply. "Spare me the talk of I know how you feel."

"I don't Romanov. I can honestly say I have never had a mad scientist harvest eggs out of my uterus and I have never gotten a blood transfusion from Agent Ninja Kick Butt May," Stark countered with a smile to his face that disarmed any anger Natasha felt was justified. "I do however do know what is like to have your life changed in an instant and having to make a decision how to deal with it. Ultimately I decided to not only do what I needed to do to save my own skin but move forward stronger for it."

Natasha was starting to see what Tony was trying to get across to her and nodded and simply told him, "I have not figured out how to unplug myself from the battery Stark and move forward. I am not exactly strong enough to kick anyone's ass right now. And I don't know how to deal with it," Natasha felt herself getting irritated and her eyes flashed. She watched Banner and Stark for a reaction. She was surprised that she saw none. No turning green from Banner. Stark did not even blink just stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Do you have any idea how I have felt being watched constantly? How people say they trust me then load up a sedative or an Icer just waiting for me to snap?"

"Actually Natasha I do," Bruce told her taking his glasses off and cleaning them off with his shirt then setting them back on his face. "You actually were on that heli-carrier with Loki waiting for me to snap. I might as well have had an armed agent to my back. I was treated suspiciously and you felt that way about me. You don't have to admit it but I know you did."

"Not now," Natasha told him reaching over and taking the man's hand in hers. "I did not understand. I did not know you."

"You knew about me. I had a well-known reputation in the science community. I had been on Shield's radar for years and I had run from it. I ran from everyone including myself. I felt hunted, mistrusted and wanting to isolate myself," Banner told her. "Any of this ring a bell with yourself. You are the Black Widow, lethal assassin. You also feel hunted, have been sedated, and yes people are scared of you."

"And I am sorry for that and I am sorry I never apologized," Natasha told Dr. Banner. "I spent time with you and learned otherwise."

"Well there you go Romanov, you are going to have to do likewise. I stopped running. I put up with other people's fear of me and always being on guard around me. I got to know all the people on the Avengers Team and to a certain degree Shield and I feel like I can be myself and accepted." Bruce spoke.

"I don't like having to have my guard up all the time and I don't like feeling vulnerable," Natasha confessed to both Avengers.

"A good friend got me through Afghanistan Natasha. You got Melinda, Coulson, Hill and baby Ninja May." Stark finally broke in from Bruce's sharing of his story.

"Clint, Pepper, Steve, Tony, Thor and you gave me a chance and I stopped running and started being myself again." Banner added sharing again from his personal experience after The Avengers were originally assembled.

"I can't believe I am having this type of conversation with either of you, much less us having it between the three of us," Natasha told her friends picking up her tea and taking another swallow. "Thanks for the pep talk. And for reminding me I am not the only one with crap to deal with and not everyone is going to make nice. I am going to wrap my head and heart around this so I can kick ass as a leopard."

"You are going to get through this Natasha. You have more control than you probably realize and give them a chance to know your leopard," Bruce told her. "I mean, you guys enjoy to talk to Hulk now. I think Thor and him have an understanding."

"I care for both you and the Hulk Bruce, thank you," the redhead blinked back tears in her eyes. "I am so damn emotional the last few days. Don't you make me cry?" Natasha wiped a tear off her red eyelash and glared at Tony. "You too Stark. You know you drive me crazy but are such a good friend. Thanks."

"We know" Tony replied looking over at the plane. He thought he may see Agent May watching them. "Melinda will be out here if we keep at this confessional and you start bawling. I don't feel like dealing with a protective "She Leopard May" right now," Tony told his team mates. "So let's have a drink. Natasha?" he asked knowing Melinda was watching and how she would react. He reached back to grab his beer and offered a swig to the Black Widow. He truly enjoyed getting a rise out of cool and collected Melinda May.

"Iron Man! I will kick your ass if you put that beer back to your own lips. What part of Natasha can't drink alcohol do you not get! What is it Coulson and now you!" Melinda came out all but growling but it was tempered with a kiss she gave on each shocked man's cheeks. "Thanks," she whispered so only the four of them could hear.

"Tasha, I came out here because Fury wants to talk with you. He needs your help," Melinda told the Russian. "So let's not keep him waiting," Melinda added picking Natasha up and carrying her inside herself with her leopard strength.

"My help?" Natasha asked Melinda enjoying a moment of closeness with May after the emotional talk outside. Natasha's heart skipped a beat. It felt good to be needed, no matter what Fury wanted.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thank-you to those of you who are reading, following, marking the story as a favorite and sending reviews with those helpful comments with the insights that help me write. And I appreciate all of it so much! Please review.

How Would You Feel If You had a Nick Fury Pep Talk?

Chapter 57

"Romanov, you look like an Egyptian Mummy," Nick Fury grumped, "What have you done to yourself now?"

"Since I have seen you I have got attacked by Lions, got burnt by an electric fence and shot in the back of the shoulder all the while fleeing another damn Hydra facility looking for the baby who was not there," Natasha told her superior sitting in an awkward position in Coulson's desk chair while she talked in via video screen in Phil's office privately.

"And explain me why you look like you are wrapped like a roll of toilet paper?" Nick growled, "Answer honestly Romanov. Remember I have already spoken with the others on the plane."

"I may have been overdoing it with my shoulder," Romanov tried to play down the situation.

"Might have huh? Going solo into Ghana might have had something to do with that," Fury growled causing Natasha to exhale to maintain her calm. "You did well for the mission and the team Romanov but it was a stupid undisciplined reaction to a superior officers desire to maintain order and safety of all of her personnel." He glared at her then pointed a finger at her "I expect better from you, particularly since you are such an integral trusted member of this team"

Natasha made sure she did not roll her eyes but she did mentally.

"If that is all sir, can I be dismissed?" Natasha asked looking away swiftly at the look of the director's scowl. "I was misled to believe you wanted to speak to me about something I could assist you with."

"No you cannot be dismissed and I do have something you can assist me with." Fury told her not appreciating her attitude at the moment but understanding that she was going through a lot. "You don't trust me right now do you? Or is it Shield?" he asked her directly. "No you don't need to answer that agent I know it is both."

"Well we are back to that again are we?" Fury spoke a little more evenly. "It is not much different than then Romanov. If Shield and the agents on that plane did not value you or If the team did not have at least a little faith in you,dont you think they have had multiple times to kill you? Or at least the could withhold medical care?" Natasha watched as Fury got up from his chair and moved to stand right in front of the camera as if he was standing right into your face. "You don't get a free pass for being a victim card to the extent you don't handle yourself as a member of this team by making an effort to follow doctor's instructions and not work on you rehab and getting back in the field where you belong. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Natasha answered in her most professional practiced voice. The Russian was really contemplating leaving this office now with or without a dismissal. She had heard enough. Fury was the closest thing she had to a father and she could only take so much of his disappointment and expectations that she had obviously failed at.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have not really heard a thing I have said?" The man moved to sit on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms trying to get his emotions on an even keel. "I want you back out there doing your job. You are good at it and will continue to be so. So help me out here and get yourself in gear. Hydra's delving into shifters armies brings a whole new scenario in a threat to world peace and I am going to need you on the front line so help me out. Take your position in the organization as seriously as I do and get yourself together and back into it. Do the rehab and get comfortable in your new skin literally so I can get your out there and kick some Hydra Ass."

"Understood," Romanov clipped her answer again not really sure what to think or feel about what he was saying. She did not believe him, trust the organization he ruled, but since she had given her a chance. _He was doing that again, maybe. _

"Now in the near future, I am going need your information extracting skills to use on some of our own who are double agents who are Hydra operatives. I have not wanted to remove them for interrogation yet because when we do so it may put an innocent boy at risk but if we do not get a break soon I will give the order to do so. So get yourself together for that, because you are one of my best at that. I won't need you to kick their ass. I will need you to probe their brain so listen to Simmons, May and Hill, do what they say and let them help you. Fury out."

Natasha sat alone in the Coulson's new office trying to wrap all the things Fury had told her. She felt literally like she had been chewed into, spit out, and then picked back up telling her she had a purpose and place. Her head hurt now as much as her shoulder. He knew that she did not fully trust him. But he was right, if they did not want her or if she was seen as a total threat she would be dead or caged up somewhere_. Damn, her head hurt_.

Melinda knocked at Coulson's door from her bedroom and stepped back into the room.

"You ok?" the Asian inquired knowing Fury was going to give a motivational pep talk. She had been on the receiving end of one often enough. They were usually peppered with yelling, backhanded compliments. Then they turned into "I know you have it in you, so do better" speeches.

"I don't know Melinda," the redhead answered honestly. "My head hurts almost as bad as my shoulder. Plus, Fury said I looked I was a roll of toilet paper."

Melinda moved across the room and bent down and took Natasha in her arms. The two shifters walked through the private door to the master bedroom, to Natasha's Room. Natasha was surprised to see Maria Hill sitting on her bed in bare feet holding Natasha's blanket in her arms. It was like Maria had been waiting, maybe she had. Maybe Maria and Melinda had both been waiting. Maybe Natasha was glad they were too.

Maria was not a shifter but she did pretty well for a human. While Melinda lay on the bed beside her with her arm around her. Natasha lay on her back right beside them. She did not touch her body but was close enough that when Natasha moved her leg across the mattress to touch her that Maria scooted over so their bodies touched. The three of them did not talk, but Natasha did not want to really. She just was content to feel safe and like she was cared about.


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe nor is this story for profit.

Thank you for you for reading, following, marking this story as a favorite and those of you who are reviewing the story. I appreciate all of your comments, insights, questions. Thank-you so much. Please review!

Chapter 58

The chance had finally come. The best opportunity for success for the cause had presented itself because of the second plane at the airstrip. The Black Widow was almost totally helpless due to her shoulder injury and having to stay off of her foot. They had found Romanov's chip and now knew of the tracking device. With Stark here, it would be shortly they figured out how to detect the chips implanted in all those associated with Hydra. Last night's briefing with Fury bad brought in the open that Hydra had some double agents in their number. It was time to take ownership of the asset to the cause and join the others in Korea. They were fully moved in the new plane now. The Avengers would probably take the Shield Plane back into the states in the next day or so. So, the decision was made. Tonight would be the night. During the move, slipping away to the cock-pit, the fuel level was checked. May had filled the tank already.

The plan had been set in motion at dinner. Romanov and the baby shifter were the only ones not drinking wine. But no matter, neither one needed to drink it and be sedated. The baby shifter was helpless. Black Widow was vulnerable and weak. Widow would be dead if she challenged. The baby would join the other one to be used as leverage against Malus. The army shifters needed to increase in numbers beyond the few original volunteers. Those in Hydra that were the first subjects before they turned the Shield Agents in Bahrain.

The baby shifter would not be killed. It would not happen. Loyalty to those here, how-ever small, would make sure of that. The greater loyalty was to the cause though. If the baby was ever found, May could have her back. By then though, Hydra would have taken over the world. It would not matter what May did.

The sedation would leave all on the plane asleep for an hour or so. Leisurely, things were secured and moved to the other plane, personal belongings. A shifter collar hidden in the shield plane was in the jacket pocket. A stun gun also to force a shift. To be safe and because there was a spare, in the other jacket pocket held another collar. If a collar was needed to subdue Romanov it would be there to be used. It would be a pleasure to do so anyway. It had been such a delight to put it there the first time, to see her helpless, frightened.

Everything was ready. It was time to go. The whole team, Hulk and Iron Man lay sprawled across the table and on the floor. Killing them would not matter so he would not do so. Again probably was a loyalty thing to them. Also, if they were alive they would suffer more with the baby's kidnapping. It was a good thing for them to do so. The grief would send May over the edge, a break-down probably. She was the biggest threat of the shifters to the cause.

Upstairs to the apartment the traitor went. It was stupid Stark had not put a security lock with a retinal or fingerprint scan on the door. The door opened easily. They all were truly so stupid weak people that needed to be dominated by those of the cause.

Natasha's leopard woke her up. It told her two things, _danger and protect the cub_. Natasha sniffed the air as she rolled from the bed and walked to her new cabinet Stark had placed to hold her weapons. She grabbed a knife and slipped out of the confining bandages that had taped her arm to her shoulder. The Black Widow needed full movement. All her senses told her there was someone here that meant harm to Skye. "Little One" needed her.

Natasha did not bother to change clothes. She stayed in her yoga pants and tank top. All the guns were stored elsewhere on the plane. If she lived through this, she would see that changed and had an Icer in her room. The baby was now crying. It was followed quickly by a blood curdling scream and then a yowling of a cub in pain. Someone was taking the baby. No one on the plane was giving chase or challenging the kidnapper. Shoes unimportant, Romanov threw open her bedroom door and sprinted out of the apartment. There was a shadow on the level below. It was quickly moving another level down to exit the plane. Natasha jumped two levels down without a thought to the distance down. Because she knew she had cat instincts, she knew she would land on her feet. She knew she needed to hurry.

The kidnapper was now out of the plane and on the airstrip. It was then she realized something. The kidnapper was making their way to the bus. They were going to escape on the shield plane. This kidnapper was one of their own team members. The redhead did not have time to dwell on that though. She had to catch them. The rain pouring was slowing down on two feet. One of those two feet was bandaged and wet now. It made things worse. It slowed her down more. So she shifted. It was her only chance.

The kidnapper was in her sight, even though it was dark and moonless. She saw the face. Somehow she was not surprised. The kidnapper was a double agent, a hydra agent. Her leopard would not be held back. Baby Cub Skye yowled in terror in the kidnapper's arms for help. So she attacked the human. Four steps and she was on the kidnapper knocking him down. Skye was displaced from his arms and the cub landed on her feet. Natasha the leopard chuffed. The cub's leopard knew what that meant. She ran back to the plane and to its safety. The cub would find her mother and her mother's scent.

Romanov the leopard was not expecting it. An arm came around and wrapped around her neck. Then she heard the snap. It lit up. She had been collared. Surprise melted into fear which she quickly subdued in her emotions. It would get her killed and the baby too. Natasha knew her leopard could fight and fight she would.

Surprise was on her side, the kidnapper had not expected her to attack. Her kidnapper had thought she would run like she had back when collared the first time back in Macau. Romanov the leopard had a perfect position, she went for the shoulder and bit down hard not once but twice. It had taken that long before the kidnapper's arms had dislodged her and thrown her across the airstrip.

The rain was now coming down sideways. The sky thundered. Natasha the leopard righted herself ignoring her shoulder. She had fallen hard on her shoulder. The kidnapper had dug one hand into her front shoulder where it had been attacked in China. The kidnapper had dug his other hand directly into the back of her shoulder in the gunshot hole. The Black Widow being subdued by a bleeding injury? The Black Widow running? The Black Widow not attacking to her dying breath? This person did not know her that well. It was either her or the kidnapper. She would not let the kidnapper cross where she stood and get back into the new plane and get the baby cub.

Natasha the Leopard growled in warning. Her fur stood on end. She threw out her most menacing scent. It meant that if necessary, she would fight to the death. She watched her challenger. What she saw surprised her. In the rain, clothes were being stripped off. As lightening lit the sky, the kidnapper shifted. A huge black leopard stared at her with glittering yellow eyes. It growled a challenge. She returned it. It would have to attack first though. She would not be the aggressor but she respond if it did so.

It was male and bigger than her. But as the Black Widow, she was usually smaller than her opponents. The dark black color of the leopard made it harder to see. But she could not miss his glittering predatory eyes. He could see her easy enough with this glowing white light collar. But neither of them could carry weapons when shifted. This would even out the odds. This one had never ever sparred with her either. That worked in her favor. She growled again and curled her lips. Her eyes shifted from violet to red. She invited the black leopard. She challenged the black leopard.

Then the black leopard charged. She pushed up on her back feet and ran to meet it. Scratching, Biting they fought. The black one was bigger, stronger but she moved faster. She strategically moved their battle away from the new plane. She moved it away from the baby. Her opponent fought as a leopard possessed. It fought mindless with anger. She knew she had to gather her wits. They both were bloody but he was stronger and she had begun this fight as the under-dog to begin with. The Black Leopard wanted to kill her.

Natasha the Leopard had pushed the fight further and further from both planes. They now fought and wrestled near the grass. When the lightening flashed again, she spotted something. The ground dropped off into large drainage ditch. She had to calculate this right. She moved further in the grass and pretended to stumble down. The angry black leopard bent above her with her blood on its lips. Its hot breath was on her neck. It was ready to deliver the final blow. Before it could do so, Natasha the Leopard reared up and pushed on the body above her with her back legs. Down the embankment it rolled into the ditch.

Natasha the Leopard stood on wobbly legs. Her shoulder bled on both sides but she was alive. So seemed to be her opponent. The black leopard that lay in the ditch was not moving but alive. She knew that because it lay panting breathing not attempting to get up. Her Leopard wanted her to go down there to deliver the lethal bite. Natasha the human would not her. Skye needed her, the team needed her. They had not come out. Her leopard could hear their breathing. All were alive but seemingly asleep.

Bleeding and tired, Natasha the Leopard drug herself up the gangway of the plane. She shook her body and gritted through the pain. Her leopard was trying to dry herself. She wished she could shift, get some cuffs and drag the hydra agent in the interrogation room of the Shield plane as far away from the baby as possible. That was impossible though. She again had a damn collar on. At least she knew the team had the code. All of Malus's collars used the same code for removal.

Every step she took hurt. Natasha the leopard could not let her guard down. The Black Leopard could return. Instinct told her to go to the baby. It was more important than watching the traitor. Skye the cub was smart. She had gone right to the galley area where her Mom lay slumped down in her chair in a drugged sleep. Skye kept trying to nudge her drooped hand. The cub was scenting fear that permeated the whole room. Natasha was sure she was giving it off as well. Her previous scent of danger still lingered in the air. Natasha the Leopard knew Cub Skye smelled it because he little body shook with fear. A lingering faint scent of the two leopards fight smell wafted into the plane as well. It was a sickening smell to both Skye and Natasha Snow Leopard.

The adult snow leopard half walked half drug herself to the baby and dropped to the ground. She chuffed and called to her and Skye came. Natasha the Leopard was glad to see Skye was totally unharmed except the collar and a burn mark on her neck from the stun gun. Natasha licked the baby lovingly. It had been so close. Natasha the leopard could not give into fatigue until the team woke. She wrapped her body around the baby and looked directly at Melinda. Her leopard ears listened for any movement of the black Leopard shifter.

All she could do now was wait.

Melinda May groaned and a dull pain thudded to her head. She knew instantly that she had been drugged. The scents in the air of panic, danger, violence, blood and fear caused her to surge to wakefulness more than if she was a human. Her brown eyes instantly turned to glitter shifter yellow then violet when she lifted her head from where it lay at an odd angle. Around her were groans of people waking up. She did not look at them though her body was already moving towards her baby cub's desperate cry and Natasha weak whine.

Melinda's eye glittered red when she saw both of her pack members fully shifted to cloud leopards. Both were collared. Cub Skye looked the best with a burn mark to the neck only. Natasha the Leopard was soaking wet with her fur bloodied the wound on her shoulder open on both sides. Natasha the Leopard was shaking and looked like she was going into shock. Her fur carried another smell to it that confused her. It smelled heavily of one of the team members.

"Phil, Jemma, wake the hell up. I need you now!" she yelled gathering Skye into her neck letting the cub scent her and stroking its fur. Melinda shifted her baby cub so it could be cradled in one hand and lowered her hand to pat the injured leopard's face. "Stay Awake Tasha, Keep Your Eyes on Me, I'm here you are safe," Melinda told the Leopard. Melinda looked quickly up and down the leopard's body. Natasha had been in a bad fight. A fight that occurred outside in leopard form. It was then she recognized the scent on Natasha's fur. It was Grant's. It was Grant Ward.

"Mel?" Coulson shuffled to her trying to wake up by moving around. "What the Hell?" he asked walking up at the two collared leopards. "Simmons I need you now. Fitz I want these collars off. Maria wake up. I don't see Ward. Everyone here grab a gun. I want this plane secured."

Coulson leaned over to his superior officer and yelled "Director Hill, we are under Attack!" Those words woke the shield agent immediately. The brunette reached for her gun and jumped to her feet.

"Natasha's fur smells heavily of Grant Ward. Where is he? We need to locate him. He either needs medical attention or to be taken into custody," Melinda told the agents in the room.

"Fitz, Banner get those collars off the baby and Romanov." Maria ordered as the team's most superior officer. "Phil we need to find Ward. Stark, could you Suit up? Help us secure the plane and perimeter. Simmons help May with Romanov and Skye.

"High Alert People. Arm yourselves till we can get on lockdown," Phil ordered the group flanking Maria as they began a search room to room. Stark suited up took the outside and flew outside in the rain.

"There is no thermal energy signatures out here but a leopard Hill," Stark told the members inside the plane through an overhead comm. "It's a black Leopard. In a big ditch right off the airfield. I am going over to get a closer look."

"Coulson I am not detecting any foreign scents in the plane and I do not smell Ward at all." Melinda yelled out into the main area from the medical bay. "Ward has to be outside."

"Understood," Coulson said moving to the stairs behind an already sprinting Agent Hill who sprinted towards the gang-way gun in hand.

Melinda forced herself to be calm as she held her baby in one hand while stroking Natasha's wet fur with the other.

"Agent May," Fitz told her. "After what happened with the collars first on Skye an then Romanov, I placed the code in the computer. It will only take minute to pull it up and remove the collars."

"We can do it as a team." Banner told those in the room. "Which collar do you want off first?"

"Agent Romanov, so Simmons can start treatment then we can do the baby's." Melinda answered in her alto voice. The Asian could hear the talking of Stark, Coulson, and Hill outside but could make out nothing more because of the heavy rain and thunder.

May watched on protectively touching both leopards as Romanov was first shifted back to human and then the baby. Simmons was already working on Romanov and her baby was shifting in her arms when Stark's voice rang through the comms.

"Black Leopard just shifted back. It is alive, barely. It is Agent Ward."


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This story is not for profit

Continued thanks for the support of the story. Thanks for reading, following, marking it as a favorite and leaving reviews with those helpful insightful comments. Please review!

Chapter 59

Melinda May did not respond to the words on the comm at first. Her eyes traveled first to the offspring of her body and she checked her welfare. She walked with Skye to Natasha whose eyes were closed in total exhaustion. Melinda tucked Skye in the crook of Natasha's arm, kissed each of them then turned to look at Jemma already removing her clothes. "Take care of them. I need to go outside. I will be back shortly," Melinda told the scientist rubbing the scientist forearm to assure her. Jemma was seeing the distinct red-flickering of her eyes.

Then Melinda was on four paws and running out of the bay, through the galley. She jumped down the two levels of stairs much like Natasha had done earlier. Her anger began to boil as she sniffed Natasha's blood trail. _He had touched what was hers. He had tried to take what was hers. He hurt what was hers. He would pay. He would know she was alpha here. _Melinda the Leopard's thoughts thundered even though the storm outside had ended. Her fur bristled. Her claws extended_. He would be put in his place,_ May the Snow Leopard promised herself.

She did not need to see Coulson, Hill and Iron Man to know the place that Grant Ward was. She could smell him. She could smell Natasha's blood on him too. The air was heavily scented of a fight. One that her blood bonded family member had won.

"Well, I guess I could fly down there bring up evil leopard boy up here," Tony told the two shield agents as he stood talking with his mask up. "That ditch would not make it easy for Phil to climb out of carrying a 200 pound man shifter traitor guy," Tony quipped trying to cut the tension that was thick as a knife.

"He is needs to be retrieved dead or alive," Hill told the two. "And he appears to be alive so we need him to talk. Bring him up Tony," Hill requested.

The three of them barely saw Agent May but a white blur on the ground run past that jumped full speed down into the large deep drainage ditch. Melinda had moved past them so fast.

The Asian Leopard threw herself totally on the prone body and held her body fully over his. Leopard May breathed over his face looking into his half-closed eyes. He kept trying to look away. Melinda the Leopard opened her mouth. Her saliva dripped onto the man's chin and throat but did not bite. Instead, she shifted back to human form.

"Look at me!" Melinda screamed as her eyes raged red. "Eyes on me shifter." She patted the fallen man's face and held his chin in her hand. "Romanov and Skye are mine. Mine!" Melinda spat in his face. "You are nothing but a naughty cub who hides in the darkness and takes what is not his." Melinda looked deeply into his eyes forcing his chin to stay up. May took the man's arms and put them over his head in hers. "My Leopard now marks you with my scent and the territory your body lies. You are not alpha. You submit to me and to Shield. I am alpha here!" she spoke with a cool icy authority. Her sweat soaked into Ward's naked skin. He carried her scent as she stood up. Down in the ditch, the nude agent of shield stood up. She shifted back into a leopard and walked to the traitor's head. Above the man's head, the snow leopard marked her territory on the ground by spraying urine. It did the same by spraying the ground the other three sides of his body.

"What the hell Phil?" Maria asked watching the very strange exchange.

"Don't you watch in nature shows "Ms. Shield Boss"?" Tony answered watching Melinda shift once more to stand over him. "You need to bone up on your cat stuff is you what to ride around with Baby Ninja May, Black Leopard Widow and Coulson's crew."

"Maria, Melinda's leopard is responding pretty subdued for the anger I know she feels," Coulson told the director. "Her leopard is asserting its dominance over a strange leopard in her territory. She responded by marking him with her scent and then urinating around him marking the area as her territory under her control not his. I know it's distasteful but she could easily have killed him down there if she wished. She is holding back." Coulson explained.

"I understand the mother leopard thing and its anger but the territory and marking borders on crossing a line I rather not. I know she did not hurt him though," Hill stated watching down now as Melinda leaned over the man and started checking him for injuries.

"He is torn up, breathing ok and we should check him for a head injury. He has quite a few gashes on it where Natasha sliced at him," Melinda looked up to her superior officers seemingly unconcerned that she stood there nude. For once Tony Stark kept silent. Melinda felt up and down the man's limbs checking for broken bones.

"Let it go Maria. Please. She has got it together now and giving medical treatment to a prisoner. Her leopard just had to tell his who was top leopard around here. It probably will help keep Ward's leopard more submissive which is important right now." Phil plead to his friend who was both their superiors.

"You are right she does seem to be in control now and giving proper medical care. I will leave this off the record because I can't say I would not have killed him in Melinda's situation. Natasha could have done likewise. I know now that some shifters have control and honor," Maria confessed. "I do however don't want her to be lead in the interrogation of the prisoner. She focuses on Romanov and her baby. You tell her as her superior," she looked at Coulson who nodded grateful that Melinda would not get into trouble for asserting her rights as alpha leopard.

"Good call Ms. Shield Boss Lady. Mel is being a mom and a damn good leopard Momma," Tony added surprising Maria by winking at her. "Now lets me get Agent Leopard Traitor Boy up here so Melinda will put her clothes back on. A man can only take so much after all," Tony finished slipping his mask down and looking at Coulson. "Agent Coulson you are one lucky man, wow."

Coulson could only nod, only because he was a trained agent was he able to keep his face impassive when he wanted to puff his chest out proudly that the woman in the ditch was his life partner. She was something else and he had half expected Melinda to throw at least a couple kicks or jabs to his body. The thing about leopard's marking their territory he had actually learned through reading after Melinda was first turned. He had wanted to know as much as possible about leopards, their instincts and behaviors. Coulson watched Tony fly below. Phil took his coat off handing it to Maria then took his shirt off so Melinda could be more covered when she entered the plane.

Melinda handed Ward to Iron Man who flew him up to the air-landing strip then came back for her.

"Agent Hill and Agent Coulson I apologize if what I did down there offended you. It was not meant to be cruel but to show the black leopard who was in control here. I won't do so again," Melinda told both of them taking Phil's shift and buttoning it up.

"I did not see anything but you assess the prisoner for medical treatment. How about you Stark? Coulson?" Maria answered evenly looking directly the two men who shook their heads before looking back into Agent May's eyes. "But if you need to assert any dominance again, I insist your leopard sit the next one out. I expect that to be not just with Agent Ward but on all missions. I will be telling all the shifters likewise. You are a seasoned highly successful field agent. You are now also a caregiver nurturer to both Romanov and Skye. You have nothing you need to prove here and he certainly is not worth your time doing. You have two people up in the plane that need you. Now go see to your girls."

"Yes ma'am," Melinda told her, "You have my word." Melinda started to leave then turned back around. "Agent's Coulson and Hill? Since we have two medical bays at our disposal, can we possibly treat and house Ward in the bus and have Banner treat him? I think his scent alone will upset my baby and will keep Natasha from staying calm and resting." Melinda failed to say it would upset herself and leopard as well. This was her plane and her territory and she did not share it with traitors that threatened and hurt her family.

"I don't see that as a problem. We have a lot to decide on how to deal with him. I am going to have to call Fury but I can do that from the bus. Let's get everyone settled." Hill told May and Coulson. "Bring him in the Bus Tony. Coulson would you get Banner and come to the bus with me?" Maria asked. "Banner has the medical skills to see to him and if he gives him any trouble I trust Hulk and Iron Man to handle it." Melinda nodded grateful then disappeared new plane.

"Sure thing Ms. Shield Boss Lady," Tony told her moving purposely to the plane. "I will have it done in two shakes of Ward's leopard tail."

"Fury is going to hit the roof," Coulson told Maria as Tony walked away. "This possibly made this mission and what we are up against Hydra a little more complicated. Hill, I suggest you check Ward for a chip in his shoulder. If he has one, we best be careful with it."

"Phil, I think we better check Skye for one too. You will need to inform Melinda because she will take it best from you. When you get in there ask Fitz about it. See if he can scan for it so we are not forced to do anything invasive to that sweet little girl." Hill told him. "And blood work for all of those of us who are classified human to confirm we have not more secret shifters onboard. Simmons can detect the extra enzyme. No more surprises."

"Melinda won't like it if we have to cut into Skye's skin if one if found. But she will appreciate we check for the chip so we can keep her safe." Phil told Maria as they stood alone talking.

"Everyone on this plane is going to be checked for those chips and being a shifter. Then we get out of Malta. I have a hunch Ward has a chip and they know we are here. Natasha and Skye are not safe. I think it may be time to check out the new shifter base on the Carolina Coast of America." Hill told Coulson walking with Coulson back towards the two planes.

"What about Ward? Melinda is not going to like him on the plane," Coulson asked his superior before they broke away to go to separate planes.

"That's Fury's call on Ward but I am inclined to agree about keeping Ward away from Melinda, Natasha and Skye." Maria told him walking to the plane where Tony was carrying Ward. "For now, let's get medical updates before I call Fury. And make sure nobody else around here has a tracker or is a shifter."

Coulson walked back towards the new plane. He wanted to wait in the plane to hear about Natasha's injuries from Ward with Skye in his arms and Melinda by his side. Instead he was going in there, getting Banner and going to keep a gun on a traitor who had been a trusted friend. It was going to be a long night.


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

Thanks for your continued support by reading, following , marking the story as a favorite and for your reviews.

Chapter 60

"Check his shoulder Agent Fitz," Maria Hill told the junior agent, who stood, warily in the bus's medical bay beside her and Bruce Banner. Maria's face was void of emotion as she looked at Grant Ward laying naked on his stomach on a medical gurney restrained by his arms and legs. "I want to know if he has a chip in it and if he does we cut it out right now."

Fitz did not speak but carried his tablet to stand in front of the man and touched a few buttons and Maria waited patiently.

"Yes ma'am, he does and it is active," Fitz told his superior officer who scared him at this point almost as much as Grant Ward.

"Cut it out now. It will be up to Ward if he gets a local." Hill told the traitor calmly. "Now tell us Ward. Where is the location of the male baby shifter?"

Ward merely steeled his gaze at the far wall and kept his eyes fixed there. Maria then looked at Banner who held a scalpel and nodded. Ward did not scream but groaned with sweat beading up on his back as banner opened up his skin and used forceps to pull out the device.

"Stich him up Banner," Maria told Bruce her manner all business. "Fitz go in the science bay and upload all the data you can and set it aside. I do not want it turned off. Hydra must be left to think Ward is alive and at the present location," Hill ordered the young scientist.

Assistant Director Hill watched the young man go and moved to stand close to Dr. Banner again. "What is his condition Doctor? Can we move him into the Interrogation Room and secure him?"

"He fell on his head. I did an MRI. He has a brain injury, moderate concussion. He has various cuts on his head. I am afraid I am going to have to shave part of his hair off to stitch them up," Banner told her. "I would normally have sedated him but I knew you wanted to speak to him. He has wounds all over his body. Only a few require sutures though. I can just clean them out and give him some antibiotics. Romanov was very restrained. She did not break any of his bones. Also I still need to take some blood work. I just want to run a DNA profile and check for the shifter enzyme."

Maria stood with her gun pointed at Ward while Banner worked. "Ward, if you give the location of the baby male shifter I will see you get anesthetic. Give me the baby boy shifter's location," Hill demanded not surprised when Ward refused. Maria Hill watched innocent junior agent Fitz flinch every time Ward cried out in pain as he was sewn up. Not wanting the poor boy to suffer any more than he had already finding out his friend was a traitor; Hill shut the door and closed the blinds to the treatment area.

Maria pulled out her phone and called Coulson. "Yes, we found a chip," she told Phil. "How about Skye?" She listened to his answer than cursed. "How is Melinda taking that? Yes, I suspect so. Just stay there till Simmons gets it out. Yes I understand. Then could you or Stark come over? I want to see Agent Romanov and Skye myself. Thanks." She finished her conversation.

"He passed out from pain," Dr. Banner told her, "I want you to know it is against my ethics to not treat my patients for pain but if we are to do so he may be reluctant to share the information we need to find the baby and to keep little Skye safe. "

"You're doing fine Doctor and we do need that information. And I want to remind you we are medically treating him for his injuries. When can we move him to the interrogation room? We can leave him on a gurney if needed." Hill asked. "I need to secure him before I contact Fury for more orders."

"Give me twenty minutes. Director Hill I spent all of yesterday examining the collar from Skye," the brilliant doctor scientist told her. "I have a theory that if we place one on him. It can keep him from shifting into his black leopard form."

"And how certain are you? If we can keep him in a specific form it would be better for containment." Hill asked Bruce noticing Ward still was passed out.

"I would recommend we do so. The collar is adjustable. It should not matter what form a shifter holds. It should keep him or her from changing form," Bruce gave his expert opinion.

"Finish up and when we will move Ward and put the collar on." Hill decided "You might as well give Ward some IV to keep him hydrated. But nothing else. He is a prisoner and we are not here to give him comfort but keep him alive so we can get INTEL from him."

"I will tell Fitz to get a video feed in here and the interrogation room to the yacht. I want Melinda to see us collar the man who tried to steal her baby." Melinda told Banner. The brunette squared her shoulders looked down at Ward one last time then walked in the room to speak to Fitz. In admin, she normally did not have to deal with such things as this anymore. In the other plane, injured was the top agent in Shield that could get information out of Ward. They would just have to do their best without The Black Widow.

"I assure you Agent May, the most pain Skye felt was the prick of the needle of anesthetic. She is probably mostly afraid," Simmons tried to hurry getting the chip out of the baby while keeping a steady hand.

"We understand Simmons," Coulson spoke for the couple as he kept a hand firmly on Melinda's shoulder while the Asian cradled her screaming daughter to her chest. Phil had his other arm around Melinda's waist. "You are doing fine. Just hurry for all of our sakes," he assured the British doctor.

On a gurney on the other side of the room, Natasha's blue eyes flew open when she heard a particularly blood curdling scream. Romanov tried to get up out of the bed futilely. She was just too tired and her head was a fog. "Skye?" Natasha called out across the room. "Skye? Melinda help."

It was all Melinda could do to sit still. She watched helplessly as her daughter screamed and Natasha cried out for help. Melinda could not go to Natasha till Simmons put some tiny stiches in Skye's back.

"Tasha, relax I am helping Skye. Hang on and stay in bed ok," Melinda tried to soothe from across the room. It was however hard because Skye's loud cry echoed through the medical bay drowning anything she said out.

"I thought she was sedated?" Phil inquired watching Skye begin to whimper now while Natasha continued to try to sit up.

"Natasha hears Skye in distress and is fighting over it," Simmons hypothesized finishing up her last stitch.

Melinda rocked the baby back and forth in her arms coaxing her to calm while Jemma applied a large Band-Aid and moved backwards with her instruments.

"All finished," Jemma told the couple. "Skye will be fine now. Agent Romanov on the other hand will not if she does not calm down."

Natasha Romanov got half-way up before she fell back on the mattress hard. The baby had stopped crying and she feared the worst. It was then she felt the familiar hand on her cheek and stroking her hair. And then she heard the purr.

"That's right Tasha. Settle down. Skye is ok now. You both are safe," Melinda told Natasha hating that she and Natasha were having to go through this again. Her anger at Ward and Hydra had surged to a barely controlled level currently. The only thing grounding her was the little girl in her arms and Natasha calling out to her.

"Mel? You are here? Is Skye ok, We got to protect her. I did not kill him," Natasha still fought to get up.

"Tasha, you won the fight. Ward is locked up in the bus. Skye is safe and so are you." Melinda tried to assure Natasha.

"No you are not here beside me, something is wrong," Natasha shook her head trying to clear it. "You are always here beside me." Natasha could not be reassured in her pain-filled, muddled state.

"Ok Tasha, I am coming up beside you. Just give me a minute ok?" Melinda assured her. Again like Natasha's previous stay in a medical bay, Melinda pushed two beds together and crawled up with Skye in her arms. She scooted until her body touched Natasha's. "I'm here now. Everything is fine. Rest now," May reassured stroking the red-head's cheek. Melinda could only exhale as she watched Natasha settle back down. Skye seemed to have exhausted herself too. She lay sprawled across Melinda's chest sound asleep.

Phil's phone rang breaking the quiet but neither sleeping shifter stirred. Melinda watched Phil talk to who she suspected was Maria. After a moment, Phil moved to a monitor hanging from the wall and turned it on.

Melinda May's hardened as she saw Maria Hill lean over Grant Ward's 's arms were tied to a gurney in the interrogation room. Maria fastened a shifter collar to the shifter who threatened her family. The collar began to glow showing it was working. If Melinda May got her way, Ward would be collared and restrained for the rest of his miserable life. Yet something deep down inside something was nagging her about this situation, about Ward, like she was not getting the whole picture. She needed to talk to Ward.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

My continued thanks for supporting this story by reading, following, reviewing, commenting. Thanks for so much it means so much. And your comments and insights, those of you reviewing are so appreciated! So please review!

As requested by a review of the last chapter. I had it in mind anyway. You and I thought alike.

For those who were wishing for a little more of Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, you will like this chapter

Chapter 61

Melinda sipped another sip of her orange juice as she watched Jemma tap furiously on the computer. Two of the chips, Natasha's and Skye's, sat on the table beside them. On the board, the specs of both objects in 3D were presented blown up in the highest detail. Melinda looked at them but understood little. The Asian checked her arm. It was no longer bleeding from the giving Natasha another transfusion to help stabilize her. Natasha and Skye lay cradled together in the infirmary bay attached to the room Simmons was working. The redhead seemed exhausted and her little bedmate, totally content deeply asleep.

Melinda watched Jemma and frowned. The scientist she had taken upon herself to become a mentor, seemed very tired. Circles were under the brunette's eyes. Her normal straight posture as she worked was slumped. The Asian was just about to say something when Jemma spoke.

"The information on Asian Romanov's chip at first appeared pretty much what I expected. Name, date or hire, facility assigned and position formally held. Then there are more personal things such as approximate age, weight, & general health," Jemma told Melinda not looking up from the computer as she scanned the information she had downloaded from the chip as she talked. "But then it gets more invasive."

"Elaborate please," Melinda spoke in forced gentleness when she normally would have answered anything but so. Her trained eye noticed Agent Simmons was biting her fingernails and was generally unsettled.

"The chip seems to have something in it that had specialized programming. They were following her menstrual cycle. They have been following her date of ovulation. It is all stored on the chip." Simmons shared looking up at Agent May and rolling her shoulders to try to remove the knots she had in it. "Romanov has medical chart stored on it is stating she started being removed for egg retrieval the day of ovulation after Romanov had been working five months."

"Are you stating Agent Romanov was taken from her quarters and used as a live egg donor seven times?" Melinda asked incredulously. "Romanov was undercover for exactly twelve months."

"That is exactly what I am saying. But they must have been careful with removal of only a single egg because when I examined Agent Romanov, I determined she continues to have a viable healthy reproductive system," Jemma told her trying to stay neutral. It was hard after the last few hours. Jemma had been drugged. She had woken to find a trusted team mate was a traitor. The traitor had tried to kidnap Skye and kill Agent Romanov. She had spent several hours stabilizing Romanov. She had removed an invasive chip from a sweet newborn girl. And now she had two chips in her lab while Fitz had another chip from the traitor on the bus. It was just too much.

Orange Juice finished, Melinda moved to walk around the lab table to stand beside the agent. It just seemed to Melinda that Simmons could use a hug. The Asian looked down at the work screen on Simmons computer and saw a double screen. The mother could see her daughter's data there as well that Simmons had just started to go through. Melinda decided to wait on the hug just for a moment.

"Is that Skye's data from the chip?" Melinda inquired in her deep rich alto voice. The Asian pointed at the screen with her long slender index finger.

"Yes, the start of it anyway. We got her birthday," Jemma told Melinda looking at her with her eyes suddenly getting watery. "You did not know her exact birthday. Now we do, so we can give her a proper party like she deserves," Jemma's voice broke as watery tears threatened to fall. The scientist dreaded what she would do so if Melinda touched her. Of course, Melinda came closer and put an arm around her and she had to sniff to try to keep the tears back. "I of course can fix her birth certificate now and we can get a proper copy for her," Jemma's last word was more like a sob.

Melinda could not stand it any longer. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and held her as she cried. After a minute or two, Melinda guided Jemma out of the room over to an empty bed in the infirmary room. Melinda sat down first then pulled gently on Jemma's hand to coax her to lie down. Jemma did so numbly as she continued to cry. Instinctively, she responded to the older woman's soothing touch and by the time her tears had become sniffles, her head was in the older woman's lap. Melinda May was stroking her hair and wiping her tears with a tissue she somehow had acquired.

"Ah, Ah," Melinda told her gently as Simmons tried to get up. Jemma was totally embarrassed by her meltdown. "You stay right there and don't move. You need to let go of what you think I will think of you or what other people will think of you and accept this for what it is. You need some caring and comfort which I am wanting to give because I care about you sweetie."

When Jemma started to talk, Melinda put her finger to the younger woman's lips. "I want you to relax and rest now. You are very tired, stressed and need at least to sleep for at least two or three hours before I am going to let you up. And then after dinner, I don't care what is going on short of a mission, you are going to take a bath in the giant whirl-pool tub in the shower area. Then I am going to walk you to your bunk and you are going to sleep. You got me?"

Melinda looked down waiting for a response as she continued to run her fingers through Jemma's long hair. She did not get one. Agent Simmons was sound asleep. Melinda picked up her phone and sent out a text. She then sent a more personal one to her partner in the nearby bus. Hopefully, Maria would be able to come over in the next little bit. Phil, she suspected may not be available for a while. Until then, she would take a power nap of her own.

"Agent Coulson sir, I don't understand this at all," Leo Fitz told his superior staring at the board where he had the specs of the device just removed from Grant Ward. "This device is different from the one we got off of. Romanov. It's got this extra thing in it I don't understand. It almost seemed to be like a receiver of some sort or maybe a switch?"

"In what way? Can you pull up Romanov's beside Wards and show me?" Coulson asked making a quick glance over to the screen where he could watch Ward before moving to sit on the stool in the lab.

Fitz caught his boss staring at the screen. He knew what Coulson was doing or more like who Coulson was looking at. Coulson's observant eye caught Fitz steal a glance too. Leo Fitz had a totally pained look to his face. Grant Ward was one of Fitz's best friends. Embarrassed from being caught, Fitz rubbed his furrowed forehead and tried to keep the highest air of professionalism.

"Yes, yes sir. If you could look at the board," Fitz pressed a button and pulled up a model of both. Again the scientist snuck a glance at the video scream of Ward moving around on the gurney and swallowed. "It is the piece right here," Fitz told his superior officer "I will highlight it in blue. I see Simmons has loaded the one of Skye's now. Let me pull hers up and we can see all three."

Coulson stepped forward and looked at all three. There was a subtle difference between the one in Ward and the other two. "Speculate Fitz?" he asked noticing again the young man stealing a glance at the screen. "Fitz?" It was becoming clearer and clearer that Fitz was distracted and uncharacteristically unfocused.

"I don't know sir. I would need more time or maybe Dr. Banner could assist Simmons and me with your permission?" Fitz hesitantly answered rushing to explain when he saw Phil Coulson merely look at him as if studying him. "I know you need an answer and we need to find the baby and figure out why Ward, Ward did this. Why he hurt the baby. She is such a sweet baby. And, sir, I just don't understand all of this." Fitz rushed his words along his voice braking as he finished. The young man hoped he really did not cry.

Coulson moved without speaking to stand in front of the screen to block Fitz's view of Ward. Phil did not have the heart to call Fitz down about his distractedness. He knew the two men were close. Ward had even been trying to teach Fitz how to box. Trying to get the man focused, Coulson asked, "Anything interesting that caught your eye when you opened the download from Ward's chip?"

"Yes, sir. I did in fact. I saw one thing that made me go and check Ward's personnel file on the Shield website," Fitz told his superior who had moved away from the screen which now was suspiciously turned off to sit beside him.

"What did you find?" Coulson asked walking over so he could look at the data on the screen over Fitz's shoulder.

"This is Ward's birthday," Fitz said pointing at line on the double view screen. "And look here sir. This is the day that the chip states it was placed."

"My God, Ward was nine years old." Phil blurted totally shocked. This totally not something he suspected. "This is big Fitz. Good job and Good Call." Instead of being pleased, Coulson noticed Fitz did not speak just looked down. His chin was practically tucked into his shirt. Fitz being slightly shorter than him, he leaned his head slightly to try to catch Fitz's eye without saying anything. He did so and caused Fitz to gasp blinking his eyes furiously.

"Fitz, it's ok to be upset," Coulson told the young man gently. He touched the young man's shoulder and ushered him to the couch in the common area. "You are close to Ward and close friends. I am feeling upset too."

"But you are doing a whole lot better at controlling it sir," Fitz whispered barely speaking a sniff heard as he stared at the ground. "I am an agent of shield. You, Director Hill, Agent May don't let things get to you. Maybe I am not cut out for this."

"Now hold it right there Leo," Coulson used Fitz's first name causing the young man to look at him with tears in his eyes. "You are a damn good agent with a quick eye and quick mind. And it is not wrong to show feeling. I just am a superior officer right now, I have an office to close the door and get upset in." Phil's attempt at humor seemed to have failed as he gauged the young man's response.

"Yeu sir," Fitz asked now crying silently. "Sir, I just can't believe it. I want to go in there and scream at him. Get him to tell me why. Why would he take a cute innocent baby like Skye? I want to hate him. I just feel like crying instead."

Coulson did not speak but put his arm on the couch around Fitz and grabbed his handkerchief out of his suit pocket. It suddenly hit him. This boy had just lost what was his mentor to him. Coulson had tried to be there for all of his team members whom he oversaw on the plane. But maybe he needed to be more hands-on; not just with Natasha, but his junior agents like Fitz who clearly needed a more personal time and attention. Melinda was doing so with Simmons.

"Leo," he told the young man gently. "Look at me, I need to tell you something very important." Phil waited till Fitz looked up with red bleary eyes. "Do you realize what you just showed me not only make help us get the baby shifter but help Ward too? There could be a whole other side of this if Ward was implanted with that chip as a boy. And now we know to go look for more information. You did good, son."

"Thank, Thank-you sir," Fitz told Coulson trying to pull him emotions together but not letting go of the handkerchief.

"And tell you what, when we are alone like this please don't call me "Sir" would you feel at ease calling me "Coulson" instead?" Phil asked the young man relaxing his own pose by stretching out his legs.

"Yes, sir. I mean yes Coulson, I can do that. I would like to do that." Fitz told him rubbing his tired eyes. The mixture of stress, emotions and being up all night was making him increasingly tired.

"Now go back into your bunk in the yacht and get some rest. I will need your mind to figure out the difference in Ward's chip." Coulson told him standing up in so doing telling Leo to do likewise. "Go while you are still awake enough to get to your bunk without falling asleep on your feet."

Phil sat back on the couch long after Fitz. He closed his eyes knowing Banner and Stark were down near the Interrogation Room playing poker. Phil could only hope it was not strip poker. If so Maria would have a fit when she returned from seeing Melinda.

His phone chirped with a text and reached down and read it and smiled. He quickly typed a reply to his life partner. He wrote "I Love You Too."


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and this story is not for profit.

My continued thanks for supporting this story by reading, following and marking it as a favorite. I thank those of you who are sending reviews and for your helpful, insightful comments. They help so much when I write. Please review!

Skye cute moment !

Chapter 62

Skye tried to lift her head up from where her tummy was cradled snug in the baby carrier her mom was wearing around her chest. She kicked her legs happily totally oblivious to the serious meeting going on around her. The little black headed baby kicked her legs and cooed lifting her head and letting it drop on her mom's chest. Skye then purred and did the same thing all over again.

Melinda looked down at her daughter and smiled. The mother stroked her daughter's cheek who looked up at her expectantly and blinked bright eyes at her momma. Melinda had kept a constant eye on Skye since she had returned from confronting Ward. She was always within her sight. Even if someone had asked her to keep Skye away from the meeting this afternoon, she would have ignored them. Skye lifted her little head and let it fall on the Asian's chest again and kicked.

"Ok, Phil you taking notes for us?" Assistant Director Hill asked Agent Coulson. Stark had this interesting technology where you could take notes on a Stark Pad and it would instant appear on the table board in the room.

"Yes ma'am," Phil said picking up his stylus. "Shall we start with a team report on the baby shifter?" he asked as he co-led the meeting with Hill.

"Ok, let's start with what we know," Hill told the group. "We know the boy was born in the China facility and we have Intel that is verified by our team on site there now that it is a male infant cloud shifter of shield agents."

"We know he was taken by Hydra operatives by helicopter to an airstrip an hour or so away. I spoke with the locals running the airport stating they witnessed armed men with a several cages of large cats unloading from the helicopter and taking off from a plane. When I checked out the flight plan the men filed with the control tower. I found it bogus," Melinda told the group.

"We found hair in the plane," Jemma told the group. "I tested it. It is Cloud Leopard. I ran a DNA Profile. I was hoping we would get a hit and it might be our baby shifters. It did not match any of the agent's DNA profile I have uploaded in our system."

"I interviewed Agent Romanov. She verified the male shifter's birth and he is travelling in a collar in cub form. We are looking for a cub not a male infant. She mentioned that there was a facility in Africa Hydra planned to take the shifter cubs to for rearing and training," Maria interjected looking at Skye who was continued to kick her feet happily. Melinda was rubbing Skye's back possibly to calm her down but Skye was having none of it. She was an active little girl. She got that from both May and Barton. Heaven help Coulson and May when Skye started walking.

"Stark got us our next big lead and we travelled to Ghana to a facility we verified was Hydra. We also verified the presence of big cats," Coulson spoke aloud. "A team investigation of the facility found no live shifters. There was a presence of big cats and hints of experimentation on shifters and animals."

"Right, but the jar Romanov came back with is not on this subject heading" Maria told Phil. But walking over to the board where everything Coulson was writing about the shifter was appearing under a specific heading labelled boy shifter. "Add a new line Coulson, write hybrid shifter and under it write Ghana." Director Hill pointed to a new area where Phil's handwriting came up. Instantly the computer pulled up a picture of the jar with the fetus.

"Back to the baby boy, I have been checking all the animal reserves in Asia, the middle east," Melinda told the group. "I was compiling a list for Ward in places where the presence of big cats would fit into the habitat." Skye was getting a little more restless. The mother put a finger in the baby's mouth but that was only going to work for so long.

"Excuse me," Jemma told the group stepping away to get a bottle then returning quietly. When she returned, Maria Hill was lifting the fussy little baby out of the harness while Melinda removed it from her chest. Skye was letting the whole room know she was hungry so Jemma handed the bottle to Hill who instantly started feeding the baby. Quiet restored, the meeting continued.

"Someone needs to do take over that task," Maria told the group her voice crisp but her actions with the baby soft and gentle. "Coulson?"

"May I suggest we take advantage of Stark's talent and get him to check the locations Melinda feels may be viable," Coulson suggested.

"Director," Fitz shyly spoke up "I checked the monitors in the bus and Ward had a flight plan set up for Tokyo. I believe the little boy shifter is probably still in Asia."

"Ok, we focus on that area." Hill told the group. "On a side note related to that, I talked with Fury. We have approval to seek information from Ward immediately with any means I approve. I want to make it clear to this team. I am not a strong advocate of violence or torture to get information and will explore other options first. But I also will not sit back because we have worked with this man and called him a friend, and table using it because she know him."

"Ma'am, we have several drugs that you may be interested in," Jemma offered.

Melinda looked around the room and then at her innocent daughter who lay quietly in the assistant director's arms while she talked about Grant Ward's betrayal. "Director, I have given this situation a lot of thought since we found out Ward is a shifter. To extract the information we need, we may need to take in account his shifter nature and his Leopard's instincts."

"Agent May, of course," Fitz brightened thinking about what Melinda proposed. _Maybe Ward would not even need to be tortured. He did not want to see his friend hurt, well his former friend_.

Seeing the group looking at her, Melinda spoke her recommendation, "We treat Ward as a shifter. We push him into action as a submissive shifter. He is to be impressed upon and treated as an omega. He submits for nutrition, medical care, toileting. I suggest we get Barton or Woo up here to deal with Ward male shifter to male shifter. I know Ward's scent upsets Skye and Agent Romanov. Ward introduced Romanov to shield. He can be a dominant shifter to Ward's. We get Barton to work with Ward and introduce Ward to his place in the pack of shifters. He must obey and hopefully then tell us everything. If he won't, a more director physical approach can be utilized and we have a compliment pack of Shifter Shield agents to assert themselves over his black leopard." Seeing the confused expressions of those on the team, she continued. "Each of you are human with a human nature only. Ward has an animal nature just as strong as his human one. The animal one is more instinctive and passionate. We need to compel that because the human side is a hydra and trained shield agent. He will resist the strongest of torture."

Maria Hill was not convinced. This was not something they did in Shield. It was totally unorthodox. But having animal shifters in the ranks of Shield was changing the whole playbook of techniques. She honestly did not think Ward would respond to torture, at least not in a timely fashion. Hill also thought Ward would not talk voluntarily ever.

"Fitz found Ward had his chip implanted at the age of nine. He was a boy. This may work with him," Coulson gave his opinion. "If it does, Ward may be able to be an asset for the Shifters of Shield Strike Team instead of imprisoned for the rest of his life."

"I will approach Fury with this. It is his call," Assistant Director Hill told first Coulson than looked at May. She took the bottle away from Skye and lifted her to her shoulder and patted Skye's back to get her to burp.

"In the meantime, Melinda, I will use my clearance to get everything Shield has on Ward. You get me a psychological profile. I need anything and everything to get into his head and get that information of where the baby is." Hill told her.

"We get Stark working on locations we can check for the boy. Banner can continue to see to Ward's medical needs on the bus. I am going to see if both of them can work on figuring out more on the collars. I want to know how to make one. Particularly if we have more Hydra Shifters walking around Shield's ranks."

"For now, Jemma work on the care of Romanov and assist Fitz with the chips. I particularly want to understand the differences in Agent Ward's compared to Skye's and Agent Romanovs." Maria told the British Scientist.

"What about the information we are acquiring on Agent Romanov chip as a well as the specimen she brought out of Ghana?" Coulson asked.

"It's secondary at this point. We concentrate on this over Intel from and relating Agent Romanov, Dr. Malus and the hydra shifter program. Dismissed." Maria told the team walking over to Melinda. Melinda motioned for her to hand the baby to Coulson.

"Barton called Phil earlier and wanted to see video of the baby. I was hoping you and I could go spend time with Natasha for a while?" Melinda asked Maria as her friend and not the assistant director.

"Let me call Fury back on the bus, check on the prisoner and ask Stark and Banner for help on the collar and site locations, then I will be back as Maria and not Assistant Director Hill," Maria promised. "Do you want me to stay up with her tonight so you and Phil can go to your own bed?"

"When-ever she wakes up Maria I will take you up on that. Natasha has not woken up since the fight with Ward and we got her stabilized," Melinda told her close friend. "I am concerned. I thought she would wake up after this latest transfusion."

"Is she ok?" Maria asked suddenly more concerned.

"Her vitals are good. Her blood work is fine. She is not unconscious but deeply asleep. Simmons says her brain patterns are normal for a shifter," Melinda told her walking across the plane to look into the medical bay where Romanov lay in the bed.

"She is just sleeping." Maria concluded.

"Yes and I need to be here when she wakes up. She is part of my family, my pack. I almost lost her Maria. She was injured and she could have lost that fight." Melinda told her friend honestly.

"Go to her. I will bring you and me some dinner. Stark knows someplace here in Malta he says is fantastic. Coulson and he are going to go get it in Lola. Stark wanted to take Lola and go alone but Phil refused of course," Maria Hill replied softly squeezing Melinda's hand and walking away with her phone in her hand.

Melinda walked back into the medical bay surprised to see Jemma sitting beside Natasha's bed quietly.

"Everything ok Jemma? Natasha ok?" Melinda asked sliding on the bed to sit beside the sleeping redhead.

"Just watching her for you. I admire her you know," Jemma told Melinda. "Though I don't think I could ever tell her. I have honestly been talking to her while she has been in the med bay this time around. I have talked to her when she and I are by ourselves."

"I am sure she hears you Jemma. Don't be afraid of Agent Romanov. She may be deadly but she can be the fiercest and most passionate of friends. I think you both could get along great potentially because you have treated her kindly and with sensitivity." Melinda told the scientist stroking Natasha's hair. "Oh and I hope you remember what I told you earlier. Dinner, Soak in that tub and I am going to sit with you awhile in your bunk till you go to sleep."

"You were serious? I thought with Agent Romanov and Skye and all that is going on with Ward you were just saying that because I was upset," Jemma told Melinda leaning forward and looking Melinda directly in the eyes.

"Since when do I kid around Jemma Simmons," Melinda responded raising her eyebrow before softening her look. "You are important too. Get used to it. Now go get Skye from Coulson would you? I know he will get to talking to Agent Barton and not change her diaper."

Finally left alone, Melinda turned on her side and wrapped an arm around Natasha. "Ok Natasha, I know you have your own sense of timing but I really would like you to wake up."

Nick Fury looked at the computer screen with rapt attention staring down at Grant Ward's file. He was totally stunned and trying to understand. His agent was a hydra shifter. He wondered how many more there could be in the ranks. He had already decided he was ordering all personnel to have a mandatory physical immediately with blood work. There he would tell the doctor's to scan discreetly for chips. He had recalled Captain America from Europe. He was on base. He would be his muscle if there was any trouble. He would send all of this over to Dr. Morse.

Maria would be calling soon with an update and then he would check with Barton's team. Pepper was meeting him in the morning to discuss the new base that she was working on independently since the Avengers had been helping the Shifter Strike Team.

Emails sent off, Fury looked at his watch. After talking to Hill he was going down to the gym. He was totally pissed at Grant Ward and felt the need to spar. There surely would be around ten junior agents down there that he could knock on their butts.


End file.
